TheCherryOnTop
by the autumn evening
Summary: AU. SasuSaku. Sakura tidak pernah menjadi pusat perhatian, namun tiba- tiba semua orang memperhatikannya. Hal itu membuat Sakura melakukan sesuatu, Blog it! Tentu saja!/ LAST CHAPTER : "Saya adalah Cherry," /"Kenapa kau mengaku?"/ "Karena anda akan mengeluarkan Sasuke-kun."/ HEH. Kelinci bodoh.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : TheCherryOnTop**

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor the story.

 **Warning:** This is an Indonesian translation of ohwhatsherface's story with the same title. Done with permission.

 **Summary:**

Sakura tidak pernah menjadi pusat perhatian, namun tiba- tiba semua orang memperhatikannya. Hal itu membuat Sakura melakukan sesuatu, **_Blog it_**! Tentu saja!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HALAMAN PROFIL**

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 _-Seni menggosip_

 **Nama** : Cherry… Cherry Sayang

 **Tanggal Lahir** : 00/00/0000

 **Lokasi** : Leaf Akademi, Neraka, Dunia

 **Sekolah** :… Leaf Akademi, duh!

 **Teman** : 10.10, BBQ, Bookworm5432, Cutie-Karin, kINKy, KingOfRamen007, Lavender143, Lazy1, Princess23, Sexy-In0, Splash, Uchiha2, WhiteEyes56…

 **Anggotadari** : GrupChatLeafAkademi, PERLU… topeng, penulis muda, pink is an awesome color, The Leaflet: Koran Leaf Akademi,…

 **Suka** : kopi, komputer, cokelat, buku, buku dengan sudut pandang orang pertama, kata ' _totally'_ , merah muda, cowok pemain band, kalung, rahasia, drama musikal, _sandwich_

 **Tidak suka** : orang manja, orang yang salah ketik, kloningan _barbie_ , algebra, buku hardcover (kemahalan!), sepatu hak tinggi, kucing, alarm, pahit

 **Hobi** : nge-Blog ( _WELL_ , JELAS BANGET!), baca, belajar, berjalan

 **Film Favorit** : (saat ini dan selamanya) Kill Bill Vol.1

 **Buku Favorit** : HM.. Tidak tahu deh, Banyak!

 **Pahlawan** : IBUMU!

…

…

 **TheCherryOnTop : Tanya &Jawab**

 **Kenapa mulutmu sangat ember?**

Kau yang membuatku begitu.

 **Kau jomblo?**

Yap. Dan tidak tertarik padamu.

 **Bagaimana kau bisa tahu segalanya?**

Aku tidak terlihat. Sungguh.

…

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 4 September 10.08 PM**

 **Suasana Hati** : Menunggu sekolah, karena aku sebegitu kerennya.

 **Musik** : Kau bohong kau bohong dengan mulutmu (yang mana bukan aku. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenaranya. Dan kalau aku bohong –bukan berarti aku beneran bohong- maka aku berbohong dengan jariku, karena aku mengetik. Yap.)

 **Lokasi** : Kamar asrama

 ** _Subjek_** **: DAN BENIH TELAH DITABUR**

…

Selamat datang kembali, siswa Leaf Akademi, untuk menghadapi satu tahun yang lainnya memenuhi otak berkembang kita dengan pengetahuan dan anggota baru dalam staf guru tahun ini; Kepala Sekolah Tsunade, mantan penjudi (yang katanya karirnya tengah tenggelam di bidangnya), yang juga adalah alumni dari Leaf Akademi.

Pesta pelepasan KepSek Sarutobi yang diselenggarakan Juni lalu dengan sebuah karnaval, adalah hari yang cukup menyenangkan sekaligus menyedihkan karena kita harus melihat KepSek favorit kita pensiun.

 _Well_ , Cukup tentang hal tidak penting yang berhubungan dengan sekolah dan pembelajaran—aku yakin kalian semua sudah penasaran setengah mati untuk mendengar berita apa yang sudah aku dapatkan, di hari pertama yang adalah hari _unpacking_. Sayangnya dengan upacara penyambutan KepSek Tsunade besok pagi (hari pertama sekolah secara resmi, karena hari ini adalah hari khusus untuk membongkar koper dan bersiap untuk besok) yang sepertinya akan memakan waktu SELAMANYA. Aku sudah tahu kalau tahun ini akan menjadi tahun yang menyebalkan.

(Aku sudah mengira bahwa Tsunade adalah seorang sadistik karena dia memulai upacara penyambutan jam 7. 30 DI PAGI HARI. Maksudku, sekolah baru mulai jam 8. 40, jadi kenapa kita harus bangun _lebih pagi_ lagi?!)

Oke, pertama, ayo kita simak lagi beberapa cerita tahun lalu:

- **Merepotkan** mendapat sedikit masalah, karena menjadi objek perebutan antara **Harpa** dan **Kipas**. Pertanyaannya adalah: siapa yang akan **Merepotkan** pilih? Apakah **Harpa** dan **Kipas** akan terlibat pergumulan di kafetaria _lagi_? Akankah teman kita **Rubah** menyiram keduanya dengan air _lagi_?

- **Putri malu** , yang sudah naksir **Rubah** sejak hari pertama menginjakan kaki di Leaf Akademi, tertangkap mata tengah menyelipkan sepucuk surat ke dalam tas **Rubah** tanpa sepengetahuannya, di hari terakhir sekolah. Tentang isi surat itu, aku masih harus menemukannya.

- **Jamur** masih tanpa malu menggoda **Cherry** (aku), **Cherry** masih mencoba bersabar tapi _UGH_ …

- **Rubah** dan **Pretty Boy** mencoba membobol sa _tu ruang kelas_ –hanya masalah waktu sebelum **Anggur** kehilangan kontrol dirinya.

- **Kopi Susu** dan **Gadis Cepol** terlihat tengah berciuman panas di akhir pesta dansa tahun lalu. Teman sekamar **Gadis Cepol** tahun lalu mengaku bahwa ia harus tidur di kamar lain malam itu. (Sisipkan kedipan mata di sini.)

Nah, itu dia berita tahun lalu yang aku ulang kembali, sekarang aku akan meneruskan dengan apa yang aku lihat hari ini:

- **Harpa** baru saja mendapat hidung baru

\- Saat **Kopi Susu** dan **Putri malu** berlibur di penginapan keluarga, **Gadis Cepol** terlihat ikut bersama mereka selama satu atau dua minggu

\- _Kerabat_ **Pretty Boy,** bernama **Sexy Boy** sudah dikenalkan sebagai staf baru Leaf Akademi. _DING_! Tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada musuh yang seksi.

\- Adik kecil **Kipas** baru saja pindah dan selanjutnya akan disebut **Ai**

\- **Ai** sangat cantik tapi karena nama **Pretty Boy** sudah terlanjur digunakan… _so yeah._

\- Masalah munculdalam hubungan **Akua** dan **Kacamata** karena **Cherry** melihat **Kacamata** menggoda **Pretty Boy**

\- **Harpa** terlihat keluar dari sebuah ruangan bersama dengan **Picasso** di sela jam makan siang. Ada yang bergerak cepat sepertinya

\- **Rubah** dan **Pretty Boy** merencanakan untuk mencuri koleksi porno **Bajak Laut** dalam minggu ini

Dan itu saja gosipku hari ini, anak- anak. Aku yakin dalam akhir minggu ini aku akan memberikan lebih banyak informasi.

Selamat tidur.

…

 **Komentar** :

 **DIHAPUS**

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'DAN BENIH TELAH DITABUR'**

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 4 September 10.43 PM**

 ** _Subjek: AKU PADAMU!_**

 **KingOfRamen007 :** Hey aku dan Teme adlh orang yg mau ambil koleksi porno Kakashi-sensei jadi itu berarti kau ada di kelas literaturku! Itu artinya aku Rubah.. mm aku suka namanya. Bagaimana kau dpt ide itu?

 **Komentar untuk KingOfRamen007**

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 4 September 10.56 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Banyak orang mencintaiku_**

 **TheCherryOnTop:** Naruto Uzumaki, apa kau mengerti arti kata _anonim_? Setelah mengetahui aku ada di kelas literaturmu, sekarang coba cari kata _anonim_ itu di kamus terlebih dulu sebelum mencoba mencari tahu tentang aku. Aku akan menghapus komentarmu demi menjagake-anonim-an untuk _Putri malu, Pretty Boy,_ dan kau sendiri, _Rubah_.

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'DAN BENIH TELAH DITABUR'**

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 4 September 10.47 PM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **Princess23 :** YAAMPUN! Aku kangen banget baca tulisanmu, Cherry! Aku selalu penasaran apakah cerita yang kau tulis di sini nyata?

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Princess23**

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 4 September 10.43 PM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Amat nyata.

 **…**

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'DAN BENIH TELAH DITABUR'**

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 4 September 11.42 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Kau jalang_**

 **Bookworm5432 :** Aku rasa kau sangat keterlaluan, menyebarkan rahasia orang di internet. Kau tidak punya malu?

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Bookworm5432**

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 4 September 11.54 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Oh, sekarang sensitif, ya?_**

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Secara tekhnis, ini bukan rahasia. Orang yang aku sebutkan tidak mengatakan hal- hal yang aku posting di sini kepadaku. Gosip yang aku tulis disini aku lihat dan dengar tanpa sengaja. Bukan salahku kalau orang itu tidak tahu bagaimana menyimpan _rahasia_ agar tetap menjadi _rahasia_. Dan tidak, aku memang tidak punya malu.

 **…**

 ** _DIHAPUS_**

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'DAN BENIH TELAH DITABUR'**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 5 September 1.34 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Merepotkan…_**

 **Lazy1:** Sakura Haruno, apa kau sudah selesai main _blog_ nya?

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Lazy1**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 5 September 1.38 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Kau harusnya berterimakasih dengan namamu, bocah tengik_**

 **TheCherryOnTop:** Maaf saja tapi aku tidak kenal dengan 'Sakura Haruno' yang kau bicarakan.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 5 September 1.45 AM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **Lazy1:** Terserah, Sakura. Katakan berapa jawabanmu nomer limapuluh tujuh PR matematika?

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Lazy1**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 5 September 1.49 AM**

 ** _Subjek: jangan men- 'tidak ada subjek'–an aku ya!_**

 **TheCherryOnTop:** Karena aku juga dapat PR yang sama denganmu, bukan berarti aku adalah gadis-Sakura yang kau maksud itu, aku akan membantumu. Jawabanku 5400

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 5 September 1.52 AM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek) lagi. Ambil tuh._**

 **Lazy1:** Makasih, Sakura.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Lazy1**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 5 September 1.59AM**

 ** _Subjek: AWAS SAJA KAU!_**

 **TheCherryOnTop:** BERHENTI. MEMANGGILKU. SAKURA

….

….

….

….

 **….**

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Chapter Satu**

 **Dia Yang Membuat Orang Tidak Tahan**

…

…

…

…

Senin, 3 September 1: 36 :14 PM

…

 **JADWAL PELAJARAN Leaf Akademi**

 **Leaf Akademi untuk mereka yang berprestasi**

…

Nama Siswa : Haruno Sakura

Nomer Induk Siswa : 300114

Tingkat : 11

Jenis Kelamin : Perempuan, duh.

Wali Kelas : Hatake Kakashi, _OH SIAL!_

Pembimbing : Shiranui Shizune

 **8:40 sampai 9:20** –Literatur- Bahasa Inggris 301- Kakashi –sensei – Ruang 1105

 **9:25 sampai 10:05** Matematika Tingkat Lanjut - MCR 401- Gai-sensei – Ruang 2212

 **10:10 sampai 11:35** Drama - ADA 301 – Sasori- sensei – Ruang 1121… _ada Shika dan Hina!_

 **10: 55 sampai 11:35** Biologi – SBI 301 – Kabuto- sensei- Ruang 1110… _ada Shika_!

 **11:40 sampai 12:20** – Seni Visual – AVI 301 – Deidara- Sensei- Ruang 3320… _ada Hina!_

 **12:25 sampai 1:05 – MAKAN SIANG**

 **1:10 sampai 1:50** – Penelitian Ilmiah – PSE 301 – Asuma-sensei – Ruang 1100

 **1:55 sampai 2:35** – Kaligrafi- EWC 301 – Kisame-sensei - Ruang 3302

 **2:40 sampai 3:20** –Kimia – SCH 301- Kurenai-sensei – Ruang 1113… _ada Shika LAGI!_

…

…

 ** _SEMOGA BERUNTUNG SAKURA HARUNO DENGAN TAHUN PEMBELAJARAN BARUNYA!_**

 _BOHONG!_

Jadi menurut jadwal pelajaran yang aku ambil dari kantor utama kemarin (walau secara tekhnis bukan aku yang mengambilnya, karena Hinata-lah yang kemarin ke kantor dan karena dia sangat baik, maka dia mengambilkan jadwalku juga saat ia mengambil miliknya lalu menyerahkannya padaku) begitulah hari- hariku akan berlalu, mulai dari—

Aku melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Pukul 8. 21.

-sembilan belas menit lagi.

 _YAY!_

"Selamat datang para siswa Leaf Akademi-"

-di mana kalian akan melebarkan horizon kalian, mencapai potensial yang tertinggi, dan memenuhi otak kalian dengan pengetahuan. Aku mendongak dari kuku berwarna anggrek ungu liar yang tengah aku gigiti dan melihat Tsunade, KepSek baru. Wanita itu terlihat lebih muda dari yang aku bayangkan dan berdada besar. Rambutnya pirang dan bermata coklat kekuningan (yang kelihatan sangat keren, menurutku). Dia mengenakan _blazer_ hijau dan celana setelannya saat ini, sambil melakukan pidato pembukaan seperti yang sudah kami dapat setiap tahun.

"Anggota baru dari staf kami tahun ini adalah Sasori Kairai, guru drama baru, dan Itachi Uchiha, asisten guru untuk kelas Kimia Yuuhi-sensei."

Sisi penggosipku menggelenyar, bibirku melengkungkan sebuah seringai.

(KepSek Tsunade masih terus berbicara namun kata- katanya tidak lagi aku cerna.)

Aku bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi: percintaan guru Kimia antara Uchiha dan Yuuhi? Iya, aku tahu ini kedengaran sangat klise, tapi tetap saja bagus.

"dan terakhir, aku akan membicarakan tentang blog yang populer di Leaf Akademi dan sudah aku cek sendiri," katanya.

 _Oh, well ini dia saatnya—_

"Blog populer, **TheCherryOnTop** sudah menjadi perhatianku dan dinilai sebagai blog pencemooh dan pemiliknya harus dihukum karena-"

"Tapi **TheCherryOnTop** 'kan tidak menyebut nama!" teriak seseorang.

 _(Aku mencintaimu)._

Tsunade-sama memicingkan matanya. "Aku tahu bahwa Miss Cherry adalah salah satu dari kalian, duduk di auditorium ini sekarang."katanya. "Aku memberitahmu sekarang. Aku akan menemukanmu, dan saat aku menemukanmu, identitasmu tidak hanya terungkap, tapi kau juga akan mendapatkan hukuman karena menjelekan nama siswa dan beberapa staf." bibirnya membentuk satu garis tipis. "Aku menyarankan padamu, Miss Cherry, untuk menghentikan gosipmu sekarang. Mungkin dengan begitu hukumanmu akan lebih ringan-"

"Tidak boleh!"

Aku menatap sekeliling auditorium dan melihat banyak wajah yang merengut.

 _(Ch, dasar pecandu)._

"Cherry tidak boleh berhenti!"

Dua junior ( masih tingat enam, karena Leaf Akademi dimulai dari tingkat 6) perempuan di hadapanku berbisik satu sama lain.

"Aku penasaran blog seperti apa itu…"

"Aku sudahbaca semua isi _blog_ itu semalam-"

Ya tuhan gadis ini pasti psikopat. Semua konten _blog_ berarti tulisanku selama lima tahun!

"—dan Cherry itu sangat keren! Kita harus terus membaca tulisannya. Semua orang baca, tahu!"

Tentu saja semua orang mengunjungi _blog_ itu— _blog_ ku.

Blogku dipromosikan di sepanjang koridor, di mading asrama dan koran sekolah. Walau aku banyak mendapat komentar seperti itu—kau tahu, komentar yang mengatakanaku adalah'pecundang tanpa kehidupan dan tidak punya hal lain yang lebih baik untuk dikerjakan selain bergosip, minum kopi, dan bergosip'— sebenarnya dalam hati,orang- orang mengakui bahwa mereka mencintai blogku.

 **TheCherryOnTop** tidak hanya dibaca oleh siswa Leaf Akademi tapi juga para guru. Aku tahu karena aku sering mendapat komentar seperti "Dengar Miss Cherry, saat aku menemukan siapa dirimu, aku akan memberikanmu detensi."

Komentar yang aku terima di **TheCherryOnTop** sangat beragam, kebanyakan sangat lucu dan menghibur. Aku mendapatkan komentar benci, pujian, ancaman, dan permohonan—memohon aku untuk menemukan beberapa fakta untuk mereka. (Che, aku hanya menemukan apa yang aku ingin temukan.)

Hanya ada beberapa orang yang tahu identitas Cherry yang sebenarnya. Kau tahu, _aku_.

Kakashi- sensei. Memalukan saat tiba- tiba aku mendapatkan hukuman darinya dan dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia tidak suka disebut orang mesum yang memiliki hubungan gelap dengan guru olahraga, Mitarashi-sensei –dia juga bilang bahwa itu tidak benar(tapi um, HA, aku lebih tahu!).

Setelah itu, Shikamaru Nara, iya, orang yang bertanya jawaban PR matematika lewat komentar blog sebelum ini karena dia terlalu malas dan tidak pernah mengerjakan PRnya ( walau, sebenarnya siapa guru yang cukup gila untuk memberikan tugas di hari pertama sekolah? Padahal itu adalah hari membongkar barang, menyebalkan. Gai-sensei mau saja repot- repot mendatangi seluruh kamar siswa yang ada di kelasnya dan memberikan kami buku satu- satu).

Shikamaru adalah _partner_ laboratoriumku sejak pertama masuk sekolah. Kenapa? Karena dia adalah murid jenius dan aku adalah murid yang jenius, dan _well_ , bukan hanya karena dia jenius makanya aku menjadikannya _partner_. Suatu hari dia berkata kepadaku di tengah menuang jus jeruk ke kertas litmus, 'Aku hanya mau bilang kalau **Harpa** dan **Kipas** itu nama yang cukup bagus, tapi kenapa aku harus **Merepotkan**?'.

Aku yakin yang tahu identitasku hanya mereka berdua.

"DIAM!" teriak Tsunade-sama.

Ruangan seketika diam seperti perintahnya.

Tsunade- sama membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Seperti kataku, Miss Cherry, aku tahu kau sedang menyimak pidatoku sekarang. Maka dari itu aku akan mengulangnya, aku akan menemukanmu."

Tidak banyak orang yang sadar akan kehadiranku. Aku hanya Sakura Haruno, seorang gadis yang sangat pintar dengan rambut merah muda aneh yang membeli kopi empat kali sehari. Walau penampilanku nyentrik, aku bisa dibilang tidak terlihat, yang mana bukan masalah buatku. Sungguh. Tidak terlihat bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Aku bisa mendengar semuanya.

Aku bisa melihat semuanya.

Aku bisa tahu semuanya.

Heh, **TheCherryOnTop** adalah sumber berita nomer satu dari segala gosip kotor di Leaf Akademi.

Aku tidak punya begitu banyak teman, jujur saja. Teman sekamarku, Hinata Hyuuga, sangat baik, namun pilihan namaku untuknya sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa dia sangat pemalu dan tidak hobi bergosip seperti aku. Orang yang bisa aku ajak berbicara secara normal hanya Shikamaru. Alasan kenapa Shikamaru adalah teman terdekatku (sahabat, mungkin) adalah karena kami sama- sama pintar dan karena dia tidak pernah mengeluh dengan hal- hal _absurd_ yang aku katakan sepanjang waktu. Karena berbicara adalah hal yang merepotkan buatnya.

 **TheCherryOnTop** mungkin adalah hidupku.

Bisa dibilang.

(Iya aku tahu bahwa ini menggelikan).

Aku memang tidak punya hal yang lebih baik untuk dikerjakan, karena aku selalu menyelesaikan tugas sekolahku dengan cepat. Aku juga tidak butuh pekerjaan paruh waktu. Aku sudah mendapatkan uang tambahan dengan menjadi tutor setelah pulang sekolah dengan bayaran sepuluh dolar per jam, membantu Inuzuka Kiba (nama aliasnya adalah **Taring** ) dengan Algebra di hari Senin, Rabu, dan hari Kamis dari jam tiga sampai jam lima. Lalu membantu Suigetsu Momochi (nama aliasnya adalah **Akua** ) di hari selasa sore, dan minggu sore dengan jam yang sama. Jadi dalam satu minggu aku mendapatkan dua ratus dolar. Walau sekarang aku belum memulainya karena ini baru hari pertama sekolah, tapi aku sudah melakukannya sejak dulu- dulu. Aku tidak yakin kalau tahun ini akan berbeda.

 _Aku suka orang- orang bodoh—_

Hampir sama sukanya dengan bergosip.

Bibirku melengkung tipis menatap KepSek Tsunade yang tengah memelototi para siswa satu per satu, mencoba mengintimidasi.

"Baiklah, KepSek, aku terima tantanganmu."

Upacara pembukaan berakhir – terimakasih tuhan- setelah Tsunade- sama mengumumkan dia akan memburuku, menemukan dan membakarku. Oke, mungkin itu terlalu berlebihan. Intinya adalah, setelah ancamannya selesai, dia menyuruh kami untuk menuju kelas kami. Yang mana membawa aku pada situasiku kini.

Kakashi- sensei terlambat.

Aku mendesah, walau sudah bertahun- tahun, dia sama sekali tidak berubah.

Selalu saja terlambat.

Yang membuat jiwa bergosipku menggelenyar bertanya- tanya apa yang tengah ia lakukan (apa ini karena kafein yang aku konsumsi, entahlah).

"Jadi aku mengetahuinya sejak bulan Juni kemarin, tapi aku tidak tahu harus diapakan. Kakashi- sensei menyimpan koleksi pornonya di laci kiri paling bawah di mejanya. Masalahnya adalah, harus ada kunci untuk membuka laci itu."

Aku melirik dari buku yang tengah aku baca, tanganku menekan tombol _pause_ pada mp3 player yang ada di saku. Mp3 player adalah semacam senjata yang membuat orang tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Dengan buku terbuka di hadapanku, dan telinga yang tersumbat _earphone_ , dan jaket yang sebenarnya bukan jaket tak terlihat namundapat mempermudah aku mempelajari banyak hal di sekelilingku.

Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki duduk di depanku, yang disebutkan terakhir tengah mengoceh tentang betapa hebatnya jika mereka berhasil mengambil koleksi porno lalu menjualnya (dasar mesum!) sedang yang disebutkan lebih dulu terus melirik ke arahku dengan pandangan curiga.

Oh

Iya.

Benar—

Cowok itu menolak untuk berbicara karena takut aku menulis tentangnya di blog.

 _Well_ , tidak juga. Dia sebenarnya tidak tahu tentang aku, tapi dia tidak mau dengan terang- terangan membicarakan hal yang bisa membuat dia dihukum di depan umum, tidak seperti Naruto.

Sasuke Uchiha memang pintar…

(Karena walaupun berteman dengan orang bodoh seperti Naruto, dia tidak bodoh—Sasuke kun sama sekali tidak bodoh. Dia sangat pintar. Tidak sejenius Shikamaru dan aku, tapi diapintar. Sasuke- kun juga sangat cantik. _Hence_ , nama aliasnya adalah **Pretty Boy**. Shikamaru memberitahu aku beberapa tahun lalu, saat aku baru membuat **TheCherryOnTop** , bahwa dia tahu kalau Sasuke-kun adalah **Pretty Boy** ,. Shikamaru bilang bahwa dia yakin kalau **Pretty Boy** tidak akan menyukai namanya kalau saja **Pretty Boy** tahu bahwa **Pretty Boy** adalah **Pretty Boy**. Shikamaru juga bilang bahwacowok itu tidak cantik. Jadi iya, Sasuke-kun itu tampan, tampan dan cantik.

Ugh.

Dan seperti yang kau bisa kira, aku menyukai Sasuke Uchiha sejak pertama aku melihatnya. Waktu masih di tingkat enam, tahun pertama di Leaf Akademi. Aku sedang menarik koperku, mencoba mencari kamarku, saat Sasuke-kun mengatakan "Permisi, bisa minggir." Kesan pertama yang ingat dulu sering menulis ' _Sakura Uchiha'_ di buku catatan literatur. Kakashi-sensei berhasil mengambil bukuitu yang mana sangat memalukan. Untung saja dia cukup baik dan hanya bilang agar aku menyimak penjelasannya, tidak membacanya keras- keras di depan kelas.

Aku pikir dia adalah cinta.

Dia pikir aku menyebalkan.

Namun walau bagaimanapun, aku masih menyukainya.

Banget.

"Aku rasa kita jalankan rencana ini nanti malam, setelah lampu dimatikan, lalu mengambil kunci dan seterusnya." saran Naruto.

Dengar? Bukankah Naruto adalah orang yang memiliki ide-ide original? Tidak. Naruto Uzumaki adalah tipikal cowok yang disukai oleh semua orang. Secara pribadi, aku pikir Naruto adalah orang yang cukup _freak_. Cowok itu gampang membuat semua orang mencintainya dan terlihat seperti bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah, walau masalah yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia sekalipun. Sungguh, semua orang menyukainya. Dia ramahpada semua orang, dari mulai siswa tingkat enam, tujuh dan seterusnya. Rambutnya pirang dan matanya berwarna biru indah. Aku tidak bermaksud memujinya dalam konteks romantis, tapi mata Naruto memang indah.

"Kita bicarakan lagi nanti."

Sama seperti Sasuke, Naruto juga tinggal berhadapan denganku. Mereka teman satu kamar, kamar kami berhadapan. Aku mendesah karena tidak mendapatkan kelanjutan gosip tentang pencurian porno itu. Aku meletakan buku di atas meja, yang bodohnya membuat pulpenku jatuh ke lantai yang kemudian (sialnya) membuat perhatian dua pembuat onar favoritku melayang padaku.

Naruto tersenyum padaku dan melambai, lalu mengambilkan pulpenku. Aku menarik _headphoneku_ dan membiarkannya menggantung di leher. "Hai, Aku Naruto Uzumaki." sebelum aku bisa menjawab 'aku tahu' karena aku memang tahu, dia menunjuk Sasuke-kun. "dan dia Sasuke Uchiha. Kau pasti anak baru ya. Siapa namamu?"

Ya.

Tuhan.

Seringai di bibir Sasuke-kun membuat aku ingin meninjunya (tapi aku tidak mau merusak wajah cantiknya, dan aku lebih memilih menciumnya-)

"…"

Aku tidak bisa menemukan kata- kata.

"Itu Haruno Sakura," kata Sasuke-kun pada Naruto dengan suaranya yang oh-sangat-lembut. Dia memutar mata-seksi-dan-bersinar lalu memukul tengkuk Naruto. "Dia tinggal di kamar depan sejak empat tahun lalu, Idiot. Dia tutormu waktu tingkat tujuh."

Inilah kenapa aku bilang aku tidak terlihat. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan aku, bahkan orang yang paling pandai bersosialisasi di Leaf Akademi saja tidak mengenaliku. Kamarku berseberangan dengan pria ini dan aku menjadi tutornya di tingkat tujuh dan dia masih tidak tahu siapa aku.

Oh well.

Setidaknya Sasuke-kun mengenaliku!

Tidak juga, dia tahu aku tapi kami bukan teman atau apa. Aku hanya seseorang yang ia tahu (yang selanjutnya akan berkencan…dan menikah). Tapi Sasuke tahu semua orang, setidaknya nama dan tingkatan kelasnya. Aku yakin dia tahu siapa aku dan di mana kamarku karena kami pernah keluar atau masuk kamar dalam waktu yang sama.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke samping untuk melihatku lebih jelas.

"…serius?"

Tanpa kata, akumeraih pulpenku dan kembali mengenakan _headphone_ ku.

Brengsek.

…

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 5 September 9.31 AM**

 **Suasana Hati** : Tidak terlihat. Apa itu termasuk suasana hati? Menurutku iya.

 **Musik** : Aku bisa mendengar suara lonceng. (lagu, loh ya. Bukan lonceng sekolah) milik HAIRSPRAY, duh.

 **Lokasi** : Ruang kelas, jam kedua. Memakai _Blackberry_ -ku, karena aku bekerja sepanjang musim panas untuk membelinya sendiri. Mungkin. Kau percaya padaku, KepSek? Mungkin saja aku sedang di lab komputer, jadi kita tidak pernah tahu.

 ** _Subjek :_** _Aku terima tantanganmu. Senyum._

Aku akan membuat postingan ini singkat karena sekarang aku sedang di kelas. Wali kelasku tahun ini, **Bajak Laut** , karena ini adalah kelas Literatur, sepertinya dia harus mencari kata 'tepat waktu' di dalam kamus. Serius deh. Kenapa dia tidak bisa sedikit lebih bersemangat seperti salah satu guruku yang lainnya?

SERIUSAN.

 _Anywhoo_ , aku mau bilang padamu, KepSek Tsunade, karena aku yakin kau akan membaca ini. Aku siap menerima tantangan berburumu. Dan aku berani menjamin bahwa aku tidak akan semudah itu dikalahkan.

Dan walaupun salah satu dari stafmu tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya, seharusnya aku sedikit takut, kan?

Setidaknya kita hanya bisa mengandalkan rasa percaya, bukan begitu?

Berbicara tentang kepercayaan, aku yakin bahwa kau tahu bahwa kunci dasar dalam hubungan adalah kepercayaan. Berbicara tentang hubungan, coba tebak siapa yang datang ke upacara pembukaan sambil bergadengan tangan? _Well_ , hanya ada satu pasangan :

 **Kopi Susu** dan **Gadis Cepol!**

Mereka sudah resmi sekarang! Huh. Karena sekarang mereka sudah jelas saling jatuh cinta, jadi sepertinya tidak ada yang menarik dari mereka saat ini. Kecuali kalau **Harpa** tiba- tiba berpaling dan memutuskan bahwa dia ingin mengambil si **Kopi Susu** , siap yang tahu? Maksudku, tahun lalu dia mengejar **Merepotkan** , lalu kemarin dia terlihat bersama **Picasso** , kita tidak pernah tahu, kan?

Well, kau tidak pernah tahu.

Kalau aku tahu.

...

…

 **Komentar**

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk '** Aku terima tantanganmu. Senyum. **'**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 5 September 9.45 AM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _Begitulah katanya_

 **AceOfSpades5:** Selamat pagi, Miss Cherry, aku senang kita akhirnya bisa berbicara.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk AceOfSpades5**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 5 September 12.31 AM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _dia juga bisa berjalan_

 **TheCherryOnTop:** Siang, KepSek! Maaf butuh waktu lama untuk menjawab pesanmu. Jadi, tadi aku harus belajar dan sekarang sedang istirahat. Ngomong- ngomong aku menikmati pidatomu tadi pagi. Aku selalu menyukai tantangan. Aku yakin tahun ini akan cukup menyenangkan karena adanya dirimu di hidupku! Tapi kalimatmu pagi ini sedikit menyakiti perasaanku. Menurut pendapatku, aku tidak 'mencemooh' siswa lain atau staf. Yang aku lakukan adalah mengatakan kebenaran. Bukan fitnah kalau itu bukan fiksi.

….

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 5 September 12.35 PM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _Mungkin akan lebih bagus jika dia bisa berlari_

 **AceOfSpades5:** Miss Cherry, aku sangat meragukan bahwa ' **Bajak Laut** melakukan kegiatan olahraga ektra di gudang olahraga dengan **Pecinta Ular'** atau ' **Hijau lumut** menghisap obat sebelum sekolah dimulai' bukan hal fiksi.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk AceOfSpades5**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 5 September 12.41 AM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _aku yakin kau akan menyarankan untuk bersembunyi, kan?_

 **TheCherryOnTop: Bajak Laut** dan **Pecinta Ular** memang kenyataan! Mereka memang melakukannya. Aku melihatnya sendiri sebelum kemudian kabur. Dan yang kedua tentang **Hijau Lumut** , kau salah mengutip! Aku menulisnya dengan kata " **Spekulasi** ", jadi aku tidak pernah bilang bahwa itu adalah kenyataan.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 5 September 12.49 PM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _Jika_ _ **memilih**_ _bersembunyi berarti dia pintar_

 **AceOfSpades5:** Penghujat **.**

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk AceOfSpades5**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 5 September 12.54 AM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _aku tidak lari. Aku tidak bersembunyi. Aku akan menerima apapun yang kau lempar padaku. Kapan pun._

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Tidakkah kau punya pekerjaan yang harus kau lakukan? Aku yakin KepSek baru Leaf Akademi punya pekerjaan yang lebih penting daripada merespon sebuah blog milik seorang gadis menggelikan yang tidak punya kerjaan di kelasnya.

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk '** Aku terima tantanganmu. Senyum. **'**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 5 September 5.43 PM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _(tidak ada subjek)_

 **Sexy-In0** : YA LAWAN DIA CHERRY! jangan menyerah dengan blog ini!

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Sexy-In0**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 5 September 5.51 PM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _Terimakasih dukunganmu._

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau kau bukan salah satu dari orang yang biasa aku gosipkan? Aku yakin kalau kau menemukan bahwa kau adalah **Pretty Boy** atau **Kipas** atau siapapun itu maka kau akan meledak dan mengeluh tanpa henti tentang gosipku.

 **…**

 **…**

 ** _DIHAPUS_**

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk '** Aku terima tantanganmu. Senyum. **'**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 5 September 6.32 PM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **Lazy1:** Mau info? Aku sedang bersama um 'Kipas' sekarang, Sakura.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Lazy1**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 5 September 5.51 PM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _Kau men-tidak ada subjek-kan aku LAGI!_

 **TheCherryOnTop:** Kau membuat hubunganmu terdengar sangat anti-klimaks. Dan sial, untuk yang ke, jutaan kalinya, BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU ITU!

…

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk '** Aku terima tantanganmu. Senyum. **'**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 5 September 6.23 PM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _(tidak ada subjek)_

 **KingOfRamen007** : GO CHERRY! Tunjukan pd KEPSEK kalo kau akan menang!

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk KingOfRamen007**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 5 September 5.51 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Dukunganmu berarti seluruh dunia untukku_**

 **TheCherryOnTop:** Oh kau lagi. Apa kau sudah melihat kata 'anonim' di kamus seperti yang aku suruh atau kau lupa?

…

…

 **Komentar untuk '** Aku terima tantanganmu. Senyum. **'**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 5 September—**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

"Um, Sakura-chan, sudah hampir tengah malam. Tolong matikan laptopmu dalam satu jam kedepan, ya …?"

Aku mendongak dari laptopku, di tengah menjawab komentar yang masuk, aku melirik Hinata-chan. Aku belum benar- benar menggambarkan dia dengan jelas sebelumnya, kan? Jadi begini: Hinata Hyuuga adalah gadis yang sangat baik. Sangat sangat baik. Rambutnya biru keunguan dan sangat indah. Matanya aneh namun sangat keren, kelihatan seperti warna bunga lavender tapi putih. Tubuhnya kecil, tingginya sekitar 5 kaki. Hinata-chan pintar dan cantik, dan seperti yang pernah aku bilang, dia sangat pemalu.

"Maaf!" kataku keras, menutup laptopku. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya, walau aku tahu dia tidak akan melihatku karena cahaya satu- satunya dari laptopku kini sudah mati.

Hinata-chan mengangguk kemudian berbaring di ranjangnya. "Selamat malam, Sakura-chan."

Malam?

Dia serius?

Setelah satu jam melihat stiker _glow in the dark_ berbentuk dinosaurus di atas langit- langit kamar ( kami menempelkannya saat masih di tingkat enam, saat pertama bertemu dengan Hinata-chan), yang kini terlihat seperti Mr. T-Rex yang mencoba menggigit pantat stegosaurus. Aku mendengar nafas konstan Hinata-chan, menunjukan bahwa ia sudah tertidur. Aku meminjam _coat_ -nya (kami saling meminjam barang sepanjang waktu, oke? Punyaku masih di dalam koper!) dan memakainya di luar _tank-top_ ku yang _super_ hangat.

Perlahan, aku memutuskan koneksi kabel _charger_ dengan laptop dan membawa nya (laptopnya, bukan chargernya) ke kamar mandi untuk dibawa masuk ke salah satu ruang. (ya, aku se-kecanduan itu).

Aku memutar kenop pintu perlahan, dan melangkap pelan keluar kamar, menahan pintu dengan satu tangan yang lain untuk memastikan bahwa Hinata-chan tidak terbangun. Aku menghela nafas lega dan menyandar di daun pintu begitu menyelesikan tugas tanpa suara.

Hinata-chan sangat mudah terbangun jadi aku akan merasa bersalah jika membangunkannya. Aku menatap sekeliling asrama campuran (cowok-cewek dijadikan satu)dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi cewek dengan cepat karena aku tidak ingin ada yang melihat seorang gadis aneh berambut _pink_ yang berjalan dengan membawa laptop dan menganggapku cewek cupu—

"Sakura."

Oh.

Tuhan.

Aku terpekik pelan dan senyum yang membentuk di bibirku terasa kaku di wajah. Aku tahu suara itu. Aku berbalik mencoba membuat diriku tidak terlihat terlalu aneh yang mana tidak sekarang yang terpenting adalah Sasuke Uchiha tengah berbicara padaku!

"Hai!"responku bodoh, bertemu dengan mata gelap Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke-kun adalah dewa. Sayangnya aku tidak akan mendeskripsikannya sekarang karena itu terlalu merepotkan dan karena aku lelah dan ingin segera nge-Blog.

"Sedang apa, Sasuke-kun?"

Dia menatapku aneh, masih terlihat sangat indah dengan hanya berbalut kaos dan boxer yang membuatku ingin menjatuhkan sayangku (laptop) dan melompat ke pelukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan…?" tanyanya.

"Aku…"aku menelan ludah, karena aku tahu pasti bahwa aku terlihat sangat aneh. "Aku, _um_ mau pergi ke… kamar mandi!"

Sasuke mengangkat alis hitam indahnya, menatapku tidak percaya. "Dengan membawa laptopmu?"

"Iya!"

 _Sial._

Wajahku berkedut, menyadari bahwa aku semakin terdengar seperti orang idiot.

"Baiklah." Dan dengan itu, Sasuke- kun berjalan menuju kamar mandi cowok.

 _Dobel Sial—_

Tunggu. Saat aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi cewek, dan mendudukan diri di salah satu kloset setelah mengunci pintu, aku baru menyadarinya. Seperti dihantam keras oleh truk monster yang pernah aku kunjung dengan Shikamaru waktu musim panas yang sangat keren.

 _Sasuke Uchiha baru saja berbicara kepadaku._

Sasuke Uchiha tidak pernah berbicara kepada orang lebih dulu, apalagi pada seorang gadis aneh berambut _pink_ yang membawa laptop dan pintar seperti aku…

"Hm…"

Aku tersenyum.

Aku akan mempostingnya.

…

…

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 6 September 12.01 AM**

 **Suasana Hati** : BENAR- BENAR UGH. Tapi kali ini Ugh yang bagus deh.

 **Musik** : Suara air menetes. Aku sedikit puitis di sini. Mungkin.

 **Lokasi** : Bukan urusan ibumu,

 ** _Subjek :_** _OMG TEBAK CHERRY BARU SAJA BERBICARA DENGAN SIAPA!_

Maaf karena mematahkan hati **Jamur** , namun Cherry sangat menyukai **Pretty Boy**.

Bukan karena **Pretty boy** seperti namanya, cantik (tampan, karena dia cowok), tapi karena dia pintar dan atletik dan keren dan MATANYA. Matanya adalah sepasang obsidian dalam yang indah—

…

…

…

Aku berhenti menulis dan menyadari sesuatu. Seperti yang aku pikirkan di kepala dan aku tulis di blog, **Pretty Boy** –er, maksudku Sasuke-kun itu pintar. Jadi kalau dia membaca ini, (walaupun sepertinya tidak mungkin karena dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang akan membaca blog tentang gosip) maka dia akan tahu bahwa aku adalah Cherry…

"Sial."gumamku, mencoba berpikir bagaimana cara mengumumkan pada dunia tentang ini dan tanpa menunjukan jati diriku yang sebenarnya.

Oh.

Aku tahu.

Aku mengayunkan jariku menyentuh _pad mouse_ dan menekan 'Entri baru'

…

…

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 6 September 12.04 AM**

 **Suasana Hati** : Ajaib.

 ** _Musik_** _: Sinar mentar, permen kapas, dan pelangi dan semua yang indah datang menyapamu_

 **Lokasi** : Di mana matahari terbit

 **Subjek : aku tidak datang dengan murahan tapi akan kuberikan satu kecupan**

Semalam (iya itu benar karena sekarang secara teknis sudah lewat empat menit menuju pagi) **Pink Princess** terlihat berbicara dengan **PRETTY BOY**. Cowok yang ada di bawah **spekulasi** kemungkinan gay atau aseksual! Cowok itu akhirnya berinteraksi dengan seseorang dengan gender berlainan!

Oh, dan sekarang aku akan membuat daftar baru!

 **SPEKULASI DAN TEORI UNTUK SEKOLAH TAHUN INI!**

- **Sexy Boy** akan semakin seksi

- **Harpa** akan kembali berperang untuk mendapatkan **Merepotkan**

- **Merepotkan** akan memutuskan bahwa hidup akan lebih mudah jika dia gay

- **Kipas** akan menusuk **Harpa** dalam perang itu

- **Picasso** akan berhenti mengganggu **Harpa** selama setidaknya satu bulan

- **Rubah** akan membalas perasaan **Putri Malu** lalu menikah

- **Taring** akan berhenti mengganggu **Putri Malu** karena dia menyadari bahwa dia terlaku seksi untuk disia-siakan

- **Gadis Cepol** akan berakhir hamil anak **Kopi Susu**

- **Pretty Boy** dan **Pink Princess** akan terlibat sesuatu

- **Kacamata** akan bunuh diri karenanya

(Hm, apa kau punya spekulasi? Bagikan di komentar, jadi aku bisa menambahkannya di list yang berbeda!)

Jadi daftarnya cantik, 'kan?

Aku tidak bisa menggali fakta yang banyak hari ini, karena tidak ada yang benar- benar terjadi di hari pertama sekolah tapi aku bisa bilang:

- **Kopi Susu** dan **Gadis Cepol** berciuman di bawah tangga tenggara

- **Pretty Boy** berbicara dengan **Pink Princess**

- **Merepotkan** sekarang resmi bersama dengan **Kipas**

- **Rubah** belum menyadari kehadiran **Putri Malu**

-( **SPEKULASI** ) **Bajak Laut** berduaan dengan **Pecinta Ular** pagi ini

-Rencana mencurikoleksi porno seseorang akan segera dilakukan dalam waktu dekat. Simpan uangmu!

…

…

 ** _DIHAPUS_**

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'aku tidak datang dengan murahan tapi akan kuberikan satu kecupan**. **'**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 6 September 12.12 AM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _(tidak ada subjek)_

 **Lazy1** : kau tahu apa, Sakura? Besok pagi aku akan mendiskusikan kecanduanmu dengan blog yang mulai tidak sehat ini. Maksudku, **Pink Princess**?

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Lazy1**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 6 September 12.17 AM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _HENTIKAN ITU_

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Ini tidak tidak sehat. Dan jangan panggil aku itu. YA TUHAN! Berhenti membuat aku mengulangi kata- kataku terus! Namaku bukan Sakura! Dan blog ini adalah cara untuk aku melatih kemampuan menulisku. Jadi ini mengembangkan kemampuanku dalam menulis dan sebagai pengalaman sebelum menjadi reporter. DAN INI MENYENANGKAAAAAAN!

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 6 September 12.23 AM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _(tidak ada subjek)_

 **Lazy1: Aku serius.**

 **…**

 **…**

 ** _DIHAPUS_**

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'aku tidak datang dengan murahan tapi akan kuberikan satu kecupan**. **'**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 6 September 12.12 AM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _ANONIM: Bebas dari pengenal; kurangnya kejelasan; orang tanpa nama; keadaan saat orang tidak dikenal_

 **KingOfRamen007 : Pink Princess? Apa dia baru? Ak tdk tahu kau pernh menulis ttg dia sebelumny…**

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk KingOfRamen007**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 6 September 12.17 PM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _(tidak ada subjek)_

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Bukan baru, hanya tidak disebutkan sebelumnya.

…

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'aku tidak datang dengan murahan tapi akan kuberikan satu kecupan**. **'**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 6 September 12.12 AM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **AceOfSpades5 :** Miss Cherry, kau menganggap peringatanku main- main. Tolong jangan membuat aku mengambil langkah drastis untuk menemukanmu. Aku memiliki cara yang akan membuatmu sangat terkejut. Tolong, aku ulangi, jangan membuat ini semakin sulit untukmu.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk AceOfSpades5**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 6 September 12.17 PM**

 _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Oh, KepSek lagi, rupanya! Tidakkah seharusnya kau sudah tertidur sekarang? Aku yakin pekerjaanmu sangat merepotkan besok pagi. Dan aku mohon jangan mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku menerima apapun yang kau lemparkan ke arahku. Sungguh.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 6 September 12.17 PM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _(tidak ada subjek)_

 **AceOfSpades5 :** Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu

…

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'aku tidak datang dengan murahan tapi akan kuberikan satu kecupan**. **'**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 6 September 12.12 AM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **iUCHIHA :** ini adalah blog yang cukup menarik, Miss Cherry. Maafkan pertanyaanku, kau bilang bahwa semua yang kau tulis yang tidak ada kata **spekulasi** itu berarti bukan hal fiksi?

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk iUCHIHA**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 6 September 12.17 PM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _Terimakasih!_

 **TheCherryOnTop:** Aku selalu menyukai pujian! Tidak perlu sungkan, iUCHIHA, tapi _yap_ , semua yang tertulis tanpa kata **spekulasi** atau tidak di bawah list **spekulasi** berarti adalah informasi nyata yang aku dapat dari berkeliling sekolah.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 6 September 12.17 PM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _sama sekali bukan masalah_

 **iUCHIHA:** kau pasti sangat hebat dalam berakting di pengintaianmu

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk iUCHIHA**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 6 September 12.22 PM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _kau bisa menjadi teman baruku!_

 **TheCherryOnTop:** Heh tidak juga. Aku tidak terlihat.

An: Wohooo ini susaaaah buat nerjemahin biar feelnya dapet, but I have so much fun while doing this! Nggak kerasa aja udah nulis sampai chapter 7!

Semoga bisa dimengerti ya!

OKAY, jadi untuk yang sudah membaca versi aslinya, mungkin sedikit aneh dengan penggantian _nickname_ atau nama alias yang Eve lakukan dalam tiap postingan blog **TheCherryOnTop** (alasan penggantian: kalau tetap pakai _nickname_ versi asli –yang mana adalah : **Harpy** ;Ino, **Fishnet** ;Temari, **Troublesome** ; Shikamaru, **Bashful** ; Hinata, **Birdie** ; Neji, **Buns** : Tenten, **Phantom** ; Kakashi, S **nake Charmer** ; Anko, dan lain- lain—akan sedikit sulit dipahami. Jadi untuk mempermudah, kebanyakan nama aliasnya Eve ganti. Tapi ada beberapa yang tidak diganti seperti **Sasuke** : Pretty Boy, **Itachi** : Sexy Boy/ Sexy-sensei, **Sakura** : Pink Princess. Kalau username atau nama akun untuk komentar nggak Eve ganti sama sekali.

Dan lagi, lagu yang dipakai di 'Musik' juga sudah Eve terjemahkan, jadi mungkin rasanya kayak bukan 'Current Music' karena memang setelah diterjemahkan, kan gak ada lagu yang liriknya begitu. lol.

 **PENTING** :

Karakter nama, barangkali ada yang bingung

Urutan : **Nama asli** \- _Username_ ( nama akun blog)- Namaalias (yang dikasih Cherry)

 **Sakura** – _TheCherryOnTop_ \- Pink Princess

 **Sasuke** – _Uchiha2_ – Pretty Boy

 **Itachi** – _iUCHIHA_ – Sexy Boy

 **Shikamaru** – _Lazy1_ – Merepotkan

 **Naruto** – _KingOfRamen007_ – Rubah

 **Ino** – _Sexy-In0_ – Harpa

 **Temari** – _Blond'n'Beautiful_ – Kipas

 **Neji** – _WhiteEyes56_ – Kopi Susu

 **Tenten** – _10-10_ – Gadis Cepol

 **Tsunade** – _AceOfSpades5_ – Anggur

 **Karin** – _Cutie-Karin_ – Kacamata

 **Suigetsu** – _Splash_ – Akua

 **Gaara** \- - Ai

 **Sai** \- _kINKy_ \- Picasso

 **Hinata** \- - Putri Malu

 **Kiba** \- Bark-nBite - Taring

 **Lee** - _ShiningYouth11_ \- Jamur

 **Kakashi** \- - Bajak Laut

 **Anko** – Pecinta Ular

 **Gai** \- - Hijau Lumut

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : TheCherryOnTop**

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor the story.

 **Warning:** This is an Indonesian translation of ohwhatsherface's story with the same title. Done with permission.

 **Summary:**

Sakura tidak pernah menjadi pusat perhatian, namun tiba- tiba semua orang memperhatikannya. Hal itu membuat Sakura melakukan sesuatu, **_Blog it_**! Tentu saja!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura, berhenti mondar mandir di atas meja piknik. Kau bisa jatuh dan mematahkan lehermu. Karena hanya aku yang memperhatikanmu di sini, maka jika terjadi apa- apa, aku harus memanggil ambulan dan itu sangat merepotkan."

Aku menendang tulang rusuk Shikamaru.

Baiklah itu bukan ide bagus—

Aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke atas rumput, mengaduh sakit.

"Aku bilang apa."

Aku memutar bola mataku dan mengernyit mencoba bangkit. Aku kembali memukul kepala Shikamaru, sebelum kembali mondar- mandir di atas tanah (karena aku tidak mungkin terjatuh sekarang).

"Aku tidak merasa kurang percaya diri!" aku menggerutu, "apalagi merasa tidak aman!"

"Ya."kata Shikamaru setengah hati. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak memukul Shikamaru lagi, dan memilih melakukan latihan pernafasan yang diajarkan oleh Gai-sensei saat akan menghadapi ujian karena katanya itu membuat kita merasa tenang. Dia bilang latihan pernafasan itu membuat rasa tidak nyaman kita hilang, yang kemudian membuat nilai kita akan baik.

"Sakura, apa menurutmu ocehanmu akan berhenti sepuluh menit lagi? Karena jam istirahat akan segera berakhir dan aku harus pergi ke lokerku."

Ada saat di mana aku membenci Shikamaru.

Sangat jarang, tapi saat waktu itu tiba aku ingin sekali menamparnya bertubi- tubi.

Oh, untuk menghindari spekulasi yang tidak diinginkan, aku akan memperjelas hubunganku dengan Shikamaru. AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENYUKAINYA DALAM KONTEKS ROMANTIS. Sungguh, aku dan dia pernah mencoba pergi berkencan sekali. Sebelum masalah dengan Ino (Harpa) yang aku lihat memerhatikan Shikamaru terus menerus selama drama! Dan sebelum Temari (Kipas) dimulai. Ciuman pertamaku adalah Shikamaru dan ciuman pertamanya adalah aku. Setelah bibir kami bertemu, kami sama- sama menyadari bahwa _woah_ , kita akan benar- benar memaksakan diri kalau ini diteruskan. Jadi setelah itu, sekarang kami bersahabat. Shikamaru sudah seperti kakak laki- lakiku sendiri, -secara tekhnis adik laki- laki karena dia lebih muda (ulangtahunnya aka segera tiba _, by the way_!).

"Nyebelin deh!" gerutuku, meninju bahunya. "Ya udah, yuk. Lokermu masih di lantai tiga, kan?"

Dia mengangguk, " Kelasku kebanyakan juga di lantai tiga."

Mendengar jawabannya membuat aku iri. Jadwalku tahun ini benar- benar jelek. Bukan masalah pelajarannya, karena aku sudah mengambil mata pelajaran itu setiap tahun, tapi ruang kelasnya. Maksudku, urutannya adalah : jam pertama aku di lantai satu, jam kedua di lantai dua, jam ketiga dan keempatlantai satu lagi, jam kelima naik ke lantai tiga setelahnya harus turun ke lantai satu untuk menuju kafetaria saat istirahat. Untuk jam keenam aku masih di lantai satu, jam ketujuh di lantai tiga dan jam terakhir di lantai satu. Kan melelahkan!

Sembari melangkah sepenjang koridor, aku mengamati sekeliling berharap menemukan sumber bergosip.

"Jadi bagaimana? Katanya mau kasih nasehat?" tanyaku mengejek, mencolek lengan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mendesah, "Tidak jadi. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur, karena ini terlalu merepotkan. Lagipula kau tidak akan mendengarkan aku, kan?"

 _Tepat!_

"Tepat." lanjut Shikamaru, tahu pasti apa yang ada di kepalaku. "Aku hanya akan membiarkan kau mendapatkan pelajaran dari konsekuensi yang kau dapat suatu hari, Sakura."

Kalimatnya membuat aku merengut.

"Kau jadi terdengar seperti Tsunade- sama."

"Sakura," dia terdengar serius sekarang. Maksudku, dia memang selalu serius, tapi sekarang dia benar- benar serius. "Kau tidak seharusnya menulis tentang dirimu sendiri di dalam blog. Aku serius. Aku tahu dengan kepala yang penuh dengan Sasuke-"

HEY!

"—kau akan menulis setiap detail yang terjadi di antara kalian dengan terlalu jelas. Walau sesuatu seperti 'Oh, Pretty Boy bertabrakan dengan Pink Princess dan dia bilang maaf. Dengan bibirnya!' itu hanya akan membuat identitasmu menjadi sangat jelas-"

Aku mendorong Shikamaru sambil terus melangkah.

Itulah cara kami membuat satu sama lain diam—

Aku berhenti beberapa langkah saat melihat Sexy-sensei berjalan dari arah kantor. Sexy-sensei, er..maksudku Itachi- sensei adalah asisten guru Kimia yang baru. Dan aku yakin sekali bahwa dia ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke-kun—bukan hubungan percintaan maksudku!Jadi mereka sama- sama memiliki rambut hitam selembut sutera dan mata sewarna. Dia terlihat lezat dengan dasi terpasang.

(Sangat disayangkan siswa laki- laki di sekolah kami tidak memakai dasi untuk seragam mereka).

"Shikamaru, aku berterimakasih dengan perhatianmu," aku setengah menggerutu, memutar kepalaku ke arah halaman. Sasuke-kun dan Naruto terlihat tengah bermain sepakbola bersama dengan beberapa cowok satu angkatan. "tapi aku akan baik- baik saja. Aku akan hati- hati dengan apa yang aku tulis di blog. Aku tidak akan membiarkan perasaan pribadi-"

"AWAS!"

Kalimatku terhenti begitu mendengar suara teriakan, ku tolehkan kepalaku ke arah suara.

Berdiri di sana, Naruto tengah melambaikan tangannya liar dengan wajah cemas. "Sakura-chan awas!"

Masih belum mengerti apa maksudnya , aku mendongakan kepalaku melihat bola yang tengah melayang.

Bagus.

…

…

…

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Chapter dua**

 **Gosip adalah Sebuah Bentuk Karya Seni**

…

…

…

"Hey, Shikamaru, kau baik juga ya, berteman dengan anak baru."

"Bodoh."

"Teme."

"Idiot."

"Jangan berisik."

 _Wow_ , siapa sangka orang- orang di dalam surga jugabisa berkata kotor?Atau mungkin aku tidak di surga? Mungkin aku berakhir di neraka karena selama ini selalu menggosipkan orang. Tapi jika benar aku di neraka, semua orang akan bersamaku karena mereka juga tidak lebih baik.

Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan melihat…

Cahaya.

Terlalu banyak cahaya. Seperti saat kau melihat matahari dalam waktu yang cukup lama (aku dan Shikamaru pernah sekali bertaruh siapa yang bisa menatap matahari paling lama).

"Mm…"

Aku membeku.

Aku sudah mati!

Ada orang yang terlihat sangat mirip dengan Sasuke-kun tengah menatapku. Tapi jika dilihat lagi, pria ini lebih mirip dengan Sexy-sensei.

 _UGH._

"Apa kau dewa?" tanyaku pada pria yang mirip Sexy-sensei.

Dia terkekeh dan menatapku geli, "Dewa?" pria yang mirip Sexy-sensei menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan, sepertinya bukan. Tapi terimakasih pujiannya, Sakura Haruno. Mungkin kau tidak mengenaliku karena kita hanya memiliki satu kelas bersama. Aku asisten guru Yuuhi-san-"

(Oh. Aku tidak mati ternyata…)

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Sexy-sensei."

Aku mendudukan diri dan mulai mengelus kepalaku untuk melihat sosok di hadapanku dengan lebih jelas. Itachi Uchiha (terlihat mirip dengan Sasuke-kun, yang tentu saja sudah kau kenal. Aku berani bertaruh bahwa mereka) adalah seorang dewa. Tapi Itachi itu lebih cocok dibilang dewanya para dewa, mengerti tidak? Rambutnya panjang dan hitam dan diikat rendah dengan sepasang mata hitam kelam. Hari ini ia mengenakan kemeja merah dilapisi jas laboratorium putih. DAN MEMAKAI DASI. (jangan pernah lupakan dasinya) singkatnya, dia _super_ seksi.

Saat penglihatanku semakin jelas, aku menyadari beberapa hal.

Satu: Aku belum mati (aku hanya terkena tendangan bola).

Dua: Aku baru saja memanggil Itachi-sensei 'Sexy-sensei' langsung di hadapannya.

Tiga : Ada tiga sosok lain yang juga tengah mengelilingi ranjangku (dengan raut khawatir) Shikamaru, Naruto Uzumaki, dan Sasuke Uchiha.

Seringai di bibir Shikamaru tidak berusaha ia tutupi.

 _(oh well,_ hidup memang indah kan?)

"Sasuke, bantu Haruno menuju kelasnya yang selanjutnya," perintah Sexy-sensei. Ya tuhan, aku mulai kesulitan untuk memilih di antara keduanya. "Kau yang melempar bola ke arahnya. Aku rasa sudah semestinya kau bertanggungjawab dan membawanya-"

"Tidak usah mencemaskannya, Itachi-sensei." Shikamaru memotong. "aku tahu di mana kelas Sakura selanjutnya. Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya."

TIDAK SHIKAMARU! APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN?!

"Hn."

"Ruang 1100."

"Lihat, Sasuke-teme! Shikamaru benar- benar murid yang baik! Dia bahkan mau membantu murid baru ke kelasnya-"

 _RING!_

Lonceng berdering (sial, berama lama aku jatuh tak sadarkan diri? Aku sedikit mengingat bahwa kami hanya memiliki waktu sepuluh menit tersisa di jam istirahat) dan Itachi-sensei (YA, BENAR! Aku harus berhenti memanggilnya Sexy-sensei, takut keceplosan seperti tadi) membantuku bangun.

"Itachi-sensei…?"

Itachi-sensei mengangguk ke arah Shikamaru. "Tidak usah, Nara. Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya." dia melirik Naruto dan Sasuke, cowok pirang itu terlihat bingung sedang Sasuke-kun seperti biasa–datar. "kalian juga harus segera bergegas. Tidak mau telat, kan?'

"Oh, benar!" Naruto melambai ke arahku, "Selamat tinggal Sakura-chan! Maaf ya aku tidak menangkap bolanya sehingga mengenaimu. Walau sebenarnya itu salah Sasuke-"

Dan dengan itu, ketiganya berjalan pergi ke kelas mereka masing- masing.

"Mm…"

Itachi-sensei menunduk menatapku, aku melemarkan senyum lemah. "Ayo ke kelas, Sakura-chan," katanya sambil meletakan satu lengan melingkari tubuhku dan membiarkan aku menyandar di tubuhnya. Tangannya turun ke pinggulku seperti mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhku dan…dan…dan…

Ya.

Tuhan.

Apakah Sexy-sensei baru saja memegang bokongku?

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 6 September 2.11 PM**

 **Suasana Hati** : Malu. Kenapa? Bukan. Urusanmu.

 **Musik** : Gapai semua jemariku. Rengkuh aku dalam pelukanmu

 **Lokasi** : Di ujung pelangi, duduk diperiuk emas. Blackberry di tangan.

 ** _Subjek : Kau bisa bilang kacau?_**

Untuk amannya, aku akan menulis ini sebagai sebuah hipotesis. Kalau seorang siswa melihat siswa yang lainnya sedang di.. umm, lecehkan secara seksual oleh siswa lain, atau bahkan guru, atau seorang asisten guru dan siswa itu (yang melihat pelecehan seksual) melaporkannya, apa yang akan terjadi pada siswa yang lainnya/ guru/ asisten guru (yang melakukan pelecehan..? Hanya penasaran.

Cukup deh, memang siapa yang peduli, kan?

Selama itu masih dilabeli kata hipotesis, kalian para penggosip tidak akan mempercayainya. Aku tahu itu.

Jadi… aku sedang berpikir apa benar KepSek Tsunade punya seorang mata- mata khusus untukku. Jadi saat aku melewati koridor kantor guru hari ini, aku mendengar percakapan seperti ini:

 **KepSek** : "Jadi kau tahu siapa Miss Cherry sebenarnya?"

 **Entah siapa** : "Ya, Aku rasa demikian."

 **KepSek :** "Aku rasa? Itu tidak terdengar meyakinkan untuk anak seorang _Chief_."

 **Entah siapa:** "Aku sudah biasa membantu ayahku memecahkan kasus kriminal yang sebenarnya. Kau mau identitasnya atau tidak?"

 **KepSek :** "Maaf. Ya aku mau, lanjutkan."

 **Entah siapa:** "Gadis Cherry ini adalah…"

(CATATAN : oke, serius deh, 'Miss Cherry' adalah panggilan dari orang dewasa, dan 'Cherry' panggilan dari orang yang malas, tapi 'Gadis-Cherry'? NGGAK BANGET!)

 **Entah siapa:** "Seorang siswa perempuan, di tingkat junior atau senior, karena dilihat dari dimulainya blog itu, maka dia sudah bersekolah di sini selama empat tahun. Anak yang cukup pemalu, seorang yang tidak percaya diri, dan memiliki rasa tidak aman. Maka dari itu dia mengatakan apa yang ia katakana –kalimat jujur, sarkastik di internet di bawah nama alias."

 **KepSek:** "Jadi apa yang harus kita cari?"

 **Entah siapa:** "Seperti yang aku bilang, seorang gadis di tingkat sebelas atau duabelas, yang pendiam. Gadis yang hanya punya dua atau tiga teman. Seseorang yang akan kelimpungan jika mendapat perhatian. Kalau didekati dia akan merona dan mengatakan hal- hal bodoh. Jika di dalam kelas, dia akan belajar dengan tekun, sebagai alasan menghindari siswa yang lainnya."

 **KepSek :** "Baiklah. Kalau begitu-"

Dan saat itu aku memilih pergi. Aku sebenarnya ingin melihat siapa itu 'Entah Siapa' tapi bisa- bisa aku ketahuan.

Huh.

Baiklah, cukup tentang aku! Ayo bicarakan tentang yang lainnya!

-Rencana **Rubah** dan **Pretty Boy** untuk mencuri koleksi porno akan dilaksanakan malamini, besok malam atau sabtu malam. Sebenarnya aku tahu waktu tepatnya, tapi aku tidak akan memberitahunya di sini.

- **Kopi Susu** meninju **Jamur** karena memeluk **Gadis Cepol** pagi ini. Hello? Ada pacar posesif di sini. ( **hot** …)

- **Harpa** mungkin masih kebingungan memilih siapa yang akan ia jadikan teman kencan, kalau dilihat dari tatapan penuh harapnya pada **Merepotkan**.

-Lucunya, **Picasso** sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal itu. (sepertinya **Picasso** tidak begitu menyukai **Harpa** , sama seperti **Harpa** )

- **Sexy Boy** terlihat menyentuh **Pink Princess**. Tapi aku pikir yang disentuh juga tidak keberatan, sih)

Skandal. Aku pikir **Sexy Boy** hanya sedang berbaik hati dengan membantu **Pink Princess** berdiri, tapi kemudian tangannya turun ke bawah dan BAM! Dia memegang pantat gadis itu !

Siapa yang tahu apa yang sudah mereka lakukan di dalam ruang kesehatan?

Aku tiba- tiba ingin menjadi seorang dokter.

V

 **Komentar**

V

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'Kau bisa bilang kacau?'**

 **'Dibagikan pada Kamis, 6 September 2.14 PM**

 ** _Subjek: kacau. Dan aku akan abaikan sebagian besar isi dari entri ini._**

 **AceOfSpades5 :** Jika seorang siswa melakukan pelecehan seksual kepada siswa yang lainnya, mereka bisa mendapatkan hukuman yang berfariasi mulai dari (di sekolah) detensi sampai dikeluarkan. Jika seorang guru atau asisten guru melakukan pelecehan seksual kepada siswa, selama ada bukti, mereka akan dipecat, dan tergantung seberapa buruk pelecehan seksual itu, mereka bisa saja kehilangan izin mengajar di sekolah lain. Dan jangan lupakan tentang hukuman di kepolisian.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk AceOfSpades5**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 6 September 3.24 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Bagus! Sekarang koprol!_**

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Wow, itu kejam.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 6 September 3.28 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Menakjubkan_**

 **AceOfSpades5 :** _Well_ , Miss Cherry, kalau kau adalah siswa yang mendapatkan pelecehan seksual, aku pikir kau juga menginginkan keadilan, kan?

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk AceOfSpades5**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 6 September 3.24 PM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Benar. (ngomong-ngomong, maaf aku tidak memberikan balasan yang panjang. Aku sedang belajar.)

v

v

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'Kau bisa bilang kacau?**

 **'Dibagikan pada Kamis, 6 September 3.24 PM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **Lazy1 :** aku bisa bilang 'kacau', Cherry. Aku juga bisa bilang 'Aku bilang juga apa'.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Lazy1**

 **'Dibagikan pada Kamis, 6 September 3.24 PM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **TheCherryOnTop:** Dasar penghianat. Kalimat penghianat tidak berarti buatku.

V

V

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'Kau bisa bilang sinting?**

 **'Dibagikan pada Kamis, 6 September 3.34 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Itu kata yang mudah_**

 **Sexy-In0 :** Siaaal! Pink Princess benar- benar sedang beraksi.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Sexy-In0**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 6 September 3.24 PM**

 ** _Subjek: aku yakin kau tahu_**

 **TheCherryOnTop:** Totally **.**

 **…**

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 6 September 5.42 PM**

 **Suasana Hati** : Cerdas. Aku baru saja memenuhi otakku dengan pelajaran

 **Musik** : Aku sungguh, sungguh, sunguh tidak menyukaimu

 **Lokasi** : Tidak lagi di perpustakaan. HAA!

 ** _Subjek : Ayo mainkan sebuah permainan!_**

Apa kau menyukai aku?

-Ya

-Tidak

-Mungkin

Tulis komentardan suarakan pendapatmu!

V

Komentar

V

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'Ayo mainkan sebuah permainan!'**

 **'Dibagikan pada Kamis, 6 September 5.48 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Aku ikut_**

 **Sexy-In0 :** Ya **.**

 **V**

 **V**

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'Ayo mainkan sebuah permainan!'**

 **'Dibagikan pada Kamis, 6 September 6.21 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Susah mengatakannya_**

 **Cutie-Karin :** Mungkin. Tidak begitu

 **V**

 **V**

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'Ayo mainkan sebuah permainan!'**

 **'Dibagikan pada Kamis, 6 September 6.52 PM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **Lazy1 :** Sepertinya **.** Mungkin.

V

V

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'Ayo mainkan sebuah permainan!'**

 **'Dibagikan pada Kamis, 6 September 7.13 PM**

 ** _Subjek: KAU TEMAN TERBAIKKU!_**

 **KingOfRamen007 :** YAAAAA

V

V

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'Ayo mainkan sebuah permainan!'**

 **'Dibagikan pada Kamis, 6 September8.07PM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **10-10 :** Yep!

V

V

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'Ayo mainkan sebuah permainan!'**

 **'Dibagikan pada Kamis, 6 September 9.11 PM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **Bookworm5432:** Tidak

V

V

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'Ayo mainkan sebuah permainan!'**

 **'Dibagikan pada Kamis, 6 September 11.17 PM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **Princess23:** Jelas

V

V

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'Ayo mainkan sebuah permainan!'**

 **'Dibagikan pada Kamis, 6 September 12.02 AM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **Uchiha2:** Ya

Aku tidak bisa menahannya.

Aku memekik girang membaca komentar dari **Uchiha2** di TheCherryOnTop.

Uchiha2 adalah Sasuke Uchiha!

HIDUP MEMANG INDAH!

"Demi apa Shikamaru, suami masa depanku memberikan komentar di blog!" aku berbisik serak, menggoyangkan _Blackberry_ ku di depan wajahnya. Aku mengetuk layarnya, menunjuk komentar Sasuke yang mengatakan 'ya'. "Dia bilang iya! Dia menyukai aku!

Shikamaru meraih _Blackberry_ ku dan mengantonginya di saku. "Ralat, dia suka Cherry. Lagipula sebagian besar orang di sekolah ini memang suka pada Cherry. Kenapa kau begitu kaget?"

"Karena…"

"Apa ada hal yang mau kau sampaikan kepada teman- temanmu, Haruno?"

Aku memalingkan wajah dari Shikamaru dan melihat Sasori-sensei yang tengah menatapku kejam. Sekarang aku sangat bersyukur karena Shikamaru mengantongi _Blackberry_ ku memang jenius. Bayangkan saja kalau Sasori-sensei mengambilnya, ia pasti tanpa ragu memberi tahu Tsunade-sama dan aku akan ketahuan dan menjadi sinting.

"Tidak, Sasori-sensei," jawabku kalem, mengabaikan suara terkikik siswa perempuan lainnya.

Kelas sebelas dan duabelas hanya ada satu kelas drama, untuk siapa saja yang ingin megikuti kelas ini (atau yang dipaksa ikut karena nilai mereka bagus tahun lalu) digabung menjadi satu kelas. Banyak orang yang aku kenal ada di kelas ini. Ada Hinata-chan, Shikamaru, Sasuke-kun, Naruto, dan beberapa orang yang akan aku kenalkan kalau waktunya sudah tiba.

Kelas ini berada di salah satu auditorium kecil sekolah, tempat yang sangat nyaman (yang bisa membuatmu mengantuk). Kami duduk di kursi yang disusun melingkar dan semakin ke belakang semakin tinggi, maka dari itu Sasori- sensei bisa memperhatikan semua orang dengan seksama. Aku duduk dengan Shikamaru di sebelah kiri dan Hinata-chan di sebelah kanan, kami bertiga ada di baris tengah. Di sisi lain Shikamaru duduk Chouji Akimichi, teman baik kami yang lainnya. Dia gemuk tapi sangat menyenangkan. Dia juga sangat pandai memasak. Sungguh! Maret kemarin dia membuat _strawberry shortcake_ dengan ekstra cokelat putih untuk ulangtahunku.

Aku tidak mau membaginya.

Sekarang kembali ke situasi tadi, Sasori-sensei tidak seperti Sasuke-kun atau Sexy-sensei, tapi wajahnya juga sangat cantik. Pria ini memang sudah berumur tapi wajahnya masih sangat imut.

"Haruno, bisakah kau mengulang apa yang baru saja aku katakan?"

Betapapun imut atau seksi seorang pria, akan berkurang rasa ketertarikanku padanya jika dia bertingkah terlalu menyebalkan.

"Um…"

Aku tersenyum malu, berharap bisa sedikit merayunya.

"Tidak…"

Matanya memicing dan bibirnya membentuk satu garis lurus. "Baiklah." dia berjalan melewatiku. "Uchiha, tolong beritahu Haruno apa yang baru saja aku sampaikan pada kelas ini."

"Kita akan melakukan drama." Sasuke-kun ( _aw sial_ , dia duduk di belakangku dari tadi? Ruangan ini terlalu gelap! Dia sudah ada di belakangku selama empat jam dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu itu! _SIAL_!) menjawab. Aku memutar kepala untuk menatapnya (aku punya alasan untuk melakukannya sekarang, jadi aku manfaatkan saja) dan menyadari bahwa Sasuke-kun terlihat salah tingkah.

"Tentang _Alice In Wonderland_!" tambah Naruto (keras).

Sasori-sensei mengangguk. "Benar." Dia meraih sebuah kotak di bawah mejanya dan mengambil buklet. Selanjutnya ia memberikan kami masing- masing satu buklet. "Drama yang akan kita lakukan adalah sebuah adaptasi dari _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ , jadi ceritanya tidak sama persis." Saat semua buklet selesai dibagikan, ia meletakan kembali kotaknya. Aku membuka halaman pertama, mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Jujur saja pertama kali aku membaca buku versi aslinya aku berpikir ceritanya membosankan, yang mana cukup mengherankan karena saat aku mencari tahu tentang penulisnya, aku mendapat informasi bahwa penulisnya sedikit aneh dan pedofilia, orang yang seperti ituseharusnya menulis buku yang menarik…

Tidak.

Tidak ada yang menarik.

"Tugas kalianuntuk sisa kelas hari ini—yang masih tersisa duapuluh menit- dan nanti malam adalah membaca naskah. Minggu depan aku akan mengumumkan siapa yang berperan menjadi siapa."

Sial.

Tunggu. Tapi—

"Ne, Sasori-sensei!" teriak Naruto Uzumaki, meminta perhatian guru kami. "bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa orang itu bisa berakting dengan baik?"

Sasori-sensei menatap pemuda pirang itu datar. "Uzumaki, untuk bisa ikut kelas ini, kau setidaknya harus mendapatkan nilai delapan dalam kelas drama tahun lalu. Aku sangat yakin kalian semua cukup bagus."

Dan dengan itu, aku mulai benar- benar membaca naskah. Aku mendapatkan nilai 98 tahun lalu, jadi aku yakin aku akan bagus. Lagipula, dengan membaca beberapa lembar naskah, sepertinya drama kali ini tidak seburuk buku aslinya.

Tapi ada yang harus aku lakukan lebih dulu.

Aku menyenggol lengan Shikamaru.

"Apa- apaan Sakura?"

"Berikan sayangku balik."

…

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Jumat, 7 September 12.31 PM**

 **Suasana Hati** : Biasa. Tidak bagus. Tidak buruk.

 **Musik** : Karena kau hidup. Dan bernafas

 **Lokasi** : Di bawah lubang kelinci. Di sini gelap

 ** _Subjek :_** _Alice, aku rasa_

Judul aslinya adalah Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, tapi mungkin Disney sudah memperkosa buku itu dan membuatnya jadi seperti apa yang mereka mau (bukannya aku tidak suka versi Disney, karena apapun yang Disney buat itu keren) orang mulai menyebutnya Alice in Wonderland. Apakah mereka lupa bahwa Alice punya petualangan di sana? DIA BERPETUALANGAN! Petualangan yang keren. Dia mengecil lalu membesar, bertemu bunga, peramu obat, dan ulat dan kartu dan kucing jahat dan kelinci idiot. Kemudian dia hampir terbunuh, tapi akhirnya dia tetap hidup! Kalau tidak menyebut semua yang Alice alami adalah petualangan, lalu petualangan itu yang seperti apa?  
Tapi kau tahu apa yang paling payah dari petualangannya? Alice bertemu dengan begitu banyak orang (atau barang…?) dan membentuk ikatan yang sangat kuat dengan mereka, tapi bagian tersedihnya adalah saat ia bangun dan menemukan bahwa tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang nyata.

Semuanya palsu.

Maksudku, dia menikmati waktunya kemudian _BOM_! Dia menyadari bahwa itu tidak nyata. Sedih kan?

Jadi aku tahu kalian pasti bertanya- tanya kenapa aku membahas buku-berusia- empat- puluh- tahun- lebih. Itu karena di kelas drama, kami akan menampilkan adaptasi dari buku- berusia- empat- puluh- tahun- lebih yang dibintangi oleh nona Alice itu, tapi kali ini dibumbui kisah cinta.

Dengan seekor kucing!

Kucing Cheshire!

Kisah cinta berbeda spesies. Terserah lah! Berdasarkan naskah, kucing itu berbentuk manusia, hanya saja bertelinga kucing, dan memiliki ekor.

Ceritanya seperti biasa, kecuali di sini Alice tinggal di rumahsakit jiwa (aku sedikit penasaran kenapa) dan tiba- tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka. Saat dia mengintip ke dalam kamar, ada pria kelinci berlari melewatinya, berteriak bahwa dia terlambat (Duh!) setelah melihat jam sakunya yang kemudian jam itu jatuh. Alice lalu pergi untuk memberikan jam itu kepadanya, tapi pria kelinci itu tidak mendengarnya dan melompat ke dalam lubang…

 _So yeah_ , Alice kemudian mengikutinya, berakhirlah dia di suatu tempat baru (Wonderland, duh) makan, minum, membesar, mengecil, berbicara dengan bunga- bunga, berbicara dengan ulat, sampai dia bertemu dengan bangsawan wanita menyebalkan (Heh, aku rasa aku tahu siapa yang akan cocok memerankannya dengan sempurna) lalu bertemu dengan Pria Kucing Cheshire. Alice mulai berpetualang di hutan dan berbeda dengan yang ada di buku, Pria Kucing Cheshire itu ikut bersamanya!

Sangat manis.

Baiklah, sepertinya cukup tentang drama itu. Sungguh menghabiskan waktu satu jam dalam hidupku membaca naskah itu. Aku juga punya banyak hal untuk dilakukan.

V

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk '** Alice, aku rasa **'**

 **'Dibagikan pada Jumat, 6 September 12.39 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Kehilangan pesonamu!_**

 **KingOfRamen007:** APA INI?! Cherry, kau bahkan sama sekali tidak menyebutkan gosip satupun!

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk KingOfRamen007**

 **Dibagikan pada Jumat, 6 September 12.41 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Gigit aku_**

 **TheCherryOnTop:** Kau sepertinya lupa bahwa blog ini adalah jurnal pribadiku. Bukan hanya gosip yang aku tulis di sini.

….

Aku menatap jam tangan, lambungku mulai bersuara. Pukul 11. 55 PM

Masalah yang terjadi jika bersama dengan Chouji adalah, walaupun dia pandai memasak, kapan saja kami memilih menu untuk makan malam, maka dia akan memilih makanan paling murah.

Dan sialnya bagiku adalah, makanan yang murah malah semakin membuat aku lapar. Karena pada akhirnya aku tidak makan makanan itu.

"Jadi mau makan apa malam ini?" aku bertanya pada Shikamaru saat kami bertiga tengah menatap awan setelah jam terakhir. Kami berbaring di atas meja piknik yang membuat aku jatuh kemarin waktu makan siang (jam makan siang yang kemudian mengantarkan aku pada Sexy-sensei memegang bokongku).

Kami tengah mengobrol tentang hubungannya dengan Temari. Chouji tidak begitu memedulikannya. Aku yang sangat penasaran. "Aku ingin makan pizza dengan ektra keju, peperoni, dan irisan _bacon_." Saat aku menatap awan yang berarak di atasku, mulutku mulai berair melihat bentuk awan yang menyerupai seiris pizza dengan _topping_ keju yang meleleh.

Shikamaru mengelus kepalanya, "Ini malam jumat, kita boleh keluar sampai jam sebelas jadi…"

"Iya?" potongku.

"Iya."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku sedikit untuk melihat ke arah Chouji , yang berbaring di sisi lain Shikamaru. Dia sedari tadi hanya diam (mungkin berfantasi tentang apa yang akan kami makan). "Kau bagaimana, Chouji? Apa kau juga mau pizza—"

"Aku mau ramen."

Aku ingin protes namun kedai ramen lebih dekat dari Akademi jika dibandingkan dengan tempat pizza, dan harganya juga lebih murah.

"Kalau begitu ramen."

Kejadian itulah yang membuat aku sekarang kelaparan dan sedikit mual saat berjalan di koridor Leaf Akademi. Tidak seperti yang lainnya, aku senang berjalan- jalan di malam hari(biasanya ke mesin penjual otomatis di luar kafetaria). Aku tahu di mana diletakan kamera, ruangan mana yang dipakai saat malam hari, pintu- pintu untuk melarikan diri, dan rute mana yang dilewati oleh Tsunade-sama setelah ia minum alkohol di _lounge_ guru.(Iya, aku sudah tahu kebiasaanya itu walau baru tiga malam. Aku jenius, kan?)

Jadi, setiap malam pada pukul 11.40 PM, Tsunade pergi dari kantor utama (yang dia kunci jika dia pergi) lalu berjalan melewati depan koridorliteratur (begitu aku menyebutnya, karena di sana adalah koridor di mana kelas- kelas literatur dari berbagai tingkat berada) ke kafetaria. Tsunade lalu menggunakan salah satu dari banyak kunci yang ia punya untuk membukanya, kemudian berjalan menuju lemari pendingin dan mengambil alkohol. Setelah itu, dia duduk di salah satu kursi selama tepat tujuh menit, meminum dua gelas alcohol jenis apa saja yang sedang ia inginkan. Pada pukul 11.59 dia sudah kembali mengunci pintu kafetaria dan berjalan dengan rute yang sama menuju kantornya.

Maka dari itu, aku tahu ke mana harus pergi jika tidak ingin ketahuan.

Tidak seperti beberapa orang.

Aku bersembunyi di belakang barisan loker di depan kelas literatur Kakashi –sensei yang perlahan membuka. Dua sosok gelap keluar dengan membawa kardus berisi tumpukan buku.

" _Wow_ , siapa yang menyangka kita akan menemukan sebanyak ini."

Itu adalah suara Naruto. Tunggu, itu berarti—

"Hn."

SASUKE-KUN!

Tunggu sebentar… aku menatap jam tanganku lagi. 11.58 PM.

 _Oh sial—_

Dengan arah mereka berjalan, aku bisa menebak bahwa mereka berdua akan melewati kafetaria, lalu berjalan sepanjang koridor di pinggir lapangan kemudian baru sampai di kamar asrama… Itu berarti mereka akan bertemu dengan Tsunade-sama pada tepat pukul 11.59 saat Tsunade-sama sedang mengunci kembali kafetaria.

Itu buruk.

Saat merekasemakin dekat dengan tempat aku bersembunyi, aku meraih salah satu dari mereka (jangan salahkan aku, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan keduanya karena yang lain terlalu jauh dari aku!) dan menariknya ke pinggir loker bersamaku. Aku menutup bibirnya dengan tanganku (berharap pada tuhan bahwa dia adalah Sasuke-kun).

Dan ternyata bukan…

Aku menyingkirkan tanganku, Naruto menatapku dengan pandangan aneh, hampir menjatuhkan kardus di tangannya. "Sakura-chan?"bisiknya. "Kenapa kau menarik aku?"

"Naruto, Tsunade-sama keluar dari kafetaria setiap jam 11.59 setiap malam," kataku bijak (karena aku adalah gadis yang bijak, duh.) "dan itu berarti-"

"Sasuke-teme akan ketahuan!"

 _Sial._

Kami berdua menengok ke arah di mana Sasuke masih terus berjalan (BOCAH IDIOT ITU! RALAT, BOCAH TAMPAN TAPI IDIOT ITU, TAPI SERIUS DEH! BAGAIMANA BISA DIA TIDAK SADAR BAHWA _PARTNER IN CRIMENYA_ MENGHILANG?!), kami meringis melihat apa yang tengah terjadi di sana.

"Sasuke Uchiha, apakah itu buku porno yang sedang kau bawa?" teriak Tsunade-sama, "dan kau berkeliaran melewati jam malam?!"

Sasuke-kun tidak terlihat terpengaruh dengan teriakan itu.

"Aa."

Walau koridor dalam keadaan gelap, aku dapat melihat wajah Tsunade-sama memerah marah.

"K-KAU! CEPAT KE RUANGANKU SEKARANG! ANAK MUDA, KAU DALAM MASALAH BESAR!"

Kami melihat kejadian itu dengan mulut menganga lebar, pemandangan Sasuke-kun ditarik telinganya. Aku yakin Naruto juga merasa menyesal.

"Sudah terlambat…" gumam Naruto. "kita tidak bisa menyelamatkannya sekarang."

"Iya…" aku ikut berbisik.

Naruto kemudian pergi (setelah menunggu selama beberapa menit, kau tahu, untuk berjaga- jaga) dengan masih membawa kardus sedang aku mendudukan diri di sebelah loker. Aku telah lupa tujuan awal dan perut laparku dan cokelat batangan yang sudah aman berada di saku celana.

Rasanya sedih, tahu bahwa aku baru saja membiarkan suami masa depanku terkena masalah besar.

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 8 September 2.31 AM**

 **Suasana Hati** : Sendiri

 **Musik** : Tidak ada

 **Lokasi** : Bukan tempat yang spesial

 ** _Subjek : (tidak ada subjek)_**

Hidup ternyataburuk.

Aku pikir hidup itu indah, tapi saat ini, hidup sangat menyedihkan.

Banyak orang yang sedang berada di bawah sekarang. Mau gosip? Hm, tentu saja kau mau gosip. Aku belum memposting satupun gosip seharian ini.

- **Gadis Cepol** sangat tidak suka dengan kecemburuan dan keposesifan **Kopi Susu**.

- **Rubah** selamat dari api namun **Pretty Boy** sepertinya tidak begitu beruntung

- **Harpa** sepertinya menyesal tidak memperjuangkan **Merepotkan** karena dia kembali memperhatikan **Merepotkan** seharian penuh

-Repotnya bagi **Merepotkan**? Kisahnya dengan **Harpa** tidak terdengar begitu menarik lagi

X

X

Komentar

X

X

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk '(tidak ada subjek)'**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 7 September 11.23 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Sendiri bukan hal buruk_**

 **Sexy-In0:** aku pikir cowok yang pecemburu dan posesif itu sangat seksi

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Sexy-In0**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 7 September 12.05 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Sendiri menyedihkan_**

 **TheCherryOnTop:** Mungkin. Iya SETUJU BANGET (saat ini).

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 7 September 12.11 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Sendiri membuatmu banyak mendapat perhatian._**

 **Sexy-In0:** Tapi karena kita berdua sama- sama single, bagaimana kita bisa tahu rasanya punya seseorang yang pecemburu dan posesif.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Sexy-In0**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 7 September 12.14 PM**

 ** _Subjek: tidak sendiri_**

 **TheCherryOnTop:** Itu sedikit menyakiti aku

 **V**

 **V**

 **DIHAPUS**

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk '(tidak ada subjek)'**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 7 September 11.39 AM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **Lazy1:** Wow, Cherry sepertinya blogmu kehilangan pesona. Apakah ada sesuatu?

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Lazy1**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 7 September 11.39 AM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **TheCherryOnTop:** Aku mengacaukan Sasuke-kun. Jadi dia dan Naruto sedang kembali dari rencana pencurian koleksi porno Kakashi-sensei. Sialnya mereka melewati rute yang sama dengan Tsunade-sama yang tengah menutup kafetaria. Aku mencoba untuk membantu mereka,SUNGGUH, tapi aku hanya bisa menyelamatkan Naruto.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 7 September 12.06 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Wow, tidak protes karena aku 'tidak ada subjek'?_**

 **Lazy1:** Hah, aku hampir mengasihanimu. Bagaimana kalau aku traktir pizza supaya kau merasa lebih baik?

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Lazy1**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 7 September 12.09 PM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **TheCherryOnTop:** Terimakasih, itu sangat manis, tapi tidak. Kau adalah teman terbaik yang pernah ada, tahu tidak?

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 7 September 12.13 PM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **Lazy1:** Aku sedang berusaha.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Lazy1**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 7 September 12.42 PM**

 ** _Subjek: BERUBAH PIKIRAN_**

 **TheCherryOnTop:** Um, aku sedikit ingin makan pizza sekarang!

 **…**

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 10 September 12.03 AM**

 **Suasana Hati** : GENDUTTTT.

 **Musik** : Dark Waltz. (musik yang membuat depresi hanya dengan mendengar nadanya!)

 **Lokasi** : Di ranjangku, di bawah selimut. Oh. La. La.

 ** _Subjek : Terik_**

Kau tahu apa yang berhasil mewarnai hidupku untuk kembali indah? Pizza ukuran medium yang bisa kau santap sendirian, dengan ektra keju, peperoni dan saos bawang panggang di pinggirnya. Minumnya _Mountain Dew_ dingin.

(embun di gelasnya!)

Jadi akhir pekan pertama di Leaf Akademi tahun ini berjalan tanpa satu kejadian berarti namun penuh dengan pizza. Berdasarkan pesan yang aku dapat dari kalian, pembaca tercintaku, kalian mungkin berpikir bahwa aku mati atau apa dengan seluruh pesan "Di mana kau?' , atau ' Kenapa kau tidak bergosip?'.

Jadi begini:

AKU JUGA PUNYA KEHIDUPAN SENDIRI, MAKASIH.

Ya, aku tahu aku pernah bilang bahwa blog ini adalah hidupku. Tapi kemudian kenyataan menamparku dan aku harus tumbuh dewasa dan hey! Kalau aku sudah lulus dari sini bagaimana? Apa yang akan aku lakukan saat itu, dengan tidak adanya orang yang aku gosipkan.

 _Anywhoo_ , aku sedih (tidak juga) karena tidak bisa datang dengan membawa gosip.

Terserah.

Aku yakin beritanya sudah menyebar, tentang kejadian seseorang mencuri sesuatu dan bahwa hanya satu pelaku saja yang tertangkap dan bahwa KepSek sama sekali tidak senang dengan hal ini.

Tapi aku bahkan belum mendengar apa- apa tentang hukumannya!

Apa ada yang tahu?

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'Terik'**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 9 September 12.08 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Hangus_**

 **KingOfRamen007:** TIDAK BISA! PIZZA TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA MENGALAHKAN RAMEN!

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk KingOfRamen007**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 9 September 12.12 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Bagus!_**

 **TheCherryOnTop:** _Au conctraire, mon ami*._ Pizza itu seperti, ramen jenis baru.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 9 September 12.17 AM**

 ** _Subjek: UAPA?!_**

 **KingOfRamen007:** Apa kau gila?! Huh, Cherry kau baru saja kehilangan banyak nilai dariku

…

"Selamat pagi, kalian para brengsek kecil," mulai Kakashi-sensei garang. Aneh, hari ini Kakashi-sensei tepat waktu! Jujur saja aku sedikit takut. "Karena ini adalah minggu kembalinya kita bersekolah, dan kita sudah benar- benar siap, aku akan memulai hari ini dengan memberikan kalian PR untuk nanti malam, dikumpulkan besok." dia menyeringai, dan aku membencinya. "Kalian akan menulis esai dua ratus lima puluh kata tentang orang yang duduk di sebelah kalian. Aku yakin kalian sudah mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik. Termasuk masa kecil, keluarga, teman, kegemaran, hobi, ambisi, dan lain- lain."

 _Huh._

Hal yang memalukan adalah, bahwa aku adalah satu- satunya orang yang duduk sendirian—

"Hey, Sakura-chan!"

Naruto Uzumaki memutar badan untuk menghadapku, Sasuke-kun yang berada di sampingnya juga ikut melirik.

"Karena jumlah murid di kelas ini ganjil, maka akan ada satu kelompok yang jumlahnya tiga orang," kata Naruto. _Wow_. Dia bisa menyadarinya sendiri? Menakjubkan.

"Apa kau mau mengerjakan tugas ini bersama aku dan Sasuke?" Aku hanya bisa melongo menatapnya. "jadi nanti seperti ini, aku menulis tentang Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme menulis tentang aku, dan kau menulis tentang Sasuke! Bagaimana?"

Aku rasa aku merona.

"Ya. Itu kedengarannya bagus."

Jadi kami mulai mengerjakan tugas, dan untuk memudahkan hidupku, karena Sasuke-kun bukan tipe orang yang senang berbicara, aku membuat kuisioner kecil!

Yang kemudian Sasuke isi!

Yang bisa aku simpan nanti!

(HIDUP ITU SEKSI!)

…

 **SEMUA TENTANG TUAN UCHIHA!**

 **Kuisioner oleh Sakura Haruno**

 **Penyedia Informasi : Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Dikomentari oleh Naruto Uzumaki**

 **1\. Siapa namamu?**

Sasuke Uchiha

 _Juga dikenal dengan sebutan 'Teme'_

 **2\. Hari Ulangtahun?**

23 Juli

 _Apokalips_

 **3\. Saudara?**

 **Kakak Laki- laki. Asisten guru kimiamu.**

 _Kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya, Sakura-chan! Dia yang membantumu berdiri saat si Teme memukul bola ke kepalamu!_

 **4\. Teman?**

Tidak begitu bisa dihadapi. Naruto.

 _Percaya deh!_

 **5\. Hobi?**

Olahraga (Sepakbola, basket), membaca, main

 **6\. Nomer Favorit?**

Siapa yang punya nomer favorit?

5…

 _Aku punya, Sakura-chan! 6._

7\. Pelajaran Favorit

Drama

 _QUEEEENN!_

8\. Band favorit?

Tidak punya. Banyak yang aku suka.

 _Dia suka musik yang romantis! Dan dia menyanyi di kamar mandi Sakura-chan!_

9\. Film Favorit?

Ada Kill Bill Voll. 1 dan Kill Bill Vol.2

 _Itu jelek!_

10\. Pahlawan?

Tidak punya.

 _Sebenarnya dia ingin menulis namanya sendiri!_

11\. Pacar?

…tidak ada

 _Aku rasa Sakura-chan cocok untukmu_ _J_

Di akhir jam pelajaran, kuisioner yang aku buat sudah terisi. Hanya aku dan Naruto yang berbicara (dia bertanya beberapa pertanyaan padaku untuk esai-nya.) Sasuke-kun hanya menulis jawaban untuk kuisionerku dan Naruto yang menambahi komentar di bawah jawaban Sasuke. Karena Sasuke sudah tahu semua hal tentang Naruto, dia tidak perlu bertanya apapun.

Naruto mengangkat kertasnya dan membacanya.

"Jadi dari apa yang sudah aku pelajari: Sakura Haruno, lahir 28 Maret, kau suka kopi dan pizza. Warna favoritmu adalah hijau. Kau lebih memilih anjing daripada kucing. Kau adalah seorang 'komputer- _nerd'_ , kau suka membaca buku khususnya yang ditulis dengan sudut pandang orang pertama. Kalau kau sudah dewasa, kau ingin menjadi penulis. Dan lain- lain…"

Aku tersenyum, "Ya, itu saja. Oh, aku sangat suka menonton drama musikal!"

"Baiklah," tambahnya, menuliskan info terakhir di kertasnya agar dia tidak lupa untuk menulisnya di esai.

Sampai Naruto berbalik, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku terlalu banyak memberikan informasi.

…

Sakura Haruno

 _Rabu, 11 September_

Kakashi Hatake

Eng 301

 ** _Sasuke Uchiha_**

 _Untuk tugas kali ini, kami diminta mewawancarai orang yang duduk di sebelah kami dan menulis esai tidak resmi tentang orang tersebut. Sayangnya—atau mungkin beruntungnya- untukku, aku duduk sendirian. Maka dari itu, dengan kebaikan dan dengan lengan terbuka Naruto Uzumaki dan Sasuke Uchiha menerimaku bergabung bersama mereka. Dengan satu jam pelajaran dihabiskan mengobrol –atau tidak mengobrol..?- jelas bagiku bahwa Sasuke Uchiha bukan seseorang yang senang berbicara._

 _Sasuke Uchiha dilahirkan di tengah keluarga yang hebat pada tanggal 23 Juli, lima tahun setelah kelahiran kakak laki- lakinya, Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dia tidak memiliki sosok panutan sekarang. Ia pernah mengidolakan sosok kakak laki- lakinya, yang kini adalah seorang asisten guru di sini di sekolah kita –Leaf Akademi. Itachi Uchiha adalah seorang asisten guru untuk Kurenai Yuuhi-sensei, salah satu guru kimia terbaik kita. Itachi akan segera menjadi guru, walau saat ini dia masih belum menentukan akan mengambil sub mata pelajaran apa._

 _Tidak seperti kakaknya, Sasuke ingin mengikuti jejak Ayahnya, Fugaku Uchiha yangadalah kepala kepolisian dan mengalahkan kakaknya._

 _Sasuke gemar terhadap warna biru, khususnya biru gelap. Nomer kesukaannya adalah lima, sedang pelajaran favoritnya adalah drama. Dia penggemar berbagai genre musik, dan film kesukaanya adalah kedua seri film action Kill Bill._

 _Sasuke bukan orang yang pandai mencari teman, namun teman terdekatnya adalah Naruto Uzumaki._

 _Dengan rambut lembut hitam legam, warna mata yang serasi, dan jalan pemikiran yang menarik, tidak perlu ditanyakan kenapa Sasuke Uchiha memiliki banyak penggemar._

Sumber:

-Sasuke Uchiha, 23 Juli

-The Sasuke Uchiha FC; bertahun- tahun silam

 **Jumlah kata: 268 kata**

…

"Itu 268 kata?" tanya Sasuke-kun, setelah selesai membaca esaiku. "seperti bukan…"

"Kau menghina kemampuan laptopku dalam menghitung jumlah huruf?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya melihat aku yang memelototinya sebelum memberikan kertasku. "Maaf, bukan maksudku begitu." dia mengangguk kaku. " Kau sangat pintar dalam menulis, Sakura Haruno. Aku rasa kau akan menjadi penulis yang hebat."

Aku hampir menjatuhkan kertas esaiku.

"Aku—aku… um terimakasih…"

Aku menelan ludah, menatap lantai yang menghubungkan pintu kamarku dan kamarnya.

"Jadi bagaimana kelanjutannya dengan kejadian pencurian buku Kakashi-sensei…?"

"Hah?" Sasuke terlihat sedikit bingung. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Aku menelan ludah, "O-Oh, itu… orang- orang ramai membicarakannya. Walau Kakashi-sensei tidak terlihat marah sama sekali…" aku tersenyum kaku. "Apa kau mendapat masalah besar?"

Sasuke-kun menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak, tidak begitu."

 _Apa…?_

"Apa?" aku hampir mendesis.

Dia mengedikan bahu. "Tsunade bilang aku bisa lepas kalau aku melakukan sesuatu untuknya, itu saja."

"Oh…"

Sasuke-kun kembali mengedikan bahu. "Aku harus segera membuat esaiku. Sampai jumpa besok." dengan begitu, dia meninggalkanku di koridor sendiri.

 _Mengerjakan sesuatu?!_

Sama sekali tidak ada gosip di sini!

UGH.

* * *

 _Au conctraire, mon ami* :_ aku nggak setuju, teman.

 **Thanks To** : **Ricchi, kimth951230, The Deathstalker, R, hanna, ToruPerri, mc-kyan, kuhaku, Nikechaann, Jade Angel of Death Daniels, achi, setyanajotwins, goodbye summer, YOktf, Sara Savanna Brain, Eysha CherryBlossom, caesarpuspita, NatashAurel, ti. ah98, naintin2, kyuaiioe, kura cakun, VEDG, aitara. fuyaharu1, Uchiha Pioo, Forehead Poke, Kuro Shiina**

 **A.N** : Update cepat, yes? MEEH, Because I'm cool like that.

Nggak nyangka responnya sangat positif. Eve sempet ragu loh mau ngerjain ini, soalnya diawal ceritanya memang membingungkan –takutnya diksi yang aku pilih nggak pas dalam menyampaikan maksud penulis dan malah membuat pembaca semakin bingung. Tambahan, jalan pikiran Sakura di sini jauh berbeda dari Sakura yang biasa dibaca dan sangat Amerika – tahu lah, sedikit _bitchy_ , tapi _bitchy_ yang nyenengin -heh , soalnya nyata. Semua orang pasti ada sisi _bitchy_ -nya walau cuma dalam kepala mereka, kaya si Cherry di sini.

 _s_ eiring berjalannya cerita, interaksi paling manis menurut Eve adalah ShikaSaku. Setiap hal kecil yang Shikamarulakukan untuk Sakura itu…. UGH banget (ugh yang bagus loh ya, kali ini.)

 **A.N.N** : ternyata banyak yang ngira kalo Pecinta Ular itu Orochimaru ya? LOL. Masa iya Kakashi mau main sama Orochimaru.

 **A.N.N.N** : Chapter 1 udah diperbaiki dari segala macam typonya. (not that Im an attention whore or something, just FYI : jumlah review berbanding lurus dengan kecepatan update. _so_ _yeah_ )

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : TheCherryOnTop**

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor the story.

 **Warning:** This is an Indonesian translation of ohwhatsherface's story with the same title. Done with permission.

 **Summary:**

Sakura tidak pernah menjadi pusat perhatian, namun tiba- tiba semua orang memperhatikannya. Hal itu membuat Sakura melakukan sesuatu, **_Blog it_**! Tentu saja!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TheCherryOnTop** merubah statusnya pada Senin, 10 September 10: 21 PM

…

TheCherryOnTop sedang men- _stalking_ !

X

X

 **HALAMAN PROFIL**

 **Uchiha2**

-Kemarahan

Nama : Sasuke Uchiha

 **Tanggal Lahir** : 23 Juli

 **Lokasi** : -

 **Sekolah** : Leaf Akademi

 **Teman** : BBQ, KingOfRamen007, Lazy1, Splash, WhiteEyes56

 **Anggotadari** :-

 **Suka** : Rahasia, sepi, tomat, olahraga, film

 **Tidak suka** : Orang idiot, penggemar, rumor, makanan manis

 **Hobi** : Basket, sepakbola, membaca

 **Film Favorit** : Kill Bill Vol. 1, Kill Bill Vol. 2

 **Buku Favorit** : The Art of War

 **Pahlawan** : -

X

X

 **MENU**

TAMBAHKAN Uchiha2 SEBAGAI TEMAN?

 **PROFIL**

 **ARSIP(3)**

 **GAMBAR(0)**

 **ENTRI TERAKHIR**

X

X

 **BLOG INI TERKUNCI**

Untuk dapat membaca entri di blog ini, anda harus menambahkan Uchiha2 menjadi teman

X

X

 **TAMBAHKAN** **Uchiha2** **SEBAGAI TEMAN?**

X

X

 **TheCherryOnTop** _Sign Out_ pada **Senin, 10 September 10:23 PM**

X

X

 _Sign In_

Nama pengguna: **Lazy1**

Kata sandi : **cloudsrcool**

X

X

 **Lazy1** _Sign In_ pada **Senin, 10 September 10:24 PM**

X

X

 **Uchiha2**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 22 Agustus 3.22 AM**

 **Suasana Hati** : Mengganggu, Menyebalkan, Merepotkan.

 **Musik** : Suara dengkuran Naruto

 **Lokasi** : Bumi Perkemahan Konoha

 ** _Subjek : Setelah sekian lama_**

Kenapa aku punya blog?

Oh, benar. Karena Dobe membuatkannya untukku, yang mana sebenarnya sangat tidak berguna karena yang aku lakukan hanya menolak semua permintaan pertemanan yang masuk. Semuanya dari para penggemar, jadi buat apa, kan? Mereka hanya akan menggangguku.

Kau tahu apa lagi yang menggangguku?

Kenyataan bahwa kakakku akan bekerja di sekolahku tahun ini, sepertitinggal bersama selama liburan musim panas tidak cukup untuk menyiksaku. Saat aku berkesempatan untuk hidup terpisah darinya dan ayah, orang sialan itu malah bekerja di sekolahku. Memangnya dia tidak bisa bekerja di tempat lain?

Brengsek.

Aku juga tidak tahan _bloging_ begini. Memangnya orang- orang tidak punya hal lain yang bisa mereka lakukan selain ngeblog? Maksudku, satu- satunya alasan kenapa sekarang aku menulis ini adalah karena aku sedang berada di antahberantah dengan Naruto, dan tidak ada cahaya yang bisa aku lihat selain _Blackberry_ ku. Tidur bukan sebuah pilihan dengan makhluk Dobe berisik yang berbagi tenda denganku. Aku tidak yakin bahwa ada orang di dunia ini yang mau bertukar posisi denganku.

Apa yang harus aku tulis?

Gosip?

Orang yang bergosip adalah jenis orang yang paling buruk.

Orang yang tidak memiliki hal lain untuk di lakukan di hidupnya.

Brengsek.

X

Komentar

X

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'Setelah sekian lama'**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 22 Agustus 1.15 AM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **WhiteEyes56** : kau merengek seperti anak perempuan.

X

X

 **Lazy1** _Sign Out_ pada **Senin, 10 September 10.29 PM**

X

X

 _Sign In_

Nama pengguna : **TheCherryOnTop**

Kata sandi : **sexyback**

X

X

TheCherryOnTop _Sign In_ pada **Senin, 10 September 10.30 PM**

X

X

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 10 September 10.34 PM**

 **Suasana Hati** : Benar- benar tidak berselara

 **Musik** : hiduplah dengan baik dan jangan rindukan aku

 **Lokasi** : DI ATAS BOKONGMU!

 ** _Subjek : PENGHILANG SELERA_**

Bagaimana hidupmu?

Punyaku membosankan…

Huh. Aku tidak tahu harus menulisapa sekarang. Tapi aku punya spekulasi : **Bajak Laut** dan **Pecinta Ular** mungkin sedang _break_ , karena tercatat dalam sejarah Leaf Akademi untuk pertama kalinya, hari ini pria itu datang TEPAT WAKTU! Sungguh membuat kaget semua orang.

(Awas saja jika ada yang bilang aku kehilangan pesonaku, blog ini akan aku tutup.)

Dan, info terbaru datang dari kasus pencurian koleksi porno beberapa waktu lalu, coba tebak?

TIDAK ADA HUKUMAN.

Padahal aku pernah tidak sengaja mengumpat di dalam kelas kemudian mendapatkan detensi. Kali ini ada koleksi porno yang dicuri namun tidak ada yang terjadi.

.ADIL.

Komentar

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'PENGHILANG SELERA'**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 10September 11.02 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Terjun bebas…_**

 **Lazy1** :Tapi Cherry, kau memang kehilangan pesonamu.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Lazy1**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 10September 11.07 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Ke atas dan ke bawah_**

 **TheCherryOnTop** : TUTUP MULUTMU ATAU AKU AKAN MENUSUKMU, SIALAN!

…

…

…

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Chapter Tiga**

 **Ini Pasti Cinta**

…

…

…

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 11 September 12.10 AM**

 **Suasana Hati** : Penasaran. Dan sedikit jengkel

 **Musik** : CINTA BERSINAR LEBIH CERAH DARIPADA MENTARI!

 **Lokasi** : Bukan di dekatmu!

 ** _Subjek : Perhitungan suara kedua tahun ini_**

Baiklah.

Jadi aku punya pertanyaan.

Berdasarkan cerita tentang **Merepotkan** , **Kipas** dan **Harpa** yang sudah kalian ketahui, menurut kalian **Merepotkan** harusnya berakhir dengan siapa?

 **Harpa** atau **Kipas**?

(ATAU MUNGKIN ORANG LAIN?! Tidak, tidak deh…)

Beri komentar untuk ikut menyuarakan pendapatmu!

Komentar

X

X

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'Perhitungan suara kedua tahun ini'**

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 11 September 12.19 AM**

 ** _Subjek: HARPA!_**

 **Sexy-In0 :** Aku pikir **Merepotkan** seharusnya berakhir bersama **Harpa**. Dari apa yang aku baca, aku rasa **Harpa** hanya sedikit takut untuk menjalin sebuah komitmen, sesungguhnya dalam hatinya yang terdalam, dia menyukai **Merepotkan**.

 **X**

 **X**

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'Perhitungan suara kedua tahun ini'**

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 11 September 12.22 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Pilih aku!_**

 **KingOfRamen007 :Kipas**.

X

X

 **DIHAPUS**

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'Perhitungan suara kedua tahun ini'**

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 11 September 1.17 AM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **Lazy1 :** Aku sebenarnya ingin mengomel bahwa kau adalah teman yang sangat buruk, menggunakan kehidupan cintaku untuk mendapatkan komentar yang banyak, tapi itu terlalu merepotkan. Jadi sebagai gantinya, traktir aku sarapan besok pagi.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Lazy1**

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 11 September 1.21 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Aw kau tahu bahwa sebenarnya kau masih mencintai aku!_**

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Setuju.

…

Saat aku dan Shikamaru berjalan menuju kelas drama, aku mengaku bahwa aku menggunakan akun blognya untuk _stalking_ Sasuke-kun bahwa aku menggelikan dan seharusnya mencoba trik baru yang lebih canggih untuk menstalking seseorang. Aku kemudian minta maaf sekali lagi karena telah membuat voting tentang **Harpa** vs **Kipas**.

(sejauh ini, skornya adalah:

Harpa: 8 suara

Kipas : 8 suara

Itu buruk karena aku mengharapkan perkelahian yang akan terjadi jika hasil votingnya mengumumkan bahwa Ino akan lebih baik bersama Shikamaru. Tapi kemudian aku harus ingat bahwa semuanya terserah pada Shikamaru.)

Kemudian aku mengingat kalimat Shikamaru—

Lalu meninju lengannya, keras.

 _Duh._

(karena dia baru saja mengatai aku menggelikan!)

"Peran dalam drama, akan dipilih berdasarkan nilai yang kalian dapat tahun lalu," Sasori-sensei mengumumkan. Hari ini kami tidak diperkenankan untuk duduk di kursi auditorium seperti biasa melainkan berkumpul di atas panggung. Aku sudah mendengar Shikamaru yang mulai menguap, dasar pemalas."Jadi bagi siswi yang mendapat nilai tertinggi saat tingkat 10, akan berperan menjadi Alice dan yang mendapat nilai tertinggi kedua akan menjadi peran utama kedua, dan seterusnya… begitu juga dengan siswa laki- laki."

Nilai tertinggi…

Aku menelan ludah. Aku sangat berharap bahwa ada orang lain yang mendapat nilai 99 atau 100 tahun lalu—

"Ini berarti Alice akan diperankan oleh-" banyak wajah yang terlihat harap-harap cemas, masing- masing berpikir bahwa mereka sudah berakting lebih baik dari yang lainnya tahun lalu. Karena aku tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang nilaiku, mereka sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa "—Sakura Haruno."

 _Tidak._

 _Mau._

Tentu saja aku sudah mengira bahwa ini akan terjadi mengingat nilaiku yang tinggi. Tapi faktaitu tidak membuat aku lebih mudah dalam menerimanya! "Dan pemeran pria utama sebagai Kucing Cheshire adalah Sasuke Uchiha."

Tunggu… Pangeran Alice diperankan oleh Sasuke-kun?! SUNGGUHAN?!

"Sisa pemeran ada di daftar ini," lanjutnya, memegang setumpuk kertas yang kemudian dibagikan pada kami satu- satu.

 **Alice's Adventures In Wonderland**

 **Alice** – Sakura

 **Kucing Cheshire** – Sasuke

 **Kelinci Putih** – Lee

 **Ratu Heart** – Ino

 **Raja Heart** – Shikamaru

 **Bangsawan** – Karin

 **Ulat** – Shino

 **Topi** – Naruto

 **Kelinci** – Kiba

 **Tikus** – Tenten

 **Tukang keluh** – Suigetsu

 **Kura- kura** – Neji

Dan sampai situ aku berhenti membaca…

Masih sangat banyak karakter yang belum aku baca, dan kebanyakan adalah hewan dan kartu jadi aku tidak perlu repot- repot membacanya.

Mungkin Sasuke-kun dan aku memang ditakdirkan bersama. Aku rasa begitu. Aku sudah tidak kesal padanya karena dia tidak dihukum (kedengaran aneh) dan mulai mempersiapkan pernikahan kami lagi. Sasori-sensei terlihat lebih sebal kepada kami daripada biasanya (mungkin karena dalam ekpektasinya, kelas hari ini seharusnya sudah mulai mempraktekan deh, pria ini harus memberikan kedisiplinan waktunya untuk Kakashi-sensei sedikit saja).

Sasori-sensei terlihat lebih sebal kepada kami daripada biasanya (mungkin karena dalam ekpektasinya,kelas hari ini seharusnya sudah mulai mempraktekan drama. Serius deh, pria ini harus memberikan kedisiplinan waktunya untuk Kakashi-sensei sedikit saja)."Untuk sekarang, baca lagi naskahnya dan praktekan dialogmu." lanjutnya. Dengan cepat ia memutar langkahnya dan…."Untuk sekarang, baca lagi naskahnya dan praktekan dialogmu." lanjutnya. Dengan cepat ia memutar langkahnya dan….

Meninggalkan kami.

Guru macam apa yang meninggalkan muridnya saat—aku melirik jam di tangan 10: 12—kelas bahkan belum berjalan setengahnya?!

 _Oh well._

Bukannya aku merasa terganggu karenanya.

Aku dan Shikamaru (Chouji sedang berdebat dengan Ino—iya, Ino yang itu—tentang sesuatu hal) melangkah menuju kursi dan memilih duduk. "Jadi, Shika-kun- " jujur saja aku senang melihat wajah berkedut Shikamaru saat aku memanggilnya begitu.

Lucunya adalah semua gadis yang pernah ia kencani selalu memanggilnya 'Shika-kun'. Ino memanggilnya Shika-kun, Tayuya memanggilnya Shika-kun, aku (mengejeknya) juga memanggilnya Shika-kun (di kencan pertama dan satu-satunya kami, ingat?), sekarang Temari juga memanggilnya Shika-kun. "—gimana masalah Temari? Kau tidak menjawabku semalam."

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya dan mengangkat kakinya ke atas kursi di depannya.

"Kau hanya ingin tahu agar bisa kau tulis di blogmu." gumamnya, menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepala."Karena tidak bisa dapat gosip, sekarang kau menggunakan kau menggunakan temanmu untuk membuat blogmu populer… dasar teman yang buruk."

Aku cemberut."Kok tahu, sih?"

"Aku tahu kau, gadis pintar." dengan itu, Shikamaru berdiri. "Aku mau kencing-"

"Ih, tidak perlu kasih detailnya ke aku, dasar jorok!"

"—jadi kalau Sasori-sensei balik, katakan aku sedang di toilet."

Saat Shikamaru meninggalkan aku sendiri, aku menyamankan diri sambil mencoba mengingat dialog gadis gila yang sedang mengejar kelinci putih. Gadis bodoh, sungguh. Maksudku, siapa yang mau melompat ke dalam lubang aneh hanya untuk memberikan jam milik orang yang bahkan jelas- jelas mengabaikanmu? Kalau aku pasti akan melemparkannya kepada kelinci sialan—

"Um, Sakura…?"

Aku tidak mengenali suara itu.

Mungkin Karin yang sudah siap membunuhku, karena sekarang akulah satu- satunya gadis di sekolah yang bisa berbicara dengan Sasuke-kun selain guru atau seseorang yang satu kelompok dengan…

Oh sial…

Mungkin itu Temari ( yang bahkan tidak ada di kelas ini…) yang ingin mengatakan bahwa dia tidak senang melihat aku berteman dengan Shikamaru karena dia merasa tidak aman dengan hubungan mereka…

Atau mungkin dia…

Aku memutuskan untuk membuat hidupku lebih mudah dan menoleh.

Untuk menemukan Ino Yamanaka.

Aneh.

"Hey, Sakura-chan.."

Jadi waktu tingkat delapan, Ino tiba- tiba menjadi terkenal (dengan dadanya yang tumbuh—tidak juga sih, karena kami mendapatkan menstruasi di waktu yang hampir bersamaan… maksudku dada Ino secara ajaib menjadi besar) dan meninggalkan aku sendiri, yang kemudian membuat aku menghabiskan waktu lebih sering bersama Shikamaru dan menjadikan kami sahabat dekat seperti sekarang. _Yap_ , nona Yamanaka memiliki kisah _klise_ tentang gadis yang menjadi populer dan meninggalkan teman- teman sejatinya.

Dan dia yang menghampiriku sekarang sungguh membuat aku bertanya- tanya.

Ada apa?

Kenapa dia menyapaku?

Aku menurunkan kaki, membenarkan posisi duduk dan melirik Ino yang masih berdiri di menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh kelas, mencoba menemukan seseorang yang dapat menyelamatkan aku dari kecanggungan ini. Tuhan, aku bahkan tidak masalah jika ada Naruto atau Kiba…

"Hai," kataku pelan. "ada apa?"

"Boleh duduk di sini?"

Aku berkedip."Kenapa?" tanyaku. Aku tidak bisa menahannya, pertanyaan itu tiba- tiba saja sudah keluar. "maksudku, silahkan. Tapi kenapa kau ingin duduk bersamaku..?"

Ino duduk di kursi sebelahku, mengigit bibirnya gugup."Sakura-chan, kau teman baik Shikamaru, kan?"

 _Oh._

 _Sekarang aku mengerti._

Jadi begitu ceritanya.

Dia ingin tahu tentang Temari sepertinya.

 _CHE._

"Kenapa ya?" tanyaku sok keren dengan nada yang dapat membuat Sasuke-kun bangga jika saja makhluk tampan itu mendengarnya.

"Karena kau temannya, bagaimana pendapatmutentang dia dan Temari?" lanjut Ino. "Maksudku, kau dan Chouji adalah sahabat baiknya, tadiChouji bilang dia tidak tahu harus bilang apa tentang hal ini. Aku yakin sebagai teman perempuannya, kau pasti punya pendapat tentang betapa Shikamaru sedang membuat kesalahan besar dengan kehidupannya-"

 _Kesalahan._

"Kesalahan..?" ulangku, mengedipkan mata bodoh.

"Um..iya!" Ino setengah berteriak, "memangnya apa yang orang jenius itu pikirkan?Kenapa dia mau mengencani Temari, dari semua pilihan yang ada!" gadis pirang itu lalu berdiri dan memelototiku."Sakura, kau adalah teman yang buruk kalau sampai mengizinkan Shikamaru membuat kesalahan seperti ini dalam hidupnya!"

Aku mengedip lagi.

Dan lagi.

Karena, seriusan deh—

…kenapa dia malah berteriak padaku…?

Dengan teriakan Ino, aku yakin seisi kelas tengah menatap penasaran ke arah kami (termasuk Sasuke-kun!).Aku membenarkan seragamku lalu menyingkapkan helai rambut yang jatuh di wajah ke balik telinga. Karena jika kau sedang ditatap oleh orang yang kau suka, kau harus terlihat paling cantik.

"Ino," kataku tenang. "bukan posisiku untuk mengkritik pilihan gadis Shikamaru, apalagi-"

"Omong kosong!"

 _Wah._

"Oke…" aku mengangkat tanganku menyerah, karena sebagai Cherry, _toh_ aku ingin melihat pertengkaran antara Ino dan Temari. Kuku _French-manicured_ milik Ino pasti akan meninggalkan bekas yang dalam di wajah Temari. "Ino, tenang dulu. Aku hanya mau bilang bahwa itu adalah kehidupan cinta Shikamaru, jadi terserah dia…"

Ino meneriakan kefrustasiannya dan pergi menjauh dariku sebelum Shikamaru kembali dari toilet. Pemuda itu mendekat dan menatapku aneh. Orang mulai memalingkan wajah mereka dariku tapi aku masih dapat merasakan satu pandangan masih mengunciku-

 _YA TUHAN SASUKE-KUN SEDANG MENATAPKU!_

"Hey, Sakura, suami masa depanmu sedang memperhatikanmu terus, _tuh_." bisik Shikamaru.

 _DIA MELIHATKU._

 _DENGAN MATA INDAHNYA!_

….

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 11September 11.36 AM**

 **Suasana Hati** : Cukup membingungkan, jujur saja.

 **Musik** : Aku mencoba menyerah, tapi kau seperti candu

 **Lokasi** : Salah satu laboratorium megah sekolah kita

 ** _Subjek : Punya ekor, taring dan bisa mengeong. Tebak siapa?_**

Kau bisa bilang marah?

Jujur saja, dalam sebuah kisah cinta segitiga, aku tidak mengerti kenapa itu disebut cinta segitiga! Jadi bukannya segitiga itu seperti lingkaran? Maksudku, segitiga itu semuasisinya berhubungan, sama seperti lingkaran! Kalau sebuah kisah cinta disebut kisah cinta segitiga, dalam kasus ini **Harpa, Merepotkan** dan **Kipas** —tidakkah seharusnya itu berbentuk V? Seharusnya tidak ada garis penghubung antara **Harpa** dan **Kipas**!

Untuk seseorang aku sarankan minum obat penenang!

Ohya,apa tanggapan **Merepotkan** tentang insiden hari ini?

Jadi begini :

 **Cherry** : "Wow, **Harpa** marah! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

 **Merepotkan** : "Diam" (mendesah) "ini sangat merepotkan".

Dia hanya bilang begitu! Pasti bercanda!

Tambahan,

KepSek, di mana dirimu?Aku merindukanmu.

(sisipkan tanda hati!)

Ah! Loncengnya berbunyi.

 _Ciao!_

X

Komentar

x

 ** _Komentar_ untuk 'Punya ekor, taring dan bisa mengeong. Tebak siapa?'**

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 11September 11.53 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Merindukanku?_**

 **AceOfSpades5 :** Jangan cemas, Miss Cherry. Aku masih di menentukan kapan mulai menjalankan rencanaku.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk AceOfSpades5**

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 11September 12.01 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Kau adalah cahaya hidupku_**

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Aku merinding

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 11 September 12.05 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Aku senang kau merasa begitu_**

 **AceOfSpades5 :** Ya, akhir- akhir ini pendingin di sekolah sedikit lebih sejuk dari biasanya.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk AceOfSpades5**

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 11September 12.12 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Baiklah_**

 **TheCherryOnTop : Oh. HA.**

 **X**

 **X**

 ** _Komentar_ untuk 'Punya ekor, taring dan bisa mengeong. Tebak siapa?'**

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 11 September 12.32 PM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **Lazy1 :** Memang merepotkan.

 **X**

 **X**

 ** _Komentar_ untuk 'Punya ekor, taring dan bisa mengeong. Tebak siapa?'**

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 11 September 12.44 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Dasar pecundang_**

 **Blond'n'Beautiful :** _Gosh_! **Harpa** benar- benar pecundang. Dan untuk votingmu, aku jelas memilih **Kipas**!

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Blond'n'Beautiful**

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 11 September 12.49 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Hm-uh_**

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Terimakasih, suaramu sudah masuk hitungan!

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 11 September 12.52 PM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **Blond'n'Beautiful :** Berapa perolehannya sejauh ini?

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Blond'n'Beautiful**

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 11 September 12.58 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Harpa vs Kipas_**

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Seri.

…

Hanya karena aku pintar dalam hampir semua kelas, bukan berarti aku pintar dalam semua hal.

Kimia contohnya.

Jadi hal ini selalu berjalan dengan baik antara aku dan Shikamaru sebelumnya. Karena aku lebih pintar dalam Biologi, maka aku yang melakukantugas Biologi. Karena Shikamaru lebih pintar di pelajaran Kimia, dia yang melakukan tugas di kelas Kimia.

Kimia adalah salah satu kelas (satu-satunya) dimana aku harus memberikan perhatian lebih agar kepala bersurai merah muda indahku dapat mencerna apa yang diajarkan. Tapi hari ini pikiranku sangat terpaku pada kemarahan Ino, tatapan Sasuke-kun, dan keseksian Sexy-sensei sampai aku tidak memperhatikan bahwa Sexy-sensei (Kurenai-sensei sakit sejak kemarin) berjalan ke arahku dan bertanya tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan satu zat kimia yang aku tidak bisa jawab.

Dan hal itu yang membuat aku berada dalam situasi yang sekarang…

Aku sedang dalam detensi, duduk di kursi baris terdepan kelas kimia dengan Sexy-sensei yang juga sedang duduk di kursinya, tepat di hadapanku.

(Yang mana membuat aku gugup, karena saat terakhir aku sendirian dengan pria ini, dia memegang bokongku. Tapi sepertinya dialah yang harusnya takut padaku sekarang…)

 _Ya Tuhan._

Sekarang dia melihatku dengan mata Uchihanya!

Sepasang mata yang gelap!

"Haruno," panggilnya profesional, melepas kacamata baca (sepertinya sih kacamata baca) yang hanya ia pakai saat di dalam kelas (yang membuat dia terlihat seksi tapi profesional). Ia meletakan kacamata itu di atas meja. "Apakah kau tahu alasan kenapa kau ada di sini sekarang?"

 _….karena kau ingin berduaan denganku?_

 _….karena kau pikir pemerkosaan di tempat ramai itu buruk?_

 _….karena kau mau memberikan aku kesempatan untuk memegang bokongmu balik?_

Aku memutuskan untuk menjawabnya seperti jawaban seorang siswa.

"Karena aku tidak memperhatikan pelajaran, Itachi-sensei." jawabku pada akhirnya, aku ingin menambahkan 'karena aku sibuk memperhatikan dirimu (dan memikirkan adikmu)' tapi terimakasih tuhan aku tidak mengatakannya keras- keras.

"Hn."

 _(wow, dia memang ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke-kun.)_

Dia lalu berdiri dan berjalan memutari meja, melangkah maju sampai ia berdiri tepat di depanku. Aku terpaksa mendongakan kepala agar bisa melihatnya (yang mana sangat menyebalkan tapi aku rasa memang butuh pengorbanan agar bisa melihat sesuatu yang seindah dirinya…).

"Um, aku minta maaf, Itachi-sensei-"

Apakah penglihatanku salah atau memang wajahnya semakin mendekat…

 _Oh._

 _Wow._

Aku terperangah merasakan bibir Sexy-sensei menempel di bibirku. Apa kau mengerti apa artinya? Sexy-sensei sedang menciumku! Iya, ciuman seperti yang biasa orang lakukan yang kemudian menjadi cinta, lalu menikah lalu Sexy-sensei menggendong bayi—YA TUHAN DIA MENCIUMKU! Dengan memikirkan hal ini (saat lidahnya mengintip dari sela bibirnya dan menyentuh bibirku yang terbuka kemudian memijat lidahku) kejadian ini terlihat seperti adegan pembuka dari film porno, yang tidak akan terjadi karena aku masih enambelas tahun dan akal sehatku berkata tidak.

Kecuali kalau yang melakukannya adalah Sasuke-kun karena aku mencintainya!

 _Well_ , walaupun Sasuke-kun juga aku tetap tidak mau sih—

 _YA TUHAN SASUKE-KUN!_

Segera setelah aku memikirkan tentang Uchiha yang lainnya, aku mendorong kursiku ke belakang (mengakhiri ciuman yang sebenarnya sangat aku suka rasanya, karena satu- satunya orang yang pernah aku cium adalah Shikamaru dan itu sudah bertahun- tahun silam. Dan ciuman itu bahkan tidak bisa disebut ciuman!). Aku berdiri dan melangkah mundur, tapi dia melangkah mendekat.

"Itu buruk!" aku berteriak seperti anak kecil. Aku mulai menggoyangkan lenganku mencoba menjauhkannya dari tubuhku."Bukan ciumannya yang buruk, ciumannya enak tapi itu mengerikan!"aku merasakan darah mengalir deras ke wajahku "bukan mengerikan, maksudnya, kau adalah guruku…"

Sexy-sensei meletakan jarinya di bibirku dan…

Ooh…

Heh.

"Sakura-chan, aku sebenarnya hanya asisten guru-"

"Itu sama saja!" sanggahku, "Kau—tidak peduli betapa seksinya dirimu, kau tetap saja guruku. Dan apa yang kau lakukan barusan dengan lidahmu yang menakjubkan itu tetap saja buruk, karena moralku bilang tidak, tidak… tidak…"

Aku melirik pintu yang tertutup dan—

Terkunci…

"Tidak?"

 _Ah_ masabodoh dengan moral, aku memutuskan. Menyadari betapa seksinya makhluk di depanku jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, dengan hidung yang hampir menyentuh milikku.

Dia menciumku lagi.

…

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 11September 5.21 PM**

 **Suasana Hati** : Skandal. Kedip. Kedip. Kedip!

 **Musik** : Satu tahun datang dan pergi, tak satu pun berubah

 **Lokasi** :Surga, mengapung di atas awan sambil melihat cowok seksi berendam

 ** _Subjek : WOW_**

SPEKULASI—

(kau tahu yang sebenarnya!)

Jadi hari ini, aku melihat **Pink Princess** tinggal lebih lama dengan **Sexy Boy** –benar, **Sexy Boy** bukan **Pretty Boy** —di dalam kelas Kimia (tidak bisa aku katakan kelas sebelah mana dan di jam pelajaran berapa) dan melakukan hal panas.

Bukan hal panas yang seperti itu.

Hanya ciuman.

Ciuman yang banyak!

(-sepertinya bukan sekedar spekulasi)

Info lebih lanjut:

- **Pretty boy** terbebas dari kasus pembunuhan, _well_ , bukan pembunuhan, tapi yang dia lakukan adalah hal kriminal.

- **Bajak Laut** dan **Pecinta Ular** kembali beraksi dengan aktifitas olahraga tambahan mereka di ruang olahraga di pagi hari, membuat **Bajak Laut** kembali terlambat.

- **Kopi Susu** kembali bertindak protektif, kali ini kepada **Rubah** yang tertangkap basah tengah mendekati **Putri Malu** hari ini. Sial, bagaimana jika **Rubah** mau membicarakan tentang surat dari **Putri Malu**?

-INI BARU PERKIRAAN : Aku rasa **Kopi Susu** dan **Gadis Cepol** sedang _break_ , mereka tidak terlihat berciuman di bawah tangga dalam dua hari terakhir…

- **Harpa** jelas masih tidak bisa berpaling dari **Merepotkan**. Dia sangat cemburu.

Dan _bam_.

X

Komentar

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'WOW'**

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 11September 7.20 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Wow…_**

 **Cutie-Karin :** Pink Princess adalah wanita jalang

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Cutie-Karin**

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 11September 7.28 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Kualitas vs Kuantitas!_**

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Gigit saja!

 **X**

 **X**

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'WOW'**

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 11September 7.26 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Men!_**

 **10-10 :** Serius, **Kopi Susu** punya masalah dengan kepercayaan. Dia seharusnya memberi **Gadis Cepol** sedikit jarak! Bagaimana jika (dari membaca postinganmu) **Gadis Cepol** dan **Jamur** hanya teman baik?Kenapa laki-laki harus jadi pencemburu dan posesif? Sangat menyebalkan!

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 10-10**

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 11September 7.31 PM**

 ** _Subjek: OMG YA_**

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Itu mungkin benar, tapi kita harus melihat dari sudut pandang orang juga. Ambil contoh **Merepotkan**. **Kipas** berpikir bahwa dia selingkuh dengan **Harpa** , tapi sebenarnya **Merepotkan** bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Kita semua punya rasa ragu. Termasuk wanita.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 11September 7.36 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Kau benar_**

 **10-10** : Ya, kau benar. Kita semua punya masalah yakin kau tahu bangaimana pria seperti **Kopi Susu** itu. Tapi coba saja bayangkan kalau jadi **Gadis Cepol** jika **Kopi Susu** terus saja marah karena dia punya teman pria yang lain? (maaf aku terlalu bersemangat karena aku sangat bersimpati dengan _Gadis Cepol_ ).

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 10-10**

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 11September 7.40 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Memang_**

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Tidak usah khawatir. Aku yakin semuanya akan baik- baik saja.

X

 **X**

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'WOW'**

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 11September 9.12 PM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **Lazy1 :** Tolong bilang kau hanya bercanda.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Lazy1**

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 11September 9.17 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Maaf, cinta_**

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Bagaimana kalau tidak?

…

Akhir pekan lalu aku dan Hinata-chan pergi ke kota untuk membeli perlengkapan untuk kamar kami. Sekarang kamar kami terlihat lebih menyenangkan. Di Leaf Akademi, tiap kamar punya satu kamar kecil dengan hanya satu toilet, meja dan kotak barang, jadi setiap orang mandi di kamar mandi bersama (jujur saja aku tidak suka mandi bersama siswa lainnya, maka dari itu aku biasanya mandi tengah malam, di mana tidak ada orang, atau terkadang aku mandi pagi- pagi sekali). Kembali ke kamar kami, jika kau berdiri di koridor,kau akan melihatkamar- kamar yang sangat simetris. Tiap kamar memiliki dua ranjang ukuran _single_ dan satu nakas yang dipakai bersama dan diletakan di antara meja belajar untuk komputer dan satu lemari.

Ada juga kulkas mini dan _sandwich maker_.

Saat kita di pusat kota(Konoha, Leaf Akademi terletak di pinggiran kota), aku dan Hinata-chan membeli sprei (karena yang diberikan di sekolah sangat jelek) tambahan poster dan beberapa stiker, beberapa keping DVD (jadi kami sering meminjam proyektor sekolah dan menonton film bersama di atap kamar), dan membeli beberapa bahan makanan tambahan untuk membuat _sandwich_ yang lezat.

Yang paling menyebalkan tentang Leaf Akademi adalah TV yang disediakan hanya ada di ruang _Lounge_ yang tutup pada jam 9 setiap malam. Itu yang membuat aku bosan. "Hinata-chan…" bisikku, berharap ia terbangun.

Aku sebenarnya mau membuka komputerku tapi sedikit malas.

Lebih bosan dari sebelumnya, aku membuka pintu dan berniat keluar kamar (aku jadi tanya-tanya apakah Hinata-chan tahu aku selalu keluar di malam hari?). Aku mengenakan mantelku sendiri kali ini untuk melapisi celana super pendekku. Karena aku terlalu malas untuk mencuci baju akhir pekan kemarin, aku tidak memiliki begitu banyak pilihan baju untuk di pakai. Walau Hinata menawarkan, aku tidak mungkin mengiyakan Hinata untuk sekalian menitipkan bajuku padanya karena aku akan merasa bersalah.

Aku mendesah lega, senang karena aku tidak membangunkan Hinata-chan karena semua orang pasti akan merasa sebal jika dibangunkan dari tidur di tengah malam.

"Sakura."

Ini pasti bercanda.

Aku merapatkan mantelku seketika dan melemparkan senyum kaku pada pemuda yang memiliki kebiasaan keluar dari kamarnya di saat yang sama denganku (yang lama- lama mulai membuat aku sebal juga, _huh_ ). Aku melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun," sapaku, terdengar lebih percaya diri dari biasanya.

Setiap aku berbicara dengan Sasuke-kun yang selain membahas tentang tugas sekolah atau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pelajaran, aku selalu berubah menjadi pemalu dan mengatakan hal- hal bodoh. Aku bukan seperti Hinata yang akan tergagap jika berbicara dengan pemuda yang dia suka. Gaya Sakura mengacaukan dirinya jika bertemu dengan orang yang ia suka adalah dengan mengatakan semuanya dengan sempurna, hanya saja akhirnya aku mengatakan terlalu banyak hal dengan terlalu cepat.

Lihat, seperti ini contohnya, untung aku hanya mengatakannya dalam kepalaku.

Pemikiran bahwa aku baru saja berciuman dengan kakaknya menghilang dari kepalaku saat aku melihat Sasuke-kun dan ketampanannya. Seperti biasa, ia terlihat lezat dengan kaos abu- abu dan boxer.

Mungkin Karin benar.

Mungkin aku memang gadis jalang.

Karena jika aku adalah gadis jalang, maka aku akan berencana untuk memperkosa Sasuke-kun sekarang. Dan aku mulai memikirkan tentang itu sekarang—

Tidak.

Aku baru saja berciuman dengan Sexy-sensei tadi. Jika aku memperkosa Sasuke-kun tepat setelah aku berciuman dengan Kakaknya, itu jelas hal yang sangat buruk. _Well_ , memperkosa Sasuke-kun akan tetap buruk walaupun aku tidak mencium kakaknya. Tapi siapa yang tidak berpikiran begitu jika melihat Sasuke-kun sekarang, berdiri di depanmu dengan hanya memakai boxernya (dan kaos, tapi kan kaos mudah dilepas, jadi tidak perlu dihitung), dan setampan biasanya seperti dewa?

Aku terlalu banyak berceloteh.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanyaku, hati- hati agar tidak terdengar seperti seorang penguntit.

Aku sudah lama keluar dari Sasuke Uchiha FC (sekitar dua tahun lalu) karena aku mendengar bahwa Sasuke-kun tidak suka penguntit (aku masih bingung sampai sekarang kenapa para gadis yang terdaftar di perkumpulan itu tidak mengakhiri kegiatan mereka setelah mendengar info itu).

Sasuke-kun mengedikan bahu, perhatianku jatuh ke dompet yang ia pegang.

"Sedang ingin makan."

"Oh…" aku kembali tersenyum kaku, tidak berniat menyembunyikan rona di pipiku karena tahu bahwa itu percuma. "aku juga mau pergi ke mesin penjual otomatis…"

Sasuke-kun menarik mantelku dan mulai berjalan.

"Kalau gitu ayo."

HIDUP MEMANG INDAH!

…

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 12September 12.53 AM**

 **Suasana Hati** : Gerah. Dan. Bergairah

 **Musik** : Apakah kau keberatan jika aku duduk di sampingmu dan melihatmu tersenyum?

 **Lokasi** : Di tempat kekasihku tidur. Maunya.

 ** _Subjek :_** _Apa aku membuat kau marah?_

 _Wow_.

Seseorang baru saja melewati hari (Rabu) yang menakjubkan.

Aku rasa penghargaan untuk gadis yang tidak tahu malu akan jatuh kepada **Pink Princess** yang berciuman dengan dua pria berbeda dalam waktu satu hari. Apalagi saat hubungan kedua pria itu sangat dekat dan fakta bahwa tidak satupun dari kedua pria itu adalah kekasihnya. Walau **Pink Princess** sepertinya juga tidak mau repot untuk pergi berkencan dengan mereka.

Jadi **Pretty Boy** dan **Pink Princess** sedang berjalan- jalan dalam larut malam melewati koridor Leaf Akademi yang kemudian berakhir dengan **Pink Princess** ditekan di antara **Pretty Boy** dan mesin penjual otomatis (yang menjual berbagai macam permen cokelat dengan gambar besar _Crunch bar_ ), mereka berciuman dengan panas.

Dalam analisa profesionalku, **Pink Princess** berciuman dengan **Sexy Boy** karena pria itu sangat seksi dan karena pria itu menggodadan menciumnya lebih dulu. Memangnya kau akan membiarkan begitu saja daging lezat yang dilempar ke arahmu saat kau tahu ada anak yang kelaparan di luar sana? Tidak, kan? _Heh_ , **Pink Princess** menerima serangan **Sexy Boy** karena kesempatan seperti itu tidak dibuat untuk disia-siakan.

Dan saat dia mencium **Pretty Boy** , pada dasarnya teorinya sama.

Maksudku, aku, Cherry, penggosip nomer satu di Leaf Akademi tidak pernah sekalipun melihat **PrettyBoy** berbicara, apalagi menciumseorang gadis—

Itu membuat Cherry menyimpulkan bahwa tidak ada satu orang pun yang akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk mencium **Pretty Boy** …

Aku juga tidak akan melewatkannya—

Namun sayangnya kesempatan itu hanya diberikan kepada **Pink Princess** , jadi **Pretty Boy** melakukan trik klise 'ada cokelat tersisa di wajahmu'—kau tahu lah, lalu dia membersihkannya dengan bibir dan lidahnya! Yang kemudian berlanjut dengan _French Kiss_. Bagaimana tangan mereka saling meraba satu sama lain aku tidak tahu mulanya.

Sungguh. Gadis jalang yang beruntung…

Bahkan aku iri padanya.

Oh, dan hasil voting sampai **Rabu, 12 September pukul 12:52 AM** adalah:

 **Harpa** – 10 suara

 **Kipas** – 10 suara

Wow, sangat imbang.

BUTUH LEBIH BANYAK SUARA!

X

X

Komentar

X

X

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk '** Apa aku membuat kau marah?'

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 12 September 12.59 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Kau membuat aku merasa bersalah_**

 **Lazy1 :** Hm, **Pink Princess** sepertinya adalah pemeran utama saat ini? Bukan bermaksud curiga, Cherry, mungkin ada rencana tersembunyi di balik semua ini.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Lazy1**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 12 September 1.03 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Kau memang bermasalah!_**

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Jangan menghancurkan kebahagiaannya, brengsek.

…

 **ThanksTo: kyuaiioe, Jade Angel of Death Daniels, AadeUchira, Leina beivhirsio, caesarpuspita, Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno Hime, Y0ktf, Sakura's lover, NatashAurel, Clyne Lockheart, goodbye summer, Nikechaann, madeh18, aitara. fuyuharu1, naintin2, Aoi Micchi, ToruPerri, pinktomato, adora13, Fenny NH, Eysha CherryBlossom, ti. ah98, The Deathstalker**

 **A.N :** Eve sedang super sedih. Apa yang harus seseorang lakukan saat seseorang yang tercintaingin melepaskannya?

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : TheCherryOnTop**

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor the story.

 **Warning:** This is an Indonesian translation of ohwhatsherface's story with the same title. Done with permission.

 **Summary:**

Sakura tidak pernah menjadi pusat perhatian, namun tiba- tiba semua orang memperhatikannya. Hal itu membuat Sakura melakukan sesuatu, **_Blog it_**! Tentu saja!

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 19 September 2:11 PM**

 **Suasana Hati** : BOSAAAN

 **Musik** : Scouty tidak tahu bahwa aku dan Viona melakukannya di dalam van setiap minggu

 **Lokasi** : Ruang kelas dari kelasku yang sekarang

 ** _Subjek : cairan pemerah pipi_**

 _Whee_

Aku pergi berbelanja minggu lalu, dan sudah beli gaun untuk pesta dansa Jumat depan! _Bam di dam_! Aku sebenarnya inginmemberikan deskripsinyauntukmu, karena aku sungguh- sungguh menyukainya. Tapi nanti aku mungkin menggambarkannya dengan terlalu detail dan memberikan terlalu banyak informasi tentang siapa diriku. _Umm_ , Setidaknya aku akan memberitahu bahwa warnanya merah, dan sangat indah.

Ini bukan posting yang panjang karena _um_ , sekarang aku sedang ada di kelas. Aku hanya merasa perlu memberitahumu bahwa aku akan memakai gaun warna merah.

 _Yay!_

X

Komentar

X

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'cairan pemerah pipi'**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 19 September 3.48 PM**

 ** _Subjek: cairan mimpi_**

 **KingOfRamen007 :** Apakah itu membuatmu tampak seksi?

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk KingOfRamen007**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 19 September 6.02 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Kau punya?_**

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Itu membuat aku terlihat menawan

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 19 September 6.07 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Ha. Ya. Semua orang punya, deh._**

 **KingOfRamen007 :** Manis! Aku pastikan akan memperhatikanmu!

X

 **X**

 ** _DIHAPUS_**

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'cairan pemerah pipi'**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 19 September 4.03 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Scotty tidak tahu…_**

 **Lazy1 :** Baiklah, jadi aku akan menjemputmu di depan asrama jam 7 sebelum pesta dansa?

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Lazy1**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 19 September 6.04 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Sasuke tidak tahu kalau Itachi dan aku berciuman setelah kelas berakhir setiap hari Senin_**

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Exactamundo Biatch*

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 19 September 6.13 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Jangan nyanyikan lagu itu lagi_**

 **Lazy1 :** Jangan. Pernah **.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Chapter Empat**

Oh No She Freaking Did Not

…

…

…

Kalau hidupku adalah sebuah novel yang ditulis oleh seorang penulis (atau banyak penulis), aku mungkin akan berakhir dengan Shikamaru. Aku tahu mengatakan ini jadi terdengar aneh, karena beberapa waktu yang lalu aku baru saja bilang bahwa aku tidak akan pernah menyukai Shikamaru dengan cara yang seperti itu (memang tidak akan pernah, aku sangat yakin dengan itu). Yang aku maksud di sini adalah, dalam kisah cinta klise yang digemari oleh para gadis remaja, seorang gadis, jika ia berada dalam situasi yang seperti aku alami sekarang, awalnya penulis akan membuat para pembaca menyukai dua karakter pria yang seksi (super-duper seksi) yang kini sering menciumku. Namun pada akhirnya, tokoh utama wanita itu akan berakhir bersama dengan sang sahabat pria yang biasa dia jadikan tempat curhat.

Mungkin aku memikirkan teori ini karena hidupku akan menjadi lebih mudah dan tidak begitu merepotkan kalau saja ciuman pertamaku dengan Shikamaru membuat aku merasakan sesuatu.

Jadi aku punya teori.

(Mungkin aku mendapatkannya saat menonton film, tapi aku tidak ingat film yang mana.)

Ciuman pertamamu dengan seseorang dapat memberitahumu segalanya.

Ciuman pertamaku dengan Sexy-sensei memberitahu aku tentang kesenangan. Ciuman itu seperti berkata:

 _Menempelah terus dengan pria ini. Dia menyenangkan. Dia mudah datang kepadamu dan akan terus membuat dirimu terhibur. Dia bukan orang yang bisa diajak serius, karena hmm dia adalah seorang guru. Tidak apa- apa melanggar aturan demi dia, karena lidah pria ini membuatmu ingin terus menciumnya._

(iya, ciuman pertama denganSexy-sensei memberitahu aku informasi sebanyak itu.)

Ciuman pertamaku dengan Sasuke-kun, dengan cokelat di bibirku yang menjadikan alasan untuk dia menciumku mengatakan :

 _YA TUHAN, SASUKE UCHIHA SEDANG MENCIUM KITA! DEMI NERAKA! TERUS CIUM DIA! CIUMAN INI AKAN MEMBAWAMU MENUJU KEINDAHAN! CIUM! CIUM! CIUM! IYA_

Waktu itu aku masih tiga belas tahun saat menempelkan bibirku ke bibir Shikamaru dan yang aku dengar adalah :

 _Um.. kenapa rasanya aneh?_

Mungkin jika rasanya tidak aneh, atau aku merasakan debaran di dadaku seperti saat mencium Sexy-sensei, atau sesempurna saat aku mencium Sasuke-kun, maka aku akan mendapatkan kisah cinta yang normal. Aku akan terus menjadi Cherry, hanya saja aku tidak akan begitu terobsesi, karena aku punya seorang kekasih untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mungkin aku tetap akan berciuman dengan asisten guru Kimia yang seksi. Tapi aku tidak akan diam- diam keluar kamar di malam hari untuk berciuman dengan siswa paling tampan di Leaf Akademi, dan aku tidak akan menjadi sasaran KepSek.

Hidup yang biasa.

Tapi hidupku bukan sebuah novel.

Dan hidupku bukan pengecualian yang disebutkan di atas.

Akusedang duduk dengan rasa bosan yang menggunung di kelas seni menulis indah Kisame-sensei, (tidak melakukan apapun karena tugasnya adalah menulis cerita singkat dan aku sudah selesai sepuluh menit yang lalu padahal tugas itu baru dikumpulkan besok) dan aku masih Cherry.

(dan Pink Princess.)

Aku masih seorang gadis yang tinggal setelah kelas berakhir untuk berciuman dengan Asisten Guru.

Aku masih seorang gadis yang mendapatkan kehormatan untuk mencium Sasuke Uchiha di samping mesin penjual otomatis setiap malam.

Aku masih seorang gadis yang sedang diburu KepSek untuk dihukum.

Aku menunduk melihat kertas di hadapanku yang berisi cerita pendek. Bukan sesuatu yang spesial. Hanya sesuatu yang terlintas di kepalaku saat aku sedang melihat ke luar jendela.

Namun memikirkan tentang hidupmu membuat aku mendapatkan sebuah inspirasi.

Tidak puas dengan cerita di hadapanku, aku membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

….

 ** _AGENDA SISWA_**

 _X_

 _X_

 ** _Leaf Akademi untuk mereka yang berprestasi_**

 _X_

 _X_

 _Buku agenda ini adalah milik:_

 _Nama_ _: Sakura Haruno, ratu dari semua hal yang menawan_

 _Nomer induk_ _: 300114_

 _Alamat_ _: Kamar 103, Leaf Akademi_

 _Kota_ _: Konoha, Negara Api, Bumi… Iya._

 _Kode pos_ _: Tidak punya, memang kau punya?_

 _Nomer ponsel_ _: aku tidak akan menulisnya di atas sesuatu yang bisa dicuri_

 _Kelas utama_ _: Literatur dengan dia yang tidak pernah tepat waktu_

 _X_

 _X_

 ** _KALENDER SEPTEMBER_**

 _-Hari untuk diingat! (INGAT. !)_

 ** _Selasa, 4 September_** _– Hari membongkar barang. Cobalah untuk tidak terlalu memperhatikan Sasuke-kun untuk melihat seberapa banyak dia berubah setelah liburan musim panas._

 ** _Rabu, 5 September_** _– Upacara pembukaan dengan kepala sekolah baru. Hari pertama sekolah, duh!_

 ** _Kamis, 13 September_** _– Belajar di perpustakaan dengan Shikamaru dan Hinata-chan setelah selesai jam sekolah , pukul 3:30_

 ** _Jumat, 14 September_** _– Ulangan Biologi. Belanja untuk hadiah ulangtahun Shikamaru. Maksimal limapuluh dolar._

 ** _Sabtu, 15 September_** _– Belanja untuk ulangtahun Shikamaru lagi._

 ** _Minggu, 16 September_** _– Akhirnya menemukan hadiah untuk ulangtahun Shikamaru. Jangan lupa beli kertas kado!_

 ** _Senin, 17 September_** _– Hari foto tahunan. EW! Catatan: cobalah untuk tidak terlihat sejelek biasanya._

 ** _Kamis, 20 September_** _– Mengumpulkan tugas cerita pendek Seni Menulis! Baca lagi barangkali ada yang salah tulis. YEAH!_

 ** _Jumat, 21 September_** _– Pesta dansa perayaan kembali ke sekolah! Cobalah untuk terlihat cantik. Tanya pendapat Hinata-chan tentang gaunnya._

 ** _Sabtu, 22 September_** _– hari ulangtahun SHIKA! Rencana hari ini? Terserah Shikamaru, karena ini hari ulangtahunnya._

 ** _Minggu, 23 September_** _– Hari ulangtahun Ino. SOPANLAH. Katakanlah selamat ulangtahun._

 ** _Senin, 24 September_** _– PemilihanDewan Akademi. Catatan : bilang 'huuu' saat Karin sedang pidato._

 ** _Kamis, 27 September_** _– Pemilihantim voli siswi! Ingat untuk membawa sepatu lari. Mulai jam 3:35 PM_

 ** _Jumat, 28 September_** _–Hari bebas! Tidur, makan, tidur, blog, tidur… dan lain lain…_

 _X_

 ** _KALENDER OKTOBER_**

 _-Lebih banyak hari untuk diingat (INGAT. INGAT. INGAT)_

 ** _Senin, 1 Oktober_** _– Tim voli siswa diumumkan di kelas olahraga pada jam 8.15 ke sana atau ke laut._

 ** _Jumat, 5 Oktober_** _– Pemilihantim basket siswi! Mulai jam 4:40 PM. Akan dilatih oleh… Kakashi –sensei… well… hebat._

 ** _Senin, 8 Oktober_** _– Tim basket siswi diumumkan di kelas olahraga pada jam 8.15, mungkin telat karena terserah Kakashi-sensei mau diumumkan kapan._

 ** _Rabu, 10 Oktober_** _– Ulangtahun Naruto. Bukannya kami berteman atau apa, tapi untuk menjaga sopan santun, aku akan mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun._

 ** _Sabtu, 13 Oktober_** _– Belanja dengan Hinata-chan untuk membeli kostum Halloween!_

 ** _Rabu, 31 Oktober_** _– HALLOWEEN! Tidak pakai seragam! Pakailah kostum Halloween!_

 _X_

 _X_

 ** _KALENDER NOVEMBER_**

 _-Seni Mengingat_

 ** _Jumat, 9 November_** _– Pembagian buku raport. Satu salinan untuk aku, dan satu salinan untuk orangtua. YAAY!_

 _Aku masih belum tahu akanada acara apa di bulan ini._

X

X

….

"Jadi aku berpikir…"

Sungguh, aku sungguh sedang berpikir, sebelum Sexy-sensei menciumku seperti ini. Sekarang, dengan bibirnya yang bergerak di leherku, aku sedikit kesulitan untuk meneruskan pemikiranku—

Ya Tuhan.

"Mm.."

Rasanya nikmat..

Aku membuka mata dan memundurkan tubuhku mendengar kekehan seraknya—

(Kau pasti benci saat di mana kau tahu kau akan jatuh dan bersiap-siap menguatkan diri dengan menutup mata erat? Aku juga benci, benci sekali. Tapi yang aneh kali ini adalah aku tidak jatuh dan tidak sakit.)

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat Sexy-sensei (aku harus membiasakan untuk memanggilnya Itachi) memegang pundakku agar tidak jatuh.

"EH…"

Jadi aku punya sedikit masalah jika sedang berhadapan dengan Sexy-sensei dan mata Uchihanya. Jika bersama dengan Sasuke-kun (mungkin karena aku sudah mengenalnya lebih lama) aku masih bisa membentuk kalimat yang dapat dimengerti. Namun jika dengan Sexy-sensei, entahlah, tatapannya seperti dia menantanku, seperti dia tahu sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu. Jadi kapanpun aku mencoba untuk berbicara saat ia tengah menatap tepat di mataku, kalimatku hilang.

Menyebalkan.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa ini-" aku menggerakan lenganku, berharap dia mengerti maksudku yang sedang membicarakan tetang aku-dan-dia-berciuman "salah?"

Dia hanya menatapku seperti bertanya apakah aku bodoh dengan gaya seksinya.

"Maksudku, kau adalah guruku…"

Sexy-sensei mendesah panjang, "Sakura-chan, kau sudah mengatakan hal ini padaku setidaknya tujuhbelas kali sebelumnya. Dan setelah itu kau masih menciumku lagi. Tidakkah itu membosankan, mengulangnya terus? Menyebalkan?"

HEY!

Itu adalah kalimat Sasuke-kun!

"Iya, tapi- "

Sexy-sensei (dengan seksinya) mendesah lagi dan meraih tengkukku dengan jemarinya agar menatapnya. Dia tidak terlihat ragu, hanya… entahlah, tenang?

"Apa kau akan merasa lebih baik jika kita memperjelas situasi ini?" tanyanya.

Aku ingin melompat ke pelukannya, untuk berterimakasih karena dia mengatakan apa yang sudah lama aku pikirkan tapi tidak jadi karena aku takut dia berpikir aku ingin memulai sesuatu yang nakal dengannya.

"Iya!"

"Kalau begitu silahkan." katanya, menarik tangannya dari tubuhku dan melipatnya di depan dada (Ya Tuhan dadanya!)

Kemudian aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan. Memangnya apa yang sedang aku lakukan dengan Sexy-sensei? Ciuman yang menyenangkan.

"Berciuman dengan Sensei rasanya sangat terburu-buru." jelasku. Aku memutuskan bahwa kejujuran adalah hal yang sangat penting, dan karena aku adalah murid yang baik, maka aku akan berkata jujur. Masalahnya adalah, jika aku jujur, aku akan mengatakan terlalu banyak (makanya aku punya Cherry! Aku bisa mengatakan apapun yang aku mau dibawah nama alias). "Maksudku, kau sungguh ahli saat memainkan lidahmu, sungguh, yang terbaik dari yang pernah berciuman denganku. Yang sebenarnya tidak begitu banyak karena kau adalah satu dari tiga pria yang pernah aku cium. Tapi-" aku diam dan menutup bibirku . "tunggu, kenapa kedengarannya salah. Maksudku adalah-"

"Tidak ada perasaan mendalam yang terlibat dalam ciuman ini." kata Sexy-sensei. Aku rasa dia mengerti apa yang sedang aku coba katakan.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku berulang.

"Iya, itu yang sedang aku coba katakan!"

"Dan kau hanya melakukan inikarena kau berpikir ini menyenangkan, bukan karena kau menyukaiku…"

Raut wajahnya berubah puas.

"dan karena kau berpikir aku pandai… memainkan lidahku."

"Tepat," aku setuju, kembali mengangguk, mengabaikan rona merah yang menjalar di pipiku.

Sekarang karena semua sudah jelas—

Bibir Sexy-sensei tidak pernah terlihat lebih mengundang.

…

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 20September 11:57 PM**

 **Suasana Hati** : Tidak baik

 **Musik** : Cupid bodoh, kau adalah pria yang jahat

 **Lokasi** : Suatu tempat di muka bumi

 ** _Subjek : Membuat aku penasaran_**

Apa ada yang pernah memikirkan bahwa kata 'penis' itu lucu?

Serius deh, coba saja katakan berulang- ulang sepuluh kali, misalnya, dengan begitu kau akan menyadarinya. Atau mungkin ini hanya aku? Rasanya lucu banget. Maksudku, Penis. Penis. Penis.

Apa itu membuatmu tertawa?

Lupakan. (Kau tahu bahwa aku benar!)

Ini adalah _list_ pasangan yang akan menghadiri pesta dansa besok sebagai (a) pasangan, (b) teman, (c) teman pura- pura menjadi pasangan (untuk membuat seseorang yang tidak peka garismiring orang bodoh cemburu)

-Taring dan Putri Malu (b), mungkin (c)

-Jamur dan Gadis Cepol (c) banget

-Akua dan Kacamata (c)

-Merepotkan dan Pink Princess (b)

-Picasso dan Harpa (b) mungkin (c)

 _Wow_ , lihat itu, jadi aku melihat bahwa tidak ada satupun yang hadir sebagai pasangan… pilihan (a) sepertinya tidak berguna, sekarang.

 _Well_.

Beruntung untuk kita semua, kita akan mendapatpengawas favorit kita (yang sama sekali tidak memikirkan kita)!

Ini adalah prediksiku di pesta dansa tahun ini:

-Perkelahian wanita (setidaknya dua)

-Minuman yang 'tercemar'. Klise, aku tahu, tapi siapa peduli?

-Gaun seseorang akan terjatuh dan para lelaki akan senang

-Akan ada ledakan

-Lima orang akan dihukum

-Pengawas kita akan menghilang di jam pertama

-KepSek akan melakukan upacara agar dia bisa marah sepuasnya keesokan harinya

-Semua orang masih sedikit mabok di upacara itu

Sampai nanti, aku perlu menyiapkan gaunku

TA-TA

X

X

Komentar

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'Membuat aku penasaran'**

 **Dibagikan pada Jumat, 21September 12.01 AM**

 ** _Subjek: ITU KEREN_**

 **KingOfRamen007 :** WHOOO perkelahian wanita sangat menghibur!

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk KingOfRamen007**

 **Dibagikan pada Jumat, 21September 2.12 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Aku senang kau berpikir begitu_**

 **TheCherryOnTop : Aku yakin kau senang apalagi kalau mereka basah.**

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Jumat, 21September 7.56 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Tentu saja aku berpikir begitu_**

 **KingOfRamen007** : Kau bercanda? Itu yang terbaik!

X

X

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'Membuat aku penasaran'**

 **Dibagikan pada Jumat, 21September 12.08 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Setuju_**

 **kINKy :** Penis memang kata yang aneh.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk kINKy**

 **Dibagikan pada Jumat, 21September 2.14 AM**

 ** _Subjek: YA KAAN_**

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Tentu saja, teman, tentu.

 **X**

 **X**

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'Membuat aku penasaran'**

 **Dibagikan pada Jumat, 21September 12.43 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Apa ini_**

 **AceOfSpades5 :** Miss Cherry.. kau menulis tentang alat genital pria dalam salah satu blogmu. Apakah kau benar- benar tidak memiliki sesuatu yang lebih baik untuk dibicarakan? Ya ampun… dan semua siswa bertanya- tanya kenapa blog ini tidak pantas. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menemukanmu.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk AceOfSpades5**

 **Dibagikan pada Jumat, 21September 12.43 AM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Memangnya kenapa dengan alat genital pria? …kedengarannya kok aneh.

 **….**

Jangan salah.

Pergi ke Pesta Dansa Perayaan Kembali ke Sekolah dengan Shikamaru sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dan sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Sasuke-kun mengajakku berdansa sebagai kekasihnya, atau apapun itu. Maksudku, aku memang ingin Sasuke-kun memintaku menjadi kekasihnya, tapi apa kau berpikir aku tega memanfaatkan Shikamaru untuk hal itu?

Tidak, Shikamaru adalah sahabat terbaikku di seluruh dunia.

Kami selalu pergi ke pesta dansa bersama, sebagai teman. Kami bahkan berjanji akan pergi ke _Prom_ bersama (jika salah satu dari kami tidak punya teman kencan).

"Apa menurutmu Sasuke-kun akan menyukai gaunku?" tanyaku pada Shikamaru, aku memutar badanku. (dan hampir terjatuh, karena seperti yang aku bilang, aku tidak suka sepatu hak tinggi.)

Aku jatuh cinta dengan gaun ini!

Minggu lalu saat aku dan Hinata-chan pergi ke kota (Shikamaru tidak mau ikut bersamaku, karena hey.. dia kan punya pacar. Lagipula menurutnya menemani berbelanja gaun terlalu merepotkan) dan membeli gaun. Hinata-chan membeli gaun indah berwarna _lilac_ yang membuatnya terlihat cantik. Aku sudah memakai gaunku sekarang. Warnanya merah dengan _trimming_ putih di bagian bawah dan atas gaun. Sebenarnya tidak begitu spesial. Tapi aku menyukainya karena aku terlihat menakjubkan. Aku memakai _boots_ tinggi yang aku lihat di etalase toko dan tidak bisa aku lewatkan begitu saja! Warnanya putih, _toe-less_ dengan _trimming_ warna merah dan berenda.

Hinata-chan membentuk rambutku dan memakaikan aku make-up (kami saling mendandani). Jadi sekarang, ada _eyeliner_ tipis dan _blush-on_ yang hampir tidak kelihatan dan _lip gloss_ berwarna _light pink_ membingkai wajahku. Rambutku… aku sangat menyukainya. Hinata-chan membiarkan poniku tergerai di sisi kanan wajahku, dan mengikat sisanya ke belakang.

Untuk perhiasan… bagaimana bisa aku tidak memakai perhiasan? Bukannya sesuatu yang spesial, sih. Aku memakai satu set anting, kalung dan gelang yang simpel.

"Ini merepotkan…"

Jadi, setiap tahun pada hari Jumat ke tiga, sekolah kami mengadakan acara tahunan Pesta Dansa Perayaan Kembali ke Sekolah, tempat untuk para siswa berkumpul. Dan setiap tahun sejak tingkat Sembilan, Naruto Uzumaki favorit kita selalu melakukan hal klise dengan menuangkan alkohol ke dalam jus buah. Setiap tahun pengawasnya –adalah Kakashi-sensei dan Asume-sensei, tidak begitu peduli karena menurut mereka minumannya jadi terasa lebih enak.

"Sakura, memangnya kau pernah mengobrol dengan Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru, duduk di ranjang Hinata-chan, menguap (Hinata-chan sudah pergi lebih dulu dengan Kiba).

"…terkadang."

Itu bohong.

(Iya aku tahu bahwa kemarin waktu bersama dengan Sexy-sensei aku bilang bahwa jujur itu penting maka dari itu aku harus jujur tapi… TERSERAH LAH)

Sejujurnya:

Pada malam hari, seperti biasa, Sasuke-kun dan aku akan berjalan bersama menuju mesin penjual otomatis. Setelah itu kami akan berciuman, mendesah, berciuman, mendesah, berciuman, dan seterusnya, dan lain-lain, kemudian berjalan kembali ke kamar. Saat aku mencoba untuk berbicara padanya, dia hanya akan mengatakan 'Hn' atau 'Aa'.

Satu kali saat kami bisa dikatakan mengobrol adalah seperti ini :

 **Aku** : "Lebih enak rasa apa, _'cookies and cream'_ atau _'milk chocolate and almond'_?"

Jujur saja aku sangat suka _dark chocolate_ tapi tidak ada pilihannya di mesin penjual otomatis, jadi aku harus puas memilih di antara yang ada saja. Pengemis tidak boleh pilih-pilih, kan?

Sasuke-kun menampakan wajah tidak sabar, namun aku sungguh membutuhkan asupan gula (yang sebenarnya) jadi aku membawa dompetku. Aku tahu jika aku tidak membeli cokelat sebelum sesi ciuman kami, maka aku akan lupa karena…. Karena saat kau berciuman dengan Sasuke Uchiha, kau tidak akan mempedulikan apa yang terjadi pada sekelilingmu.

 **Aku (lagi) :** "atau lebih enak _skitties_ , rasanya seperti pelangi-"

 **Sasuke-kun** : "Ini, sesuatu yang bisa kau rasakan." (menciumku)

-dengan tidak sopannya dia memotong kalimatku dan membuat aku lupa tentang asupan gula yang aku butuhkan. Aku setengah tertawa dengan bibir masih menempel karena kalimat Sasuke tadi terdengar seperti gombalan. Sungguh, Sasuke-kun tidak pernah menggombal.

 _Hence_ , pria ini bahkan tidak berbicara.

Aku sedikit berharap bahwa semalam, kami bisa mengobrol klise (betapapun kau bilang bahwa sesuatu itu klise, pasaran, garing, jika kalimat romantis itu ditujukan pada dirimu sendiri, maka kau akan menikmatinya) seperti :

 **Sasuke-kun** : (masih terengah- engah) "Apa kau pergi ke pesta dansa besok?"

 **Aku** : (mengangguk)

 **Sasuke-kun** : "Mau pergi bersama?"

 **Aku** : "Um..seperti sepasang kekasih?"

 **Sasuke-kun** : "Aa.." (menciumku lagi)

-tapi sayangnya, percakapan itu tidak terjadi. Dan di sinilah aku, bersama Shikamaru, menghadiri pesta sekolah sebagai teman.

"Oke," aku bergumam, "dia tidak pernah mengobrol denganku, kami hanya berciuman. Puas?"

Shikamaru mengedikan bahu, "Aku tidak begitu peduli, aku kan cuma tanya, jadi tenang. Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau terlalu berharap tinggi? Kau pikir Sasuke akan jatuh cinta padamu karena kalian berciuman setiap malam? Kalau kalian bahkan tidak pernah mengobrol, bagaimana akan ada perkembangan?"

"Akan ada sesuatu yang berkembang!" aku membela diri. "nanti… kalau kami mulai mengobrol."

Lagipula aku tidak punya saingan dalam mengejar hati Sasuke Uchiha.

(saingan yang nyata, maksudku.)

"Kapan itu akan terjadi?" tekan Shikamaru. "Sakura, aku tidak berpikir dia tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan denganmu-"

"Jadi apa Temari peduli kalau pacarnya pergi ke pesta dansa dengan gadis lain?" aku memotong kalimatnya, tidak mau mendengar kelanjutan pemikiran Shikamaru tentang hubunganku dan Sasuke-kun. "Aku yakin dia akan sangat marah karena tidak bisa memamerkanmu di depan Ino."

Shikamaru mendesah.

"Dia marah."

Mataku melotot dan seketika merasa sedikit tidak enak.

"Nah.." Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala untuk mengganti topik begitu melihat tatapan bersalah di mataku. "tidak perlu mencemaskannya, Sakura. Aku juga tidak mau muncul di sana dengan Temari menempel di lenganku. Rasanya… menyebalkan."

 _(Kenapa semua orang memakai kata itu?)_

"Jelaskan." perintahku, mendudukan diri di atas ranjangku sendiri, di hadapannya.

Aku melirik jam di atas nakas dan menyadari bahwa pesta sudah dimulai satu setengah jam lalu.

"Temari terlalu menempel." keluhnya, menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang Hinata yang rapi. "Mengencani salah satu dari mereka, antara Temari dan Ino, terlalu merepotkan. Aku pikir akan lebih mudah kalau aku bersamamu dan menjauh dari mereka berdua."

Rahangku jatuh.

Aku?!

Merengut ke arah Shikamaru, aku bangkit dari ranjangku dan membaringkan tubuh di sebelahnya, menatap langit- langit kamar (yang berhias dinosaurus).

Saat aku baru masuk Leaf Akademi, walau masih tingkat enam, aku berpikir bahwa Shikamaru adalah tipe siswa yang tidak pedulian, dengan melihat kebiasaanya menatap sesuatu dengan pandangan kosong. Bukan ekpresi kosong yang ditunjukan Sasuke-kun – bukan, kalau ekpresi Sasuke-kun itu ekpresi datar orang sebal dan terganggu. Tatapan Shikamaru lebih seperti 'Wow, hidup sangat membosankan'. Saat kami mulai bekerja kelompok bersama, aku menemukan bahwa Shikamaru bukan murid berandal, dia hanya malas.

Dan itulah awal persahabatan indah kami!  
"Apa salahnya dengan komitmen?" tanyaku, "Itu yang Temari mau, dia mau komitmen yang jelas di antara kalian berdua."

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. "Kenapa kau terus membicarakan ini? Kau sendiri bermain di sana sini selama seminggu lebih, dan sekarang tiba- tiba kau memikirkan 'oh aku ingin sebuah hubungan yang jelas'?" SKihakaru mendesah lelah. "Terserah lah, jadi begini, kau bisa memposting ini di blogmu kalau kau mau."

Dengan Shikamaru mengatakannya, membuat aku semakin merasa bersalah.

Selama ini, aku menjual kisah cinta sahabatku dan aku tidak menyadarinya—

"Ini terlalu merepotkan dan aku sudah tidak peduli."

Atau mungkin tidak.

"Baiklah, ceritakan."

"Jadi…uh.."

Shikamaru kembali mendesah dan meletakan satu lengannya di atas wajah.

(aku mulai berpikir apakah posisi ini membuat gaunku kusut)

"Kau tahu kan bahwa Temari lebih tua daripada kita?"

Temari Sabaku lebih tua dua tahun daripada aku dan Shikamaru. Ada sebuah kecelakaan saat dia berumur limabelas tahun yang membuat dia berhenti sekolah selama satu tahun, jadi bukannya berada di universitas, sekarang dia masih sekolah, tepat satu tingkat di atas kami. Dia sangat cantik, menurutku, tapi lebih seperti tipe seorang wanita dewasa, bukan cantik tipe gadis-gadis pemandu sorak. Rambutnya pirang, yang selalu ia ikat. Aku rasa rambutnya pasti akan indah jika diurai. Dia mulai mendekati Shikamaru di pesta _Halloween_ saat kami berdua masih tingkat Sembilan. Mungkin karena alkohol yang Naruto buat(pengawas waktu itu adalah Kakashi-sensei dan Asuma-sensei dan seperti yang aku katakan, mereka tidak peduli) Shikamaru dan Temari berciuman dengan panas.

"Iya, dia akan lulus tahun ini, kan?"

"Tepat." Shikamaru mengangkat kepala dan menjatuhkannya lagi. "dia cemas bahwa setelah dia lulus, dan pergi dari Leaf Akademi, aku akan mulai berkencan dengan orang lain, apalagi Ino." Aku merasakan bahunya turun. "Maksudku, memangnya dia yakin bahwa aku akan mengencaninya sampaidia akhir tahun ini?"

Aku bangkit berdiri dan memukul lengan Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja dia akan berpikir bahwa kalian berdua akan terus berkencan sepanjang tahun, brengsek!"

 _(APA YANG SALAH DENGAN PRIA INI?)_

Kalau seorang wanita tertarik kepada seorang pria dan pria itu tertarik kepadanya juga, tentu saja wanita itu akan mengharapkan sesuatu!

Apalahi kalau ketertarikan itu ditunjukan dengan sangat jelas.

Contoh 1 : Hinata-chan naksir berat pada pemuda bodoh bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Dia menunjukan ketertarikannya pada pria idiot itu dengan hadiah- hadiah kecil, membayari makan siangnya setidaknya sekali seminggu, karena pemuda malang itu selalu lupa membawa uangnya. Lalu Hinata juga memberinya surat cinta. Sebagai gantinya, sebagai ungkapan terimakasih, Naruto—

Kau tahu apa, contoh dengan Naruto sebagai pemerannya itu tidak berguna. Ganti.

Contoh 2 : Aku. Dan Sasuke-kun. Dia tahu aku menyukainya. Dia tahu bahwa semua gadis menyukainya. Jadi saat dia mulai menggunakanmu untuk berciuman setiap malam, aku mulaiberharap bahwa dia akan menyadari bahwa aku ingin, entahlah, sebuah kesempatan untuk berkencan dengannya.

Contoh 3: Temari dan Shikamaru. Atau Ino dan Shikamaru. Kedua gadis itu sama- sama menyukainya, jadi saat Shikamaru mulai merespon mereka, mereka jelas mengharapkan sesuatu darinya. Namun masalahnya adalah mereka berdua menginginkan sesuatu…

Intinya adalah, jika seorang pria mencium seorang gadis yang menyukainya, maka gadis itu akan menginginkan hal lebih.

(Aku mengatakan semua itu pada Shikamaru—kecuali contoh dua—dan bangkit.)

"JADI KENAPA SASUKE-KUN TIDAK MENYADARINYA?!"

Aku menyadari kesalahanku saat melihat Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya.

"Maksudku, kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Sambil menggertu, aku meraih laptopku.

"Kita akan pergi setelah ini. Aku hanya akan membuat satu posting."

"Sakura-"

"Bukan gosip!" aku merengek. "cuma sebentar, oke?"

…

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Jumat, 21September 21:36 PM**

 **Suasana Hati** : Cukup baik

 **Musik** : Aku tidak boleh mengejarnya

 **Lokasi** : Di jalan ke pesta

 ** _Subjek :Kesempurnaan_**

Kenapa pria itu lamban?

Apakah itu gen yang sudah turun temurun dari tiap generasi?

Berikan pendapatmu tentang hal penting ini!

X

Komentar

X

Tidak ada komentar

…..

Saat aku sampai di ruang gym di mana diselenggarakannya pesta, aku tidak begitu bisa melihat dengan jelas. Seluruh lampu mati, satu- satunya pencahayaan adalah _spotlight_ berwarna-warni yang menyakiti mata. Saat mataku mulai dapat beradaptasi dengan kegelapan, aku mulai mengamati sekeliling.

"Oi, itu Kiba dan Hinata," kata Shikamaru, menarikku karena aku jelas tidak sedang memperhatikannya.

(Dia tahu pasti wajah lapar-gosipku, aku rasa.)

Kakashi-sensei dan Asuma-sensei berdiri di pintu, yang disebutkan terakhir berani juga merokok di saat seperti ini (padahal Asuma –sensei mengajar Penelitian Ilmiah, kelas yang membahas tentang tubuh, dan pria itu masih juga merokok? Bodoh!) keduanya memegang gelas yang mungkin berisi jus bercampur alkohol.

Banyak orang yang baru saja datang, mencoba untuk menerapkan kata _'fashionably late'._

Ruang gym dihias dengan balon dan kertas warna, yang mana tidak berpengaruh menurutku, tapi terserah, cukup keren juga. Ada _booth_ DJ di atas panggung, dengan sekumpulan gadis yang mencoba meminta lagu (mungkin lagu yang menyeramkan untuk berdansa). DJ itu terlihat seperti seorang siswa di kelas biologiku dengan Kabuto-sensei yang pernah aku coba sapa namun hanya menjawab dengan satu kata kemudian mengabaikanku. Namanya adalah Shino Aburame! Sekarang aku ingat.

Jadi _list_ kejadian yang akan terjadi adalah:

-Perkelahian wanita

-Adu tinju karena pengaruh alkohol

-Gaun yang tersingkap

-Ledakan

-Lima detensi

-Pengawas yang pergi

-Upacara dengan Kepsek

- _Hangover_ bersama

Sekarang masih terlalu awal untuk melihat apakah sudah ada salah satu dari daftar itu yang terjadi, tapi aku sangat yakin akan—

"Heh, kau lihat itu Temari, pacarmu tidak datang ke pesta bersamamu."

"Hmph, dia selalu datangke pesta dengan Sakura. Mereka bersahabat."

"Tidak, dia hanya tidak mau terlihat bersamamu karena dia tidak menyukaimu."

"Apa? Kau bilang apa, pecundang?!"

"Kau dengar aku, jalang!"

"Tidak."

"OH YA!"

"Murahan!"

"Tidak tahu malu!"

"Pelacur!"

 _-oh well,_ mungkin aku salah…

Aku terkekeh melihat raut sebal di wajah Shikamaru saat melihat pertengkaran Ino dan Temari dimulai, "Kau tidak mau menghentikan mereka?" tanyaku, mencolek lengannya. Aku tidak mau kalau pesta dibatalkan karena mereka berdua.

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala.

"Males banget." gerutu Shikamaru lelah. "mereka sangat merepotkan untuk dihadapi…"

Banyak pasangan yang datang seperti yang aku perkirakan.

Taring dan Putri Malu yang adalah Kiba dan Hinata datang bersama.

Jamur dan Gadis Cepol juga dikenal sebagai Lee dan Tenten, keduanya adalah senior, mereka datang bersama. Aku bisa melihat Lee yangmenari seperti seorang maniak saat Tenten meminum alkohol dari gelasnya. Aku penasaran di mana Neji (kenapa dia belum merebut Tenten?)

Akua dan Kacamata… aku melihat Suigetsu yang mencoba menggoda para gadis, lima sekaligus. Namun aku tidak bisa menemukan Karin. _Hmph_. Mungkin dia sedang mencoba mendekati Sasuke-kun!

(DASAR JALANG!)

Merepotkan dan Pink Princess, Shikamaru dan aku, jelas di sini bersama.

Dan terakhir, Picasso dan Harpa – Sai dan Ino! Mungkin mereka datang bersama namun saat sudah masuk ke gym, mereka berpisah. Sekarang Ino dan Temari masih berdebat sedang Sai—di mana orang itu?!

"Aku penasaran di mana Sai…"aku menggumam.

"Dia di sana,"kata Shikamaru, menunjuk ke arah pintu. "dia bersama Naruto dan…"

Aku memutar kepalaku untuk melihat mereka namun Shikamaru menarik lenganku, membuat aku hampir terjatuh (Karena aku memakai sepatu yang walaupun sangat indah tapi membuat aku kesusahan berjalan).

"Apa- apaan sih, Shikamaru!" aku mendesis, menegakan tubuh.

"Ayo ambil minuman." perintahnya, menarikku ke meja minuman.

Kenapa dia tidak mau aku melihat Naruto…?

Saat kami berhenti di meja minum dan aku mulai menyesap rum dari gelas plastik, Shikamaru menyadari aku yang mencoba memutar kepala untuk melihat entah apa yang sedang Naruto lakukan (mungkindia sedang memberikan alkohol kepada orang- orang dan Shikamaru tidak mau aku melihatnya. Terserah, aku tetap harus lihat, karena Cherry harus tahu banyak hal!)

"Jangan, Sakura," gumam Shikamaru tegas. Aku memperhatikan dia yang terlihat sedikit gugup dan tidak nyaman dan sedikit marah. " _Curiosity killed the cat_ , ingat?"

"Well," aku mendecak. "Aku benci kucing."

Aku memalingkan kepala dan hampir menjatuhkan gelasku (yang mana akan sangat disayangkan dan membuang-buang alkohol).

Di sana, berdiri di samping Sai dan Naruto, tengah berbincang dengan bibir berdosanya adalah Sasuke-kun dengan seluruh keseksiannya, dengan kemeja hitam –kancing teratas terbuka—rambut hitamnya tersisir rapi.

"Kau pasti bercanda, kan?"

"Kau sudah lihat," kata Shikamaru. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu."

"Tidak!" aku berseru, menggoyangkan lenganku kearah Shikamaru. "Aku tidak pernah salah informasi! Kacamata sekarusnya datang dengan Akua!" aku melotot menatap gadis (bodoh, menyebalkan, kejam, musuh) jalang penuh kebencian. "dia tidak seharusnya datang dengan Pretty Boy!"

Dan menempel di lengan Sasuke-kun adalah…

Karin.

Aku mengakui bahwa dia terlihat cantik malam ini. Baiklah, Karin memang sangat cantik. Dia berkencan dengan banyak pria di Leaf Akademi, namun sama seperti kebanyakan gadis, dia selalu menyukai Sasuke Uchiha. Dia tidak memakai kacamatanya malam ini, mungkin mengenakan kontak lensa. Rambut warna magentanya (PUNYAKU LEBIH BAGUS) dibuat berombak, yang membuatnya terlihat cantik, aku akui itu. Melihatnya dibalut gaun berwarna eboni (yang sialnya sangat serasi dengan baju Sasuke-kun! _UGH_!) membuat aku tidak secinta tadi kepada gaun merahku. Gaun itu memeluk tubuhnya dengan sempurna! Gaun itu tanpa strap, gaun yang hanya bisa dipakai oleh orang yang punya dada cukup untuk menahan gaun afar tidak jatuh.

Aku tiba- tiba merasa tidak sesempurna tadi dengan gaun merah dan hiasan putihku dan sepatu boots menawanku saat aku melihat penampilan Karin dengan gaun hitam di atas lutut, dan _stiletto_ yang terbuat dari kulit.

Mereka terlihat sangat sempurna bersama…

Aku merasakan hatiku jatuh saat aku melihat Sasuke-kun meliriknya (walau hanya satu detik), kemudian kembali memperhatikan Naruto.

Shikamaru mengelus kepalaku, aku menepis tangannya segera.

"…sepertinya kau salah." katanya tidak yakin.

Shikamaru adalah sahabatku, aku rasa dia tahu betapa aku ingin membuat Sasuke-kun terpesona. Aku yakin dia menyadari bahwa melihat Karin menempel pada Sasuke-kun saat aku mencoba dengan begitu keras untuk terlihat menawan membuat aku merasa… _well_ , tidak menawan.

"Iya."

Karin terkekeh seperti seorang maniak bodoh, aku meneguk minumanku.

Mati saja, jalang.

Mati.

MATI!

MATI—

Mataku melebar saat mata Karin bertemu dengan mataku (yang mana sama sekali tidak aku sangka, karena dia ada di seberang ruangan). Karin tidak pernah menyukai aku. Kami berdua sama- sama sangat pintar jika dibandingkan dengan siswi lainnya, namun aku selalu melakukan semuanya sedikit lebih baik jika dibadingkan dengan dia. Mungkin karena itu dia membenciku. Kami berdua juga sama- sama menyukai Sasuke-kun, dan karena itulah dia menyeringai ke arahku sekarang.

Karin menggosokan pipinya di lengan Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu sedikit terlonjak (tapi aku tidak begitu menyadarinya karena aku sedang sibuk memelototi Karin.)

Oh.

Dia menantangku.

Aku meminum sisa air di gelasku dan membantingnya ke atas meja.

(Shikamaru sedikit terlonjak.)

"Aku terima tantanganmu."

…..

*Okelah, jalang

 **Thanks To : Jade Angel of Death Daniels, caesarpuspita, goodbye summer, Rhein98, NatashAurel, Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno Hime, YOktf, Nikechaann, naintin2, emma edward, adora13, white's, yunitaayu917, Mademoisellenna, ToruPerri, misakiken, R, AadeUchira, Eysha CherryBlossom, kura cakun, aitara. fuyuharu1, ly melia mls login**

 **A.N:** Such a jerk. Sasuke is. Siapa yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di kepala menawannya. Sigh.

Jadi rencananya aku mau update pas ulangtahunnya Sasuke, tapi saat itu banyak yang dikerjain dan aku cuma sempet ngoreksi typo dan publish satu oneshot.

Terakhir, Selamat Lebaran, maafkan segala kesalahan Eve, neeh!

A.N.N: Thanks for the advices, **NatashAurel,** especially. Sepertinya hatiku masih terselamatkan, kali ini. He said he'll never let me go unless I asked him to. 3

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : TheCherryOnTop**

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor the story.

 **Warning:** This is an Indonesian translation of ohwhatsherface's story with the same title. Done with permission.

 **Summary:**

Sakura tidak pernah menjadi pusat perhatian, namun tiba- tiba semua orang memperhatikannya. Hal itu membuat Sakura melakukan sesuatu, **_Blog it_**! Tentu saja!

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 _(MATI! MATI! MATI!)_

"Aku terima tantangannya—"

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu setidaknya lima kali, Sakura."

Sungguh aneh, sekarang aku memiliki dorongan untuk melompat naik ke panggung dan menyanyikan lagu ' _Girlfriend'_ (yang biasanya aku nyanyikan di kamar mandi. Jujur saja betapapun kau bilang pada semua orang bahwa lagu itu sangat menyebalkan, kau tahu bahwa nadanya enak dan kau menikmati saat menyanyikannya).

"Cewek bodoh sialan itu, memangnya dia pikir dia siapa?" aku menggeram.

Aku meminum gelas keduaku (aku harus berterimakasih pada Naruto, karena rasa yang satu ini sangat enak!), menyipitkan mata melihat Karin yang masih menempel di lengan Sasuke-kun. Gadis idiot itu menekankan dadanya (yang lebih besar dari milikku) ke lengan Sasuke!

Shikamaru merebut gelas ketiga di tanganku, menahannya di atas kepala, karena dia tahu bahwa aku akan mencoba meraihnya. Sepatuku cantikku mungkin akan membuat aku terjatuh.

"Oi, Sakura. Pelan- pelan minumnya, dasar gadis sinting-"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Jalang," aku mendesis.

 _(MATI! MATI! MATI!)_

Aku menolehkan kepala untuk melihat Karin yang menempel di lengan Sasuke-kun yang terlihat sedatar biasanya.

Karin tersenyum ke arahku, aku mencoba menahan keinginan untuk meninju wajah dengan make-up sempurna itu. "Selamat malam, Sakura-chan," kikiknya seperti gadis jalang. Aku tahu tidak benar untuk mengatakan gadis ini jalang, tapi aku memang sedang sangat membencinya karena dia bersama dengan Sasuke-kun, jadi untuk saat ini aku akan mengatainya jalang! "apa dia teman kencanmu?" tanyanya menunjuk pada Shikamaru. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya pacar."

 _(AKU TIDAK TAHU KALAU KAU SEJALANG INI!)_

"Aku tidak punya pacar!" pekikku dengan mata menyipit.

Aku sedikit menyesal kenapa aku harus setengah berteriak barusan, karena pada akhirnya aku hanya membuat diriku sendiri semakin terlihat seperti pecundang. Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala dan meminum cairan dalam gelasnya.

"Shikamaru dan aku datang bersama sebagai teman," koreksiku. Aku memiringkan kepala, melirik pemandangan Ino dan Temari yang kini tengah saling jambak dan tampar. "Dia sudah punya pacar, Temari, ingat?"

Seringai Karin melebar dan aku sungguh tidak menyukainya.

"Wah, teman yang sangat baik! Dia mau datang bersamamu, bukannya dengan pacarnya karena kau tidak punya pacar." dia mengulang.

Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi mendengarnya, karena…

Karena dia benar.

"Sakura-chan," gadis itu memainkan rambut merahnya dengan jari, "aku datang ke sini untuk mengenalkan teman kencanku padamu." ia menunjuk ke arah Sasuke-kun (yang tengah menatap gelas berisi alkohol) dan seringainya semakin melebar. "Kau kenal Sasuke Uchiha, kan?"

DIA MEMANG WANITA JALANG!

 _(MATI! MATI! MATI!)_

 _Oh._

Aku punya sebuah ide.

Aku meniru seringai di wajahnya dan menggelengkan kepala. Seringainya meredup saat melihat senyuman terbentuk di wajahku, membuat aku semakin tersenyum lebar.

 _(HA!)_

"Jujur saja, tidak, Karin…" jawabku.

Aku berjalan mendekati mereka dengan langkah yang sengaja aku lenggak-lenggokan. Aku memegang lengan kanan Sasuke-kun (Karin di lengan yang lainnya) dan menekan dadaku di lengannya (yang berotot dan seksi). Dari sudut mataku, aku dapat melihat alis Shikamaru terangkat melihat aksi beraniku, mungkin bertanya- tanya apa yang salah dengan kepalaku.

Aku memeluk pipi Sasuke-kun dengan telapak tangan, membuatnya menatapku dengan mata indahnya.

"Aku rasa kami belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

 _(HA!)_

Saat Sasuke-kun menatapku, (AMBIL TUH, WANITA JAHAT! DIA MENATAPKU,BUKAN KAU!) aku menatap Karin.

Ini bukan tentang Sasuke-kun lagi. Maksudku, memang masih tentang Sasuke-kun, namun yang coba aku katakan adalah ini lebih kepada hubunganku dengan Karin… hubungan persaingan antara dua orang gadis, ini lebih dari sekedar memperebutkan seorang pria! Harga diriku dipertaruhkan sekarang. Aku tidak mau kalah darinya.

INI ADALAH PERANG.

DAN KARIN AKAN KALAH!

 _(MATI! MATI! MATI!)_

Shikamaru membersihkan tenggorokannya, membuat perang tatapan antara aku dan Karin berhenti.

"APA?!" teriak kami berdua.

"Ayo ke sana." kata Shikamaru pada Sasuke-kun, mengabaikan tatapan mematikan dariku dan Karin. Sasuke-kun terlihat lega dan melepaskan lengannya dari cengkeraman erat(dada) kami dan meluruskan kemejanya. Kedua pria itu berjalan menjauh tanpa kata.

Karin memelototi aku dan berbicara dengan suara rendah, "aku rasa kau pikir bahwa kau sangat pintar dengan balasanmu barusan, huh, Sakura?"

"Oh, aku tahu aku memang pintar,"kataku, "aku juga tahu bahwa teman kencanmu memperhatikan aku terus."

"Itu karena kau itu gadis jalang yang menempel padanya!"

"Memangnya kau tidak?" tanyaku.

Kemudian aku menyadari bahwa kami berjalan membentuk sebuah lingkaran, seperti sepasang singa yang bertengkar tentang siapa yang lebih pantas memimpin. Ya tuhan, aku, Sakura Haruno sedang—

Aku sedang berpartisipasi dalam salah satu pertengkaran wanita.

Demi neraka.

Ini bukan aku.

Aku, Sakura Haruno, siswa teladan, gadis yang tidak terlihat. Aku tidak pernah bertengkar dengan siapapun, apalagi karena seorang pria.

Kalimat Karin menyadarkan aku dari pikiranku.

"Sakura, kau hanya cemburu karena aku bisa mengajak Sasuke-kun kencan!"

"Oh, hanya kencan saja pamer," desisku, "apa dia pernah menciummu? Aku ragu, aku rasa dia tidak mau ketularan olehmu."

Keinginan untuk mengatakan 'DIA SERING MENCIUMKU, TAHU TIDAK!' sangat mendesak untuk dikeluarkan.

"Ketularan? Dasar jalang kecil, aku tidak punya penyakit!"

" _Hmph_ , Suigetsu tidak bilang begitu padaku!"

Kemudian genderang perang ditabuh.

…

…

…

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Chapter lima**

 **Ada Terlalu Banyak Suara**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 1:31 AM**

 **Suasana Hati** : Sedikit kesakitan. Jika seseorang memakai sepatu hak tinggi, maka orang itu tidak akan berjalan kecuali dengan rasa sakit di kakinya! Walaupun aku melepas sepatuku setelah satu jam…

 **Musik** : MENAMPARMU SEPERTI WANITA JALANG DAN KAU MEMBALASKU SAMA JALANGNYA. Karena kau memang jalang. YA. AKU. MENGATAKANNYA. CHE.

 **Lokasi** : Di kamar, dengan kaki yang terbungkis _ice packs_.

 ** _Subjek : APA YANG DIBICARAKAN SEMUA ORANG!_**

Pesta semalam itu…

 _WOW._

Malamku indah namun sedikit cacat.

Seorang pecundang menempel terus pada **dia** yang seharusnya menjadi teman kencan **ku**!

(APA-APAAN SIH! KENAPA PULA DIA HARUS PERGI KE PESTA BODOH ITU DENGAN GADIS ITU, DARI SEMUA PILIHAN YANG ADA?! DIA BISA SAJA PERGI DENGANKU, TAPI TIDAK! DIA MALAH MEMILIH PERGI DENGAN GADIS BODOH DAN MENYEBALKAN DAN CANTIK DAN LUMAYAN DAN PINTAR DAN UGH! KENAPA DIA TIDAK MELOMPAT SAJA DARI JEMBATAN?!)

Baiklah.

Jadi berdasarkan semua prediksi yang aku katakan, hampir sebagian besar terjadi. Ada perkelahian wanita, bahkan lebIh dari dua! Adu jotos, tapi kita memang tahu bahwa hal itu selalu terjadi. Gaun seseorang benar- benar jatuh dan ada seseorang yang tiba- tiba menjadi populer di kalangan siswa Leaf Akademi. Aku lebih dari yakin bahwa lebih dari lima orang akan mendapat hukuman. Pengawas kita, cukup mengherankan, tinggal selama dua jam, kali ini, tidak hanya satu jam seperti yang aku kira.

Dan untuk _hangover_ , aku juga masih pusing jadi akan aku laporkan lagi besok pagi.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang pagi, jam 12.03 (sejam yang lalu kurang lebih) KepSek Tsunade masuk ke ruang pesta, menyalakan lampu (yang langsung menyakiti mataku) dan itu mengakhiri perkelahian, tarian kotor dan kontes minum alkohol dan merokok di kegelapan.

Dia marah.

Jadi, sebagai peringatan untuk semua orang :

Walau besok bukan hari sekolah, akan ada upacara untuk mengumumkan hukuman. Upacara itu akan dimulai sekitar jam 9 di auditorium. Ingat, anak- anak, merokok itu buruk, minum dan menyetir itu tidak boleh, kalau kau mencoba melawan KepSek, maka dia akan menggigit bokongmu.

(itu majas metafora, loh ya!)

Sepertinya sebagian besar prediksiku benar!

 _Yay._

Aku harusnya menjadi peramal.

Tambahan :

-Kopi Susu akhirnya mengklaim kepemilikannya atas Gadis Cepol saat gadis itu sedang berdansa dengan pria entah keberapanya di depan Kopi Susu. Dia lalu mencium gadis itu di belakang panggung seperti tidak ada hari esok. Seksi. Mereka mungkin sama- sama mabuk… banyak pasangan mabuk semalam!

-Dua gadis pirang bodoh (salah satunya memang berambut pirang) naik ke atas panggung (sambil mabuk, karena sebagian besar memang mabuk) bernyanyi untuk semua _orang 'HEY,HEY! YOU, YOU! I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!_ ' (dan itu adalah alasan kenapa lagu itu masih terngiang di kepalaku sampai sekarang!)

-Merepotkan sepertinya sudah menyerah menghadapi Harpa dan Kipas. Apakah ini akhir dari kisah cinta V mereka?

-Dan kisah cinta V antara Pink Princess, Pretty Boy dan Sexy Boy berubah menjadi Cinta N dengan bergabungnya Kacamata di tengah- tengah mereka!

Aku akan meminta seseorang memijat kakiku karena kakiku masih sangat sakit.

(YATUHAN, SEPATUKU ADALAH SEPATU YANG PALING KEREN DI PESTA!)

Cherry, melaporkan!

X

Komentar

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'APA YANG DIBICARAKAN SEMUA ORANG!'**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 1.41 AM**

 ** _Subjek: bodoh. bodoh. bodoh. banyak hal bodoh._**

 **Sexy-In0:** Ya tuhan, aku si pirang yang naik ke panggung.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Sexy-In0**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 1.45 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Sayang, memang banyak hal bodoh._**

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Jangan khawatir, aku yakin gadis yang satunya juga sama- sama malu.

 **X**

 **X**

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'APA YANG DIBICARAKAN SEMUA ORANG!'**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 1.41 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Menggigit gadis jalang_**

 **Cutie-Karin :** Aku rasa aku juga bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan semalam. Sepertinya. Gadis jalang ini mencoba mencuri teman kencanku! Dia menempel terus! Sialan! Apa si jalang kecil itu tidak punya kontrol diri? Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa?!

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Cutie-Karin**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 1.46 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Pergi saja yang suka menggigit_**

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Mungkin teman kencanmu ingin lepas darimu dan memanfaatkannya.

 **X**

 **X**

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'APA YANG DIBICARAKAN SEMUA ORANG!'**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 1.45 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Tangan tuhan adalah AKUUH_**

 **KingOfRamen007 :** Cherry, jus yang lezat juga kejadian. Kau harus mengucapkan terimakasih padaku:)

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk KingOfRamen007**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 1.48 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Ayo puji tuhan_**

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Ya. Kau benar. TERIMAKASIH! Kau adalah pahlawanku, walau aku sedikit merasa bersalah karena kau harus membayar semua biaya alkohol yang kau berikan itu! Kau harus meminta bayaran pada orang- orang, aku mau memberimu uang, tapi nanti kau jadi tahu siapa aku.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 1.54 AM**

 ** _Subjek: TOTALLY._**

 **KingOfRamen007 :** Tidak perlu, aku senang melakukannya!

 **X**

 **X**

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'APA YANG DIBICARAKAN SEMUA ORANG!'**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 1.47 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Sial_**

 **Lazy1** : Ini sangat merepotkan. Aku tidak mau ulangtahunku berjalan seperti ini. Hari pertamaku berumur enambelas tahun dan aku akan bangun dengan sakit kepala akibat alkohol lalu mendengarkan teriakan Tsunade-sama…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Lazy1**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 1.49 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Dobel sial_**

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Sayang, Menjadi dewasa memang jalang.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 1.52 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Super_**

 **Lazy1** : Kau gadis jalang.

 **X**

 **…..**

"MEMALUKAN!"

Saat suara Tsunade-sama mulai berteriak, aku sadar bahwa bukan hanya aku yang berkedut.

"TINGKAH LAKU KALIAN DI PESTA SANGAT MENGERIKAN! BAGAIMANA KALAU KITA MENYELENGGARAKAN PESTA DENGAN SEKOLAH LAIN?! KALIAN PASTI SUDAH MERUSAK REPUTASI LEAF AKADEMI DENGAN SEMUA TINGAH KALIAN! SEMUA!"

"Berisik…banget.." ku lihat Kiba menguap.

Aku akan mengatakannya dengan jujur:

Penampilan semua orang pagi ini terlihat seperti kotoran.

Tidak ada seorangpun di ruangan ini terlihat senang atau terlihat baik- baik saja. Aku bahkan bisa melihat gadis yang biasanya sempurna seperti Ino Yamanaka, Temari Sabaku, Ami Watanabe dan yang lainnya terlihat seburuk sisanya. Aku mencoba menemukan Karin dan yap, harapanku bertemu karena dia juga terlihat acak-acakan.

(bukannya aku terlihat bagus juga, sih.)

Aku menggunakan telapak tanganku untuk mengucek mataku dan mengernyit saat menyentuh pipiku.

 _(OW)_

Jadi semalam penuh dengan banyak kejadian.

"SUNGGUH MEMALUKAN!"

Aku mengernyit saat suara Tsunade-sama kembali memekikan telinga. Akan bagus jika menceritakan cerita hidupku (malamku di pesta dansa, maksudku) :

…

 _Yang ada di kepalaku adalah betapa liciknya Karin yang terlihat gendut dengan pinggul besarnya._

 _(MATI! MATI! MATI!)_

 _"Kau tahu, kalau kau berencana membunuh seseorang, sebaiknya jangan mengatakannya keras- keras."_

 _Aku menolehkan kepala dan melihat Ino yang tengah memutar gelasnya. Dia terlihat sangat cantik tadi. Rambut pirang panjangnya dibiarkan terurai dengan bagian bawah dikeriting. Dia memakai gaun warna violet dengan trimming seperti kepangan rambut. Aku memperhatikan bahwa gaun itu sedikit rusak dan rambutnya berantakan. Mungkin karena berkelahi dengan Temari sebelumnya._

 _Ino menaikan gelas plastik ke bibir dan menyesap minumannya._

 _"Aku kira kau sudah tidak menyukai Sasuke lagi."_

 _Aku tidak menanggapi ucapannya._

(APA KALIAN MENDENGAR APA YANG AKU KATAKAN?! KELAKUAN KALIAN SEMALAM SANGAT MEMALUKAN!)

 _"Hm…" ia tersenyum pahit, "sepertinya aku salah." Ino terkekeh. "Tentu saja aku salah."_

 _"Diam—"_

 _Ino memberikan gelasnya (yang masih sedikit penuh) ke dadaku dan aku mengambilnya dengan pandangan curiga."sepertinya malam ini kita berada di atas perahu yang sama." lanjutnya, menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apakah ekspresi wajahnya adalah kegetiran atau kecongkakan. "Karin mendapatkan pria yang kau inginkan."_

 _"Dan Temari mendapatkan Shikamaru." aku menyimpulkan._

 _Ino mengangguk kaku lalu mengambil gelas yang lainnya, "aku rasa kita harus berdamai."_

 _"Berdamai?" ulangku bingung._

 _Jujur saja aku tidak tahu kenapa harus berdamai saat kami bahkan tidak sedang bertengkar. Aku mengangkat alisku curiga. Jika dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu padaku, aku ingin tahu apa yang sedang dia pikirkan._

 _"Dan kenapa kita harus berdamai, Ino-chan?"_

 _"Kita berada dalam satu tim malam ini." katanya, mengabaikan pertanyaanku. "kalau kau membantuku, aku akan membantumu. Aku akan membuat Karin menjauh dari Sasuke-kun, dan kau buatlah Temari menjauh dari Shikamaru." ia meneruskan, menatapku seperti dia menahan untuk mengeluarkan ejekan. "Atau kau bisa mengarang sesuatu agar Shikamaru menjauh darinya. Kau kan sahabatnya, kalau kau mengalami masalah pasti dia akan memilih untuk berada di sampingmu—"_

 _"Memangnya kalau aku bersama Shikamaru apa untungnya buatmu?" aku memotong._

 _Dalam pikiranku, aku menempel pada Shikamaru sangat tidak masuk akal._

 _Memangnya kalau aku bersama Shikamaru bisa membuat Ino lebih dekat dengannya?_

("DAN JANGAN SEKALI- KALI BERPIKIR BAHWA KALIAN BISA BEBAS BEGITU SAJA DENGAN TINGKAH KALIAN!")

 _Ino mengedikan bahu, "kalau kau dengannya, itu bisa membuat Temari tidak nyaman, jadi aku bisa cukup puas." ia menatapku, "jadi bagaimana?"_

 _"Aku bukan gadis egois," aku tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat, "aku tidak akan membantumu menghancurkan hubungan yang ia punya dengan Temari. Ino, Shikamaru adalah teman terbaik yang aku punya." kataku sungguh- sungguh. "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu padanya hanya untuk membuat seorang gadis menjauh dari orang yang aku suka."_

 _Ino menggigit lidahnya, raut wajahnya berubah seketika dengan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti…_

 _Sedih?_

 _"Sakura, dengar," suaranya kuat. "aku tahu setelah aku dan kau tidak berteman lagi… kau mungkin berpikir bahwa aku adalah gadis jalang, dan mungkin memang benar. Tapi Sakura, aku juga punya perasaan!" dia terdengar begitu serius saat mengatakan hal itu. Ino lalu menunjuk Shikamaru yang tengah berdansa dengan Temari. "Aku tahu bahwa semua orang berpikir bahwa aku hanya gadis murahan dengan otak kosong. Tapi aku sungguhan peduli dengan Shikamaru… aku jatuh cinta kepadanya. Aku cinta dia."_

 _Mataku melebar mendengar pengakuan Ino._

 _Aku tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa mendengar kata 'Ino' dan 'cinta' dalam satu kalimat terdengar… kata terbaik yang bisa menggambarkan hal itu adalah 'tabu'._

 _"T-tapi bagaimana dengan yang kau lakukan dengan Sai?" aku berteriak. "Kau dan dia terlihat bersama di hari pertama ke sekolah!"_

 _Dia terlihat kaget karena aku tahu dan aku seketika menyesali kalimatku._

 _Sial, bagaimana kalau dia menyadari bahwa aku adalah Cherry—_

 _"Ya tuhan, diam!" Ino mendelik, pipinya memerah. Kepalanya memutar melihat sekeliling mungkin memastikan agar tidak ada yang mendengarnya. "Aku mencoba melupakan hal itu!" wajahnya memucat dan ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan meminum isi gelasnya. "Itu karena aku tertekan… aku baru saja kembali dari liburan musim panas yang harus aku habiskan dengan ibuku di Negara lain-" (Orangtua Ino bercerai, sambil mengatur semua hak asuh dan lainnya, orangtuanya menempatkan Ino di Leaf Akademi. Saat liburan pendek seperti libur musim gugur atau libur natal, Ino akan tinggal dengan ayahnya sedang saat liburan musim panas ia bersama ibunya di Suna)"—kemudian aku mendapatkan berita bahwa Shikamaru sudah berpacaran dengan Temari!"_

(AKU TAHU PASTI SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN APA DAN DI MANA TADI MALAM!)

 _Aku membuka mulutku untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun dia tidak memberikan kesempatan._

 _"Bukan bermaksud sombong, Sakura, tapi aku adalah gadis yang sangat cantik, banyak pria yang mau bersamaku," katanya, mencoba untuk kedengaran rendah hati dengan kalimatnya (setidaknya dia mencoba). "Tentu saja aku sangat menyukai Shikamaru, sampai- sampai aku rela berkelahi dengan gadis lain walau Shikamaru bukan pria yang paling tampan."_

 _Aku tersenyum mendengarnya._

 _"Tentu saja Shikamaru sangat tampan. Maksudku, dia manis dengan caranya sendiri dan—"_

 _"Aku mengerti intinya."_

 _Sungguh, aku mengerti. Aku hanya tidak mau mendengar dia mengatakan padaku betapa tampannya sahabatku. Rasanya aneh._

 _Ino meletakan gelas kosongnya di atas meja. "Jadi, berdamai?"_

 _Aku mengangguk._

 _"Damai."_

 _Untuk menegaskan persetujuan, aku mengamati keseluruhan penampilannya dan menemukan kalung yang sangat indah melingkar di lehernya. Kalung simpel dengan benang hitam dan liontin ungu yang cantik._

 _"Kalung yang cantik-"_

 _"Terimakasih." Ino tersenyum dan melakukan hal yang sama denganku. "sepatu yang cantik."_

 _"Terimakasih."_

 _…_

Dan setelahnya, mulailah momen terpenting dari seluruh malamku (ada banyak sekali).

BAM!

Suara telapak tangan yang memukul sesuatu yang keras terdengar di telingaku, menyadarkan dari kilasan memori. Aku menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan nanar (aku meniru gaya Shino dengan memakai kacamata hitam untuk menahan cahaya yang membutakan mataku) dan kembali menatap Tsunade-sama yang masih terlihat semarah tadi.

"SEBAGAI HUKUMAN UNTUK KELAKUAN KALIAN, TIDAK ADA SATU ORANG PUN MURID YANG BISA KELUAR DARI SEKOLAH AKHIR PEKAN INI!"

Dan dengan mengatakan itu, dia turun dari podium dan meninggalkan auditorium.

Satu menit setelah kalimatnya, aku baru menyadari apa artinya itu.

…

 ** _SELAMAT ULANGTAHUN SHIKAMARU SI PECUNDANG PEMALAS (TAPI TETAP KAMI CINTAI)!_**

 _X_

 _X_

 ** _Rencana perayaan oleh:_**

 _Sakura Haruno, Ratu Dunia dan seisinya. Dan Chouji Akimichi, Raja dari semua benda yang dimasak._

 _TOTALLY!_

 _TOTALLY_ _!_

 _YAP._

 _MAKANAN_ _._

 _APAAN?_

 _Lanjut_ _…_

 _X_

 _X_

 _Tanggal:_

 _Sabtu, 22 September hari ulangtahun Shikamaru_

 _X_

 _X_

 ** _Rencana untuk hari ini_**

 ** _1) Culik Shikamaru dari tangan Temari (Perempuan yang menakutkan)_**

 _Aku tidak tahu yang siapa yang lebih menakutkan, Sakura. Kau pilih siapa? Temari atau Ino?_

 _Mereka seimbang, Chouji,_ _seimbang_ _…_

 _Baiklah, dalam skala satu sampai sepuluh, kau mau berikan nilai berapa untuk kadar menakutkan mereka_ _?_

 _Um, aku tidak mau menulisnya di sini. Kita bisa saja kehilangan kertas ini dan seseorang bisa menemukan dan membacanya._

 ** _2) Masuk diam- diam ke kelas memasak dan buatkan Shikamaru kue_**

 _ZOMG! Bisa tidak kau buat strawberry shortcake yang waktu itu kau buatkan untuk aku?_

 _Shikamaru maunya kue cokelat_ _…_

 _TAPI AKU MAUNYA STROBERI!_

 _Ini hari ulantahun_ _ **nya**_ _, Sakura!_

 _Hm, benar juga, mon ami, touché.*_

 ** _3) Siapkan laptopku dan pinjam proyektor jadi kita bisa menonton film!_**

 _Keren! Jadi tahun ini kita mau nonton apa?_

 _Aku rasa kita bisa menonton semua enam seri dari Star Wars._

 _Star Wars memang hebat dan sebagainya, tapi enam..? Itu akan menghabiskan waktu…duabelas jam… atau lebih…_

 _Baiklah, kalau begitu yang 'Attack of the Clones' dan 'Revenge of the Sith'._

 _Bukannya lebih bagus menonton yang aslinya saja?_

 _Um_ _tidak_ _! KITA HARUS LIHAT KISAH CINTA ANAKIN DAN PADME! ANAKIN ITU SEKSI!_

 _Anakin menjadi Darth Vader. Darth Vader itu orang jahat._

 _Anakin menjadi Darth Vader karena dia ingin menyelamatkan Padme!_

 _Tidak penting, dia membunuh Padme secara tidak langsung pada akhirnya._

 _Dia masih mencintai Padme! Ingat dia menggila saat Emperor mengatakan bahwa dia tidak sengaja membunuh Padme?_

 _Iya, tapi itu tidak merubah kenyataan bahwa dia membunuh Padme. Atau fakta bahwa Anakin bergabung dengan kegelapan dan mengkhianati semua orang._

 _BRENGSEK JANGAN SEKALI-KALI KAU MEMBAHASNYA. ITU KARENA CINTA! MEREKA PUNYA ANAK SEBAGAI BUKTINYA._

 _Bukannya Padme itu sepuluh tahu lebih tua daripada dia?_

 _Memangnya siapa yang peduli? Mereka saling_ _cinta_ _, itulah yang terpenting_

 ** _4) Temukan koin sebanyak- banyaknya dan sapu bersih mesin penjual otomatis untuk makanan tambahan._**

 _Kau yang melakukan yang satu ini, Chouji. Akuh tidakh mauh keh mesinh sialanh ituh._

 _Kenapa memangnya? Kau biasanya mendewakan mesin itu, hai wanita! Kau memujinya kemarin!_

 _KAU DIAM SAJA!_

 _Kau memujinya sebelum kita masuk ke kelas!_

 _Ya, semua permen di sana membuat aku gendut. Dan lain-lain._

 ** _5) Juga, siapkan sandwich maker dan bahan- bahan untuk membuatnya!_**

 _Ide terbaik sejauh ini, Sakura! (selain kue-nya, tentu saja.)_

 _Aku membuat sandwich baru kemarin. (Duh, kuenya bahkan terdengar hampir lebih baik daripada Star Wars.)_

 _Kedengarannya enak! Apa itu? (Apaan, Kue jelas lebih baik dari Star Wars)_

 _Saos Pizza, keju yang banyak, dan spicy chicken deli. (Aku tidak mau berdebat tentang ini lagi.)_

 _Oh, kau membuat aku lapar! Buatkan untukku satu saat makan siang besok ya? (Baiklah.)_

 ** _6) Hias kamarmu untuk pestanya!_**

 _Ya, tapi bagaimana aku harus menghiasnya?_

 _Dengan poster wanita telanjang:)_

 _Gosh, Chouji, ide yang hebat. Kita akan melakukan itu. Totally._

 _Kau memang yang terbaik, Sakura!_

 _Aku sedang sarkastik , bodoh._

 ** _7) Undang teman Shikamaru… siapa teman Shikamaru yang lain?_**

 _Shikamaru mungkin berpikir bahwa karena kau adalah satu- satunya yang punya payudara, kau tidak akan bisa berbaur dengan mereka._

 _Dan haruskah aku menebak bahwa 'mereka' itu adalah orang- orang yang punya penis?_

 _Tepat!_

 _Menurutmu Penis itu kata yang aneh tidak?_

 _Tidak juga, mungkin. Mungkin menurutmu aneh karena kau tidak biasa mengatakannya._

 _Mungkin kau benar._

 _Lalu, siapa teman yang harus aku undang ke kamarku?_

 _Hm… mungkin Kiba, Lee, Naruto, dan Sasuke. Tapi mereka tidak begitu dekat sih_ _—_

 _Kalau begitu tidak usah repot- repot mengundang yan lainnya. Kita jadi The Three Musketeer saja!_

 ** _8) Undang Temari (atau Ino, siapa saja yang akhirnya menjadi kekasihnya minggu ini)._**

 _Kau_ _bisa melakukan ini, Chouji, sayangku._

 _Tidak, Sakura cinta, ini adalah kehormatan buatmu._

 _Kau!_

 _Kau!_

 _KAU!_

 _KAU!_

 _KAU!_

 _KAU!_

 ** _9) Pastikan apakah Shikamaru sudah punya rencana untuk hari ulantahunnya._**

 _Ini seharusnya ada di nomer satu…_

 _Yap. Totally…_

 _Sana tanya dia, anak pintar!_

…

Shikamaru mendesah malas saat dia, Chouji dan aku keluar dari auditorium.

Chouji dan aku bertemu mata dan tertawa melihatnya "SELAMAT ULANGTAHUN SHIKAMARU!" teriak kami, sambil melompat-lompat menubruk tubuhnya.

Banyak orang yang melirik ke arah kami (lebih seperti melotot) bertanya- tanya apa yang salah dengan kami dan betapa beraninya kami berteriak saat kebanyakan dari mereka sedang pusing dan sakit kepala (bukan hanya karena semalam, tapi karena teriakan Tsunade-sama). Aku menyadari sepasang siswa lelaki menatapku lebih lama dari yang lainnya dan membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Tatapan mereka membuat aku ingin bersembunyi di belakang dua sahabatku.

"Bro, bukannya dia gadis yang bernyanyi di atas panggung semalam dengan Ino?"

Oh tuhan.

"Iya benar, itu dia. Dia cantik," temannya memuji.

"Dia sepertinya murid baru. Aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya."

"Dia cantik banget. Jelas dia itu anak baru. Aku pasti sudah mengencaninya kalau saja dia bukan anak baru."

Komentar itu membuat aku ingin mencolok mata mereka.

(SIALAN BANGET AKU KAN BUKAN ANAK BARU!)

Terserah lah, Aku yakin kau penasaran dengan topik tentang menyanyi yang sejak tadi terus aku sebutkan.

Kembali aku teruskan cerita tentang pesta semalam:

 _Sekitar pukul sepuluh malam, Ino dan aku minum… banyak. Shikamaru selalu menghampiri kami berdua dan menjauhkan gelasku (aww manis sekali temanku), tapi aku selalu mengambil yang baru. Itu adalah bagian dari rencanaku, aku mengacaukan kebersamaannya dengan Temari dengan mencoba mabuk dan selalu membuat pemuda itu menghampiri aku untuk mengambil minuman itu. Sedang Ino mulai melancarkan aksi seperti di masa lalu dan menjadi penggemar Sasuke-kun, yang mana membuat Karin sangat marah._

 _(sungguh, sikap Ino itu sangat manis dan lucu, melihatnya rela membuat musuh baru hanya untuk aku.)_

 _Namun masalahnya adalah, kita tidak benar- benar mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan dengan melakukan itu. Dan seperti gadis biasa yang sedang bersedih, kami menginginkan perhatian, jadi rencananya berganti:_

 _"Hah?" tanyaku bodoh, berkedip menatap Ino._

 _Kami berdua berdiri (yang berdiri Ino, aku duduk di atas speaker besar dan itu bukan lah hal yang pintar kalau kau ingin menyelamatkan telingamu) di samping booth DJ. Setelah gelas keenamku, aku menjadi sedikit pemberani dan lebih banyak berbicara dan mulai mengganggu Shino, menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama lagi- dan lagi. Itu membuatnya pada akhirnya mau mengobrol denganku (dia teryata sangat baik, kalau kau bisa melewati pembatas dingin yang mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mau diganggu. Rahasianya adalah terus saja ganggu dia!)._

 _"Pikirkan tentang itu!" bisik Ino, "apa cara terbaik untuk mendapatkan perhatian di pesta dansa?"_

 _Aku mengedikan bahu. "dengan menari seperti gadis nakal."_

 _Walau aku tengah menduduki speaker dan aku bahkan hampir tidak bisa mendengar kalimat Ino, aku bisa mendengar Shino mendecak._

 _"Tepat!" Ino berteriak, menyakiti telingaku. "dan apa ada yang lebih baik dari dua gadis yang menari seperti gadis nakal?" kalimat Ino masuk akal juga. "Sekarang kita hanya butuh sebuah lagu."_

 _Shino membersihkan tenggorokan, kami berdua menoleh menatapnya._

 _"Apakah kau punya ide, temanku tersayang Shino?" tanyaku, tersenyum lebar._

 _Dia mungkin tengah memutar bola mata di balik kacamatanya, "aku menyarankan Don't Cha' dari The Pussycat Doll." katanya keren sambil memutar kepingan cd di jari. "Aku bisa memutarkannya kalau kau mau, setelah lagu yang satu ini selesai."_

 _Wajah Ino berubah cerah mendengar ide Shino lalu memeluknya (efek alkohol)._

 _"Kau memang jenius, Aburame!" teriaknya, ia menarikku dari posisi duduk, "cepat, Sakura, ini waktu kita untuk bersinar!"_

 _Aku menggelengkan kepala dan menunjuk kakiku, "tidak mau, Ino! Untuk jalan saja susah apalagi menari?!" Ino menyarankan agar aku mencopot sepatu, dan entah kenapa aku mau saja mendengarkan dia. Aku mencopot boots menawanku dan meletakannya di samping Shino, setelah meminta pemuda itu untuk menjaganya._

 _Saat kami berada di tengah panggung, lagu mulai diputar..._

 _Dan kami berdua tertawa.._

 _Ino dan aku menari seperti sepasang gadis lesbi, kita sadar pasti bahwa semua mata menatap ke arah kami. Termasuk mata dari orang yang kami inginkan (Sasuke, maksudku, aku tidak ingin Shikamaru melihatku begini, dia sudah seperti saudara, incest itu adalah dosa!)._

 _Baiklah aku mulai mengoceh tidak jelas. Aku yakin kau hanya ingin tahu—_

"Iya, aku tidak percaya mereka berdua benar- benar menyanyi di atas panggung!" kata siswa yang mengatakan bahwa aku cantik.

Siswa yang mengatakan bahwa aku sangat cantik mengangguk setuju. "Mereka tidak seburuk dua gadis mabuk yang biasa kau pikirkan."

 _-ya, lagunya:_

 _"Jadi, kita sedang menari seperti gadis nakal, kita menjauhkan pria yang kita suka dari musuh sekaligus mendapatkan perhatian dari semua pria di dalam ruangan." kata ino getir. "dan mereka masih saja tidak mendekati kita. Ada apa sih?!"_

 _Aku tidak begitu mendengarkan ini, jujur saja._

 _(Aku terlalu mabuk.)_

 _Aku sibuk bernyanyi, "You're so fine I want you to be mine you're so delicious-"_

 _"YA TUHAN SAKURA KAU MEMANG SEORANG JENIUS!"_

 _"Iya, aku tahu…"_

 _Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan aku sudah duduk di atas speaker, getarannya membuat tubuhku ikut berguncang saat Ino menarik lenganku (mungkin karena itu lenganku sedikit sakit hari ini) lalu menyerahkan sebuah microphone. Suara musik semakin hilang dan semua orang melihat ke panggung, mungkin ingin bertanya kepada Shino, namun saat mereka melihat dua orang gadis yang berdiri di bawah sinar lampu, perhatian mereka seketika ke arah kami._

 _Rasanya menakutkan dan aku ingin memuntahkan semua isi perutku._

 _"Selamat malam, siswa tercinta dari Leaf Akademi." sapa Ino dengan suara manis. Beberapa siswa tepuk tangan dan berteriak. "yeah, itu Ino!" beberapa meneriakan pujian untuk kami. "Malam ini aku dan temanku Sakura punya sesuatu untuk kalian."_

 _Aku melihat Shikamaru berdiri di tempatnya, di samping Temari dan melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya padaku, mungkin penasaran kenapa :_

 _a) aku bersama Ino_

 _b) kenapa aku ada di atas panggung_

 _Aku menghindari tatapannya dan melihat Naruto, yang tengah mengobrol dengan Kiba dan Hinata. Pemuda pirang itu bertepuk tangan dan meneriaki namaku, "YAAY! SAKURA-CHAN!"_

 _Kemudian aku melihat Sasuke-kun—_

 _(YA TUHAN DIA PASTI DEWA)_

 _-yang sama seperti Shikamaru, menatapku penuh tanya apa yang sedang aku lakukan._

 _Dan Karin. Ugh.._

 _Siapa yang peduli pada Karin yang sepertinya sudah nempel permanen di lengan seksi Sasuke-kun._

 _(LEPASKAN DIA, JALANG!)_

 _"Kami akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu." umum Ino, tertawa lebar._

 _Mataku melebar, menatapnya kage, "kami…?"_

 _"Ini lagu kesukaanmu," bisiknya di telingaku. "kau menyanyikannya tadi."_

 _"Aku menyanyikannya—ya tuhan, tidak—Ino, itu…"_

 _-terlambat, musik sudah mulai mengalun dan aku mulai bernyanyi dan menari dan terus menatap Sasuke-kun._

 _"HEY! HEY! YOU! YOU! I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"_

…

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 9.43 AM**

 **Suasana Hati** : Sakit kepala

 **Musik** : Sayang kau harus beritahu aku, HARUSKAH AKU BERTAHAN ATAU PERGI

 **Lokasi** : Dalam kesolid-an Leaf Akademi

 ** _Subjek : rasanya baik untuk menjadi buruk_**

Aku mengingat banyak hal yang aku lakukan semalam!

Dan aku tidak senang.

 _Oh boy._

Mau menceritakan kesalahan bodohmu?

X

Komentar

X

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'rasanya baik untuk menjadi buruk'**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 9.46 AM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _(tidak ada subjek)_

 **Lazy1:** Aku membiarkan sahabatku mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

X

X

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'rasanya baik untuk menjadi buruk'**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 9.51 AM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _aku ada satu_

 **Bugz:** Aku mengizinkan dua gadis mabuk menyanyi di atas panggung.

X

X

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'rasanya baik untuk menjadi buruk'**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 9.56 AM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _Kau harus bertahan_

 **Splash:** Aku berciuman dengan lima gadis yang berbeda. Bagaimana kalau aku ketularan sesuatu?

X

X

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'rasanya baik untuk menjadi buruk'**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 9.59 AM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _Y_

 **10-10:** Aku memanfaatkan teman dekatku untuk membuat pacarku cemburu

X

X

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'rasanya baik untuk menjadi buruk'**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 10.00 AM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _BWAH_

 **KingOfRamen007:** Aku membiarkan temanku pergi ke pesta dengan gadis yang aku sukai.

X

X

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'rasanya baik untuk menjadi buruk'**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 10.02 AM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _Tragis sebenarnya_

 **BBQ:** Aku tidak makan sebanyak yang seharusnya di _buffet_ gratis

X

X

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'rasanya baik untuk menjadi buruk'**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 10.05 AM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _(tidak ada subjek)_

 **kINKy:** Aku meninggalkan teman kencanku. Sedikit merasa bersalah, teman seharusnya tidak begitu.

x

x

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'rasanya baik untuk menjadi buruk'**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 10.07 AM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _Dan aku melibatkan temanku juga…_

 **Sexy-In0:** Aku menyanyi, di depan seluruh sekolah saat mabuk.

X

X

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'rasanya baik untuk menjadi buruk'**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 10.08 AM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _Tidak melakukannya dengan baik_

 **Cutie-Karin:** Aku membiarkan seseorang mendekati teman kencanku.

X

X

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'rasanya baik untuk menjadi buruk'**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 10.11 AM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _Tidak begitu banyak kejadian di pesta semalam tapi…_

 **Blond'n'Beautiful :** Aku bertengkar dengan pacarku. Seharusnya aku lebih mempercayai dia… sepertinya.

 **X**

 **X**

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'rasanya baik untuk menjadi buruk'**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 10.12 AM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _(tidak ada subjek)_

 **WhiteEyes56:** Aku bertengkar dengan teman baikku.

X

X

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'rasanya baik untuk menjadi buruk'**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 10.23 AM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _(tidak ada subjek)_

 **Uchiha2:** Aku membawa gadis yang salah bersamaku.

* * *

 **ThanksTo :** **wooowww, NatashAurel, Y0ktf, Rhein98, chaesarpuspita, pinktomato, Nikechaann, Richhi, sakura sweetpea, Liana Zhafirna, Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno Hime, ToruPerri, adora13, goodbye summer, Uchiha Pioo, himeri, Ha Ni, DanchouSama-01, vania sejati, misakiken, yazura**

 **A.N :** Eve mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan dan permintaan ya:

 **1\. Kelakuan Sasuke kampret banget?**

Sasuke kampret dengan alasannya sendiri. Tapi dia dimaafkan karena dia seksi. Wink.

 **2\. Naikan rate?**

Maaf tapi rate tidak akan Eve naikan, sesuai dengan original story. Lagian nggak ada yang over vulgar di cerita ini kok, palingan cuma a good snogging- sessions here and there.

 **3\. Kenapa Sakura pakai boots?**

Well boots yang sakura pakai itu yang sejenis angkle boots, jadi keren dan fashionable, jangan bayangkan boots yang biasa dipakai untuk jalan di salju ya :')

 **4\. Apa endingnya sampai mereka tamat sekolah?**

Umm.. short of.

Oh yea Eve udah selesai nulis ini sampai chapter 11, kalau respon banyak, pasti akan diupdate pakai paket super fast!

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : TheCherryOnTop**

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor the story.

 **Warning:** This is an Indonesian translation of ohwhatsherface's story with the same title. Done with permission.

 **Summary:**

Sakura tidak pernah menjadi pusat perhatian, namun tiba- tiba semua orang memperhatikannya. Hal itu membuat Sakura melakukan sesuatu, **_Blog it_**! Tentu saja!

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

"Awh…"

Hidup sangat menakjubkan.

Hidup sangat indah.

Hidup adalah hal paling indah!

Hidup juga sangat menyakitkan (secara fisik, setidaknya) tapi masih bisa aku hadapi.

"Kau jangan berbaring di lantai begitu—"

"DIA MEMBAWA GADIS YANG SALAH KE PESTA DANSA!" aku berteriak sambil bangkit dari lantai kamar setelah terjatuh lalu melompat girang. Aku menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjang dan berguling-guling melanjutkan aksi penyaluran kebahagiaanku, "seriusan, deh, Shikamaru! Dia bilang dia bawa gadis yang salah! Apa kau tahu apa artinya itu?!"

"Artinya dia tidak mau pergi ke pesta dengan Karin—"

"Tepat!" kataku, menjeda lompatanku di atas ranjang (yang mana adalah hal bodoh untuk dilakukan karena aku bisa jatuh dan melukai bokongku—lagi), "dia tidak mau pergi ke pesta dengan Karin, cewek gampangan berkacamata itu!"

Shikamaru, yang tengah duduk di kursi meja belajar sambilmemainkan laptopku,mengangguk bodoh sambil melihat entah apa di internet (awas saja kalau ternyata porno!), "tapi itu bukan berarti dia mau pergi bersama dengan—"

Kalimatnya terpotong saat aku melemparkan sebuah bantal ke wajahnya. Aku menyipitkan mataku berbahaya, berharap bahwa dia akan mengerti pesan tersirat ("KALAU KAU BILANG DIA TIDAK MAU PERGI BERSAMA DENGANKU, AKU AKAN MENAMPARMU SAMPAI MELAYANG KE UJUNG DUNIA!")tapi karena Shikamaru adalah Shikamaru, orang yang seharusnya jenius itu tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak seharusnya memperlakukan orang yang sedangberulangtahun dengan cara begini," keluhnya, mengelus pipi.

Aku memutar mata dan turun dari atas ranjang.

Baiklah, aku bisa menyalurkan kebahagiaanku _(Ya Tuhan, Sasuke-kun akhirnya menyadari bahwadia membawa gadis yang salah)_ nanti . Lain kali. Besok. Karena hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun Shikamaru!

"Oh, hanya memberitahu, blogmu sudah semakin bayak komentarnya—"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" teriakku, sambil mulai menyiapkan _sandwich maker_ , menyalakannya. Sekarang jam sebelas pagi, dan Chouji harusnya sampai di sini dalam sepuluh atau lima belas menit ke depan (dengan membawa kue cokelat yang lezat. Seharusnya. Kalau tidak, mungkin dia ketahuan menggunakan kelas memasak di hari libur, atau malah sedang keenakan memakan kuenya di jalan menuju kamarku. Yang mana aku tidak akan menyalahkannya, karena aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama!). "Tidak ada komentar yang penting bagiku sekarang karena Sasuke sudah menuliskan komentar di blogku, er, Cherry, terserahlah…"

(suara ketukan pintu)

Aku berjalan menjauh dari lembaran roti yang sudah aku gelar di meja khusus membuat _sandwich_ kami (milikku dan Hinata, yang adalah bukan meja istimewa, hanya meja kecil biasa) dan mengelap tanganku di celana sebelum mengambil buku fisika milik Hinata-chan.

Aku lebih pintar dalam bidang fisika jika dibandingkan dengannya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil kelas fisika tahun ini, karena fisika membosankan! Sekarang Hinata sedang berada di perpustakaan dengan Tenten (juga biasa disebut Gadis Cepol), karena dia (Gadis Cepol) tidak tuntas pelajaran fisika tahun lalu (yang menurutku aneh, karena gadis itu hobi melemparkan sesuatu –khususnya benda tajam yang berujung lancip. Jadi dia seharusnya tahu bagaimana mengukur sudut, kecepatan dan lain- lain.) dan kebetulan kelasnya sama dengan Hinata-chan. Inilah kenapa Hinata-chan tidak bisa ikut merayakan pesta Shikamaru dengan kami hari ini, dia mengerjakan tugas. Jadi karena Tenten baik, ia mengatakan bahwa dia akan mengambil buku fisika Hinata-chanyang ketinggalandi kamar dan Hinata-chan hanya perlu menunggu saja di perpus. Tapi karena aku jenius, aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya Tenten hanya malas ditinggal dan mengerjakan tugas sendiri.

Baiklah.

Aku membuka pintu perlahan dan tersenyum walau aku tidak begitu mengenal Tenten (aku cukup kenal Gadis Cepol).

"Hey Ten…ten…"

 _Oh Tuhan._

SASUKE-KUN oh, dan Naruto…)!

Aku hanya mengedipkan mata beberapa kali melihat dua pemuda yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarku.

"Hai, Sakura-chan!" sapa Naruto kencang, melambaikan tangan di depanku, "di mana orang yang berulangtahun?"

Aku kembali berkedip (dan ya, aku tahu aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh).

"Hah…?"

"Ini ulangtahun Shikamaru," mulai Sasuke-kun dengan suara lembutnya (dan seksi dan menawan dan menggetarkan hati), "kami diberitahu katanya setelah upacara selesai, kita bisa datang ke kamarmu karena tidak ada yang boleh keluar dari sekolah hari ini—"

Naruto memotong kalimatnya, mendorong Sasuke-kun ke samping membuat aku sedikit lega, karena memandang wajahnya membuat kakiku lemas).

"Katanya akan ada kue dan makanan dan kita akan menonton film dan Sakura-chan, apa kau punya ramen?"

Kalimat Naruto tidak begitu dapat aku cerna.

Tidak.

Karena otakku masih sibuk berteriak tentang Sasuke yang (mungkin) ingin mengajakku ke pesta, bukannya Karin. Dan bukan hanya itu, dia sekarang ada di depanku tanpa seragam sekolah bodoh (dan bukan, maksudku dia tidak telanjang)!

Maksudku, _hey_ , Sasuke-kun tetap tampan saat memakai seragam( secara dia selalu terlihat tampan) yang mana keberuntungan baginya.

Di Leaf Akademi, seragamnya cukup normal dan standar. Siswa perempuan memakau rok lipat putih, kemeja (putih juga, duh, ada yang panjang atau pendek), mereka bisa memilih kaoskaki panjang sampai lutut atau kaoskaki yang tenggelam di dalam sepatu.

Siswa laki-laki memakai celana hitam dan juga kemeja. Kami harus memakai sepatu hitam, yang bersih dan _blazer_ (tidak harus dipakai tapi harus di bawa) atau _sweater_ sekolah, atau _vest_ tergantung musim(semuanya warna merah marun). Di baju seragam bagian dada kiri ada emblem sekolah (yang warnanya juga merah).

Jelas jika memakai seragam itu, kau akan terlihat jelek namun Sasuke-kun mematahkan teori itu—

Oke, cukup pujian untuknya.

Aku menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan ingin tahu, masih belum mengizinkan mereka memasuki kamarku.

(AW SIAL, BAGAIMANA KALAU AKU TIDAK SENGAJA MELETAKAN BRA MILIKKU DI SUATU TEMPAT YANG BISA TERLIHAT?!)

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian ke sini?" tanyaku, mencoba terdengar tenang dan tidak terlihat terlalu senang karena :

a) Sasuke-kun mengaku dia membawa gadis yang salah

b) Aku jelas (mungkin) lebih unggul dari Karin

c) Akan ada kue, duh, dan

d) YA TUHAN SASUKE-KUN ADA DI SINI!

"Shikamaru, Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto.

Aku melangkah ke samping, mengizinkan keduanya masuk. Mereka langsung mengobrol akrab dengan Shikamaru.

Hari ini bukan hari ulangtahunku, namun Shikamaru masih memberikan aku hadiah.

Benar- benar sahabat yang baik!

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Chapter Enam**

 **Ini Baru Yang Namanya Beruntung**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 11.58 AM**

 **Suasana Hati** : Hm…HEBAT, SUNGGUH!

 **Musik** : AKU TAK TAHU APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN PADAMU KARENA KAU TAK TAHU APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU

 **Lokasi** : Di tempat dimana jantungku berdetak

 ** _Subjek : Tersusun dengan rapi_**

Halo. Ya, aku tahu aku baru saja memposting sesuatu beberapa jam lalu. Namun atas nama _Eric Cartman_ , aku akan mengatakan:

 _WHATEVAH_ , AKU MELAKUKAN APA YANG AKU MAU!

Jadi nikmati saja:

(PS: Ini bahkan bukan gosip)

 **SEPULUH HAL TERATAS YANG MEMBUAT AKU RELA MENJUAL JIWAKU (ATAU, YAAH BUKAN JIWAKU, TAPI JIWA ORANGLAIN):**

 **10\. Tiket untuk melihat** ** _band_** **apa saja yang aku inginkan dan menjadikan mereka sebagai** ** _slave_** **pribadiku.**

Kalau untuk saat ini, aku pilih **Head Automatica** : ' _With your eyes so green and your pinkish theme. You've made an old friend seems rather die to me'_

 **9\. Seloyang** ** _Strawberry shortcake_** **dengan ekstra cokelat putih, jangan lupa garpunya!**

 _Umm_ , apa kau bisa bilang YATUHANITUPASTISANGATLEZAT?!

 **8\. Satu juta dolar. Atau lebih, dua juta dolar.**

Lagipula, siapa juga yang tidak mau melakukannya?

 **7\. Mesin waktu. Pasti akan keren banget, kan?**

Untuk memperbaiki banyak hal, banyak kesalahanku.

 **6\. Pedang cahaya** ** _saber_** **yang bisa berfungsi. Apalagi yang nyalanya warna pink!**

Aku akan memotong jadi dua tubuh gadis (BODOH GAMPANGAN MENYEBALKAN _UGH_ ) yang membawa cintaku pergi ke pesta dansa.

 **5.** ** _Blackberry_** **baru. Yang cantik. Mungkin yang warna merah.**

 _Keypad_ punyaku yang sekarang sudah mulai rusak…

 **4\. Pesawat luar-angkasa punyaku sendiri. Lagi, sangat keren.**

Jadi aku bisa terbang ke seluruh semesta.

 **3.** ** _Jacuzzi_** **dengan seluruh pemuda favoritku yang setengah telanjang di dalamnya. Yap.**

 _Oh please_ , memangnya kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama?

 **2\. Kemampuan untuk bisa memasak makanan yang sesungguhnya.**

 _Sandwich,_ kue _,_ dan _pizza_ terkadang tidak cukup…

 **1\. Satu hari penuh dengan orang yang aku suka gila- gilaan. Atau mungkin satu minggu. Atau satu tahun. Atau selamanya…**

Nah,itu membuat aku merasa lebih baik. Cukup berharga untuk ditukar dengan jiwaku .

Tapi kau tahu tidak, aku tidak perlu menjual jiwaku.

—Setidaknya tidak untuk nomer satu.

X

X

 **Komentar**

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk ' Tersusun dengan rapi'**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 12.06 PM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _A Corner store pulp fiction, sits where your heart isn't *_

 **10-10:** Oh Cherry, ada yang sedang beruntung rupanya! Beritahu detailnya! Aku yakin pasti lebih menyenangkan daripada mengerjakan tugas fisika.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 10-10**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 12.08 PM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _With your eyes so green and your pinkish theme_

 **TheCherryOnTop:** Ada orang lain juga. _Huh_.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 12.11 PM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _You've made an old friend seem rather dead to me_

 **10-10:** Cherry akan kehilangan cherrynya.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 10-10**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 12.12 PM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _Alas the weapon sex can be_

 **TheCherryOnTop:** Tidak. Mungkin.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 12.15 PM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _Your body is a weapon and you're afraid it could get out_

 **10-10** : LOL. Tidak perlu menyangkal apapun, Cherry!

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 10-10**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 12.17 PM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _A friend of the devil and you're afraid it could get out_

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Ha. Please. Aku permisi dulu, ada sesuatu yang mau aku goda.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 12.18 PM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _Don't say I don't cut when I do, I do, I do!_

 **10-10** : Tidak! Tidak ! Tidak! Bukan itu yang harus kau lakukan. Saat seperti ini kau harus bermain sulit – untuk – didapat!

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 10-10**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 12.17 PM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _Don't say I'm lying when I'm true true, true! The Razor!_

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Hm… idemu kedengaran bagus! Aku akan melakukanya! Terimakasih untuk nasehatnya, sayangku!

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 12.18 PM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _You were all suspicious_

 **10-10** : Bukan masalah sama sekali. Mengetik lebih menyenangkan daripada mencari hasil velositas dari sebuah roket. Semoga bersenang- senang!

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 10-10**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 12.23 PM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _So vile and omniscious, with a heart so vicious_

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Jelas.

X

X

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk ' Tersusun dengan rapi'**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 12.10 PM**

 ** _Subjek_** _: Sedang tidak mood_

 **AceOfSpades5:** Internet, _Miss_ Cherry, bukan tempat untuk mendiskusikan kehidupan asmara, apalagi seks. Aku sedang tidak _mood_ menanggapi tingkah konyolmu. Aku sangat tidak senang dengan semua komentarmu tentang pesta dansa kemarin.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk AceOfSpades5**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 12.11 PM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _Aku baik, terimakasih sudah bertanya._

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Aku bahkan tidak punya kehidupan seks! Dan dengan penuh hormat, KepSek Tsunade, bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang tingkah konyolku? Memangnya kau tahu apa yang aku lakukan? Kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa aku.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 12.14 PM**

 ** _Subjek_** _: Sama-sama_

 **AceOfSpades5:** Kau akan terkejut kalau tahu seberapa banyak aku tahu.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk AceOfSpades5**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 12.16 PM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _(tidak ada subjek)_

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Uuuh, takuut **.**

…..

 _"Aku tidak melihatnya selama sepuluh tahun, Master."_

 _"Dia bukan lagi seorang ratu, Anakin."_

 _"Bukan karena itu aku gugup."_

"YA TUHAN ANAKIN JELAS MENCINTAINYA!"

Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku hanya seorang gadis, dan saat adegan seperti ini muncul, aku akan kegirangan. Maksudku, saat ada _moment_ yang terjadi pada pasangan favoritku maka aku akan terpekik kegirangan seperti seorang _fangirl_ yang terobsesi. Aku rasa aku lupa bahwa ada tiga pemuda lain di dalam kamarku, salah satunya adalah pemuda yang aku suka. Jadi kalau aku dan Hinata-chan sedang menonton sesuatu, kami akan memekik bersama! (saat kami menonton _The Notebook_ , kami menangis bersama, bersorak bersama, dan berteriak bersama saat dua tokoh itu bersama. Ya, kami sering melakukannya).

Naruto dan aku menggabungkan ranjangku dan Hinata-chan dan mendorongnya menghimpit salah satu tembok dan membentangkan selimut (Naruto dan Sasuke-kun kembali ke kamarnya dan membawa banyak selimut, karena kamar mereka memang berada di depan kamarku) di atas lantai. Saat ini kami tengah menonton _Star Wars_ , yang kedua, yang ada Anakin dan Padme menikah, yang ada—

"Sakura, kau berteriak lagi."

—yang…

Aku menoleh ke sebelah kiri, di mana Sasuke-kun berbaring dan menelan ludah saat mata kami bertemu.

"M-Maaf, Sasuke-kun."

Shikamaru yang berbaring di sebelah kiri Sasuke, dan di sebelah kanan Naruto terbatuk pelan, mengalihkan perhatianku dari suami masa depanku (terimakasih!). Aku membersihkan tenggorokan dan mengalihkan perhatian kembali ke film kami.

 _"Mimpi bisa menembus waktu."_

 _"Aku lebih memilih memimpikan Padme,hanya bersamanya saja…memabukan."_

"YA TUHAN, APA KALIAN DENGAR ITU?"

"Kami dengar, Sakura, kita menonton film yang sama." kata Shikamaru datar.

"Sakura-chan, tolong diam sebentar ya?"

"Maaf," ucapku.

 _Huff._

Menonton film favoriku bersama dengan Sasuke-kun membuat aku… aku tidak begitu tahubagaimana menjelaskan apa yang sedang aku rasakan sekarang, tapi aku yakin ini bukan sesuatu yang begitu aku nikmati. Aku merasa tidak begitu nyaman.

Memabukan.

Dan rasanya menyebalkan, karena betapapun aku mencoba terlihat tenang, keren (susah – didapat, seperti nasehat Tenten dalam komentarnya untuk Cherry) ternyata itu sulit. Yang aku pikirkan di kepalaku adalah meraih rambut hitamnya dan menciumnya dalam sambil bertanya apa maksud komentarnya di **TheCherryOnTop** yang mengatakan bahwa dia membawa gadis yang salah.

Aku terus memikirkan hal ini untuk waktu yang lama sampai aku menyadari bahwa film sudah berjalan jauh.

Tidak baik.

"Kenapa Chouji lama banget?" tanyaku, memakai mulutku untuk mengatakan sesuatu sebelum aku mengeluarkan semua pikiran yang sedang ada di kepalaku.

Shikamaru menghela nafas keras dan aku memelototinya (karena dia menggangguku menatap keseksian Hayden Christensen— _yep_ , aku sedang melihatnya berkelahi, menendang bokong musuhnya, terlihat keren dengan pakaiannya, _by the way_ — walaupun Sasuke-kun melakukan hal yang sama – _well_ , Sasuke-kun tidak menendang bokong musuhnya, maksudku, Sasuke-kun menghela nafas juga seperti Shikamaru, tapi dia aku maafkan karena dia tampan). Shikamaru bangkit dan meregangkan lengannya.

"Aku akan pergi ke kelas memasak dan melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Chouji," kata Shikamaru melangkah menuju pintu sebelum menjeda dan melirik Naruto tanpa disadarinya, "mungkin dia membuat kue tambahan atau apa."

Naruto bangkit berdiri mendengar kalimat Shikamaru.

"Kue?"

Pria pirang itu meraih lengan Shikamaru dan keduanya berlari menghilang.

 _Ya._

 _Tuhan._

SEKARANG HANYA ADA AKU DAN SASUKE-KUN!

(aku tidak tahu apa aku harus senang atau sedih…)

Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Baiklah Sakura, tenang saja. Ingat, kau harus bersikap seperti sulit untuk dapat walaupun itu sangat sulit dilakukan sekarang. Kau sungguh ingin mencium bibir sempurna pemuda di sampingmu dan tubuhnya hanya berjarak satu _inchi_ darimu—TIDAK!

Konsentrasi saja pada filmnya. Sasuke-kun tidak penting sekarang, tonton saja filmnya. Jangan perhatikan apapun.

Tonton saja filmnya—

 _"Tolong jangan menatapku seperti itu."_

 _"Kenapa tidak?"_

 _"Karena aku bisa melihat apa yang sedang kau pikirkan."_

 _"Ah, jadi kau punya kemampuan jedi sekarang?"_

 _"Itu membuat aku tidak nyaman."_

Berbicara tentang tatapan, ditatap oleh seseorang memang membuatmu tidak nyaman, sejak Shikamaru dan Naruto pergi,Sasuke-kun terus saja menatapku (tidak, aku bukan sedang paranoid, aku bisa melihatnya yang sedang melihatku dari sudut mataku!) dan…

Ini membuat aku tidak nyaman.

"Berhenti menatapku. " gumamku, menatap intens ke atap kamar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke-kun

(Aku berani bertaruh lima dolar bahwa ada seringai tercetak di wajahnya sekarang!)

"Karena…"

Baiklah, ini kedengaran sama persis dengan dialog yang sedang berlangsung di film dan aku tidak suka (walau aku rela membunuh untuk mendapatkan kisah cinta seperti Anakin dan Padme—tapi tanpa bagian Anakin yang menjadi jahat dan tanpa Anakin terbakar dan Padme mati—dengan Sasuke-kun karena pasti akan keren!) tapi saat ini aku sungguh tidak mau melakukan percakapan yang identik dengan yang ada di film.

"Karena aku bilang begitu!"

(Itu bagus, aku adalah yang dominan dalam hubungan kami.)

"Hn."

Aku terus melirik ke arah Sasuke-kun, berpura- pura masih menonton film, saat mataku sebenarnya hanya menatapnya. Bibir Sasuke-kun membentuk segaris lurus, perhatiannya kembali pada film yang masih diputar.

Dia sangat tampan—

"Sekarang kau yang menatapku," katanya, matanya masih pada langit- langit kamar. Bibirnya terbuka namun kata tidak keluar dari dalam sana.

"Apa maksudmu saat kau bilang kau membawa gadis yang salah ke pesta?" kataku tiba- tiba.

 _Aw, sial_.

(ini yang kau sebut tenang…?)

Alis Sasuke-kun bertemu, ia memindahkan berat badannya di satu lengan dan memiringkan tubuh, matanya menatapku penasaran (dan seksi. Aku sedikit tergoda untuk memanggil Sai agar melukis _pose_ Sasuke-kun yang sekarang karena—aw, baiklah.) aku juga mendudukan diri, duduk menatapnya balik.

"Apa maksudmu?"tanyanya.

"Kau menulisnya dalam komentar!" kataku terpaksa, tanpa sadar aku menunjuknya dengan jariku, menuduh."Di **TheCherryOnTop** , di blog itu, dia bertanya apa kesalahan yang dilakukan olehmu dipesta dankau bilang kau membawa gadis yang salah. Apa maksudmu?"

 _Hebat._

Aku mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranku keras- keras.

Di hadapan orang yang aku tidak mau dia mendengarnya!

Sasuke-kun merengut dan ekspresinya berubah curiga. ( _AW_ DOBEL SIAL!)

"Um…" aku menelan ludah dan mengelus tengkuku gugup, pandanganku menatap lantai. Aku dapat merasakan pipiku memerah dan tidak, bukan karena _blush on_. " _Er_ , aku membaca komentar orang- orang tadi, dan kami membaca _username_ milikmu dan aku penasaran, makanya aku baca."

"Jadi kau membaca komentar orang lain?"

"TIDAK!" aku berteriak, aku tidak mau dia berpikir aku seorang _stalker_. "Shikamaru yang lihat… dia yang membaca komentar orang lain untukku, karena beberapa komentar seperti komentar Shino, Ino, itu menyebutkan tentang insiden yang berhubungan denganku semalam-"

Sasuke mengangguk singkat, menahan senyuman mengejek.

"Ya, insiden semalam."

"Jangan bicarakan itu!" aku berteriak frustasi, Sasuke tersenyum makin lebar.

Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku tidak mau Sasuke-kun mempermainkan aku –bukan mempermainkan yang seperti ini yang aku ingin setidaknya! (aku maunya mempermainkan yang seperti itu dan aku rasa aku belum siap dipermainkan yang seperti itu—mengerti apa yang aku pernah katakan? Aku terlalu banyak mengoceh. **TheCherryOnTop** adalah penyelamatku).

Menggigit bibir bawahku gugup, aku menatap mata Sasuke perlahan.

"Jadi…?"

"Jadi?" ulangnya, sekarang mendudukan diri. Sasuke-kun melipat tangan di depan dadanya dan mengangkat sebelah alis.

" _Ugh_!" aku meraih satu bantal dan melemparnya pada Sasuke (aku bersumpah , jika Shikamaru dan Naruto kembali sekarang, aku akan membunuh mereka dengan kejam dan perlahan), "maksudmu apa kau bawa gadis yang salah?!"

Seperti dialiri aliran listrik saat tangan Sasuke-kun meraih pergelangan tanganku (menahan tangan yang akan menyerangnya dengan bantal) dan menarikku mendekat. Dan seperti biasa, karena aku adalah gadis yang ceroboh, aku terjatuh ke atas dada (seksi dan padat berotot) Sasuke-kun.

 _Oh boy._

Dia mengangkat lenganku dan mendongakan kepalaku untuk menatap matanya.

"Artinya aku membuat kesalahan dengan pergi bersama Karin-"

"Tentu saja kau salah saat pergi dengan Karin!" kataku memotong. Aku tidak bisa menahannya, aku mengaku kalau aku memang sangat cemburu. Aku, Sakura, cemburu pada Karin. "Memangnya apa yang merasukimu sampai mau pergi dengan gadis itu?!"

Ekpresi Sasuke-kun menggelap dan aku merasa sedikit gugup.

Mungkin aku tidak seharusnya—

"Bukan urusanmu," katanya dingin.

 _Oh._

Keterlaluan.

 _Sama sekali tidak keren, Sasuke-kun!_

….

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 3.06 PM**

 **Suasana Hati** : Sebal. Marah, semarah marahnya!

 **Musik** : Aku lelah mempertahankan ini semua!

 **Lokasi** : Tempat dimana aku bisa makan banyak kue

 ** _Subjek : OVERDOSIS!_**

Aku sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat marah.

Tidak marah sih.

—lebih tepat dibilang kecewa.

Sialan kalian makhluk yang berpenis!

 **X**

 **Komentar**

 **X**

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'OVERDOSIS'**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 3.11 PM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _di mana?_

 **AceOfSpades5** : Ada masalah di surga dengan pemuda yang kau sukai?

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk AceOfSpades5**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 3.14 PM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _kau mau tahu?_

 **TheCherryOnTop** : _ZOMG_ YA! Kau tidak akan mempercayai cowok ini, dia mempermainkan aku. Aku rasa.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 3.15 PM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _Ya, karena Narkoba bisa membuatmu dikeluarkan_

 **AceOfSpades5** : Mungkin. Cherry, kau harus lebih hati-hati memilih orang yang dapat kau percaya.

X

X

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'OVERDOSIS'**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 3.15 PM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _Taruhan duapuluh dolar kalau kau sedang membicarakan heroin_

 **Sexy-In0** : Aw, apa yang salah?

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Sexy-In0**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 3.17 PM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _Bukan, jauh…_

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Aku mempercayainya, itu yang salah.

X

X

 **Komentar untuk 'OVERDOSIS'**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 3.16 PM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _(tidak ada subjek)_

 **iUCHIHA** : Kau tahu, miss Cherry, tidak semua yang berpenis itu brengsek.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk iUCHIHA**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 3.18 PM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _Ya…. BAIKLAH!_

 **TheCherryOnTop** : Baiklah, tapi kebanyakan mereka brengsek!

….

Aku tidak bisa mempercayainya.

 _'Itu bukan urusanku'?!_

Dia bilang apa sih? Jelas itu adalah urusanku! Dia mempermainkan aku! Dia membuat aku berpikir bahwa mungkin aku punya kesempatan untuk bersamanya, bahwa mungkin saja dia ingin mengajakku tapi tidak! Dia malah pergi dengan Karin!

APA- APAAN?

"Ada yang salah, Sakura-chan?"

Ada yang salah, Naruto? YANG SALAH ADALAH—

"Sakura hanya ingin kue," kata Shikamaru datar, menyuapi aku dengan paksa. Dia tersenyum mengejek, "benarkan, Sakura kecil?"

Aku mengelap wajahku dengan lengan baju dan memelototinya.

"Kalau ini bukan hari ulangtahunmu, aku pasti sudah menamparmu."

Shikamaru dan Naruto sudah kembali bersama Chouji dan kue cokelat yang oh-sangat-lezat (yang jelas aku akan lebih menikmatinya kalau saja aku tidak sedang banyak pikiran begini, terimakasih) tepat setelah adegan Padme mengatakan pada Anakin bahwa dia mencintainya. Aku sebal karena aku tidak dapat menikmati adegan (percintaan) paling kusuka di film ini! Kenapa, baiklah aku akan ceritakannya padamu! Sasuke-kun malah bertingkah brengsek saat aku pikir bahwa ini adalah saat yang tepat ( _hey_ , dia bisa saja menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepadaku atau apa lalukami bisa menikah dan berlari menuju matahari terbenam). Dia malah bersikap dingin.

APA-APAAN?

Aku mengunyah kue, tidak bisa menikmati rasa lezat yang melumer di mulut kemudian bangkit menuju lemari pendingin kecil—

OH, HEBAT!

"Minumannya habis semua," aku mendesis (memangnya apa yang aku harapkan saat membagi makanan dengan empat laki-laki?).

Shikamaru melirikku dan menunjuk sekaleng _Mountain Dew_ yang belum dibuka di sebelah kakinya.

"Tidak, tidak semua."

Shikamaru mengangkat kaleng minuman itu dan memberikan isyarat padaku agar mengambilnya.

Tapi aku tidak mau.

Kau tahu kenapa?

"Aku benci _Mountain Dew_."

Merasakan kemarahanku , Naruto dan Chouji, (Sasuke-kun bertingkah seperti dia tidak peduli sejak obrolan kami tentang dia _membawa gadis yang salah ke pesta_ dan pertanyaanku kenapa dia memilih pergi bersama Karin) mereka (kecuali Shikamaru) melakukan hal terbaik dan memilih diam, dan memusatkan perhatian pada film.

Shikamaru merengut, "kau ngomong apa, sih, Sakura? Kau kan cinta mati sama _Mountain Dew_. Kau selalu beli cairan ini."

Mataku memicing menatap Shikamaru (yang kasihan dan tak bersalah) dan meraih _Blackberry_ ku dari atas meja, memasukannya ke dalam kantong.

"Lupakan! Aku mau keluar beli sesuatu."

Shikamaru semakin merengut pada tingkah tidak sopanku (aku sungguh merasa jahat sekarang, tapi saat ini aku sudah terlalu marah pada Sasuke-kun), "apa yang salah denganmu?"sebelum aku bisa mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang salah (walaupun itu adalah bohong…), Shikamaru kembali membuka mulut. "kau sedang PMS atau apa?"

Shikamaru memang sering menyinggung akan hal ini kalau dia sedang mengeluh tentang kesensitifanku (Chouji juga beberapa kali.).

Tapi Shikamaru akan mati karena bertanya hal seperti itu di depan Naruto dan Sasuke-kun!

Tanganku mengepal dan aku keluar kamar dengan langkah menghentak kesal.

 _Sama sekali tidak keren, Shikamaru!_

….

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 5.01 PM**

 **Suasana Hati** : Lebih marah UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **Musik** : Kebiasaannya adalah mengambil semuanya. Tidak banyak yang bisa ia ambil.

 **Lokasi** : Beli sesuatu. Mengendap-endap di wilayah sekolah. Aku memang pembangkang seperti itu.

 ** _Subjek : Dimana IOU-ku?_**

Cherry sedang marah sekarang.

Jadi untuk pelampiasan, dia akan membeberkan semua yang ia temukan saat berjalan selama duapuluh menit di sekitar sekolah (dan sekitar sekolah maksudnya adalah kamar mandi cewek, kafetaria, perpustakaan, dan sebagainya. Dan ya, aku bisa melakukan semua itu hanya dalam duapuluh menit.)

- **Gadis Cepol** kabur dari sesi belajar bersama **Putri Malu** untuk berciuman dengan **Kopi Susu** , sebagai ganti waktu yang mereka lewatkan saat mereka sedang _off_.

- **Merepotkan** memilih menghabiskan hari spesialnya tidak dengan dua wanita favoritnya, **Harpa** dan **Kipas**. Tapi hari ini masih belum berakhir…

-Saat **Gadis Bercepol** sedang menyelinap dengan **KopiSusu** , **Taring** menancapkan taringnya pada **PutriMalu**. Siapa tahu mungkin **Putri Malu** akan berpaling kepada seseorang yang lebih peka.

-Tapi rasanya itu akan buruk karena **Rubah** sepertinya mulai menyadari bahwa dia juga menyukai **PutriMalu** dan akan mulai melakukan pergerakan.

-Hubungan **Pretty Boy** dan **Pink Princess** sepertinya sudah terputus karena keterlibatan **Kacamata**.

Aku ingin meminta pendapat tentang sesuatu.

Baiklah, jadi ada dua orang: **Cowok** dan **Cewek**.

- **Cewek** suka **Cowok**. **Cowok** juga suka **Cewek** (aku rasa).

- **Cewek** dan **Cowok** berciuman. Sering.

- **Cewek** mulai berharap bahwa mereka akan bersama—berpacaran.

- **Cewek** berharap **Cowok** akan mengajaknya ke pesta dansa, ternyata **Cowok** tidak mengajaknya.

- **Cewek** melihat **Cowok** membawa seorang **Jalang** ke pesta dansa.

- **Cewek** sangat cemburu. **Cewek** berkelahi dengan **Jalang**.

- **Cewek** bingung saat **Cowok** mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bermaksud membawa **Jalang** ke pesta.

- **Cewek** marah karena **Cowok** bersikap seperti semua itu tidak penting bagi mereka.

- **Cewek** semakin marah namun **Cowok** tetap tidak mau mengatakan alasan dia membawa **Jalang** ke pesta.

- **Cewek** semakin bingung karena dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa tentang situasi ini.

- **Cewek** ingin sebuah hubungan yang sesungguhnya dengan **Cowok** , bukan melulu berciuman.

- **Cewek** menyatakannya dengan jelas dengan bertanya, kenapa **Cowok** pergi bersama dengan **Jalang**.

- **Cewek** tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan **Cowok**.

 **Cewek** harus melakukan apa?

X

 **Komentar**

X

 ** _DIHAPUS_**

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'Dimana IOU-ku?'**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 5.06 PM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _(tidak ada subjek)_

 **Lazy1** :Hanya mau kau tahu, aku mau _Diet Coke_ (nanti uangnya aku ganti); kau ketinggalan adegan favoritmu di film; Naruto dan Chouji menghabiskan semua kuenya; dan Sasuke keluar beberapa menit yang lalu untuk mencarimu. Apa kalian sedang bertengkar? Oh, dan aku pakai laptopmu.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Lazy1**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 5.08 PM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _Kau jangan men-(tidak ada subjek)-kan aku. Aku tidak butuh itu sekarang. Sakura sedang tidak senang._

 **TheCherryOnTop** : Ini yang harus kau tahu: _Diet Coke_ habis; aku bisa memutar ulang film itu lain kali karena film itu punyaku; Naruto dan Chouji akan mati begitu aku kembali, dengan kematian yang perlahan dan menyakitkan; dan Sasuke-kun itu brengsek karena dia tidak mau menjelaskan kejadian yang menyangkut Karin. Apa menurutmu dia hanya memanfaatkan aku? Jelas- jelas aku ingin dia mengencaniku dengan membahas tentang 'dia membawa gadis yang salah'. Jadi ya, mungkin kami sedang bertengkar. Dan ya, aku tahu kalau kau memakai laptopku. Aku tahu itu lah, dasar bodoh.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 5.10 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Kau adalah gadis menyebalkan yang suka merengek dan sedang PMS._**

 **Lazy1** : _Wow_ , kau bisa menulis semua itu dengan _Blackberry_ mu hanya dalam waktu dua menit? _Wow_..

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Lazy1**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 5.11 PM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _Diam, brengsek._

 **TheCherryOnTop** :Tonton saja filmnya.

X

X

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'Dimana IOU-ku?'**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 5.08 PM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _Mati saja, Jalang!_

 **Sexy-In0** :Aku pikir **Cewek** harus bilang ke **Cowok** bagaimana perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Kalau **Cowok** tidak merasakan hal yang sama, tendang **Cowok** di selangkangan.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Sexy-In0**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 5.09 PM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _BENAR!_

 **TheCherryOnTop** : _Wow_ , aku harus bilang kalau kau adalah seorang jenius.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 22 September 5.10 PM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _Uh huh!_

 **Sexy-In0** : Heh, aku berusaha.

….

Kau tahu, saat kau sedang tertekan, makan cokelat bisa membantu.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa atau bagaimana, tapi begitulah yang terjadi.

—itu adalah alasan kenapa aku sedang memakan cokelat batang keduaku (ya tuhan, aku akan jadi gendut).

Aku sangat suka _Aero bars_ , gelembung di luarnya sangat menyenangkan untuk dimainkan pada awalnya, tapi kemudian kau mulai ingin merasakan cokelat di dalamnya dan menyingkirkan gelembung dan menelannya, namun itu sudah meleleh di mulut—

Oke.

Aku mendesah dramastis (terserah, tidak ada yang sedang melihatku sekarang karena sepertinya tidak ada seorangpun yang berkeliaran) dan menyadarkan tubuh di sisi mesin penjual otomatis. Aku memasukan cokelat lain ke dalam mulutku, karena kau tahu apa? Pemikiran tentang tubuhku tertekan di mesin penjual otomatis membawa kembali ingatan buruk tentang—oh well, bukan ingatan buruk, tapi ingatan yang aku sedang tidak mau mengingatnya sekarang.

Baiklah, cokelat lagi—

"Ada cokelat di wajahmu."

 _Sama sekali tidak keren, Sakura!_

Aku yakin bahwa aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh dengan wajah cemberut dengan sebatang cokelat dimasukan kasar ke dalam mulut.

Aku melirik Sasuke-kun dari balik cokelat dengan segala keseksiannya.

 _(Hebat…)_

"Biar, rasanya enak!" gumamku balik. Dengan masih cemberut, aku memutuskan setidaknya harus tetap sopan dan menjawabnya. Aku menatap Sasuke-kun yang terlihat dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa. Aku menawarkan cokelat, "kau mau? Ini _dark chocolate_ , jadi sepertinya ,kau tidak suka. Biasanya orang tidak suka—"

"Aku tidak suka yang manis- manis," katanya (terimakasih) memotong perkataanku tentang cokelat.

"Oh, kau tidak suka cokelat?" aku semakin cemberut (dan dengan cepat menggigit lagi cokelatku, untuk membuat aku merasa lebih baik). "tapi itu tidak membuatmu berhenti menjilatinya dari wajahku!"

 _Wow._

Apa aku baru saja mengatakannya?

"Maksudku…"

"Aku tidak pernah menjilati cokelat dari wajahmu," kata Sasuke-kun, melihatku dengan pandangan jenaka. Ia jelas terhibur, terlihat jelas dari bibirnya yang mencoba menahan seringai. "Aku tidak suka yang manis- manis. Kau terlalu antik untuk bisa dikatakan manis."

Mataku melebar mendengar ejekannya lalu kembali menatapnya tajam.

(aku yakin aku terlihat menggelikan dengan cokelat di wajahku…)

"Kau dengar ya—"

Kalimatku terpotong oleh bibir Sasuke.

Dan lidahnya.

(aku mulai menyadari bahwa orang- orang sepertinya senang sekali memotong ucapanku dengan cara menciumku, yang walaupun aku nikmati, tetap saja tidak sopan. Dan maksudku dengan 'orang-orang' adalah Sasuke-kun dan Sexy-sensei. Rasanya menyebalkan…)

Aku menjatuhkan cokelat ke lantai (hilang sudah duapuluh lima sen-ku dengan percuma) dan melingkarkan lenganku di leher Sasuke-kun, menyerah pada ciumannya. (Dia Sasuke-kun, oke! betapapun brengseknya dia, lidahnya tetap saja menakjubkan.) Salah satu tanganku meremas kaosnya, membuatnya berkerut, dan yang satunya lagi meremas rambutnya.

 _Oh wow._

Ini mulai memanas.

Seperti yang biasa kami lakukan di malam hari saat tidak ada orang. Bedanya sekarang masih sore dan orang bisa saja melihat kami…

Benar.

Setelah meyakinkan diri aku mendorong Sasuke-kun menjauh—

Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa?! Masa bodoh dengan lidah berbakatnya yang menakjubkan! Aku tidak peduli bahwa dia seorang pencium yang hebat! Memangnya dia kira dia bisa mengabaikan aku kemudian menciumku lagi kapan saja dia mau setelah dia membawa Karin dan tidak menjelaskan apapun padaku?!

(ya aku menyadari bahwa dia mengabaikan aku kemudian menciumku lagi kapan saja dia mau setelah dia membawa Karin dan tidak menjelaskan apapun padaku.)

TIDAK LAGI!

Untuk memuaskan hasrat sekali seumur hidupku, aku menampar pipi Sasuke-kun. Aku benar- benar melakukannya pada Sasuke-kun.

Dia terlihat terkejut.

(Aku tidak membuat wajah cantiknya lecet kok, hanya merah.)

"Beraninya kau menciumku lagi seperti itu!" aku berteriak dramastis. "kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu mencium dan merayuku begitu saja?! Kau pergi ke pesta dengan Karin, KARIN! Kau membuat aku berpikir bahwa aku punya kesempatan denganmu dan kau malah pergi dengan gadis jalang itu?!" untuk membuatnya semakin dramastis, aku menamparnya lagi, "jangan berani- berani kau menciumku lagi, brengsek!"

Sasuke-kun menunduk menatapku dengan pandangan tersiksa dan frustasi.

APA?!

Kenapa dia harus tersiksa dan frustasi?!

"Kau bisa tenang—"

"TENANG?!" geramku, mendorong dadanya, membuatnya sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. "aku tenang!"

"Aku akan memperbaikinya."

Aku berkedip.

 _Hm_ …

Negosiasi, _huh_?

Sasuke-kun mendesah dan menatap lantai sungguh- sungguh (yang mana membuat hatiku tertarik…). Sasuke-kun akhirnya bertemu dengan mataku.

Sasuke-kun terlihat sangat menyesal.

(TENTU SAJA, DIA KAN PERGI KE PESTA DENGAN KARIN SAAT DIA BISA PERGI DENGANKU! TENTU SAJA DIA MENYESAL!)

Sasuke-kun mengelus kepala dengan gerakan aneh, pipinya merona (aku rasa, soalnya pipinya memerah, berarti dia merona, kan?).

"Apa yang kau lakukan Senin malam?" tanyanya, sedikit mendesak dan terdengar menyesakan.

"PR." jawabku bodoh. Memangnya dia mengharapkan aku bilang apa? Aku tidak akan keluar di malam Senin. Untuk apa aku pergi dari sekolah di malam senin, kecuali kalau memang perlu. Tidak ada yang aku lakukan… "aku selalu mengerjakan PR di malam senin."

"Benar," kata Sasuke-kun mengangguk. "jam 11.30, keluar dari kamarmu. Aku akan membawamu kencan."

Aku menatapnya, bingung dengan apa yang baru saja dia tawarkan.

"Tapi semua orang pasti sudah tidur jam segitu. Dan kita tidak boleh keluar lewat dari jam sembilan-"

" _Shh,_ " dia meletakan satu jari di bibirku, mendiamkanku (aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus senang atau sedih karena dia tidak memakai bibirnya…) lalu dia tersenyum lembut, "diam saja dan berhenti mencemaskannya. Biar aku saja yang mencemaskan dan menyiapkan semuanya. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan masalah, percayalah padaku.". Ekpresi Sasuke-kun berubah gugup, "jadi, mau tidak? Kencan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kencan, kalau begitu."

DAPAT!

….

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Minggu, 23 September 12.20 AM**

 **Suasana Hati** : FANTASTIS!

 **Musik** : Aku memaafkan semua yang ia katakan.

 **Lokasi** : Surga!

 ** _Subjek : Rasanya menyenangkan jika kau tak sendiri_**

AKU MENCINTAIMU!

DAN KAU!

AKU MENCINTAI SEMUANYA!

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Aku sedang dalam suasana hati yang paling menakjubkan. Kenapa, tanyamu. Aku akan menceritakannya.

Aku, Cherry, akan berkencan dengan seorang tokoh baru dalam kerajaan gosip, **Tada** ( _Tall Dark and Handsome_. Jadi kau akan membuat inisial T.D.A.H. dan jika kau mengucapkanya—tada, kau akan mengerti kenapa aku memberinya nama begitu!)

Dan dia memiliki semuanya!

Tinggi, misterius, dan tampan.

Bukankah aku gadis yang beruntung?

X

 **Komentar**

X

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'Rasanya menyenangkan jika kau tak sendiri'**

 **Dibagikan pada Minggu, 23 September 12.27 AM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _Aku di sini!_

 **KingOfRamen007** : _Aw_ Cherry, aku rasa kau baru saja mematahkan hatiku….

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk KingOfRamen007**

 **Dibagikan pada Minggu, 23 September 12.28 AM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _Terimakasih, kau adalah boneka_

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Kau manis, tapi kita tidak akan cocok untuk bersama.

 **X**

 **X**

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'Rasanya menyenangkan jika kau tak sendiri'**

 **Dibagikan pada Minggu, 23 September 12.30 AM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **Lazy1 :** Sesuatu berkata padaku bahwa Tada adalah teman baik Pretty Boy.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Lazy1**

 **Dibagikan pada Minggu, 23 September 12.32 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Ada subjek, brengsek_**

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Mungkin…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Minggu, 23 September 12.32 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Tidak, tidak ada subjek_**

 **Lazy1 :** Yang benar saja.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Lazy1**

 **Dibagikan pada Minggu, 23 September 12.34 AM**

 ** _Subjek: ADA_**

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Tentu saja.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Minggu, 23 September 12.35 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Aku serius_**

 **Lazy1 :** Jaga kesucianmu.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Lazy1**

 **Dibagikan pada Minggu, 23 September 12.36 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Memang kau siapa, Ayahku?_**

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Kesucian, terjaga **.**

X

X

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'Rasanya menyenangkan jika kau tak sendiri'**

 **Dibagikan pada Minggu, 23 September 12.36 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Senang mendengarnya_**

 **Blonde'n'Beautiful** : Cherry akhirnya menjadi seorang wanita! Selamat!

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Blonde'n'Beautiful**

 **Dibagikan pada Minggu, 23 September 12.38 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Terimakasih banyak_**

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Terimakasih!

* * *

 **ThanksTo: Hitsugaya55, Cici saki, sakura sweetpea, HestyEclair, ToruPerri, Y0ktf, AadeUchira, pinktomato, lovelyTomato, Uchiha SaKuDa, zeendezly. clalucindtha, Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno Hime, Guest, Nikechaann, yunitaayu917, Rhein98, Cherrynia Uchiha, caesarpuspita, misakiken, NatashAurel, kHaLerie Hikari, mckyan, Tsuragi De Lelouch, Aoi Yukari, Liana Zhafirna, Calista569, AoRizuki, Jsmine9816, Minami Naro, Uchiha Pioo.**

 **A.N :**

*yang terus- terusan jadi subjek-nya Tenten dan Cherry adalah Lirik lagu-nya **Head Authomatica** , The razor : _1.A Corner store pulp fiction, where your heart isn't, 3. With your eyes so green and your pinkish theme, 4. You've made an old friend seem rather dead to me, 5. Alas the weapon sex can be_ … dan seterusnya

Eve cinta semua yang Shikamaru lakukan untuk Sakura. Where can I purchase a bestfriend like him?

Ohya, so sorry people, Eve bilang bakal update cepat ternyata beberapa hari ini gak bisa masuk ke ffn, the spe*dy. duh. Semoga berikutknya lancar /wink/

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : TheCherryOnTop**

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor the story.

 **Warning:** This is an Indonesian translation of ohwhatsherface's story with the same title. Done with permission.

 **Summary:**

Sakura tidak pernah menjadi pusat perhatian, namun tiba- tiba semua orang memperhatikannya. Hal itu membuat Sakura melakukan sesuatu, **_Blog it_**! Tentu saja!

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Minggu, 23 September 11.33 PM**

 **Suasana Hati** : Sungguh lelah

 **Musik** : Akan ku katakan seluruh inginku, apa yang sungguh- sungguh aku inginkan

 **Lokasi** : Bukan urusanmu

 ** _Subjek : Bumbu kehidupan_**

Apa yang harus kau pakai untuk sebuah kencan yang kau tidak tahu detail apapun tentangnya?

AKU SANGAT BINGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG!

UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Maksudku, Tada hanya mengatakan kapan aku harus bersiap (hari apa dan jam berapa). Dia tidak pernah bilang apa yang akan kami lakukan, atau kemana kami akan pergi atau APA YANG HARUS AKU PAKAI. Oh Tuhan, aku harus bagaimana?

 _Huff_.

Aku terdengar seperti gadis yang terobsesi dengan hal bodoh seperti kencan—

 _Oh yea_ , karena aku adalah salah satu gadis itu.

UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

x

Komentar

x

Belum ada komentar

…

…

…

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Minggu, 23 September 11.38 PM**

 **Suasana Hati** : Bingung

 **Musik** : Aku membuat hidupku rumit dengan jatuh cinta kepadanya

 **Lokasi** : Lemari baju yang sama sekali tidak membantu

 ** _Subjek : Memungut kelopak bunga_**

Baiklah jadi :

Aku sudah memutuskan akan memakai baju kasual, yang jelas selain piyama.

Aku rasa aku tidak akan memakai rok, karena Tada melihatku memakai rok setiap hari (seragam, duh!) dan gaun akan terlihat terlalu mencolok dan seperti aku mengharap terlalu banyak darinya—

Sial.

Tapi bagaimana kalau dia berpikir bahwa aku tidak serius tentang kencan kami karena aku memakai pakaian kasual?

Ugh, kenapa ini semua begitu rumit?

X

Komentar

X

Belum ada komentar

...

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Minggu, 23 September 11.43 PM**

 **Suasana Hati** : Aku kehabisan ide

 **Musik** : Aku sudah mendapatkannya sekarang

 **Lokasi** : Melihat mimpiku menjadi kenyataan

 ** _Subjek :_** _Aku tidak bermaksud pamer…_

Aku seratus persen yakin tentang apa yang akan aku pakai dan aku percaya diri bahwa Tada akan menyukainya. (Jadi aku baru saja kepikiran bahwa Tada tidak pernah memedulikan tentang apa yang aku pakai, karena _toh_ dia tidak keberatan melihatku pakai seragam sekolah, _which is_ membuatku terlihat superjelek. Jadi masalah pakaian tidak begitu menjadi masalah.)

—tapi bagaimana dengan rambutku?

Apakah aku membiarkannya terurai seperti biasa atau membuatnya bergelombang atau apa…?

Atau haruskah aku ikat?

Apa kalau diikat tidak terlihat terlalu biasa, karena maksudku, kalian mengikat rambut kalian saat pelajaran olahraga, kan? Memangnya pantas untuk sebuah kencan?

UGHHH!

X

Komentar

X

Belum ada komentar

…

…

…

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Minggu, 23 September 11.49 PM**

 **Suasana Hati** : BWAAAAA

 **Musik** : Aku ingin kau memakai _vinyl suit_

 **Lokasi** : Leaf Akademy, sayang.

 ** _Subjek : Aku sangat menginginkanmu_**

Baiklah, aku akan membiarkan rambutku seperti biasa.

Seperti setiap malamnya –kecuali kalau teryata malam itu rambutku sedang dalam kondisi jelek! Kalau rambutku sedang jelek- jeleknya, aku baru akan melakukan sesuatu. Aku hanya akan memakai bandana atau sesuatu.

Jadi apa aku harus memakai make-up?

Aku tidak mau terlihat jelek , jadi ini adalah faktor yang penting. Tapi waktunya sudah terlalu malam, mungkin dia tidak akan menyadari bahwa aku memakai make up, tapi ini penting!

Sial.

Aku tidak tahu warna apa yang sesuai untukku! Aku tidak pernah pakai _make up_ sendiri sebelumnya! Aku selalu membiarkan teman satu kamarku mendandaniku (dalam acara tertentu) dan kalau dibutuhkan, aku meminjam peralatannya. Ya Tuhan, aku bahkan tidak punya alat _make up_ sendiri!

APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN!

X

Komentar

X

Belum ada komentar

…

…

…

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 24 September 12.00 AM**

 **Suasana Hati** : Butuh

 **Musik** : Aku suka caramu melepas baju, sekarang, mulai sayangku!

 **Lokasi** : Bukan tempat spesial

 ** _Subjek : Bagaimana kabarmu?_**

Aku penasaran apa yang akan kami lakukan?

Dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan detailnya padaku jadi semuanya adalah sebuah misteri untukku.

Aku harap menyenangkan!

X

Komentar

X

 **DIHAPUS**

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'Bagaimana kabarmu?'**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 24 September 12.02 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Serius, ya_**

 **Lazy1 :** Kau harus berhenti memposting semua hal tentang kencanmu, kau terdengar seperti orang idiot.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Lazy1**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 24 September 12.03 AM**

 ** _Subjek: PERGI_**

 **TheCherryOnTop:** Oh tidak, oh tidak, oh tidak, SHIKAMARU, DALAM DUAPULUH TIGA JAM LAGI, AKU ADA KENCAN! AHHHH!

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 24 September 12.05 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Kau menakutiku_**

 **Lazy1** : Kau tahu apa? Aku mau pergi sekarang ya, aku harus pergi untuk mendoakan kewarasanmu.

…

…

…

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 24 September 12.11 AM**

 **Suasana Hati** : Bahagia. Sesimpel itu: bahagia.

 **Musik** : OH YEA AKU LIAR

 **Lokasi** : Coba tebak

 ** _Subjek : Umm… hanya penasaran…_**

(tertawa malu)

Aku minta maaf.

Apakah postinganku tentang kencan dengan Tada sedikit—

Mengganggu?

X

Komentar

X

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'Umm… hanya penasaran…'**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 24 September 12.12 AM**

 ** _Subjek: tidak ada subjek untukmu_**

 **Lazy1** : Ya

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'Umm… hanya penasaran…'**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 24 September 12.15 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Karena kau bertanya…_**

 **KingOfRamen007** : Sedikit. Tidak apa- apa. Aku masih mencintaimu cherry!

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'Umm… hanya penasaran…'**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 24 September 12.17 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Tidak sama sekali_**

 **Sexy-In0** : Itu reaksi yang normal

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'Umm… hanya penasaran…'**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 24 September 12.20 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Sama seperti katanya_**

 **10-10** : Cherry , kau sama seperti gadis yang lainnya sekarang.

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'Umm… hanya penasaran…'**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 24 September 12.24 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Jujur adalah yang terbaik_**

 **ShiningYouth11** : Sedikit…

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'Umm… hanya penasaran…'**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 24 September 12.26 AM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **Bugz** : Ya

…

 **Komentar untuk 'Umm… hanya penasaran…'**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 24 September 12.24 AM**

 ** _Subjek:_** _Rasa Ingin Tahu Membunuhmu_

 **Splash** : Ya.

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'Umm… hanya penasaran…'**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 24 September 12.33 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Karena kau tanya_**

 **WhiteEyes56** : Ya

…

 **Komentar untuk 'Umm… hanya penasaran…'**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 24 September 12.35 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Well…_**

 **Cutie-Karin** : Sedikit, tapi kau kan gadis biasa

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'Umm… hanya penasaran…'**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 24 September 12.41 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Cherry sudah ranum_**

 **Blond'n'Beautiful** : Reaksi normal… ya.

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'Umm… hanya penasaran…'**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 24 September 12.44 AM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **AceOfSpades5** : Ya

…

 **Komentar untuk 'Umm… hanya penasaran…'**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 24 September 12.49 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Oh gadis_**

 **Bark-n-Bite** : Ya

…

 **Komentar untuk 'Umm… hanya penasaran…'**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 24 September 12.54 AM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **Uchiha2** : Sedikit, tapi tidak juga

…

…

…

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Chapter Tujuh**

 **Semua Semakin Baik**

…

…

…

 **Jumat, 21 September**

…

…

 ** _PEMILIHAN DEWAN AKADEMI_**

 _…_

 ** _Leaf Akademi Untuk Mereka Yang Berprestasi_**

 _…_

 _Tanggal pemilihan : Senin, 24 September_

 _…_

 _Selamat pagi staf dan siswa._

 _Sekarang adalah waktu bagi Leaf Akademi untuk melakukan pemilihan Dewan Akademi tahunan. Walaupun kami sudah memilih beberapa anggota Juni kemarin, belum semua posisi anggota Dewan Akademi terisi. Jadi sejauh ini, sampai bulan September, anggota Dewan Akademi yang telah terpilih adalah:_

 _1\. Presiden – Temari Sabaku_

 _2\. Wakil Presiden – Karin Himitsu_

 _3\. Sekretaris – Ami Watanabe_

 _4\. Bendahara – Suigetsu Momochi_

 _Untuk apel pagi ini, kami akan menyediakan waktu untuk pencalonan anggota baru untuk bergabung._

 _Bagian yang masih kosong:_

 _1\. Humas_

 _2\. Perwakilan Tingkat 6 (2)_

 _3\. Perwakilan Tingkat 7 (2)_

 _4\. Perwakilan Tingkat 8 (2)_

 _5\. Perwakilan Tingkat 9 (2)_

 _6\. Perwakilan Tingkat 10 (2)_

 _7\. Perwakilan Tingkat 11 (2)_

 _8\. Perwakilan Tingkat 12 (2)_

 _10\. Koordinator Penyemangat_

 _Pemilihan calon dari tiap nominasi akan dilaksanakan pada jam pertama di auditorium akademi, dari pukul 8:40 sampai 9:20._

 _Dalam satu hari, dihimbau bagi para calon terpilih dari tiap kategori agar menyiapkan pidato kampanye yang akan disampaikan kepada rekan siswa yang lainnya agar mendapatkan dukungan._

 _Kami, Dewan Akademi akan mengamati seluruh proses untuk memastikan bahwa para calon Dewan Akademi cakap pada bidangnya masing- masing._

 _Seluruh siswa akan dikumpulkan sepuluh menit sebelum bel berakhirnya jam pelajaran keenam, pada pukul 1:40 untuk kampanye di Auditorium._

 _Untuk sisa jam pelajaran, dari jam ketujuh sampai jam kedelapan, para siswa akan mendengarkan pidato dari tiap calon anggota Dewan Akademi._

 _Pemilihan akan berlangsung pada hari Selasa, 25 September selama jam pertama, dan semua siswa akan ikut berpartisipasi menyumbangkan suara._

 _Pada hari Rabu, 26 September anggota baru Dewan Akademi akan diumumkan dalam apel pagi._

 _Terimakasih, harap aktif di Dewan Akademi_

 _…_

 _Temari Sabaku_

 _Presiden Dewan Akademi_

…

 **Bagaimana untuk mencalonkan seseorang menjadi calon Dewan Akademi:**

…

 _Pemilihan calon anggota Dewan Akademi (disingkat DA) akan dilakukan di luar Auditorium pada pukul 7.50 sampai 8.40. Selama rentang waktu tersebut, perwakilan DA akan mengumpulkan catatan yang diisi siswa tentang siapa yang ingin mereka calonkan menjadi DA. Nama harus ditulis dengan jelas dan diberikan kepada DA._

…

 ** _Nominasi Anggota Dewan Akademi_**

 _Nama calon:_

 _Dipilih oleh :_

 _Posisi:_

 _…._

 _Harap partisipasinya!_

…

Aku tidak suka senyum licik di wajah Karin.

(Jujur saja, hanya melihat wajahnya saja membuat aku tidak suka, tapi itu… terserahlah.)

Aku mengetuk ujung kakiku tidak sabar, meneruskan tatapan tajamku ke arah Karin (yang juga melakukan hal yang sama). Mencoba mengabaikan fakta bahwa aku tengah terjebak di antara Naruto dan Sasuke sekarang, terimakasih untuk Kakashi-sensei yang tahu betapa berisiknya mereka (sebenarnya hanya Naruto) sampai aku harus menjadi pemisah keduanya.

"Jadi, Sakura-chan, apakah kau akan mencalonkan seseorang?" tanya Naruto dari posisi berdirinya yang aneh.

Aku menatapnya heran dan menggeleng, "tidak."

(masih memelototi Karin).

Melotot.

Melotot.

MELOTOT.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa ada yang menunjukmu untuk satu posisi?" tanya Sasuke-kun, mungkin karena dia bosan sama seperti aku (kalau tidak ada mereka berdua di sampingku, aku akan memeriksa komentar di blog **TheCherryOnTop** tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa, semua karena Kakashi-sensei!).

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

(Sekaligus membuang fantasi tentang kencanku dengannya nanti malam… Untuk sekarang aku hanya akan memelototi Karin, bukan saatnya menatap Sasuke-kun. Aku akan memuaskan diri nanti malam untuk itu. Sekarang aku tidak akan membiarkan Karin memenangan kontes saling melotot ini.)

"Tidak."

Naruto mendesah keras dan memutar tubuhnya, "ini sangat membosankan!" katanya. Walau aku yakin dia lebih memilih di sini daripada mengerjakan tugas. "Untuk apa repot melakukan pemilihan, orang yang terpilih juga selalu sama!" Naruto benar. Siapa saja perwakilan kelas sebelas kemarin, akan menjadi perwakilan kelas duabelas sekarang, dan seterusnya. Sangat menyebalkan dan buang- buang waktu untuk melakukan pemilihan setiap tahun. "Ino adalah Humas, perwakilan kelas duabelas adalah Tenten dan Kankuro-"

Aw, padahal aku berharap perwakilannya Tenten dan Neji, mereka pasti akan memanfaatkan rapat untuk kencan- kencan mereka!

"Perwakilan junior (kelas 11) adalah Shikamaru dan Kin—"

Aku beritahu rahasia. Yang mencalonkan mereka tiap tahun adalah aku dan Chouji. Alasannya adalah Shikamaru membencinya. Dia bilang terlalu merepotkan untuk menjadi perwakilan banyak orang. (alasan kedua adalah karena Kin juga selalu menggoda Shikamaru, sama seperti Temari dan Ino, mereka semua ikut dalam Dewan Akademi).

"—dan… cuma itu saja yang aku tahu," Naruto menyimpulkan, "dan yang aku pedulikan."

Bukan berarti si pirang ini benar- benar peduli.

Buktinya dia hanya tahu segitu saja.

Naruto mulai membuka mulut namun batal saat kami mendengar ketukan di mikrofon. Kami semua menatap Temari.

"Selamat pagi, siswa Leaf Akademi," mulainya.

Aku mengamati betapa profesionalnya Temari saat ini dengan rok yang tidak begitu tinggi seperti kebanyakan siswi, ia juga memakai _vest_ dan _blazer_ nya (yang mana palsu banget, bukan bermaksud kasar, tapi Temari tidak berpakaian serapi itu sehari- hari. Dia selalu memakai rok pendek dan beberapa kancing kemeja sengaja dibiarkan tak terkancing. Aku tidak sedang mencelanya atau apa—aku juga melakukannya! _Hence_ , Semua siswi di sini melakukannya!).

"Pagi ini kami akan mengumumkan siapa saja calon nominasi Dewan Akademi!" Temari memegang selembar kertas namun ia sama sekali tidak meliriknya (kenapa Shikamaru bisa punya pacar yang terorganisir begitu?) "Kita akan mulai dari memperkenalkan anggota yang sudah ada sejauh ini."

"Tembak saja aku," bisik Naruto, "mereka kan sudah mengumumkan itu di papan pengumuman. Tusuk aku. Serang aku. APA SAJA!"

Aku terkekeh melihat tingkah antik Naruto dan mengalihkan atensiku dari Temari.

(Entahlah, mungkin aku merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat kekasihnya membawaku ke pesta dansa pada hari jumat kemarin saat seharusnya pacarnya itu pergi dengannya.)

"Namaku adalah Temari Sabaku dan aku adalah presiden Dewan Akademi." ia lantas menunjuk tiga orang lain yang mengisi kursi di sampingnya. Pertama ada Karin, duduk angkuh dengan satu kaki disilangkan seperti serang _lady_. Karin tersenyum ramah (tapi aku lebih tahu yang sebenarnya) pada Temari. "Wakil Presiden kami, Karin Himitsu."

Karin melambaikan tangan.

Aku melotot lagi (dan melirik curiga ke arah Sasuke-kun, penasaran apakah dia juga sedang melihat Karin. Tapi ternyata tidak, Sasuke-kun tengah bermain dengan iPodnya. Oh, aku jadi ingin bermain sekarang…).

"Sekretaris kami, Ami Watanebe."

Ami mungkin masuk urutan kedua dalam daftar orang yang aku benci. Dia mirip dengan Karin, tapi lebih terobsesi lagi pada Sasuke-kun dan memiliki potensi lebih sedikit (mutlak tidak ada) untuk bersama Sasuke-kun. Ami adalah gadis yang cantik, tapi dia tidak begitu pintar dan sangat kasar kepada orang lain.

"..dan Bendahara kami, Suigetsu Momochi." selesai Temari dengan sebuah senyuman yang cerah (mungkin juga palsu).

Yang satu ini selalu membuat aku penasaran, bagaimana Suigetsu bisa terpilih –apalagi dia bekerja mengurus uang?

Tapi orang, mana tahu.

Siswa bertepuk tangan setelah selesainya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka bertepuk tangan. Jujur saja kedengarannya sangat palsu! Tidak ada yang peduli siapa yang terpilih tiga bulan yang lalu, jadi kenapa bertepuk tangan? _Meh_ , terserah—

"Kami akan mulai mengumumkan siapa saja calon anggota yang dipilih oleh siswa untuk nominasi HUMAS!" umum Temari, menunduk untuk membaca kertas di tangannya.

Ekspresi jijik dan mencemooh nampak di wajahnya membaca entah apa yang ada di tangannya namun segara tergantikan dengan sebuah senyum baru.  
"Untuk Humas, orang yang terpilih menjadi calon adalah Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka- "

-dan beberapa nama yang tidak akau kenali.

Dan aku berhenti memperhatikan.

"Untuk perwakilan tingkat 12- "

Sekarang!

Saat aku tidak lagi memperhatikan nama- nama calon yang terpilih tentang perwakilan tingkat, aku mulai kembali memikirkan tentang penampilanku untuk kencan dengan Sasuke-kun nanti malam!

Jadi setelah memposting tanpa henti tentang apa yang harus aku pakai dan bagaimana seharusnya rambutku di **TheCherryOnTop** (yang mungkin saja membuat orang- orang yang mampir di blogku untuk membaca gosip menjadi kecewa) aku akhirnya sudah memutuskan. Aku akan memakai baju santai yang biasa aku pakai untuk tidur, jadi itu akan terlihat seperti hari yang santai.

Aku sudah memilih bajunya dan menggantungnya di kursi meja belajar.

Malam ini aku akan memakai _tank top_ putih biasa, dan _cardigan_ merah dengan lengan tiga-per-empat yang baru aku beli beberapa minggu yang lalu dengan Hinata-chan, dengan begitu aku tidak perlu memakai mantel _dorky_ ku yang walaupun sangat lembut dan nyaman, tetap saja _dorky_ (warnanya pink pucat dengan motif cherry). Lalu aku akan memakai celana panjang abu- abu yang baru saja aku temukan di sisi paling belakang lemari (yang rasanya sangat halus).

Aku akan membiarkan begitu saja rambutku.

Mungkin aku akan membuatnya terlihat basah, jadi Sasuke-kun tidak akan berpikir bahwa aku mencoba terlalu keras untuk terlihat cantik di kencan entah-ngapain kami ini.

"…dan terakhir-"

Oh, Temari sudah sampai akhir pertemuan membosankan ini?

Wajahku kembali bersemangat begitu juga dengan Naruto (yang baru saja bangun) dan Sasuke (yang mengantongi kembali iPodnya).

Mereka sama sepertiku, mungkin dengan mendengar kata 'terakhir' dan menyadari bahwa ini semua akan segera berakhir.

"Berikut adalah calon untuk Koordinator Penyemangat," Temari meneruskan. Ia kembali membaca kertas di tangannya dan ekpresinya berubah senang. "Oh, baiklah, hanya ada satu calon. Sepertiny Rock Lee sudah jelas menjadi Koordinator Penyemangat tahun ini—"

"Tunggu!"

Tiba- tiba Karin berdiri dan berjalan menuju Temari dan membisikan sesuatu di telinganya, sedikit jauh dari mikrofon. Mereka mulai berbisik- bisik sambil melirik ke arahku (aku rasa). Beberapa saat kemudian, perdebatan kecil mereka berakhir dan Temari membersihkan tenggorokan.

"Sepertinya aku salah…" Temari tertawa palsu, "kami memiliki kandidat kedua untuk Koordinator Penyemangat, dipilih langsung oleh Wakil Presiden kita."

Siapa yang Karin pilih…

YA TUHAN!  
"—Sakura Haruno."

Naruto berteriak dan meninju udara, "Aku setuju! Sakura-chan sangat penuh semangat!"

Aku menenggelamkan diri di kursiku saat orang- orang mulai berkata ' Siapa itu Sakura Haruno?'. Dalam kubangan rasa kasihan terhadap diriku sendiri, aku merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pundakku. Aku menatap pemiliknya dan melihat Sasuke-kun.

"Aku yakin kau akan melakukannya dengan baik."

Aku mendengus.

"Ne, Sasuke…" aku meneguk ludah dan merona, "kau bisa beritahu aku apa itu Koordinator Penyemangat?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, Sasuke-kun tertawa sambil menatapku.

… dan aku tidak pernah mendengar melodi seindah itu.

 **…**

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 24 September 9.43 AM**

 **Suasana Hati** : Sedikit, tapi tidak begitu takut. Aku rasa

 **Musik** : Seluruh dunia juga TEROBSESI

 **Lokasi** : Sekolah, dalam kelas lebih jelasnya

 ** _Subjek : BERUNTUNGNYA AKU!_**

Kencan malam ini!

KENCAN MALAM INI!

KENCAN MALAM INI!

Oh hatiku.

…

Belum ada komentar

…

"Haruno."

Saat aku masih berpikir apa sebenarnya Koordinator Penyemangat itu (yang entah karena alasan apa tidak begitu membuat moodku buruk seperti yang Karin mau) dan menari seperti orang bodoh di atas panggung saat berlatih Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Sasori-sensei memanggilku dan menyerahkan selembar kertas.

"Tsunade-sama ingin bertemu denganmu di kantornya sekarang."

Aku merengut menatap wajah cantik guruku.

"Tapi kenapa-"

"Jangan mempertanyakan sebuah perintah, Haruno." katanya memotong kalimatku. Sasori-sensei menunjuk arah pintu, "Sekarang cepatlah ke kantornya. Aku tidak suka membuat orang menunggu."

Sambil berjalan sepanjang koridor menuju kantor Tsunade-sama, aku memikirkan nama alias apa yang cocok untuk Sasori-sensei.

Wajahnya cantik, _umm_ tampan! Aku tahu bahwa dia sudah cukup dewasa dan dia adalah seorang guru, bukan seorang asisten guru tapi…

UGH!

Wajahnya!

Bisa disebut sebagai wajah yang biasa diimpikan para gadis.

Jangan salah mengartikan, aku tidak mengatakan hal ini karena aku ingin memulai sebuah 'hubungan' dengannya. Aku hanya mengatakannya karena itu adalah yang sebenarnya. Mungkin aku bisa memanggilnya Pretty-sensei atau apa, walau kedengaran sangat bodoh. Sepertinya aku butuh waktu sedikit lama untuk memutuskan namanya—

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Aku mendongakan kepala dan melihat Shizune-sensei.

Dia tersenyum lembut ke arahku. "Oh, Sakura-chan, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukannya seharusnya kau ada di kelas, nona muda?"

Shizune-sensei adalah guru favoritku dari semuanya. Selain menjadi konselor dan pembimbing, dia mengajarkan ekstra kurikuler untuk siswa tingkat 10 yang membantu mereka mereka menentukan apa yang akan mereka lakukan di masa depan. Aku mengikuti kelasnya tahun lalu dan mendapta nilai 98.

Dia juga selalu membimbingku.

Aku tersenyum balik, lalu memberikan surat izin dari Sasori-sensei. "Sasori-sensei mengatakan aku harus bertemu dengan Tsunade-sama."

"Sakura…" ekspesinya menggelap dan Tsunade terlihat kecewa, "apa yang sudah kau lakukan sampai harus bertemu Kepala Sekolah?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang bagus. Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan—

Aw sial.

 **TheCherryOnTop**

Apa aku sudah ketahuan?

(SIAL. SIAL. SIAL.)

Tidak.

Aku menghela nafas dalam dan tersenyum cerah pada Shizune-sensei kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya diberitahu untuk menemuinya."

Dia mendesah dan meletakan sebuah tangan di pundakku. "Sakura… cobalah tidak membuatnya semakin buruk." ia menasehati, seperti biasa.

"Tentu saja!" aku mengangguk. "aku tidak pernah bermimpi untuk membuat marah KepSek." dengan itu, Shizune meninggalkan kantor utama dan aku melangkah menuju pintu ruangan Tsunade-sama, (di mana sekretarisnya, aku bertanya- tanya melihat kursi kosong di depan pintunya) mengetuknya.

"APA MAUMU?!"

Aku mengedip.

Ini wanita yang dipilih Sarutobi-sama menjadi Kepala Sekolah kami?

Serius?

"Um..." aku membuka pintu sedikit dan menyelipkan kepala untuk menjawab sambil memperlihatkan kertas di tanganku. "anda ingin bertemu dengan saya?"

"Oh!" Tsunade berseru. "Sakura Haruno, ya, silahkan masuk."

Aku membuka pintu sedikit lebar dan melangkah masuk. Aku mengamati seluruh kantor. Aku tidak pernah ke kantor KepSek sebelumnya, (aku adalah seorang siswa teladan. ) ukurannya pas, tidak terlalu besar, tidak terlalu kecil, dengan dinding dicat warna coklat dan jendela besar. Jujur saja ruangan ini terlihat kosong, hanya ada satu meja kerja dan lemari di dekat dinding.

Meja kerjanya…

Itu…

Um..

Meja Tsunade-sama sangat tidak sesuai dengan gambaranmu tentang meja KepSek biasanya (baca: sangat berantakan).

"Silahkan duduk." ia menunjuk kursi di hadapannya, tersenyum (jahat?). Tsunade-sama menautkan kedua tangan dan meletakan dagu di atasnya. "Sakura, apakah kau tahu alasan kenapa aku memanggilmu ke sini?"

Karena blogku.

"Tidak."

Dia mengangguk, "begitu ya. Dua gurumu memberikan aku sedikit informasi tentangmu."

Aw sial! Kakashi-sensei mengadukan tentang aku adalah Cherry, dan Sexy-sensei mengatakan padanya bahwa aku menciumnya.

Menjadi Cherry sangat menyenangkan…

Dan semua yang menyenangkan pasti berakhir, kan?

"Kakashi dan Kisame mengatakan bahwa kau sangat pandai menulis."

Huh…?

"Dan karena aku bertanggungjawab dengan koran Leaf Akademi , aku ingin bertanya apa kau mau menulis untukku?" kata Tsunade-sama.

Aku mengedip.

Ini bukan seperti yang aku kira…

Ini lebih baik!

"Anda mau saya menulis untuk anda?" seruku senang (walau masih sedikit curiga).

Tsunade-sama mengangguk. "Ya, itulah yang baru saja aku katakan. Aku mau kau menulis sebuah artikel yang kontroversional , kau boleh pilih sendiri temanya. Letakan di mejaku pada jam pelajaran keenam." Dia menyerahkan selembar surat izin yang bisa membuat aku tidak masuk kelas dan menulis apa saja yang aku suka. "Apa menurutmu kau bisa menulis sesuatu yang bagus dalam jangka waktu yang sependek ini sambil membuat pidato kampanyemu?"

MASA BODOH DENGAN KAMPANYE ITU!

"Saya bisa!" kataku keras. Aku tidak tahan. Aku sangat suka menulis berbagai hal, dan sekarang aku memiliki kesempatan untuk bergabung dengan koran sekolah? Apakah ini manis atau memang manis? Aku berdiri dari kursi yang aku duduku. "Jangan cemas, Tsunade-sama! Saya tidak akan mengecewakan anda. Saya akan membuat artikel yang bagus. Saya janji!"

Dan dengan itu, aku berjalan pergi.

Dalam perjalanan, aku bertanya- tanya kenapa aku mau menerima tawarannya, padahal ia sedang memburuku (Cherry). Jadi begini: aku selalu,selalu, selalu ingin ikut _The Leaflet_ tapi aku tidak pernah berani menulis sesuatu dan mengirimnya untuk dikritik oleh editor. Tapi sekarang posisi itu diberikan padaku dengan percuma! Semua karena rekomendasi Kakashi-sensei dan Kisame-sensei! Itu menakjubkan.

Jadi begitulah…

Apa kau pernah dengar tentang ini?

 _Keep your friends close._

 _And keep your enemies closer.*_

…

 **The Leaflet: Leaf Academy Newspaper**

 **…**

 **Hai, Namaku adalah 'Jalang'**

 **Senin, 24 September**

 **…**

'Jalang' adalah kata umum yang saling dilemparkan oleh siswa cewek (dan cowok juga), ditujukan kepada siswa cewek lainnya. Orang yang biasa dinamai jalang adalah saat cewek itu (ya, cewek, pasti cewek) masuk ke dalam salah satu kategori di bawah ini:

a) berteman dengan seorang cowok

b) berteman dengan lebih dari satu cowok

c) mencium satu cowok saat tidak memiliki hubungan kakasih

d) mencium satu cowok dan cowok yang lainnya saat tidak memiliki hubungan kekasih dengan keduanya

e) cewek lain tidak menyukainya

Orang memang bodoh.

Bodoh.

Sangat, sangat bodoh.

Jika aku berkeliling dan bertanya kepada seorang siswa di sekolah kita apa arti sebenarnya dari 'jalang', mereka tidak akan tahu apa arti kata itu sebenarnya. Remaja—baik laki- laki atau perempuan selalu menganggap bahwa jalang adalah sebutan untuk cewek (yang secara tekhnis benar) berhubungan dengan lebih dari satu cowok dalam satu waktu. Saat ada seorang cewek populer di kalangan cowok, bukan berarti dia jalang. Itu berarti dia spesial. Jika kau memanggil cewek itu jalang berarti kau iri dan cemburu.

Dalam penelitian untuk menulis artikel ini, aku sudah bertanya kepada beberapa siswa secara random tentang apa arti jalang.

Untuk ke-anonim-an mereka, tidak akan disebutkan nama.

 **Siswa 1 :** "Jalang adalah cewek yang berkencan dengan banyak cowok."

 **Siswa 2** : "Kau Jalang."

 **Siswa 3** : "Jalang adalah seorang… pelacur. Cewek murahan, tahu lah… yang semacamnya."

 **Siswa 4** : "Seseorang yang mengencani… semua cowok."

 **Siswa 5** : "Seorang cewek yang menyelingkuhi cowoknya, jelas."

Jelas bahwa orang- orang di atas adalah idiot yang tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka katakan.

Lihat situasi berikut:

 **Cewek** sudah jatuh cinta dengan **Cowok** sejak sangat lama, **Cewek** ketemu dengan **Cowok** tapi juga ketemu dengan **Pria**. **Pria** dan **cowok** , keduanya menyukai **Cewek**. **Cewek** berciuman dengan **Pria**. **Cewek** berciuman dengan **Cowok**. **Cewek** menjaga hubungannya dengan **Pria** sebagai rahasia. **Cewek** menjaga hubungannya dengan **Cowok** sebagai rahasia. **Cewek** terus bertemu dengan **Pria** dan **Cowok** dalam waktu yang sama. **Cewek** ingin menjadi kekasih yang sebenarnya dari **Cowok**.

Jadi **Cewek** ini bagaimana?

Apakah **Cewek** adalah seorang ' **Jalang'** seperti yang dikatakan para remaja- yang- otaknya- tercemar- cat- kuku?

Apakah **Cewek** adalah seorang ' **Jalang'** karena merespon **Pria** dan **Cowok** dalam waktu yang sama, padahal dia mengakui bahwa dia ingin sebuah hubungan yang sesungguhnya dengan **Cowok**.

Atau apakah **Cewek** hanya seorang gadis yang melakukan sesuatu yang pasti dilakukan semua orang jika saja orang itu berada di posisinya—seseorang yang diperhatikan oleh dua orang laki-laki tampan.

Jalang sebenarnya diartikan sebagai panggilan yang ditujukan untuk menyinggung wanita dalam konteks seksual, dan 'konteks seksual' di sini berarti melakukan banyak hubungan seksual tanpa membeda-bedakan partner. Selama **Cewek** tidak melakukan kegiatan kau-tahu-apa dengan mereka ( **Pria** dan **Cowok** ) maka dia bukan seorang 'jalang', dan para remaja- yang- otaknya- tercemar- cat- kuku silahkan menggali kuburan untuk kepala masing- masing.

 **Cewek** hanya melakukan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh semua orang yang ada di posisinya.

Dia jelas bukan 'jalang'. Karena **Cewek** tidak terlibat secara seksual dengan keduanya, dan tidak ada orang yang berhak untuk memanggilnya 'jalang'.

Tidak ada orang di sekolah ini yang benar- benar 'Jalang'. Pasti susah untuk melakukan seks di tempat seperti ini.

Jadi pergi saja ke neraka kalian-yang- memanggil- semua- orang- yang- lebih- hebat- dalam- menarik- hati- orang- cakep- sebagai- jalang.

…

 **Ditulis oleh** : Sakura Haruno

…

…

"Aku suka artikelnya," kata Tsunade-sama kepadaku, mendongak dari kertasku. "walau kalimat terakhirnya harus sedikit diubah." Dia tersenyum lembut, bercanda. "dan aku rasa kita tidak diizinkan untuk mencetak kalimat seperti 'pelacur' di Koran Siswa."

Aku mengedip tidak percaya pada responnya.

Dia suka?

Dia suka artikel sampah yang aku buat selama sepuluh menit sambil bertanya pendapat orang- orang idiot?!

"Tapi itu bahkan tidak ditulis seperti sebuah artikel!" protesku, "dan itu membahas tentang remaja cewek."

Tsunade-sama mengangkat tangan agar aku diam.

"Itu bukan masalah, Sakura. Aku menyuruhmu menulis seuatu yang kontroversional di Leaf Akademi dan kau melakukannya dengan benar. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan tentang format atau batasan dari topik yang harus kau bahas."

Senyumnya melebar.

"Aku akan menaruhnya di The Leaflet, kor-"

"Koran Leaf Akademi, aku tahu," kataku, tidak begitu memperhatikan. Mataku melebar menyadari caraku berbicara kepada KepSek. Aw, sial—

"Ya, di Koran." Tsunade-sama terkekeh. "Kau tidak keberatan kan, kalau kami menerbitkannya?"

Aku mengedikan bahu, "Silahkan."

Senyumnya memudar dan sedikit merengut, "Kau yakin kau tidak keberatan? Kita sedang dalam perjanjian kau menulis tentang sesuatu yang kontroversi, itu bisa menimbulkan banyak masalah buatmu. Aku bisa membayangkan banyak siswa yang akan malu dan tersinggung dengan artikel ini. Dengan mengizinkan aku menerbitkannya, mungkin ada orang yang akan menghampirimu-"

 _Che_ , apa yang dia pikirkan?

Aku tersenyum cerah menatap Tsunade-sama dan meraih tas sekolahku, menyampirkannya di pundak.

"Jangan mencemaskan saya, Tsunade-sama."

Senyumku melebar.

"Tidak banyak orang yang tahu siapa itu 'Sakura Haruno'."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Tsunade-sama kembali tersenyum (suasana ini jadi sedikit canggung) dan mengedikan bahu. Kami melirik jam di dinding dan menyadari bahwa jam keenam akan berakhir tigabelas menit lagi. "Jadi kau sudah menyiapkan pidato untuk nanti?"

 _Huh_?

Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Pidato apa?" tanyaku.

Dia merengut, "Pidato yang akan membuatmu terpilih menjadi Koordinator Penyemangat Dewan Akademi, tentu saja." kata Tsunade-sama. "Kau dicalonkan, kan?"

Oh.

Sial.

KARIN SIALAN.

(DAN NARUTO.)

…

*quotes by sun zhu

 **ThanksTo: Hitsugaya55, Aumu aida, Cherrynia Uchiha, AlrenaRoushe, sakura sweetpea, caesarpuspita, AAAlovers, yunitaayu917, AoRizuki, Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno Hime, Y0ktf, Rhein98** (salah lihat kali, yang originalnya favorit 1k+ dan reviewers sampai hampir 1800, lho..) **,** **AadeUchira, Nikechaann, Udinrorisa697, vania desu** (bukan 10 chapter, tapi 15), **misakiken, adora13, jey sakura** (blonde'n'beautiful itu akun milik Temari), **Liana Zhafirna, ToruPerri, ZeZorena, kuracakun.**

 **AN** : [ _warning_ , mengandung SPOILER] Aw, Hands up untuk kalian kangen sama _Sexy_ -sensei! Wow banyak juga ya /tears/

 _Calm down, girls._ Asisten guru yang seksi itu akan muncul lagi di chapter depan sambil membawa dilema _Pink Princess_ ke level baru. LOL.

Harap sabar sampai chapter depan bagi yang penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke dikencan pertama mereka. Jangan terlalu berharap Sasuke akan melakukan yang iya- iya, otak Sasuke masih murni, _you perverts_!

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : TheCherryOnTop**

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor the story.

 **Warning:** This is an Indonesian translation of ohwhatsherface's story with the same title. Done with permission.

 **Summary:**

Sakura tidak pernah menjadi pusat perhatian, namun tiba- tiba semua orang memperhatikannya. Hal itu membuat Sakura melakukan sesuatu, **_Blog it_**! Tentu saja!

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 24 September 2.01 PM**

 **Suasana Hati** : Kecewa, sedikit. Tapi memikirkan kencanku membuat aku bahagia.

 **Musik** : Terkadang kau hanya perlu menunjukan apa yang kau rasakan, sayang

 **Lokasi** : Auditorium sekolah, sama seperti yang lainnya…

 ** _Subjek : Agar kalian tidak ketinggalan_**

Aku akan membuat postingan ini sesingkat mungkin, karena aku sedang mencoba memperhatikan pidato- pidatonya.

(Ya, benar!

Aku ingin mendengar siapa yang dipilih dan terpilih menjadi anggota Dewan Akademi di bagiannya masing- masing. _Uh huh_ , Cherry sangat aktif dalam berpartisipasi! Kau juga harus begitu!)

- **Taring** dan **Rubah** sedikit bertengkar saat jam makan siang. Aku tidak begitu mengamati dari dekat, tapi aku harap itu ada hubungannya dengan **Putri Malu**!

-Sepertinya **Sexy Boy** tengah libur selama satu minggu, **Pink Princess** terlihat sedikit sedih, tapi tidak masalah, dia punya **Pretty Boy**.

- **Anggur** dan **Pink Princess** terlihat menjadi akrab. Tapi kita tidak bisa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kan?

Seperti yang aku katakan, entri ini pendek.

Aku sedang mencoba memperhatikan pidato- pidatonya.

KAU JUGA HARUS BEGITU!

…

 **Komentar**

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk '** ** _Agar kalian tidak ketinggalan_** **'**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 24 September 4.33 PM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **Blond'n'Beautiful :** Baguslah, Cherry. Berpartisipasi dengan aktif di Dewan Akademi

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Blond'n'Beautiful**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 24 September 4.38 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Aku siswa yang baik, gituloh_**

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Tidak masalah

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk '** ** _Agar kalian tidak ketinggalan_** **'**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 24 September 4.41 PM**

 ** _Subjek: PERSETAN DENGAN DEWAN AKADEMI!_**

 **Sexy-In0 :** Siapa yang peduli tentang pidato? Kau seharusnya konsentrasi saja dengan kencanmu, sayangku!

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Sexy-In0**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 24 September 4.42 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Kau juga salah satu anggota Dewan Akademi…(belum, tapi segera)_**

 **TheCherryOnTop:** LOL, Aku sudah terlalu sering memikirkannya.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 24 September 4.42 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Iya sih. (Terimakasih sudah bilang begitu, kau manis sekali!)_**

 **Sexy-In0 :** Tidak ada kata 'terlalu sering' dalam memikirkan kencan!

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Sexy-In0**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 24 September 4.46 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Oh, sama- sama!_**

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Kau yakin?

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 24 September 4.42 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Tentu saja aku yakin banget!_**

 **Sexy-In0 :** Bersiap- siap saja. Tada kedengarannya seksi.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Sexy-In0**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 24 September 4.52 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Dia MEMANG seksi!_**

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Tada itu Dewa. DAN DIA MILIKKU (malam ini)!

…

…

…

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Chapter Delapan**

 **Pucuk akhirnya Bersemi!**

…

…

…

"Jadi…"

Baiklah, ini tidak akan sampai ke mana- mana.

Yang Sasuke-kun katakan padaku sejak tadi hanya: "Ayo pergi."

Dan dia tidak mengatakannya dengan nada Uchihanya yang seksi. Dia mengatakannya dengan nada sebal seperti aku sangat mengganggunya dan dia sama sekali tidak mau pergi kencan yang sebenarnya adalah idenya sendiri!

"Kau mau kasih tahu atau tidak kemana kita akan pergi?!" aku mendesis, sebal (dan sangat sangat marah).

Sasuke-kun akhirnya berhenti berjalan dan aku menyadari kami telah sampai di tempat yang sangat familier ini. Oh. Mesin penjual otomatis! Apa- apaan sih?! Apa maksudnya dengan kencan itu adalah berciuman seperti biasa? Aku akan membunuh cowok ini—

Sasuke-kun mengambil sebuah kunci dari sakunya dan memasukannya ke slot pintu Kafetaria.

Tidak mungkin…

"Kenapa kau bisa punya kunci kafetaria?" aku memekik, saat Sasuke mendorongku memasuki ruang raksasa ini. Aku menatapnya, ia kembali menutup pintu kafetaria dan menguncinya dari dalam. "Sasuke-kun?!" Sasuke-kun terus mengabaikanku. Dia meraih lenganku dan menariknya ke arah dapur. Dia menutup kembali pintu dapur dan menyalakan lampu, "kau sudah mau bicara atau belum?"

Sasuke-kun tersenyum miring dan mengangguk.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahu darimana aku dapat kuncinya," kata Sasuke-kun, melepas _sweater_ nya (menunjukan tubuh berotot yang terbungkus kaos hitam tanpa lengan). Jujur saja aku ingin berteriak kegirangan kalau saja aku tidak takut dia akan menganggapku aneh. Sasuke-kun mengambil apron dan melemparkannya padaku. "Sudah pernah ada yang bilang belum, kalau kau itu cerewet sekali?"

Aku cemberut mendengar ejekan Sasuke, "iya."

Sasuke-kun kembali mengambil apron di tanganku (karena melihat aku tidak juga memakainya) dan berniat membantuku memasang apron, sambil menatap tepat ke dalam mataku (dengan mata Uchiha tajam dan seksinya, ia meraih belakang kepalaku untuk mengikat tali apron.).

Wow.

Ini sedikit panas.

"K-kau _um_ …" aku menunduk (menatap dada indahnya) "aku bisa pakai sendiri!"

Sasuke-kun terlihat seperti mengerucutkan bibir namun aku tidak akan membuat harga dirinya terluka jadi aku bertingkah seperti tidak melihatnya.

"Sudah terlanjur aku ikatkan."

"Terus kenapa lenganmu masih melingkari tubuhku?" tanyaku terang- terangan.

Dan _yap_ , kali ini aku yakin sekali bahwa pipinya memerah—

"Hn. Maaf." ucapnya, tidak terdengar menyesal sama sekali.

Sasuke-kun melangkah pergi dan berjalan menuju ruang pendingin. Dia masuk dan keluar beberapa menit kemudian, lengannya menahan beberapa bahan seperti adonan, keju, sekantong peperoni yang sudah siap dipotong, _bacon_ , dan dua buah tomat. Setelah meletakannya di meja, ia mengambil beberapa kaleng entah berisi apa dari dalam kabinet. Terakhir, dia meraih pembuka kaleng dan spatula.

"Kita mau membuat pizza?" tanyaku setelah melihat semua bahan (dan tepung) yang memenuhi meja. "tapi aku tidak mau terlalu berharap. Aku tidak mau kecewa saat pada akhirnya mendengarmu bilang bahwa kita tidak akan membuat pizza. Kau terlalu sering membuat aku berharap tinggi tapi kemudian menjatuhkannya. Jadi sekarang aku tidak tahu harus berpikir seperti apa."

 _Aw_ sial.

"Apa aku baru saja mengatakannya keras- keras?"

Sasuke-kun yang tengah memutar- mutar pisau di tangannya mengangguk dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Ya, kita akan membuat pizza, dan ya, kau mengatakannya keras- keras." ia memotong adonan padat menjadi dua dan memberikan satu untukku. "Jadi, Sakura, cobalah bentuk adonannya menjadi lingkaran." Sasuke-kun mengajari, sambil melakukan hal yang dia instruksikan dengan adonan miliknya.

Dia selesai dengan cepat dalam membentuk adonannya.

Aku masih mencoba.

Aku mengintip dari balik adonanku yang masih berbentuk abstrak dan melihat Sasuke-kun yang tengah mengamatiku dengan seringai menyungging di bibirnya melihat kebodohanku.

(dia sudah selesai mengiris-iris tomat…)

 _YEAH_ BAIKLAH…

SILAHKAN TERTAWAKAN AKU, DASAR BRENGSEK!

"Aku baik- baik saja." kataku,sambil memegang adonan (walau dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun). "Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan! Matamu sudah mengatakan segalanya saat bibirmu masih mengatup, seperti biasanya." Aku tahu, aku tahu, aku terlalu banyak bicara, "dan sekarang, matamu mengatakan 'Sakura, apa yang salah denganmu kau sama sekali tidak bisa memasak. Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan hidup?' Aku beritahu, ya, Sasuke. Aku bisa melakukan ini—"

Kalimatku terpotong saat irisan tomat memasuki sela bibirku.

Asam.

Aku mengunyah sayur itu (atau buah? Aku ingat pernah ada yang mengatakan bahwa tomat itu masuk ke dalam buah- buahan, terserah, bukan itu intinya) dan menatap Sasuke-kun tajam, saat ia mulai mengerjakan adonanku (wow, entah kenapa kalimat ini kedengaran sangat salah di telinga.). Bibirnya masih menyeringai.

Kami menikmati keheningan saat Sasuke masih menyiapkan makanan sedang aku hanya melihatnya.

(Apa gunanya aku memakai apron, sedangkan dia tidak, padahal yang mengerjakan semuanya adalah dia?!)

Sasuke-kun mendorong kaleng berisi saos pizza dan alat pembuka kaleng ke arahku, tanpa kata ia menyuruhku membukanya (dengan menatap mataku saja. Seperti kataku tadi, matanya bisa memberitahumu segalanya). Setelah aku berhasil membuka kaleng saus itu, ia menuangnya di atas pizza mini kami, kemudian menaburkan keju parut di atasnya. Di atas pizza miliknya, ia meletakan potongan tomat (wow, sederhana sekali…) dan di atas pizzaku, dia menambahkan _bacon_ dan _pepperoni_. Saat ia meletakan keduanya ke dalam oven besar, aku baru sadar.

"Tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu topping pizza yang aku suka?" tanyaku, bingung.

Ekspresinya sedikit menggelap, keheningan yang tadi terasa nyaman tiba- tiba saja menjadi dingin—

"Ya sudah, lupakan kalau aku pernah tanya," kataku cepat.

Aku mengatakannya sebelum dia bisa menjawabku dengan kalimat seperti 'itu bukan urusanmu' (yang sebenarnya adalah urusanku, aku tahu dia akan menjawabku begitu. Dengan hanya melihat matanya.) namun Sasuke-kun tetap mengatakannya (mengatakan itu bukan urusanku) dan mulai mengelap meja tempat dia membuat pizza (aku tidak akan bilang kami, karena aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun).

Waktu berlalu dengan canggung (setidaknya menurutku), beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke-kun menarik keluar pizza kami.

"Kau belajar masak darimana?" tanyaku, mencoba membuka obrolan sambil menggigit potongan lezat di tanganku.

Wajah lembut seperti penuh nostalgia tergambar di wajah Sasuke-kun, "dari ibuku." jawabnya. "Saat aku dan kakak masih kecil, beliau mengajarkan kami cara memasak." rona merah tipis membayang di pipinya namun segara ia tutupi sambil memelototi lantai. "Katanya pria yang bisa memasak akan lebih menarik untuk wanita."

Aku terkekeh (dan mencoba untuk tidak menunjukan kekagumanku, bahwa dia tidak hanya bisa memasak, tapi juga bisa berbicara!).

"Benar," kataku setuju, "ibumu baik sekali memberitahumu informasi seperti ini."

Kami makan dalam diam ( _yay_ , sekarang keheningan yang nyaman lagi!).

Tiba- tiba Sasuke mengangkat kepala dan menatapku, menyomot sedikit tepung dan melemparnya ke arahku.

Oh tidak.

"Sasuke-kun, kau…" aku mendesis, mengelap wajahku yang kini bertepung.

Dia menyeringai lebar.

AWAS SAJA—

Perang tepung dengan Sasuke-kun harus terhenti dengan cepat saat kami mendengar suara pintu kafetaria yang terbuka. Mataku melebar takut sambil melirik Sasuke yang merengut dan mengumpat. Dengan cepat ia meraih piring berisi pizza kami dan kaleng minuman dan memasukannye ke tempat sampah. Dia meraih s _weater_ nya (dan membereskan semua barang bukti dan jejak yang tertinggal di dapur kafetaria) sedang tangan satunya lagi menggandengku.

"Siapa itu?" gumamnya, lebih ke dirinya sendiri namun aku masih mendengarnya.

"Tsunade-sama," jawabku cepat, refleks.

Sasuke melemparkan pandangan ingin tahu (mungkin bertanya- tanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu, dan kenapa aku seperti sangat yakin dengan jawabanku) membuat aku panik.

"Um… memangnya siapa lagi?"

Oke, aku tahu itu jawaban yang sangat bodoh, penjaga sekolah juga memegang kunci semua ruangan (mungkin). Sasuke-kun tidak sempat menanyakan pertanyaan di kepalanya karena kami mendengar pintu dapur terbuka perlahan.

"Masuk ke ruang pendingin," bisiknya, mendorongku.

Sasuke-kun menutup pintu setelah kami berdua masuk. Kami bersembunyi di balik rak berisi bahan makanan harian, dengan jarak yang sangat dekat (YA TUHAN!). Walau suhu ruangan dingin dan beku, aku masih merasa panas dengan cara Sasuke yang menekanku ke dinding dengan tubuhnya. Aku tahu saat ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berpikir tentang ciuman panas dengan Sasuke-kun karena Tsunade-sama akan masuk ke sini untuk mengambil botol alkohol, tapi tetap saja. Dengan tubuhku yang terjepit di antara lemari dan tubuhnya, dengan ia yang sangat menekan tubuhku agar kami tidak terlihat (sepertinya), membuat aku ingin berteriak girang.

Aku hampir berteriak.

Tapi aku menahannya.

Pintu ruang pendingin terbuka dan aku menahan nafas.

"Hm…" Tsunade- sama menggumam lelah, "aku sedang ingin yang dingin malam ini…" Setelah beberapa menit mencari apa yang diinginkannya, (aku tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi mungkin Sasuke-kun bisa), Tsunade-sama akhirnya memilih sesuatu dan keluar dari ruang pendingin.

Saat ia telah pergi, kami berdua menghela nafas lega.

Satu menit berlalu dan kami masih berada di posisi yang sama.

Aku mencoba melihat mata Sasuke-kun namun kepalanya menunduk dan poninya menutupi matanya.

"Sasuke-kun, bisa lepaskan aku-"

"Aku mau kau menjadi pacarku," katanya, memotong ucapanku (dan membuat aku terkejut sampai ke dasar).

"Tunggu, apa—"

Aku tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatku karena lidahnya sudah mengisi mulutku.

Aku harap dia tahu bahwa aku akan mengatakan ya.

…

 ** _PAPAN BERITA SISWA_**

 _…_

 ** _Leaf Akademi untuk mereka yang berprestasi_**

 _…_

 _…_

 ** _Rabu, 24 September_**

 _…_

 ** _DEWAN AKADEMI_**

 _Saya, Temari Sabaku, Presiden Dewan Akademi tahun ini, berterimakasih kepada staf Leaf Akademi yang telah memberikan izin kepada siswa pulang lebih awal untuk melaksanakan upacara ini. Terimakasih kepada KepSek Tsunade yang telah memberi izin sehingga semua ini dapat terjadi. Terimakasih kepada Anggota Dewan Akademi lainnya yang telah membantu mengatur berjalannya acara. Terimakasih kepada para calon yang sudah memberikan waktunya untuk kami, dan terakhir, terimakasih kepada para siswa yang telah aktif berpartisipasi dalam pemilihan._

 _Sebagai pengingat, berikut adalah daftar anggota Dewan Akademi tahun ini:_

 _Presiden– Temari Sabaku_

 _Wakil Presiden– Karin Himitsu_

 _Sekertaris – Ami Watanabe_

 _Bendahara – Suigetsu Momochi_

 _Humas – Ino Yamanaka_

 _Perwakilan Tingkat 6 – Inari Senshu, Hanabi Hyuuga_

 _Perwakilan Tingkat 7 - Akane Geretsu, Kaede Yoshio_

 _Perwakilan Tingkat 8 – konohamaru Sarutobi, Moegi Warai_

 _Perwakilan Tingkat 9 – Daichi Hogosha, Futaba Komoku_

 _Perwakilan Tingkat 10 – Matsuri Iwai, Sasae Fuuma_

 _Perwakilan Tingkat 11 – Shikamaru Nara, Kin Tsuchi_

 _Perwakilan Tingkat 12 – Rock Lee, Tenten Metaru_

 _Koordinator Penyemangat – Sakura Haruno_

 _Sekali lagi, saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada semua yang ada di Leaf Akademi._

 _Tambahan, untuk anggota baru DA, akan diadakan rapat DA pada:_

 _Rabu, 3 Oktober 12: 30 PM di Ruang Konferensi 1_

 _…_

 _Temari Sabaku_

…

…

 ** _BUTUH TUTOR?_**

 ** _Kelas yang tersedia:_**

 _-Kimia_

 _-Algebra_

 _-Geometri_

 ** _Hari yang tersedia:_**

 _-Hari Sekolah_

 _-3.30 PM sampai 5.00PM_

 _-06.00 PM sampai 7.00_

 _-Akhir Pekan_

 _-9.00 AM sampai 10.30 AM_

 _-1.00 PM sampai 2.30 PM_

 _Tutor oleh :_

 _-Ino Yamanaka_

 _-Kamar 302, Leaf Akademi_

 _-(416) 341 9980_

…

…

 ** _AKU BUTUH TUTOOR!_**

 _Utk biologi dan Literatur_

 _Klo km siap menrima tantangan, tlg tlp NARUTO UZUMAKI atou tmui aq!_

 _KAMAR 105!_

…

 _…_

 _Rabu, 26 September_

 _…_

 ** _The Leaflet: Koran Leaf Akademi_**

 _…_

 _Staf Penasehat_

 _-Tsunade- sama_

 _-Deidara- sensei_

 _Editor_

 _-Shino Aburame_

 _Reporter_

 _-Neji Hyuuga_

 _-Sakura Haruno_

 _-Idate Morino_

 _-Yakumo Kurama_

 _-Ukon Tsuin_

 _-Zaku Abumi_

 _-Tayuya Kanmon_

 _Ilustrator:_

 _-Sai Byouga_

 _-Kankurou Sabaku_

 _Fotografer_ _:_

 _-Matsuri Iwai_

 _-Gaara Sabaku_

 _-Kasumi Afuro_

…

…

"Hai."

"Hai…" jawabku melayang pada Sasuke-kun.

Selamat datang pada _anniversary_ satu minggu-ku menjadi pacar Sasuke-kun!

Sudah resmi!

Kami adalah sebuah ikon.

(Dan Karin semakin membenciku!)

Aku sangat menikmati pemikiran 'oh, aku punya seorang kekasih' ini. Mungkin aku menikmatinya karena pacarku adalah Sasuke Uchiha dan setiap malam, kami selalu pergi ke dapur kafetaria untuk makan- malam- larut sebagai pengganti kencan. Terserah. Intinya adalah, hidupku tiba- tiba saja menjadi sangat menakjubkan.

Jangan cemas.

Aku bukan orang yang akan membuang segalanya saat datang perubahan hebat dalam hidup.

Aku masih makan makanan yang tidak sehat, aku masih bergosip setiap saat, aku masih menumpahkan seluruh hal yang aku pikirkan kepada Shikamaru, dan aku masih menjadi buronan Tsunade-sama.

Hanya ada sedikit perubahan:

 **1) Aku sekarang adalah seorang Koordinator Penyemangat (yang sampai sekarang masih aku coba cari tahu apa artinya)**

(Oh, kenapa aku tidak menceritakan bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi? Jadi, ini hanya sebuah kesalahan bodoh! UGH!

Jadi, setelah keluar dari kantor Tsunade- sama dengan panik, aku hampir bertabrakan dengan Lee, saingan kampanyeku. Aku minta maaf dan kemudian:

Aku : "Oops, Maaf Lee, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu!"

Lee: " Sakura-san, kau semakin cantik saja jika dibandingkan dengan terakhir kali aku melihatmu! Menyenangkan sekali!"

Aku: "Kau melihatku pagi ini. Kita satu kelas di Matematika."

Lee: "Ada berita yang harus aku sampaikan padamu, Sakura-san."

Aku: "Apa itu?"

Lee: "Aku mengundurkan diri sebagai calon Koordinator Penyemangat."

Aku: "Tunggu, APA?"

Lee: "Aku disuruh memilih menjadi perwakilan kelas atau Koordinator Penyemangat."

Aku: "Kalau begitu pilih menjadi Koordinator Penyemangat saja! Lee, tidak ada orang yang lebih bersemangat daripada kau—"

Lee: "Terimakasih pujianmu, Sakura-san, tapi aku merasa lebih baik mewakili tingkatanku."

Aku: "Tidak Lee! Kau punya semangat masa muda! Apa yang lebih baik dari Koordinator Penyemangat? Kau tidak boleh mundur!"

Lee: "Tapi Sakura-san, aku merasa itu adalah sebuah keharusan."

Aku: "TIDAAAAK!"

Lee: "Kau sekarang sudah otomatis menjadi Koordinator Penyemangat sekolah tahun ini. Selamat!"

Aku: "TUNGGU! AKU BAHKAN TIDAK TAHU APA ITU KOORDINATOR PENYEMANGAT!"

Dan begitulah.

Aku sudah berniat bunuh diri.

—tapi tidak jadi karena aku ada kencan dengan Sasuke-kun malam itu. Iya)

 **2) Aku menjadi anggota** ** _The Leaflet_** **(menakjubkan banget kan?!)**

 **3) Aku mendapatkan perhatian dari seluruh sekolah hanya dalam waktu satu bulan (aku masih belum yakin kalau ini adalah hal baik) dan**

 **4) Aku adalah pacar dari sang Sasuke Uchiha**

"Aku temani jalan ke kelas kimia." kata Sasuke-kun, meraih _textbook_ raksasa dari lenganku.

(YA TUHAN… KSATRIA SEKALI!)

"M-Makasih," gumamku, senang karena beban berat yang aku bawa sudah berpindah tangan, "jadi.."

"Permisi!"

Aku mendongak dari Sasuke-kun dan melihat seorang gadis yang berdiri di depan kami, memegang edisi terbaru dari _The Leaflet_. Koran edisi pertama tahun ini sudah diterbitkan Jumat kemarin. Dia terlihat sedikit lebih muda dari aku, mungkin tingkat Sembilan atau sepuluh. Rambutnya coklat pendek (mungkin sama panjangnya dengan rambutku), matanya gelap. Dia terlihat sangat pemalu, namun sedikit familiar—oh iya, dia adalah gadis yang akrab dengan Gaara (atau Ai; cowok rambut merah yang sangat tampan; adik laki- laki Temari atau Kipas) pagi ini! Mereka sarapan bersama di Kafetaria. Dia menyuapi Gaara! Aku tidak membawa _Blackberry_ ku sekarang (sedang aku _charging_ di kamar) namun berita ini akan segera ada di **TheCherryOnTop**.

Benar!

"Hai," ia menyapa dengan senyumnya. "Maaf mengganggu, Sakura-san. Mungkin kau tidak ingat aku, aku fotografer di _The Leaflet_ , namaku M-"

"Matsuri," lanjutku, mengangguk, "iya, foto- fotomu keren."

Dia merona mendengar pujianku, "t-terimakasih, Sakura-san." Ia menunjukan Koran di tangannya, tepat di bagian di mana artikelku dimuat—artikel tentang 'Jalang'. "Aku hanya mau mengatakan kalau kau adalah seorang penulis yang hebat."

Sasuke-kun mengangkat sebelah alis mengejek, aku memelototi Sasuke-kun.

"Terimakasih, Matsuri, kau sungguh baik—"

"Aku serius," Matsuri meneruskan, "Artikelmu sangat menakjubkan. Aku sangat bahagia akhirnya ada yang menulis tentang ini. Kau sangat benar, kata ini sudah terlalu sering dilemparkan oleh remaja, khususnya cewek. Padahal dalam kenyataannya, tidak ada yang benar- benar tahu apa artinya!"

"Sungguh, terimakasih, tapi—"

Dia tidak mengerti situasiku (maksudku, situasi yang mengatakan bahwa ' _hello_ , pacar seksiku ada di sini, dan aku akan telat masuk kelas! Kau gadis yang manis dan sebagainya, tapi bisakah kau memuji aku nanti saja?')

"Kau sangat berani menulis sesuatu yang seperti ini dan menulisnya dengan nama aslimu!" lanjutnya. "Aku yakin kau membuat marah banyak orang dengan apa yang kau tulis."

Kalimat terakhirnya menghantamku, karena dia benar.

Aku rasa aku sudah terlalu mendapatkan banyak perhatian sekarang—

"Hey, Matsuri!" panggil temannya, berjalan menghampiri kami. Ia menatap Sasuke-kun selama beberapa lama (yang kemudian aku pelototi) sebelum menatapku. "Kau si gadis Sakura Haruno itu, kan?" pertanyaan retorik, tentu saja. "Kau penulis yang hebat, tapi gayamu itu agak… kau seperti meniru Cherry."

Senyumku memudar seketika.

Aku meniru Cherry?

(SIALAN, AKU MEMANG CHERRY!)

Sasuke-kun akhirnya berbicara, "Iya, Sakura, aku juga baca artikelmu. Sedikit mirip dengan blog gosip itu…"

"Jangan salah paham," teman Matsuri yang entah siapa namanya melanjutkan, "aku berpikir kau keren karena mau membela orang yang dipanggil jalang, tapi…hmm.." dia merengut seperti sedang berpikir. "Kau tahu sendiri kan, setiap penulis punya gayanya sendiri?" Retorik lagi, yeah, aku tahu apa yang ia maksud. "Aku pikir mungkin kau punya gayamu sendiri, tapi itu terlihat sangat mirip dengan **TheCherryOnTop**." dia tersenyum padaku (mati saja kau). "Kau pasti penggemarnya ya, sampai bisa menulis hal dengan mirip begitu."

Aku merengut.

(Mau bagaimana lagi.)

"Iya…"

Sasuke-kun (terimakasih) membersihkan tenggorokannya.

"Kau akan telat masuk kelas…"

Aku (memalsukan) sebuah senyuman untuk mereka.

(tidak untuk mereka berdua, hanya untuk teman Matsuri. Aku tidak suka dia, tapi aku suka Matsuri. Dia sangat manis.)

"Iya, kau benar," sahutku. Aku melambai "kami pergi dulu, ya. Sampai jumpa nanti!"

Dengan itu, aku menarik Sasuke-kun menjauh menuju kelas kimiaku.

…

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 1 Oktober 2.39 PM**

 **Suasana Hati** : Sedikit tergoncang, hanya sedikit loh

 **Musik** : Aku bisa menjadi hal paling nakal yang bisa seorang lelaki bayangkan

 **Lokasi** : Menunggu kelas dimulai, memakai _Blackberry_ teman yang bisa dipercaya.

 ** _Subjek : Mereka semua jatuh_**

Aku membaca Koran sekolah hari ini.

Ada seorang kolomis yang menulis sebuah artikel yang terlihat seperti itu ditulis olehku…

( _Che_ , dasar pecundang, beraninya meniru gayaku?!)

(Oke, bercanda!)

Hm, baiklah, itu artikel yang bagus, kalau menurutku. Aku setuju dengan pendapatnya. Kata 'jalang' memang sudah terlalu banyak dipakai tidak pada tempatnya.

Terserahlah—

Aku hanya mau membersihkan udara.

Dan aku punya banyak gosip! Tapi aku tidak bisa menulisnya sekarang karena kelas akan segera dimulai.

Malam ini, ya!

Cherry, pergi.

…

 **Komentar**

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 'Mereka semua jatuh'**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 1 Oktober 2.44 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Aku setuju denganmu_**

 **AceOfSpades5:** Cherry Sayang, aku yang menemukan bakat itu dan menerbitkannya.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk AceOfSpades5**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 1 Oktober 2.46 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Tentu saja_**

 **TheCherryOnTop** : Karena sudah menemukan 'Sakura Haruno' dan memberikan dia kesempatan, kau memang wanita yang bijaksana, KepSek.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 1 Oktober 2.49 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Walau ada sesuatu_**

 **AceOfSpades5:** Namun aneh, karena cara dia menulis mirip denganmu...

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk AceOfSpades5**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 1 Oktober 2.55 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Karena aku sekeren itu_**

 **TheCherryOnTop** : Aku senang ada orang yang mengapresiasi tulisanku dan mengikutinya. (walau tidak akan mungkin bisa sekeren aku…)

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 1 Oktober 2.57 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Jelas_**

 **AceOfSpades5:** Mungkin **.**

 **…**

Saat lonceng berdering, aku mengembalikan _blackberry_ Shikamaru. Aku mulai mengemas barang dan menunggu semua siswa meninggalkan ruangan.

(SASUKE-KUN BILANG DIA AKAN MENJEMPUTKU SETELAH KELAS SELESAI! AKU PIKIR HAL SEMACAM INI HANYA TERJADI DI FILM SAJA!)

"Haruno."

Aku menatap ke arah depan kelas, di mana Sexy-sensei berada. Dia sudah pergi selama satu minggu dan ya ampun, dia semakin seksi saja. Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu sesi ciuman—

Oh. Sial.

"Itachi-sensei…" responku canggung. Sial, aku harus bagaimana sekarang?! Aku tidak bisa berciuman dengannya. Aku adalah kekasih Sasuke-kun sekarang! Sexy-sensei—bukan, Itachi- sensei adalah kakak dari Sasuke-kun, Sexy-sensei (SIAL! ITACHI-SENSEI!) dan aku tidak bisa lagi berhubungan (selain yang berhubungan dengan sekolah.) "Um.." dia mulai berjalan mendekat dan semakin mendekat sampai berdiri tepat di hadapanku (kenapa Kurenai-sensei selalu meninggalkan ruangan sebelum semua orang pergi, tepat setelah lonceng berbunyi? Oh ya, karena dia harus pergi untuk 'melihat' Asuma-sensesi. Catatan untuk diri sendiri : masukan itu ke dalam blog malam ini.)

"Er.."

"Sakura."

Tunggu—

Sexy-sensei—maksudku, Itachi-sensei (Aku bersumpah, setelah ini aku pasti akan benar) memanggilku 'Sakura-chan'…

Bertarung dengan keinginan untuk terus menatap dada Sexy-sensei (baiklah, aku menyerah untuk memanggil nama aslinya), aku memutar kepala ke arah pintu di mana Sasuke-kun berdiri, terlihat sedikit curiga (APA-APAAN? AKU BELUM MENCIUM SEXY-SENSEI! KENAPA KAU MENATAP KAMI SEPERTI ITU?!) dan tidak sabar.

Sasuke-kun berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas dan berdiri di sebelahku.

Aku tersenyum canggung padanya dan kemudian kembali melirik Sexy-sensei, yang masih berdiri di depanku. "H-Hai, Sasuke-kun!" sapaku, namun ia tidak menanggapi.

Aku sekarang sedang berada di antara kontes saling menatap tajam dua pemuda yang sangat seksi.

(Mereka terlihat seperti akan berciuman.)

Wow.

(Aku jadi sedikit bergairah.)

"Er…"

Sasuke-kun memutuskan pandangan terlebih dulu lalu menatapku (OH SIAL). "Sakura—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, adik?" Sexy-sensei (Iya, benar, Sexy-sensei. Aku kan sudah bilang aku menyerah memanggilnya Itachi-sensei, ingat?!) bertanya, menyandarkan punggung (tegap, indah, seksi)nya di meja yang tepat berada di depan mejaku.

"Aku menjemput pacarku," jawab Sasuke-kun lembut, seperti mencoba menyombongkan diri (bukan menyombongkan diri bahwa aku pacarnya seperti caraku yang menyombongkan diri bahwa dia pacarku, karena, _hey_ , memang apa bagusnya punya pacar yang tidak pernah diperhatikan oleh orang lain. Bukan, dia menyombongkan diri karena dia sudah punya pacar, menurutku, sih.)

Sexy-sensei menaikan sebelah alisnya, melemparkan pandangan padaku—

"Kau mengencani Haruno?" tanya Sexy-sensei, terdengar terkejut. "Sejak kapan?"

"Baru- baru ini," jawab pacar tercintaku. "sejak hari Senin."

(Kakak-beradik ini sama sekali tidak memberikan aku kesempatan untuk berbicara, sial!)

"Begitu ya," Sexy-sensei melakukan gerakan seperti menggosok dagunya (itu loh, gerakan yang sering dilakukan saat orang sedang mencoba mencerna suatu informasi). Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman rahasia (rahasia untuk Sasuke-kun, setidaknya). "Menakjubkan sekali, apa yang bisa terjadi saat aku pergi selama satu minggu."

Aku mengangguk- angguk setuju.

"Iya, Itachi-sensei!" aku berteriak, "Aku adalah seorang Koordinator Penyemangat dan Reporter di _The Leaflet_!"

(Berharap ini bisa mengubah subjek dari 'Sakura dan Sasuke berkencan'…)

"Benarkah?" kata Sexy-sensei.

"Benar!" kataku dan Sasuke-kun bersamaan, terdengar—

Sama.

(dan saat aku bilang sama, maksudku adalah bahwa Sasuke-kun juga terdengar sekonyol aku. Ya tuhan aku bingung sekali.)

"Hm…" Sexy-sensei tersenyum penuh rahasia dan aku tahu apa yang sedang ada dalam kepalanya. Aku menatapnya memohon, saat Sasuke-kun tidak memperhatikanku, lewat mataku, aku memohon agar dia tidak mengatakan apapun tentang kegiatan terlarangku dengannya sepulang sekolah (iya, aku juga bisa berbicara menggunakan mataku juga, tahu!) " _Well_ , adik punya pacar. Ini harus dirayakan."

Tubuh Sasuke-kun menegang sedikit, tapi aku tidak menyadarinya karena aku terlalu sibuk mengangga mendengar kalimat Sexy-sensei.

"Dirayakan…?" ulangku aneh.

Sexy-sensei menyeringai dan menganggukan kepala tampannya.

"Iya, aku harus membawa kalian berdua keluar untuk makan malam besok sore." kata Sexy-sensei.

Sasuke-kun menatapnya tajam.

"Itu tidak perlu…"

"Ini harus!" kata Sexy-sensei, "tidak setiap hari adikku membuktikan bahwa dia bukan seorang aseksual." Ia menatapku dengan pandangan yang lebih professional. "Haruno, besok jangan pergi dulu setelah pelajaran selesai. Kita akan membicarakan tentang tes kimiamu. Aku tidak mau kau terus mendapat nilai enampuluh. Setelah itu, kau, pacarmu dan aku akan pergi ke kota untuk makan malam. Aku yang traktir."

Dengan memikirkan makan malam gratis, aku tergoda untuk menyetujuinya.

Namun memikirkan pergi ke suatu tempat dengan dia yang sekarang aku kencani dan dia yang pernah menjalin hubungan—ciuman— denganku itu sedikit…

Itu membuat aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman—

"Baiklah."

Mataku melebar, aku menatap Sasuke-kun tidak percaya. Pemuda itu memasang wajah datar seperti biasa setelah menjawab.

Dalam hati, aku mendesah. Sexy-sensei jelas- jelas ingin mengerjai adiknya, dan Sasuke-kun kenapa mengiyakan begitu saja?! Kenapa Sasuke-kun menyetujui agar kami pergi dengan kakaknya besok sore?!

Seringai Sexy-sensei melebar—

 _(oh boy.)_

—dan dia memandangiku seperti itu.

Bukan memandangku seperti ' _aku menginginkanmu'_ , bukan juga pandangan ' _apa yang salah denganmu'_. Pandangannya itu seperti kombinasi dari ' _Oh, habislah kau_ ' dan ' _Ha, aku tahu rahasiamu'_ yang membuatku semakin gugup.

Sexy-sensei mengangguk.

"Bagus."

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 1 Oktober 6.21 PM**

 **Suasana Hati** : Gugup. gusar- gundah- gugup

 **Musik** : Aku butuh waktu untuk memperbaiki masalah ini

 **Lokasi** : Sendiri, di mana tidak ada dirimu

 ** _Subjek : Dan suratmu di sini_**

Halo, pembaca tersayangku!

Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?

Cherry baik.

Sepertinya.

Bisa dibilang begitu.

Terimakasih sudah bertanya.

Ayo mulai bergosip:

- **Ai** bermesraan dengan pacarnya (sepertinya), saling menyuapi pagi ini. MANIS BANGET KAN?!

- **Pink Princess** sedang dalam kesulitan. Dia akan terjebak di antara **Pretty Boy** dan **Sexy Boy** dalam waktu yang sama. OW, menegangkan.

-Kecemburuan dan keposesifan **Kopi Susu** kembali muncul, **Gadis Cepol** tidak senang. Mereka sedang 'off' lagi sekarang. Sedih…

- **Merah Tua** meninggalkan kelas lebih awal hari ini untuk bermesraan dengan **Nikotin**. Mereka mungkin ada di atap, atau di bawah kursi penonton di lapangan.

- **Bajak Laut** telat hampir setengah hari yang penting, mungkin dia terlalu sibuk melakukan 'sesuatu' dengan **Pecinta Ular**. _YESSH_!

- **Merepotkan** pergi berkencan dengan kekasihnya (yang sekarang) **Kipas** , namun momen itu dirusak oleh **Harpa**.

- **Kacamata** mencoba melupakan **Pretty Boy** dengan sering bertemu dengan **Akua** , namun mungkin dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk **Pink Princess**.

—cukup segitu dulu, ya.

Sekarang saatnya untukku!

 **Tada** dan **Cherry** resmi berpacaran.

 **Tada** dan **Cherry** resmi berpacaran.

 **Tada** dan **Cherry** resmi berpacaran.

 **TADA** DAN **CHERRY** RESMI BERPACARAN!

-er, namun kami sekarang sedang menghadapi maslah kecil yang berhubungan dengan mantan (bisa dibilang begitu)ku.

Namun tidak masalah!

Aku tidak akan membiarkan hubunganku dengan **Tada** hancur.

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk '** ** _Dan suratmu di sini'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 1 Oktober 6.25 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Beruntung sekali kau_**

 **10-10:** LOL. Cherry, kau harus berhenti pamer, kau membuat kami merasa tidak beruntung.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 10-10**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 1 Oktober 6.27 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Jelas_**

 **TheCherryOnTop:** Aw, maaf. Apa yang membuatmu merasa lebih baik?

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 1 Oktober 6.28 PM**

 ** _Subjek: LOL. Oke, SERIUSAN, berhenti pamer!_**

 **10-10:** Bagaimana kalau kau meluruskan pacarku dan membuatnya tidak cemburu setiap saat? Dia tidak mengizinkan aku berbicara kepada anak cowok. Sama sekali. Padahal aku tomboy dan kebanyakan temanku laki- laki! Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia posesif banget! Menjengkelkan.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 10-10**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 1 Oktober 6.30 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Baiklah, baiklah. Tidak perlu cemburu!_**

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Meluruskannya kedengarannya sangat menggoda (untuk kebaikan semua wanita), namun sepertinya aku tidak bisa melakukannya, sayang. Yang bisa aku lakukan adalah memberimu nasehat (yang bisa kau terima kalau kau mau, terserah kau). Mungkin kau harus mengatakan padanya bagaimana perasaanmu. Apa kalian pernah mengobrol hati- ke hati tentang masalah kecemburuannya ini?

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 1 Oktober 6.31 PM**

 ** _Subjek: B*tch puh-leaze!_**

 **10-10:** Mmm. Belum…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 10-10**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 1 Oktober 6.30 PM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Kalau begitu cobalah **.**

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 1 Oktober 6.35 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Oh, baiklah_**

 **10-10:** Oke, Cherry. Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau bilang. Akan aku beri tahu hasilnya nanti.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 10-10**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 1 Oktober 6.38 PM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Tidak perlu, aku bisa mencaritahu hasilnya sendiri. Sungguh, mengatakan perasaanmu kepada orang lain selalu membuat hasil yang berbeda.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 1 Oktober 6.35 PM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **10-10:** Bedanya sangat besar.

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk '** ** _Dan suratmu di sini'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 1 Oktober 7.22 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Maju terus LEAF Akademi!_**

 **Lazy1:** tidak ada yang memperlihatkan semangat melebihi kau, Cherry.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Lazy1**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 1 Oktober 7.23 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Hey, ini musim gugur. Daun akan berguguran._**

 **TheCherryOnTop:** Ke neraka saja sana!

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 1 Oktober 7.26 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Setelah itu kita bisa melompat ke atasnya. Lalu tidur…_**

 **Lazy1:** Tidak sungguh, kau adalah _mascot_ sekolah kita.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Lazy1**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 1 Oktober 7.28 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Tidur itu ide yang spektakuler_**

 **TheCherryOnTop:** Apa seharusnya aku merasa terhina karenanya?

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 1 Oktober 7.30 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Memang apa yang lebih baik dari tidur?_**

 **Lazy1:** Aku tidak bercanda, kau mewakili Leaf Akademi

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Lazy1**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 1 Oktober 7.32 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Hm…Pizza…?_**

 **TheCherryOnTop:** Jadi apa, besok kalau ada festival olahraga, harus ada orang yang memakai kostum cherry?

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 1 Oktober 7.35 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Tidak, tidur mengalahkan semua makanan_**

 **Lazy1:** Itu benar.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Lazy1**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 1 Oktober 7.37 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Mungkin. Mungkin tidak._**

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Aku membencimu! Kau tidak lucu!

…

Hampir jam delapan malam dan aku masih berada di kantor _The Leaflet_.

'Kenapa?' mungkin ada yang bertanya.

 _Well_ , itu karena aku punya meja kerja sendiri!

Sekarang aku sendirian, Shino (aku tidak pernah mengira dia tipikal penulis) sudah pergi dan melemparkan kuncinya padaku. Dia mengatakan bahwa aku harus mengunci ruangan kalau aku mau pergi. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang spesial dengan 'mejaku', tentu saja. Hanya meja dari kayu cherry (apakah ada pesan tersembuyi dibalik ini?) dengan dua laci di sisi, satu kap tempat aku meletakan berbagai macam bulpoin dan dan pensil, dan tempat menyimpan kertas. Ada laptopku juga (yang akan aku bawa pergi, nanti).

Meja milikku.

(SEMUANYA MILIKKU!)

"Sakura?"

Aku berhenti memutar kursi untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku.

Oh.

Itu sang musuh.

"Hai.." aku tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. "Selamat malam, Tsunade-sama. Apa yang anda lakukan selarut ini di sini?"

"Aku juga akan bertanya hal yang sama padamu," timpal Tsunade-sama, dengan alis terangkat menatapku. Dia merengut, walau aku tahu dia tidak sedang marah. Tsunade-sama melangkah ke arahku dan menyandar di meja, setengah duduk. "Apa kau sedang mengerjakan artikelmu yang selanjutnya?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau punya banyak waktu, tahu kan." katanya. "Kami menerbitkan edisi selanjutnya minggu depan,tapi kalau kau mengerjakannya sekarang aku yakin akan bagus." Tsunade-sama mengambil Koran yang ada di mejaku dan membolak-baliknya sambil melirik layar laptopku. "Kau tahu, kadang aku tidak mengerti…"

"Huh?" tanyaku.

Apa dia sedang berbicara padaku, atau sedang berbicara sendiri?

Tsunade-sama menunjuk segi empat yang ada di bawah halaman.

Berwarna merah muda dengan sepasang ceri, lambang _website_ **TheCherryOnTop** yang ditulis dengan huruf semi-kaligrafi.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku mengizinkan _website_ ini untuk terus diiklankan di sini."

Benar.

Aku juga tidak mengerti.

Tsunade-sama melarang adanya **TheCherryOnTop** namun mengizinkan _banner_ kecil yang mengiklankannya di Koran.

Kenapa?

"Mungkin," mulaiku pelan, berusaha hati- hati dengan apa yang akan aku ucapkan. "anda membiarkannya karena sebelum melarang blog itu, anda ingin menemukan siapa bloggernya terlebih dulu. Anda tahu pasti jika anda tidak mengizinkan para siswa untuk membacanya, maka Cherry akan menghentikan apa yang dia lakukan. Dengan itu maka anda tidak bisa mendapatkan petunjuk lagi, dan tidak bisa tahu identitasnya sampai akhir." Aku menurunkan layar laptopku dan bertemu dengan sepasang mata Tsunade-sama, tersenyum miring. "Terkadang, Tsunade-sama, kita membiarkan rasa ingin tahu mengalahkan segalanya."

Dia tersenyum balik, dan meletakan Koran kembali di mejaku.

(AKU PUNYA MEJA! AKU PUNYA MEJA! AKU PUNYA MEJAKU SENDIRI!)

"Spekulasi yang bagus," jawab tsunade-sama, menatap reaksiku dengan intens.

Namun aku lebih baik.

Aku bertingkah normal.

"Mungkin itu yang dilakukan Cherry." Ia meneruskan, terlihat berpikir. Aku menyandar di kursiku dan menatap Tsunade-sama dengan pandangan bertanya. "Empat tahun lalu saat dia mulai menulis di blognya, mungkin Cherry membiarkan rasa ingin tahunya mengalahkan segalanya."

"Memang dia ingin tahu apa?" tanyaku, sekali lagi dengan hati- hati.

"Ingin tahu reaksi orang- orang," jawab Tsunade-sama, "mungkin dia ingin tahu pendapat orang tentang blog yang isinya gosip. Mungkin dia ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki penggemar, walau sebenarnya mereka bukan pengemar yang sebenarnya, karena tulisan itu adalah sebuah manifestasi dari sebuah alter ego. Mungkin dia ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya jika kalimatnya bisa mempengaruhi orang- orang."

Aku merengut menatap Tsunade-sama karena aku sangat bingung.

Apakah dulu aku hanya ingin tahu tentang reaksi orang- orang saat aku memulai blog?

Tsunade-sama tersenyum.

"Atau mungkin dia hanya ingin diperhatikan."

Aku mengangguk.

Mungkin.

* * *

 **ThanksTo** : **ai. uchiharunochan, sakura sweetpea, Rhein98, Y0ktf, Cherrynia Uchiha, caesarpuspita, AadeUchira, Salada98, ToruPerri , Aumu aida, Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno Hime, Uchiha Jidat, misakiken, Ryouta Kouyuki, kura cakun, Nurulita as Lita-san, Liana Zhafirna , SaSaSarada-chan , AoRizuki , Tsuragi De Lelouch, Bluedark**

 **AN** : Aku nggak percaya aku butuh waktu lamaa banget untuk chapter ini. Seriusan, Eve niat update dalam satu atau dua hari setelah chapter lalu, tapi apa daya deadline lain lagi too much to handle untuk sekedar upload ini. Gomenasaai.

Buat yang sebel sama kelakuan Sakura yang not-so-genius, dan terkesan nggak mikir panjang saat nerima tawaran Tsunade, sepertinya harus tahan untuk sementara. _Give her a break, will ya?_ Sakura itu remaja cewek, masih SMA, umur enambelas, jelas dia ada sisi _clumsy_ -nya walaupun dikit (yang biasa dia tutupi pake topeng _invisible_ —dan sekarang topeng itu sedikit tersibak demi cerita biar nggak jalan ditempat.). Gimana first-datenya SasuSaku? Kalian pernah dimasakin juga pas lagi kencan? Eve sering dong, soalnya dia masak lebih lezat daripada aku :')

 **P.S** : something sweeter is on its way loh…

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : TheCherryOnTop**

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor the story.

 **Warning:** This is an Indonesian translation of ohwhatsherface's story with the same title. Done with permission.

 **Summary:**

Sakura tidak pernah menjadi pusat perhatian, namun tiba- tiba semua orang memperhatikannya. Hal itu membuat Sakura melakukan sesuatu, **_Blog it_**! Tentu saja!

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sedang menghirup cinta, Haruno?"

Aku mendongakan kepala dari kanvas yang tengah memuat _masterpiece_ -ku di kelas seni, Deidara-sensei yang berdiri di belakangku tengah mengelus dagunya sambil mengamati karyaku dengan senyum tipis. Dia guru yang sangat keren, jika dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya. Pertama kali aku melihatnya, Deidara-sensei terlihat sama seperti para seniman lain dengan pakaian bohemian mereka, rambut panjang (yang indah), dan sepasang mata pengkritik. Sampai di tingkat tujuh, jujur saja aku masih tidak yakin dengan jenis kelaminnya. Jangan salahkan aku sepenuhnya! Dia selalu memakai pakaian panjang dan kebesaran, rambutnya sangat panjang dan diikat seperti Ino, jadi aku bingung.

Akhirnya aku tahu bahwa dia adalah seorang pria saat dia melakukan kegiatan yang sering dilakukan oleh para pria (yang aku lihat para pria sering lakukan):

Menggaruk…

Kau tahu lah, maksudku dia menggaruk apa!

"Lukisan yang sangat indah! Kita harus memajangnya di koridor."

(Biasanya hanya lukisan Sai yang dipamerkan di koridor…)

Deidara-sensei adalah guru yang sangat baik. Dia percaya bahwa seni adalah hal yang sementara dan mengalir seiring berjalannya waktu, namun ia terbuka dengan pemikiran muridnya.

"Karyamu semakin baik," pujinya, mengelus kepalaku. "Jangan lupa tulis tanggal dan namamu di kanvas."

Pandangan kami tentang lukisanku sekarang sangat berbeda.

Dia pikir lukisanku lebih baik dari yang sebelum- sebelumnya.

Aku pikir lukisanku sama buruknya dengan yang biasanya.

Meletakan kuas di tanganku, aku menatap guru yang berdiri di sebelah kiriku dengan bibir merengut.

"Kenapa Sensei bilang tentang 'cinta'?"

"Heh, kau tahu…"

Deidara-sensei mengambil kuasku yang berlumur cat merah dan menunjuk beberapa bagian (lalu menulis 'Sakura Haruno' dan '4 Oktober' di sudut kanvas karena aku tidak juga menuruti perintahnya). Aku menampakan wajah yang jelas berkata tidak, aku tidak tahu (tapi aku rasa aku ingin tahu jadi aku harap dia memberitahu sebelum aku pingsan karena otakku berpikir terlalu keras…).

"Apa yang kau rasakan tergambar jelas dengan warna yang kau pilih untuk melukis. Memang, untuk mata yang buta dengan seni, mereka hanya akan melihat goresan warna bertumpuk- tumpuk. Namun jika melihatnya lebih dalam pada karyamu, mereka bisa memberitahu apa yang tengah kau pikirkan."

"Oh?" aku tersenyum pada Deidara-sensei. "lalu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?"

"Baiklah," Deidara menarik kacamatanya dari sela rambut pirangnya dan memakainya dengan semestinya—di mata. "Kau dominan menggunakan warna merah. Merah adalah dasar dari karya yang kau kerjakan, dengan tingkatan yang berbeda dan beberapa warna lain. Merah melambangkan kehangatan, kebahagiaan, gairah, semangat, seksual, dan cinta. Jelas sekali ada perubahan besar yang terjadi dalam dirimu sehingga meluapkan gairah dan menjadikan karya yang lebih agresif dan berani."

Wow.

Itu dalam…

"Kemudian jumlah warna biru yang sedang menyimbolkan kepercayaan, rasa aman dan—" Deidara-sensei menampakan seringai mengejek, "maskulin." Dia menunjuk titik di mana warna biru dan merah bertemu. "warna ungu yang dihasilkan oleh keduanya menunjukan kepercayaanmu pada pemuda ini—" _Okay_ , sekarang dia sudah tidak berbicara secara umum lagi! TIDAK KEREN! "—dan keberanian yang kau tunjukan dalam hubunganmu."

Dia tidak berhenti.

"Dan terakhir," lanjutnya, "ada juga banyak gradasi merah muda dengan warna putih yang banyak ditambahkan. Putih adalah lambang kebenaran dan kemurnian."

"Aku tidak melihat ada hubungan antara kemurnian dan si Jelek ini…" aku melirik arah kanan dan melihat Sai. Kedua lengannya menekuk di depan dada dan matanya memandang karyaku dengan mata mengkritik khas seniman. "Hm, kerja bagus, Jelek. Kali ini karyamu tidak mencerminkan dirimu."

Aku memutar mata dan menyikut perut Sai.

Deidara-sensei mengabaikan Sai saat dia melangkah pergi sambil memegang perutnya, kesakitan.

"Jadi, Haruno, apakah kau sedang mencintai seorang pemuda?" tanyanya, tersenyum tampan.

Mataku melebar mendengar pertanyaanya.

APA?

CINTA?

Aku menggeram (dalam hati). Maksudku, aku memang salah satu gadis yang pernah mengatakan 'Oh, aku cinta Sasuke-kun!', namun sekarang karena kami sudah bersama, kalimat itu tidak terasa benar- benar nyata, kecuali kalau aku memang mulai mencintainya. Aku tidak benar- benar mengenalnya selain saat kencan tengah malam kami.

Oh iya, aku yakin kau penasaran tentang makan malamnya.

 _Well_ , aku punya berita hebat yang sangat keren:

AKU BISA MENGHINDARINYA!

Aku beruntung banget, kan?

Jadi, hari Selasa, hari di mana seharusnya aku pergi makan malam bersama dengan kedua mantan partner berciumanku (dan ya, Sasuke-kun adalah mantan partner berciumanku. Sekarang kan dia pacarku!) berjalan seperti ini:

 _"Kita teman, kan?" tanyaku._

 _Shikamaru menatapku dengan satu alis terangkat._

 _Saat itu kami sedang makan siang bersama. Ritual ini tidak pernah berubah. Tak peduli siapapun yang dikencani Shikamaru, dia selalu menghabiskan jam makan siang denganku. Sekarang, tidak peduli siapa yang aku kencani, aku tetap akan selalu makan siang dengannya. Sahabat tidak akan pernah membuang satu sama lain hanya untuk seseorang yang bisa saja hanya sementara hadir._

 _"Sahabat terbaik." aku mengoreksi, mendorong piring berisi kentang goreng ke arah Shikamaru sebagai penawaran._

 _Shikamaru terlihat tidak sabar._

 _"Kau mau apa?" tanyanya._

 _Aku mengedikan bahu sambil nyengir. "Kau bisa tidak, sakit atau jatuh atau apalah demi aku, tolong?" pintaku tanpa rasa bersalah, berusaha terlihat seperti anak anjing yang lucu. "aku tidak mau makan malam dengan Sasuke-kun dan Sexy-sensei."_

 _"Iya, jelas."Shikamaru merengut mendengar kalimatku. "kau bahkan tidak bisa memanggil namanya dengan benar, bayangkan saja kalau kau memanggilnya—" dia bergidik, "—Sexy-sensei di depan Sasuke." Shikamaru mendengus menahan tawa membayangkannya, sedangkan dalam bayanganku, tidak selucu itu. "Dia mungkin berubah menjadi Neji dengan kelakuan yang posesif dan cemburuan." lanjutnya._

 _Aku setengah menjerit membayangkannya._

 _(Catatan untuk diri sendiri: Jangan sampai keceplosan memanggil Sexy-sensei.)_

 _"Jadi kau bisa sakit, tidak?" pintaku._

 _Jadi, aku berpikir kalau Shikamaru sakit, mereka tidak akan memaksaku pergi makan malam. Sasuke-kun tahu bahwa Shikamaru adalah sahabat terbaikku di seluruh dunia. Aku rasa Sexy-sensei juga bisa menebaknya mengingat aku dan Shikamaru duduk bersama di kelas kimia dan selalu mengobrol._

 _Bibir Shikamaru semakin turun._

 _"Aku tidak mau sakit agar kau bisa keluar dari masalah yang kau buat sendiri, Sakura."_

 _"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku sedikit tersinggung._

 _"Sakura…" dia menggerutu sebal, "kau harusnya tahu kalau kau mulai melakukan sesuatu dengan asisten gurumu, akan ada konsekuensi yang harus kau hadapi." Shikamaru menatap langsung mataku, dan menyeringai (kejam!). "Anggap saja bahwa terjebak bersama dengan dia dan Sasuke di waktu yang sama sebagai konsekuensinya."_

 _(Aku memelototi Shikamaru.)_

 _"SAHABAT SEJATI TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN SAHABATNYA PERGI MAKAN MALAM DENGAN PACAR SAHABAT DAN KAKAK PACAR SAHABATNYA!" aku berteriak keras, melempar kaleng Mountain Dew kosong ke arahnya. "Kalau kau memintaku untuk menyelamatkanmu dari pergi ke suatu tempat bersama dengan Ino dan Temari, aku akan menurutimu! Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku adalah sahabat yang baik, tidak seperti seseorang!"_

 _"Baiklah."_

 _Huh?_

 _Aku menatap Shikamaru bingung._

 _"Tunggu, apa?"_

 _"Kita ada rapat Dewan Akademi besok jam makan siang," jelas Shikamaru. "Hal baik dari rapat itu adalah kita dapat makan dan minum gratis. Hal buruk bagiku adalah, tidak hanya ada pacarku, tapi ada Ino dan juga Kin."_

 _AW, SIAL!_

 _Aku memukulkan tanganku ke atas meja piknik yang tengah kami duduki (yang kemudian aku sesali karena sakit sekali!)._

 _"Ada si bodoh Karin dan Ami juga di sana!" aku mendesis pelan dengan mata memicing berbahaya._

 _Shikamaru menganggu pelan. "Kalau kau bisa membuat aku tidak mengikuti rapat itu besok, aku akan pura- pura sakit malam ini."_

 _Oh._

 _Dasar brengsek._

 _"Tapi kau tahu sendiri aku tidak bisa membuatmu tidak ikut rapat…"_

 _Dia memotong kalimatku, "Kalau begitu sepertinya kau memang harus makan malam dengan Pretty Boy dan Sexy-sensei."_

 _"Aku membencimu."_

 _"Aku tetap hidup." Shikamaru menyeringai kejam, dan mendesah malas. Ia membaringkan tubuh di kursi dan menatap langit (aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena terhalang meja, tapi aku cukup tahu Shikamaru pasti sedang melihat awan). "Oh, aku harusnya bilang Tada, bukan Pretty Boy."_

 _"Diam deh!" aku menggeram, wajahku merona._

 _(Tada adalah nama yang bagus, sial.)_

 _Aku menendang Shikamaru keras, berharap membuat jatuh dari bangku (dan mungkin mematahkan tulangnya jadi aku bisa pura- pura ke rumah sakit dan menjadi teman yang baik). Aku memukul meja lagi, frustasi. Bagaimana Shikamaru tega melakukan ini kepadaku? Aku sering menyelamatkannya saat dia harus terjebak dengan Ino atau Temari atau siapa saja yang sedang dia kencani berkali- kali! Kenapa dia tidak mau membantuku?_

 _"Shikamaru, sebagai teman kau itu gagal!" aku berteriak._

 _Aku masih tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan._

 _"Santai kenapa?" Shikamaru bergumam dari tempat berbaringnya yang nyaman. "berhenti mencemaskannya. Akan ada yang terjadi, aku tahu."_

 _Aku menatap tajam. "Oh, sekarang kau tidak hanya teman yang buruk tapi juga peramal?!"_

 _Aku yakin sekali Shikamaru tengah memutar bola matanya—_

 _BEEP!  
aku mengernyit mendengar suara menyebalkan dari speaker sekolah yang tengah meminta perhatian siswa._

 _"Perhatian, bagi staf dan siswa." mulai Shizune-sensei. "maaf sudah menginterupsi. Ada pengumuman yang lupa disampaikan KepSek Tsunade pagi ini, Kakashi-sensei dan Asuma-sensei ingin meminta maaf kepada seluruh siswi yang sudah mencoba mengikuti seleksi Kamis kemarin, kalian pasti sudah menunggu daftar nama yang diterima pada jam delapan kemarin—"_

 _JELAS! AKU SANGAT MENUNGGUNYA! AKU INGIN MELIHAT NAMAKU DI ATAS NAMA KARIN!_

 _(Aku tahu itu sesuai abjad, tapi terserah…)_

 _"—tapi jangan cemas, Asuma-sensei sedang menempelkannya. Kedua, rapat Dewan Akademi diundur menjadi hari kamis sore jam lima tigapuluh menit. Tempatnya masih sama yaitu ruang konferensi nomer satu. Jika karena suatu hal tidak bisa hadir, tolong beritahu Presiden DA, Temari Sabaku—"_

 _Aku mendengar Shikamaru mendesah malas._

 _"Aku bilang apa."_

 _Ya kau sudah bilang!_

 _(Wow! Shikamaru seorang peramal!)_

 _"—dan terakhir, akan ada rapat staf hari ini jam lima di ruang konferensi nomer tiga. Seluruh staf harap hadir. Cukup untuk pengumuman hari ini, selamat menikmati sisa istirahat makan siang kalian!"_

 _Begitulah makan siang berlangsung._

Dan kami tidak akan makan malam bersama untuk sisa minggu ini karena:

Senin: Senin sudah lewat, duh.

Selasa: Sexy-sensei ada rapat staf.

Rabu: Sesi tutor pertama dengan Naruto.

Kamis (Hari ini) : Rapat Dewan Akademi.

Jumat: Seleksi tim basket putri.

(Walau aku akan mendapatkan masalah saat memikirkan alasan menghindar di akhir pekan.)

Bukannya aku tidak ingin melihat mereka. Mereka baik, namun terperangkap bersama keduanya di waktu yang sama rasanya menakutkan. Sexy-sensei keren, namun tidak cocok dijadikan pacar, alasannya sudah pernah aku sebutkan.

Dan Sasuke-kun…

Ya tuhan, aku sangat sangat menyukainya. Namun seperti yang ditanyakan Deidara-sensei (tentang apakah aku mencintai pacarku)—

Er…

Aku memang sangat menyukainya, itu jelas, namun aku rasa itu bukan cinta. Belum.

(Berikan aku waktu seminggu atau lebih…)

Memikirkan tentang 'cinta', aku menatap lukisanku.

Deidara-sensei mengartikan diamku sebagai jawaban sebelum melangkah pergi.

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Chapter Sembilan**

 **Ini Sangat Tidak Keren**

…

…

…

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 4 Oktober 1.11 PM**

 **Suasana Hati** : Bingung. Aku seratus persen, yakin, sedang bingung.

 **Musik** : Aku ingin kilatan itu membakarku

 **Lokasi** : Di meja KU! MEJAKU! MEJAKU! MEJAKU! MEJAKU! PUNYAKUUUUU!

 ** _Subjek : Aku ingin kekasih dengan bibir seperti morfin._**

AKU TIDAK MENCINTAI DIA!

SIAPA YANG BISA MENCINTAI PACAR YANG BARU IA KENCANI SELAMA SATU MINGGU?

SIAL, AKU TIDAK MENCINTAI DIA!

MASA BODOH DENGAN SEMUANYA!

…

 **Komentar**

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk '** ** _Aku ingin kekasih dengan bibir seperti morfin._** **'**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 4 Oktober 1.15 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Aku tahu dari awal kau mengkonsumsi narkoba_**

 **KingOfRamen007:** Lol. Menurutku kau mencintainya, cherry…

…

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk '** ** _Aku ingin kekasih dengan bibir seperti morfin._** **'**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 4 Oktober 1.22 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Langkah pertama untuk mengaku._**

 **AceOfSpades5 :** Kau terdengaran seperti dalam penyangkalan

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk AceOfSpades5**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 4 Oktober 1.23 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Langkah kedua apa?_**

 **TheCherryOnTop:** Aku tidak sedang menyangkal. Siapa yang bisa jatuh cinta dalam sepuluh hari? Itu bodoh, memang benar sebelum kami resmi jadian, aku naksir dia. Aku sering bilang aku mencintainya, tapi tidak benar- benar dari hati! Ugh. DASAR MAKHLUK PIRANG BODOH YANG MENUMBUHKAN IDE INI DI KEPALAKU!

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 4 Oktober 1.26 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Aku pirang_**

 **AceOfSpades5 :** Ada yang orang sebut 'cinta pada pandangan pertama'. Mungkin kau sudah mencintainya sejak pertama melihatnya di tingkat enam dan saat menatap mata hitamnya. (hmm, puitis sekali aku). Namun mungkin kau sudah mencintainya sejak awal, namun tidak menyadarinya.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk AceOfSpades5**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 4 Oktober 1.28 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Aku berambut merah_**

 **TheCherryOnTop:** Itu benar… kalau memang aku cinta padanya. Tapi aku tidak. Aku rasa. Blah.

…

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk '** ** _Aku ingin kekasih dengan bibir seperti morfin._** **'**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 4 Oktober 1.25 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Apa kau membunuh Hannah?_**

 **10-10 :** AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! MANISNYA! KAU SEDANG DALAM PENYANGKALAN!

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 10-10**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 4 Oktober 1.27 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Tidak, kau?_**

 **TheCherryOnTop:** MATI SAJA! AKU TIDAK!

 **…**

 **…**

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk '** ** _Aku ingin kekasih dengan bibir seperti morfin._** **'**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 4 Oktober 1.29 PM**

 ** _Subjek: ZOMG! WOW! YA!_**

 **Sexy-In0 :** Kau terlihat. Sedang jatuh cinta.

…

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk '** ** _Aku ingin kekasih dengan bibir seperti morfin._** **'**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 4 Oktober 1.32 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Kau sudah dewasa!_**

 **Blond'n'Beautiful :** Maaf Cherry, aku tidak suka mengecewakanmu tapi… KAU MENCINTAINYA!  
…

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk '** ** _Aku ingin kekasih dengan bibir seperti morfin._** **'**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 4 Oktober 1.35 PM**

 ** _Subjek: n_**

 **Lazy1:** Wow.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Lazy1**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 4 Oktober 1.37 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Benar_**

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Kau mau bilang apa!

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 4 Oktober 1.38 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Semuanya sangat memaksa..._**

 **Lazy1** : Aku sungguh berharap kau tidak mencintainya.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Lazy1**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 4 Oktober 1.39 PM**

 ** _Subjek: AW tidak usah terlalu dramastis!_**

 **TheCherryOnTop** : Memangnya kenapa?

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 4 Oktober 1.41 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Tapi kau kan paling suka drama, Cherry SAYANG_**

 **Lazy1** : Sesuatu seperti mengatakan padaku bahwa ini tidak akan berakhir baik.

…

"Jadi, apa benar kalau kau pacaran dengan Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm?"

Aku melirik ke arah Ino dan menjeda permainan _Brick_ -ku, yang sebentar lagi aku akan kalah (serius, aku sama sekali tidak pintar memainkannya. Bola itu terlalu cepat untukku!).

"Apa?"

Kami sedang duduk di ruang konferensi satu saat ini. Ada meja rektanguler panjang dengan Temari duduk menghadap di ujung, Ami di sebelah kanannya (sisi kecil itu cukup untuk tiga orang), dan dari sana semua orang duduk mengitari meja. Shikamaru, karena dia baik, dia duduk dekat di ujung meja, dekat dengan Temari. Kalau aku baik, aku akan duduk di sebelahnya namun aku tidak mau duduk di sebelah pacarnya. Jadi, sekarang aku duduk di antara Ino dan Suigetsu, yang disebutkan lebih dulu sedang mendempul wajahnya sambil mengomentari kisah cinta terbaruku, yang disebutkan belakangan sedang jatuh tertidur.

"Kau dan Sasuke-kun terlihat sering jalan berdua," kata Ino, menyandar di kursinya. "dia bahkan membawakan bukumu!"

Aku mengangkat bahu canggung, tidak suka ke mana percakapan ini berlangsung. Bukannya aku tidak bangga bahwa aku adalah kekasih Sasuke Uchiha (JELAS AKU SANGAT BANGGA!), hanya saja mereka sedang mendiskusikan entah apa dan Ino jelas- jelas menunjukan bahwa dia dan aku tidak memberikan perhatian.

Temari tidak menyadarinya, tapi tetap saja. "dan—"

"Dan aku dengar Kakashi-sensei mengomeli kalian bahwa bermesraan di _vending machine_ di jam makan siang itu salah," ejek Ino. (Baiklah, apa yang dilakukan Kakashi-sensei sangat tidak keren! Dia mungkin sengaja membuat aku malu karena aku sudah menuliskan tentangnya di TheCherryOnTop baru- baru ini). "jadi apa kalian berdua—"

"Ino!"

Kami berdua melompat kaget dan melirik ke bagian ujung meja di mana presiden kami duduk, dia hanya menatap tajam Ino.

"Apa ada yang mau kau katakan pada kami?" desis Temari.

Ino balik memelototinya sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada kuku-kukunya.

"Ya, kau membosankan aku sampai mau mati."

Aku melirik ke arah Shikamaru dan melihatnya menghela nafas lelah. Di matanya, aku bisa melihat dia memohon pada tuhan atau apa saja agar mengambil alih situasi sebelum Ino dan Temari memulai perkelahian baru walau bukan dimulai karena dirinya (sebenarnya karena dia, walau tidak secara langsung) demi orang lain dalam ruangan.

"Er, Temari!" aku memanggil, sebelum dia sempat melemparkan teriakan pada Ino, "aku butuh bantuanmu."

Ami memutar bolamata dan mendesah dramatik, "memangnya kau tidak bisa sendiri?" dia mengejek.

(Masa bodoh denganmu, jalang!)

"Um," aku membersihkan tenggorokan canggung, "Temari, Koordinator Penyemangat itu apa? Aku benar- benar tidak tahu…"

"Sakura…"

Temari menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan omelan frustasi yang ingin ia lemparkan padaku (heh, dia tahu untuk tidak mengumpat sahabat kekasihnya yang pendapatnya sangat penting mengenai hubungan mereka) dan mendesah.

"Karin," panggilnya, "jelaskan."

Karin mencibir padaku. Dia jelas tidak mau berinteraksi denganku sama sekali, walau kami hanya berjarak meja dan kami hanya mengobrol tentang arti 'Koordinator Penyemangat'.

"Mengatur even yang membantu meningkatkan semangat sekolah." Jelasnya professional (menggeser kacamata di atas hidungnya, sedikit lebih tinggi). "kau akan bekerja bersama dengan Seksi Humas, yang tugasnya hampir sama denganmu dan dengan Bendahara, yang akan memberi tahu berapa uang yang kita punya dan memfasilitasi kegiatan yang berasal dari idemu…"

"Tapi sebelum idemu bisa dilaksanakan," Ami memotong, "Temari harus menyetujuinya lebih dulu."

Temari mengangguk, "terimakasih Karin, Ami." dia memaksakan sebuah senyuman (sekali lagi, karena aku si sahabat) "apa ada pertanyaan lain, Sakura?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Jadi aku bekerja sama dengan Ino dan Suigetsu?"

"Iya," Temari menjawab singkat.

Apa- apaan.

Mereka bodoh, ya?

Mereka mau aku bekerja sama dengan dua orang bodoh?

 _Oh yeah_ kami tim impian!

"Oh…"

"Iya, dan ngomong-ngomong…"

Shikamaru terbatuk keras, mengalihkan perhatian semua orang di dalam ruangan dariku (dan kelemotanku) padanya (dan kemalasannya), membuat aku tidak terlihat seperti orang aneh (terimakasih Shikamaru!)."Semua cewek junior terus merengek padaku meminta lebih banyak hari berpakaian bebas…" dia melepaskan desahan dengan gumaman "merepotkan…"

"Aku bisa mengatasinya…" kataku keras.

Aku memikirkan warna sekolah kami. Merah dan putih, ya! Aku mengingat ini bukan karena aku memakai jersey warna merah dan putih saat main basket dan voli, tapi juga karena Sasuke-kun terlihat superseksi dengan seragam basketnya, yang warnanya juga merah putih.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Temari, mengangkat sebelah alis.

Dia terlihat tidak sabar karena dia sudah tahu bahwa semua orang menginginkan satu hari di mana mereka tidak harus memakai seragam. Temari selalu menjadi anggota Dewan Akademi dan setiap mereka—DA—meminta KepSek (saat itu masih Sarutobi-sama, sekarang Tsunade-sama) mereka selalu mendapatkan jawaban tidak yang mutlak. (Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi hal ini tidak begitu menggangguku karena toh kita hanya perlu memakai seragam di jam sekolah saja…).

"Benar." Karin menyeringai ke arahku, "aku yakin Sakura bisa mendapatkan solusi dari masalah yang sudah kita hadapi setiap tahun."

Suigetsu (yang sudah bangun sekarang) mencolek tulang rusukku, "bukan bermaksud meremehkan, Sakura, tapi mereka benar. Sarutobi-sama tidak pernah menyetujui usulan hari bebas seragam tahun yang sudah- sudah. Aku sangat meragukan bahwa Tsuade-sama akan lebih baik dalam menghadapi ini."

Raut wajah Karin yang mengatakan bahwa aku kalah sangat membuat aku marah.

Aku tidak akan kalah.

AKU PUNYA SEMANGAT.

DAN AKU MASIH MUDA.

Untuk Lee yang tidak bisa datang ke sini hari ini (tidak juga, dia ada di sini. Dia duduk di samping Tenten yang duduk di sebelah Ino) dan yang memberikan aku posisi untuk duduk di sini, aku akan memberikan semangat kepada semua pecundang kurang-semangat yang ada di Leaf Akademi!

"Well…"

Aku menunggu beberapa menit untuk meneruskan, menggumam saat semua orang menatapku penuh penasaran.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka boleh berpakaian bebas, dengan syarat mereka harus memakai setidaknya sesuatu yang berwarna merah dan putih?" saranku.

Suigetsu mengedikan bahu dan memukul meja (membangunkan siapa saja yang sedang tertidur.).

"Yeah! Aku setuju dengan Sakura!"

Aku mengangkat tangan untuk _high five_ dengan Suigetsu dan ia menerimanya.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

Aku benar- benar melakukannya!

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 6 Oktober 8.21 PM**

 **Suasana Hati** : Baik. Sangat baik, jujur saja. Pikiranku terbuka dan bebas

 **Musik** : Aku adalah hal terbaik yang bisa terlihat matamu

 **Lokasi** : Surga. Bukan sih, semacamnya… tidak juga.

 ** _Subjek : Adegan Cinderella-ku_**

Serius deh, cinta?

Itu adalah kata yang sangat besar dan buruk.

SUNGGUH!

TERSERAH! AKU AKAN BERHENTI MEMBAHAS TENTANG BETAPA AKU YAKIN BAHWA AKU TIDAK MENCINTAINYA KARENA HEH, INI BAHKAN BARU DUA MINGGU.

Gosip:

-Aku menangis. Ini sangat tidak ciamik, ciamik itu kalau **Rubah** dan **Taring** beradu jotos untuk memperebutkan **Putri Malu** , tapi **Taring** bertingkah seperti seorang kakak untuknya! Ini membosankan!

-Hm, **Pink Princess** terbebas dari keadaan yang akan membuatnya terjebak di antara **Pretty Boy** dan **Sexy Boy**. Walau hanya menunggu waktu sebelum hal ini kembali menggigit bokongnya.

- **Kipas** dan **Harpa** hampir memulai pertengkaran yang lain (walau kali ini tidak diprofokasi oleh **Merepotkan** ) karena hal sepele, namun cahaya dari surga menghentikannya.

Dan terakhir:

CHERRY TIDAK MENCINTAI TADA.

CINTA ADALAH UNTUK ORANG BODOH.

TERSERAH!

…

 **Komentar**

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk** ** _'Adegan Cinderella-ku'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 6 Oktober 8.23 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Aku punya satu pertanyaan!_**

 **10-10:** Hey, Cherry! Apa sungai terpanjang di dunia?

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk** **10-10**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 6 Oktober 8.25 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Dan aku punya satu jawaban._**

 **TheCherryOnTop:** Nil. Kenapa tanya gitu? *****

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk** **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 6 Oktober 8.26 PM**

 ** _Subjek: KENA!_**

 **10-10:** Karena kau lagi di situ! HAA ***** (Aku memang sangat lucu…)

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk** **10-10**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 6 Oktober 8.28 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Kau parah banget!_**

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Oh ke laut saja.

…

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk** ** _'Adegan Cinderella-ku'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 6 Oktober 8.26 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Aku suka Putri Salju_**

 **Sexy-In0 :** Kalau Pretty Boy da Sexy Boy sesuai dengan nama mereka, aku tidak keberatan menjadi Pink Princess.

…

…

 **DIHAPUS**

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk** ** _'Adegan Cinderella-ku'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 6 Oktober 9.11 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Tidak ada pangeran untukmu_**

 **Lazy1:** Hal itu akan menggigit bokongmu. Dengan keras.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Lazy1**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 6 Oktober 9.13 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Bit*h Please_**

 **TheCherryOnTop: Kau ingat betapa pintarnya kau membuat prediksi?**

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 6 Oktober 9.16 PM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **Lazy1:** Sakura, bukannya aku sedang beruntung atau bisa meramal, atau entah bagaimana kau menyebutku. Aku bisa melihat hal ini dengan lebih baik karena aku tidak membiarkan mataku menjadi buta (seperti kau) saat ada hal baik sedang terjadi. Aku hanya menghindari kesalahan yang kau buat.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Lazy1**

 **Dibagikan pada Sabtu, 6 Oktober 9.18 PM**

 ** _Subjek: UGH! Jangan mulai lagi,deh!_**

 **TheCherryOnTop:** Apa maksudnya itu?

…

…

 ** _AGENDA SISWA_**

 _…_

 _…_

 ** _Senin, 8 Oktober_**

 _…_

 _…_

 _PR_

 _…_

 _1\. PR LITERATUR!_

 _\- Madame Bovary – bagian 2 – chapter 1 sampai 5_

 _-Buat catatan di adegan kunci_

 _-Bersiaplah untuk diskusi kelas_

 _…_

 _2\. Matematika_

 _-Buku cetak halaman 145, 1-9_

 _-Tambahan: latihan A,B, D_

 _…_

 _…_

 _3\. COBA HAFALKAN DIALOG ALICE'S ADVENTURE IN WONDERLAND._

 _…_

 _…_

 _4\. Biologi tingkat 11 : Pertanyaan tentang ekologi_

 _a) Setiap musim gugur, kupu- kupu Monarch bermigrasi dari Kanada ke Meksiko. Keturunan dari kupu- kupu itu lalu melakukan perjalanan ke selatan kembali ke Kanada pada musim semi, dan keturunan mereka kembali terbang ke selatan di musim gugur. Ini berarti kupu- kupu Monarch tidak pernah melakukan dua kali perjalanan. Sebagai pembeda, angsa Kanada kemungkinan adalah yang mengajari mereka rute untuk diikuti saat bermigrasi. Tulislah sebuah paragraph untuk menjelaskan bagaimana dua spesies yang berbeda ini dapat saling mempengaruhi migrasi dan pertahanan hidup mereka.( nilai 4)_

 _b) Jack dan Jill sedang berdiskusi apakah tumbuhan atau hewan yang lebih mudah terkena ancaman kepunahan. Jill mengatakan bahwa Tumbuhan lebih mudah terpengaruh oleh kondisi berbahaya daripada hewan, sedang pendapat Jack, adalah sebaliknya. Buat daftar yang mencangkup 3 poin yang bisa digunakan untuk mendukung tiap pendapat dari kedua belah pihak. (nilai 6)_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Sakura_

 ** _YATUHAN KAU BARU SAJA MENULIS DI AGENDAKU! APA YANG SALAH DENGANMU? AKU MEMAKAI BENDA INI UNTUK MENGATUR KEPERLUAN SEKOLAHKU AGAR TERATUR!_**

 _…ini cuma sebuah agenda_

 ** _CUMA SEBUAH AGENDA? BENDA INI MEMBUAT SEMUANYA TERATUR!_**

 _Terser_

 ** _Jangan men-terserah-kan aku!_**

 _Aku bahkan belum selesai menulis kata itu._

 ** _Terserah… apa yang perlu kau katakan begitu serius, Sasuke sampai kau harus menulisnya di agendaku?_**

 _Kakakku bilang dia akan mengajak kita keluar makan malam malam ini._

 ** _Makan malam?_**

 _Iya, kita harusnya pergi hari Selasa kemarin, ingat?_

 ** _Iya, iya aku ingat… memangnya aku beneran harus pergi?_**

 _Jelas. Kau kekasihku sekarang._

 ** _Terus? Ini baru dua minggu._**

 _Terus?_

 ** _Terus aku tidak seharusnya sudah bertemu dengan keluargamu!_**

…

 ** _Selasa, 9 Oktober_**

 _…_

 _Kau sudah bertemu kakakku._

 ** _YATUHAN KAU MENULIS DI HARI SELASA! INI BAHKAN BELUM HARI SELASA! AKU BUTUH HALAMAN INI UNTUK BESOK!_**

 _Kau kebanyakan bicara…_

 ** _Aw, tapi kau masih menyukaiku :)_**

 _Benar._

 ** _Terus…_**

 _Aku jemput di kamarmu untuk malam ini jam 5.00 sore nanti._

 ** _Tapi aku tidak tahu mau pakai apa!_**

 _Memangnya kenapa? Kau bahkan tidak_ _mau_ _bertemu kakakku? Kenapa kau peduli tentang kesannya kepadamu?_

 ** _AKU CEWEK!_**

 _Terserah._

 ** _Ok. Tapi serius ya, kau tidak bisa mengajakku makan malam seenaknya! Bagaimana kalau aku ada jadwal tutor dengan Naruto malam ini? Atau, bagaimana kalau aku ada rapat DA? BAGAIMANA KAU TAHU KALAU AKU TIDAK ADA ACARA?_**

 _Aku sudah tanya Naruto. Rapat Dewan Akademi diumumkan lewat speaker. Shikamaru bilang kalian tidak ada rencana apapun._

 ** _Aku juga melakukan hal bersama dengan orang lain selain Shikamaru._**

 _Tentu. Denganku._

 ** _DIAM!_**

 _Secara tekhnis, aku bahkan tidak berbicara._

 ** _HENTIKAN DEH. Intinya adalah kau dan kakak sialanmu tidak punya hak untuk membuat aku pergi makan malam dengan kalian!_**

 _Kau gugup atau apa?_

 ** _Tidak_** _._

 _Ya._

 ** _Masabodoh denganmu._**

 _Kenapa kau harus gugup? Dia cuma kakakku. Kau bertingkah seperti dia mantanmu atau apa._

 ** _Bukan seperti itu! JANGAN PERNAH MENULIS HAL SEPERTI ITU!_**

 _Terserah. Bersiaplah jam lima._

…

Aku mengetukan jemariku di atas meja bertaplak putih dan mulai mengetukan kakiku juga.

Kegiatan itu (mengetukan kaki) mendapatkan perhatian dari kedua pria (yang aku tidak sadari) terimakasih pada _heels_ spektakuler dari sepatu _boots_ ku.

Sebelum datang ke makan malam bodoh ini (yang mana aku sama sekali tidak ingin pergi!), aku sama sekali tidak punya ide harus pakai apa. Apakah mewah, atau kasual? Aku harus pakai apa? Aku menuruti pendapat Shikamaru tentang apa yang seharusnya aku pakai (aku memang mempercayai perkiraan Shikamaru lebih dari aku mempercayai diriku sendiri). Dia memilih _sundress_ berwarna merah dengan bunga- bunga merah muda kecil, dan pita putih. Aku memakai cardigan putih setelahnya.

(Serius, terkadang aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa punya pakaian- pakaian ini.)

Meja yang kami duduki berbentuk kotak, dan kami duduk menghadap tiap sisi. Sasuke-kun di antara aku dan Sexy-sensei, sedang Sexy sensei berseberangan denganku.

-tepat di wilayah tatapan mata.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke. Aku menatapnya balik dengan sebuah senyum kecil (jujur, ini seperti sudah refleks. Setiap aku melihatnya,aku tersenyum, kecuali kalau ada cewek lain yang menempel di lengannya. Saat itu aku akan memelototinya). "bisa berhenti mengetuk-ketuk?"

Aku mengedip, menunduk menatap tanganku. Pipiku merona sebelum aku tersenyum canggung.

"Oh, maaf!" pintaku.

Sexy-sensei tersenyum lebar menatapku, "tidak ada yang perlu dimintai maaf, Haruno."

"Benar."

Aku mencoba meminum air untuk membuat diriku merasa lebih baik (karena aku tidak bisa lagi mengetukan kakiku!).

"Jadi…" gumamku, mencoba mencairkan ketegangan.

Percayalah padaku saat aku bilang di sini memang penuh ketegangan. Aku merasakannya. Aku yakin Sasuke-kun dan Sexy-sensei bisa merasakannya juga, mereka hanya terlalu pandai bersikap sampai merasa tidak perlu menunjukannya. Intinya adalah, makan malam kecil ini terasa semakin canggung—

"Jadi bagaimana kalian berdua bertemu?" tanya Sexy-sensei, melihat menu makanan penutup.

"Tingkat enam," jawab Sasuke-kun singkat, "dan kami tinggal berseberangan."

Sexy-sensei mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "oh, sungguh?"

"Hmph," Sasuke-kun merengut mendengar nada yang digunakan saat mengatakan 'sungguh' "ke neraka sana."

"Sudah pernah di sana," gumam Sexy-sensei, "kita tumbuh bersama, ingat?"

Wow.

Mereka sangat…

Tidak dewasa!

"Ya," jawab Sasuke-kun, "kau punya kebiasaan mengambil apapun yang menjadi milikku."

Sexy-sensei menyeringai menatapnya, bibir Sasuke-kun semakin merengut dalam karena dia tidak tahu apa yang Sexy-sensei tahu.

Tapi aku tahu.

 _Oh, boy._

"Baiklah," Uchiha yang lebih tua mendesah penuh nostalgia, "walau sebenarnya, adik, semua yang kau punya pernah menjadi milikku. Tentu saja kau punya mainanmu sendiri, tapi kebanyakan mainanmu pernah menjadi milikku." Sexy-sensei melirik ke arahku singkat kemudian balik menatap Sasuke-kun. "kau mau mendapatkan sisaku."

APA KATANYA?

Baiklah itu sudah cukup.

"Yeah-"

Aku memotong kalimat Sasuke-kun batuk kerasku (yang jelas sekali bohongan). Aku berakhir mendapatkan perhatian setengah isi restoran. Aku rasa mereka mengerti arti batukku karena mereka menghentikan persaingan kakak-adik yang mulai _psycho_.

Jadi sekarang kita duduk dalam keheningan yang canggung sekali lagi.

Mungkin aku tidak seharusnya menginterupsi pertengkaran mereka tadi.

Setidaknya itu menghibur—

"Permisi."

Aku melirik Sasuke-kun yang…

Bangkit berdiri.

Dari kursinya.

(SIAL! SIAL! SIAL!)

"K-Kau mau ke mana?" tanyaku cepat, mataku melebar. "makanan akan segera datang, Sasuke! Kau tidak boleh pergi begitu saja!"

Dia menatapku aneh, kemudian berjalan meninggalkanku dan Sexy-sensei.

(SENDIRI!)

Aku memelototi Sexy-sensei (dan ya, walaupun dia sangat pantas untuk dipelototi, dia masih akan dipanggil sexy, ini sudah insting!).

Melotot.

Melotot.

MELOTOT!

(aku sekalian praktek untuk Karin…)

"Sakura, aku akan senang kalau kau berhenti memelototi aku seperti itu," mulai Sexy-sensel, "lagipula, kenapa kau memelototiku?"

Mataku menyipit.

"Karena kau adalah musuh!"

"Aku bukan musuh," katanya, senyum kecil terbentuk di bibirnya. Sexy-sensei meraih gelas dan menyesap air sejuknya saat aku terus memelototinya. (serius, kalau aku menggerakan mataku lagi aku mungkin berakhir tidak bisa melihat.)

"Tentu saja kau musuhnya!" aku seketika berteriak (Sasuke-kun tidak sedang ada di dekatku dan tidak bisa mendengarku, jadi biar saja). "kau bisa menjadi ancaman. Itu menjadikanmu musuh."

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu Sasuke tentang pertemuan—" Sexy-sensei menyeringai jahat, "—kecil kita."

Terimakasih.

Aku berhenti memelototinya namun masih cemberut.

"…kau masih tetap musuh!"

"Aku bukan musuh, Sakura." ulangnya.

Aku menepuk meja (tidak terlalu keras, tentu saja).

"Kau musuh—"

Seorang pelayan datang, membawa makan malam (gratis) kami (untuk aku dan Sasuke-kun gratis, setidaknya). (Aku mencoba untuk memilih makanan yang paling mahal tapi itu adalah _steak_ dan lobser dan aku tidak menyukai keduanya, kemudian sisa menunya terlalu rumit disebutkan, jadi aku memilih makanan anak- anak, _chicken strip_!) Saat pelayan pergi, seluruh makanan sudah ada di atas meja namun kami belum menyentuhnya (aku, karena menurutku lebih baik menunggu Sasuke-kun dulu, dan Sexy-sensei karena… um, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi intinya adalah kami berdua sama-sama tidak makan dan meneruskan saling menatap.)

Ekspresi Sexy-sensei terlihat suram dan dia menatapku tepat di mata. Satu- satunya saat di mana kami saling tatap adalah saat kami di dalam kelas dan dia mencoba mengajari aku. Tidak pernah ada suatu ikatan yang sebenarnya di antara kami, jadi kenapa pandangan suram di matanya menggangguku?

"Sakura…"

Dia mendesah lelah,lalu bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai.

"Kau akan terkejut kalau tahu siapa musuh yang sebenarnya."

Sasuke-kun kembali dan duduk di tempatnya.

…

 **ThanksTo: Rhein98, AadeUchira, sakura sweetpea, Y0ktf, ai. uchiharunochan, misakiken, Aumu aida, Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno Hime, Redblack Tsherface, pangglsajakumawr, pinktomato, Guest, Guest, AoRizuki , keenan66,** **Liana Zhafirna.**

 **AN** :

Lelucon Tenten di komentar grup: Cherry what's the longest river in the world (apa sungai terpanjang di dunia.)

Cherry: The Nil. Why do you ask (The nil—which is kalo diucapin mirip denial : penyangkalan, kenapa tanya gitu.)

Tenten: HA! Because you're in it! (Karena kau lagi di sana –maksudnya karena kau lagi dalam penyangkalan.)

GOT IT? Of course you are.

Semakin banyak klu yang bertebaran yah, _tentu_ , kan kita sudah melewati tiga per lima dari cerita (which is menyisakan 6 chapter lagi. Masa iya alur nggak maju- maju.)

 **P.S :** Merah tua dan Nikotin adalah Kerenai dan Asuma.

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : TheCherryOnTop**

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor the story.

 **Warning:** This is an Indonesian translation of ohwhatsherface's story with the same title. Done with permission.

 **Summary:**

Sakura tidak pernah menjadi pusat perhatian, namun tiba- tiba semua orang memperhatikannya. Hal itu membuat Sakura melakukan sesuatu, **_Blog it_**! Tentu saja!

* * *

 **Chapter 10  
**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau baik- baik saja?"

"Iya."

Aku mendongak menatap Sasuke-kun dan mengangguk saat kami terus berjalan beriringan.

(Sekarang, aku benar- benar menyesal kenapa aku membawa jaket sendiri tadi! Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini? Sasuke-kun juga bawa jaket! Aku bisa saja meminjam punyanya. Aku tidak peduli kalau itu sangat klise, aku akan senang memakai jaket miliknya!)

Sasuke-kun mengedikan bahu, masih menatapku dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kau kelihatan…sedih," katanya, "atau bingung."

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Aku tidak sedang sedih atau apa ( _uh_ , _hello_ , aku baru saja makan malam gratis dengan dua pria yang sangat seksi, kenapa aku harus sedih?), tapi aku memang sedang bingung. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Sexy-sensei maksud saat dia mengatakan bahwa aku akan terkejut saat aku mengetahui siapa musuh yang sebenarnya. (Maksudku, ada apa sih, kenapa orang- orang senang sekali bertingkah sok misterius? Itu membingungkan!)

"Aku baik- baik saja," kataku sambil mencoba menangkap matanya.

Setelah beberapa saat, dia kembali mengedikan bahu lalu menarikku menuju kamar asrama kami. Setelah sampai, aku memutar tubuh menghadapnya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal, namun Sasuke menarikku menuju kamarnya.

"Tunggu di sini" perintahnya sebelum masuk.

Saat aku mendengar suara pintu yang menutup, aku melepas kardiganku secepatnya. Setelah bertarung melepas kain putih itu, aku berjinjit membuka pintu kamarku dan melempar kardiganku ke dalam dengan asal. Aku lalu kembali melangkah ke depan kamar Sasuke-kun, yang seketika terbuka. Sasuke-kun melangkah keluar dan menampakan wajah bingung saat menatapku.

"Bukannya kau tadi pakai _sweater_?" tanya Sasuke-kun, terlihat penasaran.

Aku merasakan pipiku memanas dan terkekeh canggung.

"Apa? Tidak!" sangkalku cepat, "kau ngomong apa sih…?"

Waktunya mengganti topik! Aku mengamati Sasuke, dia masih memakai _jeans_ hitamnya, kaos biru dan jaket hitam (yang rencananya mau aku pakai!), walau sekarang dia memegang selembar selimut dan tas kertas di tangannya (berisi makanan dan minuman). Saat dia menyadari aku menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu, dia memberiku sebuah seringai.

"Ini rahasia."

SIAL!

Dia mengatakan hal itu setiap saat!

(BAGAIMANA KAMI BISA MENJALIN HUBUNGAN KALAU DIA TIDAK MEMBERITAHU APAPUN PADAKU?)

"Ayo," ajak Sasuke-kun, meraih pergelangan tanganku dengan satu tangannya yang masih bebas. "masih jam enam tiga puluh, aku rasa kita bisa tepat waktu."

"Tepat waktu untuk apa?" tanyaku di sela helaan nafas saat dia menarikku menuju tangga (tangga yang biasanya dipakai para pasangan untuk berciuman di bawahnya). Sambil kesusahan menyesuaikan langkahnya (menyebalkan, memangnya dia harus memegang tanganku apa?), aku menyadari betapa payahnya aku. "Sasuke-kun, kita mau ke mana?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti," dia memberitahuku, saat kami sampai di ujung tangga lantai tiga.

Kami berjalan ( _well_ , dia berjalan, sedangkan aku tersandung-sandung) di koridor sampai ke sebuah pintu yang bertulisan—

Atap.

"Kita pergi ke atap?" tanyaku, terkejut.

Sasuke-kun tidak menjawab.

Dia mengambil kunci lain (oke, dari mana dia mendapatkannya? Aku bertaruh dua puluh dolar kalau dia membayar penjaga sekolah untuk itu!), dan memasukannya ke lubang, membuka pintu atap. Setelah terbuka, Sasuke-kun mendorongku masuk kemudian mengikutiku. Kami berdua kembali menaiki tangga sampai melewati pintu lain dan sampai di atap sekolah. Saat ini, matahari hampir tenggelam, aku menatap matahari saat kami melangkah menuju tepian atap dan bersandar di pagar kawat pembatas.

"Ini sangat indah," bisikku, menatap matahari yang tengah turun.

(YA TUHAN SASUKE-KUN TERNYATA ORANG YANG ROMANTIS! INI SANGAT MENAKJUBKAN! AKU ADALAH GADIS PALING BERUNTUNG DI SELURUH DUNIA!)

Aku membalikan tubuh dan menatap Sasuke-kun yang tengah duduk di atas balok yang ada di sana. Lebarnya sekitar delapan kaki dengan tinggi tiga kaki. Saat aku menatap matahari tadi, dia mungkin membentangkan selimut di atasnya. Dia juga sedang menatap matahari, dengan raut wajah damai yang membuat lututku melemas. Menghindari rasa lemas itu (yang aku yakin akan membuatku terlihat super culun) aku berjalan cepat menuju balok yang diduduki Sasuke-kun dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau romantis juga," kataku random.

"Apa?" dia memalingkan pandangan dari langit yang mulai menggelap dan menatapku dengan pandangan sebal. "kau pikir aku romantis?"

Aku mengangguk, tersenyum padanya.

—karena itu benar.

Memang sih, kami tidak sering mengobrol, dan dia senang rahasia, tapi dia menebus semua itu (karena dia seksi, dan) dengan membawaku keluar untuk kencan yang penuh dengan arti. Maksudku, siapa yang mau kencan seperti biasa, pergi ke bioskop lalu berciuman? Itu tidak menyenangkan karena sudah terlalu banyak dilakukan orang. Sasuke-kun melakukan hal yang membuktikan bahwa dia sangat mengenalku.

"Iya," jawabku, "aku pikir kau romantis."

Contohnya kencan membuat pizza!

Aku cinta benda gurih, penuh keju dan membuat gemuk itu! Lalu dia membawaku kencan di kafetaria sekolah dan membuatkan aku pizza! Dia benar- benar membuatnya sendiri! Jujur saja kalau untukku, selama ada pizza maka semuanya akan terasa sempurna. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja memesannya, tapi tidak, dia memilih untuk membuatkannya sendiri. Semua karena dia tahu aku cinta pada pizza! Tidakkah itu romantis?

Lalu sekarang ini!

Kami melihat matahari terbenam bersama.

Mereka biasanya melakukan ini di film- film.

Sasuke-kun terkekeh sebelum menjatuhkan diri ke atas selimut.

"Aku tidak romantis."

"Kau romantis banget!" aku tertawa menatapnya, aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku. Ada semburat merah di pipinya yang membuat aku ingin memeluknya.

"Hey…"kataku, "aku sedikit kedinginan, boleh aku pinjam jaketmu?" aku menahan pekikan yang hampir keluar dari bibirku saat dia melemparkan jaketnya padaku.

"Jadi, warna favoritmu apa?" aku bertanya, berharap kalau aku memulai dengan pertanyaan kecil, mungkin dia mau menjawabku.

"Apa?" Sasuke-kun menatapku heran.

Aku mengedikan bahu canggung sambil terkekeh kecil, "aku tidak tahu banyak hal tentangmu. Maksudku, kita memang sudah pergi kencan beberapa kali, tapi aku ingin lebih mengenalmu."

Dia menatapku datar namun bibirnya menahan senyum lebar, "jadi kau memutuskan untuk memulainya dengan bertanya warna favoritku?"

"Iya!" senyumku melebar sambil mengangguk. "itu adalah salah satu hal yang perlu kau tahu dari seseorang. Aku sering melakukan ini. Kalau aku tidak mengenal orang dengan baik atau saat kami tidak begitu merasa nyaman satu sama lain—er, bukan berarti aku bilang bahwa aku tidak nyaman denganmu… oke, intinya adalah, aku ingin bertanya banyak pertanyaan sampai kau mau mengobrol lebih banyak." Jelasku padanya, sambil membuat gestur dengan tanganku. "Oh, kau juga boleh bertanya padaku."

"Baiklah," kata Sasuke-kun, "warna favoritku biru, kalau kau?"

"Merah, dong!"

…

…

…

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Chapter Sepuluh**

 **Rahasia Kotor Kita**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 _EMPAT PULUH LIMA FAKTA MENAKJUBKAN TENTANG SASUKE UCHIHA_

 _-ditulis oleh Sakura Haruno (pacarnya)_

 _…_

 _1\. Warna favorit Sasuke-kun adalah biru. Dia mau bilang hitam, tapi aku bilang bahwa hitam bukanlah warna, tapi bayangan!_

 _2\. Dia cinta tomat. Itu membuat aku yakin bahwa sama seperti aku, dia juga penggemar berat pizza._

 _3\. Berbeda dengan rumor, dia tidak suka gadis berambut panjang. Dia tidak memedulikan hal remeh tentang rambut seorang gadis._

 _4\. Naruto adalah teman terbaiknya. Mereka sudah tahu satu sama lain sejak lama, sejak mereka masih bayi.  
5\. Dia adalah anak mama. Saat masih kecil, dia memiliki kebiasaan menempel di kaki ibunya._

 _6\. Hubungannya dengan kakaknya (Sexy-sensei) tidak begitu baik. Mereka pernah dekat tapi…_

 _7\. Entahlah, intinya adalah mereka tidak lagi dekat, tapi seperti kakak-adik biasa._

 _8\. Dia punya tanda lahir aneh di lehernya yang menurutku sedikit keren, walau tetap saja aneh._

 _9\. Sasuke-kun punya ular peliharaan saat dia masih kecil, yang sangat dia cinta dan sayangi._

 _10\. Namun ibunya memintanya untuk melepasnya saat suatu hari ular itu lepas dari kandang dan membuatnya takut._

 _11\. Di bawah penerangan tertentu (contohnya malam ini, di bawah bulan purnama), rambut Sasuke-kun bersinar dengan sedikit bayangan biru yang indah._

 _12\. Dia sangat tidak tahan dengan penggemarnya, dan kalau diberikan kesempatan, dia akan dengan senang hati membunuh mereka._

 _13\. Dia punya sedikit obsesi terhadap api, atau sesuatu yang bisa membakar. Pyromania, sepertinya._

 _14\. Pahlawan super favoritnya adalah The Human Torch (tahu lah, Johnny Storm) dari Fantastic Four._

 _15\. Jadi aku mengira bahwa dia suka menonton film action, khususnya Fantastic Four._

 _16\. Sasuke-kun pemegang sabuk hitam namun dia berhenti berlatih saat dia masuk ke sini._

 _17\. Dia juga mengikuti kelas kendo. (hey, aku pernah ikut kelas anggar saat aku masih kecil!)_

 _18\. Saat kau menatap matanya dengan cukup lama, kau bisa merasakan kakimu berubah menjadi jeli._

 _19\. Dia bisa main gitar. Itu semakin membuktikan kepada dunia bahwa dia sempurna._

 _20\. Saat musim panas sebelum tingkat tujuh, dia dan Naruto mencoba membuat fersi baru dari Jackass._

 _21\. Itu membuat mereka mendapat banyak masalah dengan ibu Sasuke-kun, dan membuat Sasuke-kun dikurung di rumah._

 _22\. Dan beberapa tulangnya juga patah saat dia mencoba menjadi seperti Bam (yang sangat seksi) dan mematahkan lengan kirinya._

 _23\. Itu menjelaskan kenapa dia datang ke sekolah dengan memakai gips saat tingkat tujuh, membuat semua para penggemarnya gempar._

 _24\. Saat dia berumur tiga tahun, dia punya boneka kelinci yang selalu dia bawa kemanapun dan sering dia suapi tomat._

 _25\. Waktu itu dia tidak tahu bahwa kelinci memakan wortel._

 _26\. Dia suka Lego dan selalu membelinya saat dia ingin membuat sesuatu yang baru._

 _27\. Sasuke-kun hanya makan yang manis- manis kalau dia memang benar- benar harus, contohnya saat ibunya membuat kue._

 _28\. Tubuhnya sangat sehat dan terbentuk sempurna. Aku tidak tahu kapan dia punya waktu untuk berolahraga._

 _29\. Tidak seperti orang lain, dia tidak menertawakan aku atau merengut saat aku mengakui kecintaanku pada Avril Lavigne._

 _30\. Atau saat aku mencoba menyanyi 'The Best Damn Thing' atau 'Everything Back But You'._

 _31\. Tambahan, dia cukup pintar untuk menyadari bahwa kecelakaan ( penampilan aku dan Ino di panggung saat pesta) adalah hal tabu untuk dibahas._

 _32\. Sasuke-kun sering memikirkan masa lalu, tapi tidak apa- apa, menurutku itu sedikit manis._

 _33\. Dia tidak merasa aneh pada pria yang memakai make up, tapi dia bilang akan mendorongku dari selimut kalau aku mencoba memakaikan sesuatu di wajahnya._

 _34\. Walau aku melihatnya dari bawah balok dan bukan dari atas selumut (dia benar- benar mendorongku) Sasuke-kun terlihat sangat manis dengan eyeliner warna hitam._

 _35\. Saat dia menggosok matanya untuk menghilangkan make up yang aku pakaikan, dia terlihat seperti makhuk paling menggemaskan._

 _36\. Catatan: dia mungkin punya kelemahan saat berhadapan denganku, karena dia bahkan mengizinkan aku memakaikan eye liner padanya. Kalau tidak, dia bisa saja melemparku ke bawah._

 _37\. Minuman favoritnya (yang bersoda) adalah Diet Coke. Aku berharap dia suka Mountain Dew, tapi rasanya terlalu manis._

 _38\. Kalau jus, dia sangat suka jus tomat, yang katanya membuat ibunya sedikit takut._

 _39\. Rasa eskrim favoritnya adalah mint chocolate chip. Tidak keren, aku benci eskrim mint chocolate chip!_

 _40\. Sasuke-kun tidak suka difoto. Dia sangat photogenic, tapi dia tidak suka difoto._

 _41\. Itu membuat aku berpikir bahwa Sasuke-kun tidak peduli pada keindahan karya seni. Itu tidak baik!_

 _42\. Dia tidak begitu akrab dengan ayahnya, karena dia merasa ayahnya lebih memilih Itachi daripada dia._

 _43\. Cara nomer satu agar dia keluar dari ke-galau-an saat memikirkan ayahnya adalah dengan menciumnya, namun menciumnya dengan cara yang manis, duh._

 _kau menatapnya lama, lebih lama dan melewati fase kaki yang berubah menjadi jeli, kau akan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh._

 _terakhir, dia mungkin adalah pria yang mungkin aku cintai…_

 _…_

"Apa rasa keripik kentang favoritmu?"

" _Barbeque_! Kalau kau?"

"Aku tidak begitu suka keripik kentang, mungkin rasa kecap."

"Hm, tipikal, karena kecap dibuat dari tomat. Baiklah, biskuit favoritmu apa?

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis. Kalau kau?"

"Umm… itu jelas sekali _Peanut Butter Chocolate Chunk_!" aku menjawab dengan senyum lebar, duduk sebentar untuk meminum sodaku,kemudian kembali berbaring. Walau aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah Sasuke melihat senyumku. Kami sudah berada di atap bersama, mengobrol mungkin sekitar tiga jam. Mungkin juga lebih, "kau tahu sekarang jam berapa?"

Sasuke merogoh saku jaketnya untuk memeriksa ponsel.

"Sekitar jam sembilan lebih sepuluh," katanya, sebelum menjauhkan ponselnya. "kau ingin kembali?"

Kami berdua berbaring di atas selumut yang terhampar berdampingan, matahari sudah tenggelam sejak lama. Langit hitam dengan hamparan bintang yang berkerlip memang indah, namun jujur saja, aku pikir menatap mata hitam Sasuke-kun lebih indah dari itu. Aku menggunakan lengan kananku sebagai bantal, Sasuke-kun juga sedang menatapku balik dengan posisi yang sama.

"Tidak…"bisikku, "apa kita bisa tinggal lebih lama?"

"Tentu," jawab Sasuke-kun. "siapa—"

"Hey lihat, ada bintang jatuh!" aku berteriak seketika, menunjuk ke atas. Sasuke-kun meliriknya namun tidak terlihat sesemangat aku. "buat satu permintaan, bodoh!"

(Aku berharap semua hal menakjubkan ini tidak akan pernah berakhir.)

"Siapa ciuman pertamamu?" tanya Sasuke-kun, meneruskan permainan.

"Shikamaru," jawabku mudah.

Lihat kan, apa yang aku dapat dengan menanyakan warna favoritnya? Sekarang kita bisa mengobrol tentang hal lain! Maksudku, dia menceritakan tentang masa kecilnya dan kecintaanya terhadap ular, masalahnya dengan ayah dan kakaknya, kebodohan yang dia buat saat dia mencoba menjadi Jackass, dia bahkan memberitahu aku bahwa dia anak mama! Sekarang kami mulai mengobrol tentang ciuman pertama!

—yang sebenarnya bukan topik terbaik, tapi tetap saja, kalau aku sudah memberikan jawabanku, dia juga harus memberikan jawaban. Begitulah aturannya.

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku kalem ( _well_ padahal aku cemburu, tapi terserah).

Dia menyeringai padaku.

"Kau cemburu."

Oh tuhan, memangnya aku semudah itu untuk dibaca?

"Hmph!" pipiku merona namun kegelapan malam berhasil menyembunyikannya, "tidak, aku tidak."

Sasuke-kun menatapku tidak percaya dan mengeluarkan suara sebal. "jujur saja, ciuman pertamaku itu kau, tapi sebelum itu, ada sebuah…kecelakaan."

"Kecelakaan?" ulangku, mengangkat alis. Kecelakaan…? Sebuah kecelakaan—oh, kecelakaan! Aku mengerti. Jadi ciuman itu adalah sebuah musibah, aku bisa mengerti itu. Aku memutuskan untuk mengganti topik sebelum Sasuke-kun mati karena merasa tidak nyaman (dia mungkin sedang berpikir tentang kecelakaan itu). "Hm, apa kau pernah mewarnai rambutmu?"

Dia menggelengkan kepala, "tidak, aku selalu berpikir bahwa mewarnai rambut itu bisa berefek buruk. Kalau kau bagaimana?"

" _Yeah_ …"

"Warna apa?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

"Aku selalu melakukannya kalau musim panas," jawabku. "dan aku selalu memastikan kalau itu semi permanen. Jadi waktu kembali ke _Leaf Akademi_ bulan September, rambutku sudah normal lagi." Aku mulai memikirkan bencana yang aku buat dengan Shikamaru di libur musim panas kami. "Aku pernah mewarnainya hitam satu kali—"

"Hitam?" Sasuke-kun mengulangi dengan menatapku tidak percaya, "kelihatannya bagaimana?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Mengejutkannya adalah, cantik, aku sangat menyukainya." aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyombong, namun aku memang terlihat sedikit keren. Shikamaru membantuku mewarnainya saat kami ada di rumah ayahku. Aku mengotori _er_ , hampir semua ruangan, tapi tidak apa- apa, karena aku hampir tidak pernah melihat ayahku, jadi tidak masalah.

(selain itu, kejadian itu membuat aku bisa mengintip ke masa depan…

Anak perempuan kami besok akan terlihat seperti aku saat itu!)

"Lalu aku pernah mewarnainya merah," aku memberitahu.

"Kau berambut merah sekarang, secara teknis." katanya.

IYA AKU TAHU.

(merah muda adalah salah satu warna merah, maka dari itu aku berambut merah.)

Aku memutar bolamataku, "aku sudah tahu itu, pintar. Baiklah, bukan warna merah, tapi _Candy Apple Red_ , kata kemasannya." aku menggoyangkan lengan yang tadi aku pakai untuk bantal. "terserah lah, sekarang giliranmu yang tanya," lanjutku semangat, karena jujur saja aku menyukai permainan ini.

"Baiklah." Dia berpikir sesaat, "apa… hm…"

Sasuke-kun mendesah setelah berpikir beberapa menit namun tidak mendapatkan pertanyaan untuk melanjutkan permainan.

"Aku pikir kita sudah bertanya tentang semua hal."

"Tidak…"

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan terus tersenyum. Aku tidak tahan, karena ini sangat menyenangkan! Dia menawan (tampan), dan pintar dan kadang dia juga manis, mungkin dia bukan pria paling baik di dunia, tapi dia baik kepadaku! Dia sempurna di setiap hal yang bisa aku sebutkan. Sasuke-kun dengan sepasang mata gelapnya, mungkin bisa memintaku berbuat apa saja. Sial, mungkin aku benar- benar sudah jatuh cinta padanya, klise…

"Siapa yang mengajarimu menjadi romantis begini?" tanyaku, "buku Kakashi-sensei?"

Sasuke-kun mengernyitkan wajahnya.

"Jelas bukan."

"Well," aku menggedikan bahu, "maksudku, kau mencuri buku pornonya.."

Sasuke-kun merengut, "itu untuk Naruto. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi sendiri. Dia bisa tertangkap seketika."

"Baiklah, baiklah…" kataku, "tapi serius deh, siapa yang mengajarkanmu semua hal manis ini?" ulangku.

Kami hanya berjarak satu kaki (mungkin lebih dekat). Sasuke-kun meraih wajahku dengan tangannya yang bebas dan aku bisa merasakan dingin sentuhannya di kulitku. Tanpa sadar, aku menggesekan pipiku pelan, senyum terlukis di bibirku.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya, "aku hanya… aku tahu sendiri."

Pembohong.

"Oh, sungguh?" aku mengangkat satu alisku, "tidak mungkin keahlian ini adalah sesuatu yang natural."

Dia mengedikan bahu, "terserah apa maumu."

"Apa mauku…" aku berbisik. Tidak mencoba menutupinya, aku menggeser tubuhku mendekat sampai aku bisa merasakan nafas hangatnya di wajahku. Berbaring sangat dekat dengannya, kami hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan menatap satu sama lain. "Aku mau menciummu," aku memberitahunya, bukannya melakukannya.

"Kenapa tidak kau lakukan saja?" tanyanya, terdengar sepelan suaraku.

"Karena rasanya ini terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan," jawabku. Sasuke-kun merangkul satu pipiku di telapak tangannya, aku menahan diri untuk memejamkan mata karena kenyamanan yang dia siramkan padaku. "Aku menutup mata saat menciummu… bagaimana kalau semua ini memang terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan?"

Sasuke-kun menyeringai tipis.

"Kau takut aku akan menghilang seperti mimpi?"

"Semacam itu." aku bergumam.

"Aku tidak akan."

Dan dia menciumku.

…

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 11 Oktober 8.25 AM**

 **Suasana Hati** : Melayang. Aku benar- benar sedang melayang di ketinggian dan aku berharap ini tidak akan pernah berakhir!

 **Musik** : ORANG MENUNGGU WAKTU SEPANJANG HIDUPNYA UNTUK MERASAKAN SAAT SEPERTI INI (Heh, tapi aku tidak! Aku sedang merasakannya sekarang!)

 **Lokasi** : Langit kesembilan

 ** _Subjek : Kau tidak akan pernah melepaskan aku. TIDAK AKAN._**

Aku. Rasanya. Seperti.

TIDAK INGIN MENYANGKALNYA LAGI!

Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku jatuh cinta, tapi belum.

Tapi ini sudah sangat dekat.

OMGWTFBBQ

!

Aku tahu aku kelihatan seperti salah satu gadis yang tidak pernah bisa diam dalam membicarakan tentang kekasihnya, tapi ya ampun, SERIUSAN, dia itu terlalu… AKU BAHKAN TIDAK TAHU LAGI! Yang aku tahu adalah dia masih ada di dalam pikiranku.

Apa ini normal?

Entahlah—

Aku punya pertanyaan:

Kencan impianmu itu yang seperti apa?  
…

 **Komentar**

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk '** ** _Kau tidak akan pernah melepaskan aku. TIDAK AKAN.'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 11 Oktober 8.54 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Kencan impian, katamu?_**

 **Blond'n'beautiful :** Malam yang indah dan tenang di pantai. Kita bisa melihat langit di atas pasir yang nyaman.

 ** _…._**

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk '** ** _Kau tidak akan pernah melepaskan aku. TIDAK AKAN.'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 11 Oktober 9.12 AM**

 ** _Subjek: IMPIANKU ADALAH…_**

 **Youthful:** Kita bisa pergi dan melompat gembira di sebuah ladang indah yang penuh dengan bunga yang bersemi! **  
**…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk '** ** _Kau tidak akan pernah melepaskan aku. TIDAK AKAN.'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 11 Oktober 9.33 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Mungkin kami harus mulai dengan berteman_**

 **kINKy :** Aku ingin mengenalnya dulu, tentu saja. Begitu agar ikatan kami terjalin dengan baik!

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk kINKy**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 11 Oktober 9.35 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Itu adalah ide yang sangat bagus!_**

 **TheCherryOnTop:** Kau manis sekali berpikir begitu, sangat bagus karena kau ingin lebih mengenalnya dulu!

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk '** ** _Kau tidak akan pernah melepaskan aku. TIDAK AKAN.'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 11 Oktober 9.45 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Dia memakai bikini yang talinya terbuat dari mie ramen!_**

 **KingOfRamen007 :** Dia membuatkan aku ramen untuk makan malam lalu kami akan berciuman!

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk '** ** _Kau tidak akan pernah melepaskan aku. TIDAK AKAN.'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 11 Oktober 11.24 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Tidak banyak…_**

 **Hina-chan :** Aku tidak begitu keberatan. Apa yang aku dan dia lakukan tidak penting untukku… mungkin aku bisa membuatkan makan malam untuknya.

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk '** ** _Kau tidak akan pernah melepaskan aku. TIDAK AKAN.'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 11 Oktober 11.59 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Oh ini mudah!_**

 ** _Sexy-InO :_** Yang jelas aku pakai gaun,lalu dia menggendongku BRIDAL STYLE ke sebuah restoran. Dan ada lilin dan bunga mawar di mana- mana.

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk '** ** _Kau tidak akan pernah melepaskan aku. TIDAK AKAN.'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 11 Oktober 12.34 PM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **BBQ :** Dia membawaku ke _buffet all you can eat_ dan membayar semuanya.

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk '** ** _Kau tidak akan pernah melepaskan aku. TIDAK AKAN.'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 11 Oktober 12.56 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Ini akan sempurna_**

 **Cutie-Karin:** Dia menyapuku dari atas tanah dan kami berputar kemudian kami pergi piknik bersama dan bersenang- senang.

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk '** ** _Kau tidak akan pernah melepaskan aku. TIDAK AKAN.'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 11 Oktober 1.21 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Semoga ini terjadi suatu saat nanti_**

 **10-10 :** Aku ingin kami olahraga bersama. Mungkin setelahnya kami bisa mandi bersama.. LOL. Ini lebih ke fantasi daripada mimpi.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 10-10**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 11 Oktober 1.23 PM**

 ** _Subjek: LOL, berharaplah!_**

 **TheCherryOnTop** ** _:_** Ch, aku masih marah padamu tentang lelucon bodoh itu.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 11 Oktober 1.24 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Dasar kau pecundang_**

 **10-10** : Aww, aku minta maaf Cherry sayang!

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 10-10**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 11 Oktober 1.26 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Yeah, DIAM_**

 **TheCherryOnTop** ** _:_** Oke, kau dimaafkan.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 11 Oktober 1.28 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Makan kotoran sapi, sana_**

 **10-10** : Bagus! Nah, Cherry, kalau kencan impianmu apa?

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 10-10**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 11 Oktober 1.31 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Kencan impianku, tanyamu?_**

 **TheCherryOnTop** ** _:_** _Well…_ jujur saja, aku tidak punya. Itu tidak penting.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 11 Oktober 1.34 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Iya, aku tanya_**

 **10-10** : Oh diamlah dan katakan yang sebenarnya. SEMUA orang punya kencan impian.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 10-10**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 11 Oktober 1.37 PM**

 ** _Subjek: AKU JAWAB_**

 **TheCherryOnTop** : Merona. Oke, baiklah. Entahlah, aku ingin pergi berenang. Lalu kami bisa berciuman (hanya ciuman, hei gadis nakal) di kolam renang atau di laut atau di mana saja saat kami sama- sama basah dan dia terlihat lebih seksi dari biasanya. Permisi aku mau berfantasi dulu.

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk '** ** _Kau tidak akan pernah melepaskan aku. TIDAK AKAN.'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 11 Oktober 1.33 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Oh, hey lihat, TIDAK ADA SUBJEK_**

 **Lazy1** : Kami akan pergi melihat awan... dan kami tidak mengobrol, hanya menikmati keheningan.

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk '** ** _Kau tidak akan pernah melepaskan aku. TIDAK AKAN.'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 11 Oktober 2.01 PM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **Uchiha2** : Tidak penting, selama ada dia di sana.

…

"Aku sangat menyukai artikel terakhirmu."

Aku mendongak dari laptop tercintaku di mana aku membaca jawaban Sasuke-kun pada Cherry sekitar limapuluh kali.

Tsunade-sama berdiri di depanku dengan lengan terlipat di depan dada, dan tangan memegang edisi terakhir _The Leaflet_. Dia tersenyum lembut, tapi bukan bermaksud mengejeknya atau apa, dia terlihat menakutkan dengan cahaya yang dipantulkan laptopku di kegelapan (sekarang sekitar jam enam). Aku mengamatinya hati- hati, karena betapapun baiknya sikapnya kepadaku, aku juga berpikir dia melakukan hal yang sama padaku.

—dekati musuhmu.

"Walaupun…" Tsunade-sama mengambil sebuah kursi dan menggesernya ke sebelahku, lalu duduk. "aku sedikit kecewa karena kau tidak lagi mau menulis dengan menyertakan namamu lagi."

" _Well_ ," aku mengedikan bahu, "saya selalu mendapatkan komentar bahwa saya menulis seperti Cherry. Mereka bilang saya menirunya."

Senyum Tsunade-sama menghilang dan ekspresinya berubah kaku.

Oh.

Inilah saatnya.

"Tsunade-sama, saya tahu anda tidak memilih saya karena rekomendasi dari guru." kataku pelan, namun tenang. "dan walaupun mereka benar- benar memberitahu anda, saya tidak yakin anda akan repot- repot mencari saya sendiri agar saya bisa menulis untuk Koran sekolah, jadi tolong beri tahu saya."

Aku menatapnya dan memberikan ekspresi datar yang akan membuat Sasuke-kun bangga.

"Apa yang sedang anda rencanakan?"

Ini seperti perang tatapan di antara Sasuke-kun dan Sexy-sensei kemarin.

(kecuali kali ini antara aku dan Tsunade-sama, duh!)

"Kau benar- benar jurnalis yang baik." Dia menatapku, dalam satu menit, bibirnya naik membentuk seringai. "seharusnya. Jurnalis harus cerewet, kan? Cerewet dan pandai mengamati." dia menjeda, "sangat pandai mengamati."

Betapapun aku ingin memintanya untuk langsung saja pada pokoknya, aku sudah cukup tidak sopan kepada KepSek jadi aku pikir aku tunggu saja—

"Aku pikir kau, Sakura Haruno, adalah Cherry." katanya simpel, menyandarkan punggung di kursi, dan menekuk kedua kakinya.

 _Wow_.

Dia benar- benar langsung pada intinya.

Baiklah, aku bisa mengatasinya.

Aku adalah aktor yang keren (NILAIKU SEMBILAN PULUH DELAPAN!), duh!

"Oh?" dengan tenang aku mengangkat sebelah alis (serius deh, pacarku benar- benar menulari kebiasaannya) dengan raut wajah penuh tanya, "kenapa demikian?"

Aku tidak akan langsung menyangkalnya, kecuali aku memang benar- benar harus. Aku ingin berbohong sesedikit mungkin.

Aku hanya akan memberitahu setengah dari kenyataan.

(dengan begitu aku tidak akan tertangkap, aku juga tidak bisa dituduh karena berbohong. Aku sudah memikirkan ini sebelumnya, sungguh.)

"Kau sesuai dengan profil yang sudah didapatkan sejauh ini," kata Tsunade-sama, "kau malu, terlihat jelas karena kau hanya punya satu teman, pemuda Nara yang malas itu, kau pekerja keras, kau menulis penuh dengan sarkasme, dan saat kau berbicara kau sering memakai nada mengejek. Dan saat kau mendapatkan perhatian, kau senang, contohnya, saat aku memberikan pekerjaan ini, kau sangat bersemangat.

Sial.

Aku terus memasang topeng. "bukan maksud saya meremehkan, Tsunade-sama, tapi hanya karena aku sesuai dengan profil itu, bukan berarti aku adalah orang yang kau cari."

"Tidak," dia setuju, "tapi ini membuatmu menjadi terduga yang jelas, mungkin satu- satunya."

"Tapi kau tidak memiliki bukti bahwa aku adalah Cherry." kataku (MASIH TENANG!).

Tsunade-sama merengut lalu berdiri.

"Kau benar, kami tidak punya."

Dengan itu, dia mendorong kursinya, meletakan kembali ke tempat semula dan melangkah menjauh dariku, meninggalkan aku yang kebingungan (dan sedikit paranoid, karena, _hello_ di sini keadaanku yang menjadi taruhan! Kalau aku tertangkap, kacaulah semuanya!)

Tapi aku lebih kebingungan daripada paranoid.

Siapa itu…?

—Kami?

…

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Jumat, 12 Oktober 10.11 PM**

 **Suasana Hati** : SANGAT BERSEMANGAT

 **Musik** : Menatapmu, menahan nafasku, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku aku takut setengah mati –AKU MENCOBA MENGIZINKANMU MASUK!

 **Lokasi** : Dalam kesombongan, tempat aku menyombongkan diri

 ** _Subjek : Sesuatu yang aku takut untuk temukan_**

Apakah kau pikir ini cinta?

Karena betapapun aku tidak menginginkannya—

Aku terus mempertimbangkannya.

Begitulah…

Atau mungkin ini hanya rasa suka yang kuat.

Yep.

…

 **Komentar**

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk '** ** _Sesuatu yang aku takut untuk temukan.'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Jumat, 12 Oktober 10.15 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Jangan memeranginya_**

 **Sexy-In0 :** Kau mencintainya.

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk '** ** _Sesuatu yang aku takut untuk temukan.'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Jumat, 12 Oktober 10.23 PM**

 ** _Subjek: bahkan aku saja tahu_**

 **Cutie-Karin:** Kau mencintainya.

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk '** ** _Sesuatu yang aku takut untuk temukan.'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Jumat, 12 Oktober 10.32 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Melihat postinganmu, cukup terbukti_**

 **Blond'n'Beautiful** : Kau mencintainya.

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk '** ** _Sesuatu yang aku takut untuk temukan.'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Jumat, 12 Oktober 10.39 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Itu hal yang menakjubkan_**

 **Hina-chan :** Kau mencintainya

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk '** ** _Sesuatu yang aku takut untuk temukan.'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Jumat, 12 Oktober 10.44 PM**

 ** _Subjek: JANGAN MENYANGKAL_**

 **10-10 :** Kau mencintainya

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk '** ** _Sesuatu yang aku takut untuk temukan.'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Jumat, 12 Oktober 10.48 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Tetaplah hati- hati_**

 **Lazy1 :** …Er, apa yang dikatakan semua gadis gila itu?

…

"Sasuke, memakai penutup mata seperti ini benar- benar membuat aku takut," kataku, menempel di lengannya dengan erat untuk memastikan bahwa aku tidak berjalan menabrak sesuatu, "terakhir kali aku memakai penutup mata adalah untuk uji kepercayaan dengan Shikamaru, dan dia menuntunku menabrak semuanya, jadi aku takut—"

"Santai."

Baiklah!

Sesuatu tentang suaranya (yang seseksi matanya) sedikit mengurangi level ketakutanku. Dia juga mengizinkan aku untuk menempel erat di lengannya (seperti yang ingin dilakukan gadis semacam Karin dan Ami) saat kami berjalan ke suatu tempat di kegelapan yang katanya adalah sebuah kejutan, _heh_ , penutup mata ini.

"Bisakah setidaknya kau beritahu aku kemana kita pergi?"

"Ini kejutan," gumamnya, terdengar sedikit jengkel.

"Iya tapi—"

"Sakura, kalau aku tidak memberitahu jawaban pertanyaanmu yang diulang sebanyak duabelas kali, lalu kenapa kau masih berpikir bahwa aku akan menjawabmu sekarang?" tanya Sasuke-kun.

Kami berhenti berjalan, dia menstabilkan tubuhku dan memastikan bahwa aku tidak akan terjatuh dengan wajah menyentuh lantai lebih dulu, karena itu akan menjadi kesalahannya. Aku mendengar dia membuka pintu yang terkunci, lalu mendorongku masuk dengan pelan, memastikan aku tidak bergerak. Aku mengenduskan hidungku mencium udara untuk mencari _clue_ saat pintu kembali ia tutup (aku sudah menyerah mencari tahu darimana dia mendapatkan semua kuncinya) dan mencium—

"Klorin?"

Kami ada di—

Kolam renang sekolah?

"Oke, lepas penutup matanya sekarang," perintah Sasuke-kun.

"…" pemandangan yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah Sasuke-kun yang sedang melepas baju. Bibirku menganga menatap dada terbukanya tanpa malu, senyum melengkung di wajahku seketika. "Aku—aku…" saat aku mendongak dan melihat dia yang tengah menyeringai, aku segera membalikan tubuh. Aku merasakan panas di wajahku saat aku menaikan kedua tangan untuk menutupi wajahku. "Ya tuhan, maaf aku menatapmu seperti itu!"

Aku tidak benar- benar menyesal—

Sasuke-kun terkekeh dan melangkah ke hadapanku (YA TUHAN AKU RASA AKU BARU SAJA MATI DAN PERGI KE SURGA!) dengan hanya mengenakan boxer.

"Kenapa kau telanjang?" aku mendesis, aku menunjuk boxer biru-imut yang bergambar bola basket oren. "kau tidak boleh telanjang bersamaku. Aku—aku tahu aku mungkin akan menatapmu terus, tapi aku tidak seperti itu! Aku tidak segampang yang kira—"

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Sakura." dia menginterupsi gumaman tidak jelasku. Dia membalikan tubuh dan menunjuk kolam renang, "kita akan berenang." Setelah mengatakannya, Sasuke-kun meluncur masuk ke dalam kolam, sedikit menciprati tubuhku. Dia muncul di permukaan dan berbalik.

Kami saling menatap untuk beberapa saat, Sasuke-kun di dalam air (hampir telanjang) dan aku ada di atas permukaan, tidak bergerak.

"Sakura, masuk."

"Aku tidak bawa baju renang!" rengekku.

Dia memutar bolamatanya, "aku juga tidak, gadis pintar. Pakai saja pakaian dalammu."

(Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan!)

Mataku melebar dan rona merah di wajahku semakin menggelap.

"Itu sama saja seperti memakai bikini, Sakura." Kata Sasuke-kun lalu berenang menuju tepian.

"T—Tapi…"

 _Ugh_! Aku berpikir pada saat dimana aku mengganti piyama, memikirkan pakaian dalam mana yang aku pilih. Baiklah, baiklah, aku memakai bra garis-garis berwarna pink dan hijau dan—

"Tidak bisa, aku pakai G-string!" protesku.

Sasuke-kun memegang pinggiran kolam, mengistirahatkan dagunya di atas tepi yang dingin. "Sakura, bokongmu akan ada di bawah air, aku rasa itu bukan masalah."

"Aku…" aku mendesah kalah dan mencengkeram tepi kaosku erat. Aku bertemu dengan matanya dan melihatnya tersenyum miring padaku, membuat aku cemberut. "bisa tidak kau berbalik dulu?" pintaku. Saat dia melakukannya dan memasukan kepalanya ke dalam air, dengan cepat aku membuka baju tidurku dan masuk ke dalam air sebelum dia bisa melihat pakaian dalamku.

Aku berteriak kecil saat melihatnya muncul tepat di hadapanku dari dalam air. Tersenyum, aku menciprati wajahnya dengan air.

"Jangan menakutiku begitu, dasar brengsek!" gumamku, mendorongnya masuk ke dalam air lagi.

Lengannya melingkari pinggangku dan dia menahanku di dekatnya (tapi tidak terlalu sampai bisa membuat kami saling tending saat mencoba tetap mengapung). Sasuke-kun membawaku menuju tepian kolam dan mendorongku ke dinding kolam yang berkeramik putih.

Sasuke-kun menatapku intens dan aku membaca seluruh emosi yang tidak dia keluarkan lewat kata.

Menyenangkan.

Gairah.

Kekaguman.

Dan sedikit penyesalan (yang tidak bisa aku mengerti).

Perlahan, dia membawa wajahnya semakin dekat dan menekan bibirnya di bibirku pelan, memulai pagutan yang amat manis, bukan ciuman kami biasanya yang penuh dengan kelaparan dan gairah.

Yang ini…

Rasanya sangat nikmat.

Hangat dan penuh cinta.

"Mm…"

Tuhan, aku sangat menyukai pria ini.

 **ThanksTo** :

AadeUchira, Y0ktf, ai. uchiharunochan, night kanaze, Rhein98, Aorizuki, kura cakun, zeedezly. clalucindta, Chic White, Uchiha Erika, keenaan66, Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno Hime, nurvieee-chan, ToruPerri, Liana Zhafirna

 **AN** : Yaaah abis :'')

Siapa yang jatuh cinta sama Sasuke? Saya~~

Sori ya, Eve butuh waktu yang lamaaa banget buat publish ini… akhir- akhir ini Eve lagi kecanduan baca novel-novel-nya Julia Quinn (yang suka sama cerita bersetting Inggris zaman 1800an macam _Pride and Prejudice_ , baca gih! Tante Quinn ini semacam Jane Austin kontemporer, mameen! Aku yang doyan chick lit aja jadi betah baca novel historical-romance begini) dan kebetulan di seri **Bridgerton** itu ada satu sosok penulis misterius kaya Cherry juga mananya Lady Whistledown, bedanya dia nulisnya nggak di blog (as if ada blog di tahun 1800, lol), dia bikin koran untuk kolom dia sendiri dan dia nggak pakai nama alias buat orang yang dia gosipin! Berani banget kan, suka deh sama dia :'')

Kembali ke Cherry, kalo kencan impian kamu apa?

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title : TheCherryOnTop**

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor the story.

 **Warning:** This is an Indonesian translation of ohwhatsherface's story with the same title. Done with permission.

 **Summary:**

Sakura tidak pernah menjadi pusat perhatian, namun tiba- tiba semua orang memperhatikannya. Hal itu membuat Sakura melakukan sesuatu, **_Blog it_**! Tentu saja!

* * *

 **Chapter 11  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mengamati kostumku dengan cermat, karena ini adalah _Halloween_ pertama yang aku lewati dengan kekasihku.

Aku ingin terlihat cantik.

Baiklah, kami memang tidak memakai kostum yang _matching_ , (Sasuke-kun dan aku sama-sama setuju bahwa itu akan terlihat sangat norak) lagipula kami memang punya selera yang sangat berbeda, namun melakukan ini (belanja bersamanya) sangat menyenangkan. Aku awalnya berencana berbelanja bersama dengan dengan Hinata-chan, namun sekali lagi, sama seperti Sabtu minggu lalu (rencana belanja kami) dia diminta Tenten untuk membantunya yang tidak tuntas di pelajaran sains, dan yang dengan menyebalkan dan bodohnya membuat lelucon tentang sungai dan penyangkalan.

"Aku kelihatan culun." kataku garing.

Bayangan di cermin menunjukan Sasuke-kun yang sedang menyeringai.

"Ya, kau benar," katanya.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan memelototinya. Aku yakin kekecutan di wajahku menambah efek mataku yang tengah memicing.

Sekarang, aku sedang memakai pakaian _genie_. Jujur saja aku tidak merasa nyaman dalam pakaian ini. Memang, aku sudah pernah berenang dengan cowok ini hanya dengan memakai pakaian dalam, tapi tetap saja, aku masih sangat tidak nyaman jika terlalu memperlihatkan kulitku. _Well_ , secara tekhnis, aku sebenarnya tidak memperlihatkan kulitku terlalu banyak pada Sasuke-kun, karena kakiku terbungkus celana. Hanya saja celana itu menerawang dan tembus pandang. Sedang bajunya terlalu ketat dan _er_ … terlalu beraksen.

Tolong ingatkan kenapa aku memakai ini?

"Wow, Sakura-chan kau terlihat menawan!"

—benar, karena sama seperti Temari, aku harus baik kepada sahabat pacarku, dan kostum ini adalah rekomendasi Naruto.

(Walaupun Sasuke-kun tidak bertingkah baik kepada Naruto, jadi apa aturan ini masih berlaku?)

Aku menggeram dan menatap kostum yang sedang mereka kenakan (kami mencoba banyak pakaian sekarang). Naruto berpakaian sebagai—

"Naruto, kau jadi apa sih?" Sasuke-kun bertanya kepada cowok pirang bodoh itu, menatap kostumnya dengan tatapan heran.

Kostum yang sangat nyentrik, sangat terang, dan sangat oren. Dia memakai kemeja putih yang dikancing bagian bawahnya saja (tidak sampai atas), dan blazer oren di atasnya, celananya juga berwarna oren. Ada kalung emas palsu yang aneh dengan lambang dolar sebagai liontin melingkar di lehernya, kepalanya terbungkus sebuah topi raksasa, dengan bulu berwarna biru. Kerah blazer dan kancingnya bermotifmacan tutul.

 _Oh dear._

Mataku.

Untuk menghindari kebutaan, aku kembali ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti kostum selanjutnya sambil mendengarkan perdebatan mereka.

"Aku seorang mucikari, bodoh!" Naruto berteriak, "kau jadi apa, Sasuke-teme?"

Sayangnya, (mungkin tidak, tergantung cara pandangmu) aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan Sasuke-kun tadi (iya, aku sudah bisa membiasakan diri, terimakasih!) jadi aku tidak ingat apa yang sedang dia pakai tadi.

"Aku Vampir, bodoh!"

 _Oh, well._

Ayo kembali fokus padaku!

Aku melepas ikatan rambutku dan mengurainya, membiarkan helaian merah muda cantikku jatuh di pundakku. Dengan kulit pucatku, aku katakan bahwa gaun ini terlihat bagus di tubuhku. Menurut label di tas pembungkusnya, aku memakaigaun seorang gadis zaman _Renaissance_. Serius deh, ini tidak terlihat seburuk kostum _genie_ yang tadi (dan kostum gadis modern tahun 1920an—yang aku suka tapi kata Sasuke-kun dan Naruto aku kelihatan aneh—kostum _cheerleader_ —sangat menyenangkan—kostum perawat genit—catatan, aku pikir Sasuke-kun punya semacam _fetish_ pada kostum itu—kostum Trinity dari The Matrix—yang membuat aku terlihat sangat seksi—dan kostum Dorothy—yang tidak begitu bagus…)

Gaun kali ini sangat indah, menurut pendapatku (yang jelas sangat tidak cocok dengan sepatu lariku…) lengannya cantik dan mengembang, begitu juga dengan bagian rok bawahya, ada _trimming_ renda hijau, yang mirip warna mataku, namun sedikit lebih terang. Atau sama, terserahlah. Itu bukan intinya. Memang sih, gaunnya _off shoulder_ , dan punggungku juga terasa dingin saat memakainya, tapi kata orang cantik memang menyakitkan, kan? Korsetnya (yang mana membuat belahan dadaku terlihat sedikit lebih seksi, HA!) juga ada hiasan renda hijau yang sama dengan _trimming_ nya, begitu juga di bagian ujung bawah gaun.

" _Guys_!" aku berteriak dari balik pintu, "aku terlihat sangat keren!"

Menggenggam bagian bawah gaun semi-mengembangku, aku keluar dari ruang ganti dengan sebuah senyuman.

Saat itu aku baru benar- benar melihat kostum Sasuke-kun.

(aku mencoba untuk tidak mimisan, karena _hence_ , gaunku berwarna putih. Dan untuk tidak merona. Kalau aku merona saat pakai gaun ini, akan terlihat sangat jelas.)

Dia bisa dibilang terlihat super seksi.

"Sial." aku menggeram, menutup mataku dan menundukan kepala agar mereka tidak melihat wajah merahku.

Di antara poni merah mudaku, aku menatap tanpa malu (oke jadi mungkin aku masih belum menghilangkan kebiasaan untuk tidak menatapnya …) pada Sasuke-kun.

 _Hell_ , setelah membaca _Twilight_ , aku melihat sosok vampir dengan pandangan baru. Tapi sial, Sasuke-kun lebih memvampirkan (kata apa ini) pandanganku lagi. Dia memakai kemeja klasik putih yang ada _ruffle_ di bagian dada, dan rompi hitam di atasnya. Membungus seluruh keseksian itu, dia memakai jas panjang hitam dengan sedikit kilauan biru yang sangat indah (menurutku). Kerahnya berdiri dengan tepiannya putih, dan kancing berbentuk kotak dan keemasan. Celananya hitam biasa, dengan sepatu _boots_ hitam bersinar.

Fakta bahwa dia berkulit pucat dan hari ini kontak lens-nya berwarna merah (oh ya, fakta lainnya yang dia beritahu padaku di atap adalah dia sebenarnya harus memakai kacamata, namun dia memilih memakai kontak lensa daripada kacamata. Walau dia mengizinkan aku melihatnya memakai kacamata dan dia membuat kesan _nerdy_ menjadi superimut!).

Dia sangat menawan.

"K-Kau terlihat keren," aku memuji, berjalan pelan menuju cermin untuk melihat refleksiku dengan lebih jelas.

"Wow, Sakura-chan, aku tahu kau itu pacarnya Sasuke-teme," kata Naruto padaku, "tapi _wow_ … kau memang sangat cantik!

"Kau pikir begitu?" tanyaku, ingin pujian yang lainnya (inginnya sih dari Sasuke-kun tapi aku akan mengambil pujian siapasaja yang diberikan kepadaku).

Naruto menganggukan kepala pirangnya. "Banget," dia menatapku lalu melirik Sasuke-kun, "kalian sadar tidak, pakaian kalian serasi…"

"Benarkah?" aku sedikit mendesis, karena aku sudah mengatakan pada Sasuke-kun kalau pakaian kami serasi, kami akan menjadi pecundang terbesar di planet ini dan mungkin harus putus, walau itu bukan sesuatu yang aku inginkan. Jadi kami tidak boleh serasi. Benar… disamping itu, aku tidak bisa terdengar terlalu kasar pada Naruto.

Masih ingat aturan tentang sopan pada sahabat kekasih?

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Dia mengedikan bahu, " _Well_ , Sasuke-teme jadi Vampir dan kau jadi mangsa-nya."

Sasuke-kun (dengan pintarnya) melangkah mundur.

"Mangsanya?"

—Oh persetan dengan aturannya.

…

…

…

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Chapter Sebelas**

 **Going Down The Hill**

…

…

…

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 22 Oktober 12.22 AM**

 **Suasana Hati** : Sangat sempurna.

 **Musik** : Aku tidak akan merubah apapun. Ini adalah perasaan paling indah.

 **Lokasi** : Di tempat yangsemuanya indah

 ** _Subjek :Jangan lewatkan hal itu_**

SELAMAT PAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Jadi bagaimana akhir pekanmu?

 _Weekend_ ku menyenangkan! Aku pergi berbelanja kostum (seperti semua orang, jadi tidak ada salahnya mengumumkannya, aku rasa) dengan Tada dan salah satu temannya. Sangat menyenangkan. Aku mencoba sekitar delapan kostum yang berbeda. Aku suka banget sama kostumku. Sebuah gaun, tapi terserah lah, hampir semua kostum cewek adalah gaun. Menurut teman Tada, yang selanjutnya akan kita panggil Bebal, kostum Tada dan aku _matching_ , kalau dijelaskan dengan singkat, dia menjadi dewa (seks) dan aku menjadi PENOLONGnya. _Anyway_ , Bebal sedikit membuat aku tersinggung jadi aku memukulnya menjadi bubur kertas.

Well, setidaknya aku sudah berusaha. Sebelum aku benar- benar bisa menyerang Bebal dan menghancurkannya, Tada menangkap tubuhku dan melemparku ke atas pundaknya.

Jadi aku menjadi tenang setelah menatap bokongnya.

Dan setelah itu, setelah membeli kostum kami, Bebal pergi karena katanya dia ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukan di sekolah, meninggalkan aku bersama Tada SENDIRIAN!

YAY.

Begini:

(Sebuah hadiah dariku, untukku!)

Soundtrack Cherry Tentang Apa Yang Dia Rasakan Sekarang

1\. _Innocence_ – Avril Lavigne

 _This moment is innocence_

 _I hope that it will stay_

 _This moment is perfect_

 _Please don't go away_

2\. _First Time_ – Lifehouse

 _Looking at you, holding my breath_

 _For once in my life, I'm scared to death_

 _I'm taking a chance, letting you inside_

3\. _Misty's Song_ \- Pokemon

 _I wanna tell you what I'm feeling_

 _But I don't know how to start_

 _I wanna tell you, but now_

 _I'm afraid that you might break my heart_

4\. _Every Time We Touch -_ Cascada

 _Cause evert time we touch, I feel the static_

 _And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

 _Can't you hear my heart beat so_

 _I can't let you go, want you in my life_

 _5\. Truly, Madly, Deeply_ – Savage Garden

 _I'll be your dream_

 _I'll be your wish_

 _I'll be your fantasy_

 _I'll be your hope_

 _I'll be yor love_

 _Be everything that you need_

6 _. Chasing Cars_ – Snow Patrol

 _I don't know where_

 _Confused about how as well_

 _Just know that these things_

 _Will never change for us at all_

7\. _Accidentally In Love_ – Counting Crows

 _How much longer will it take to cure this_

 _Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore if it's love_

8 _. Here ( In Your Arms)_ – hellogoodbye

 _Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me_

 _Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"_

 _I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

 _Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

9 _. Want You Bad_ – The Offspring

 _If you could only read my mind_

 _You would know that I've been waiting so long_

 _For someone almost like you_

 _But with attitude, I'm waiting, so come on_

10\. _Things I'll Never Say_ – Avril Lavigne

 _I'm tugging at my hair_

 _I'm pulling at my clothes_

 _I'm trying to keep my cool_

 _I know it shows_

 _I'm staring at my feet_

 _My cheeks are turning red_

11\. _I Won't Say I'm In Love_ – Hercules

 _Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling_

 _Face it like a grown up_

 _When you gonna own up_

 _That you got, got, got it so bad_

12\. _Supernova_ – Liz Phair

 _You walk in clouds of glitter and the sun reflects in your eyes_

 _And every time the wind blows, I can smell you in the sky_

 _And your kisses are as wicked as an F-16_

 _And you fuck like a volcano, and you're everything to me_

Semuanya.

HEY KALIAN!

Perasaanku saat ini sangat MENGAGUMKAN.

(dan kau tahu apa lagi yang mengagumkan?

HALLOWEN SEBENTAR LAGI!

Aku sudah tidak sabar, _Lollipop,_ dan _Kit Kats,_ dan _Mars Bars,_ dan _M &M _dan, dan _…_

 _CRUNCH BAR!_

Okey!)

Karena sedang merasa sangat takjub, jadi aku akan DIAM dan tidak membahas tentang betapa hebatnya kisah cintaku dan mulai memberitahukan tentang kisah orang lain :

- **Putri Malu** dan **Rubah** berencana pergi kencan ganda dengan seseorang, tapi tidak jadi, karena **PutriMalu** harus membatalkannya, itu membuat **Rubah** sendirian! Tidak benar- benar sendiran tapi tetap saja.

- **Kacamata** jelas belum bisa melepaskan cowok yang dia bayangkan menjadi kekasihnya (dia adalah sainganku untuk mendapatkan Tada, tahu…). **Akua** sok-sok-an menjadi playboy dan itu menyebabkan perkelahian antar wanita di kamar mandi yang kebetulan sekali aku lihat sendiri (dan sepuluh orang lainnya) karena saat itu aku sedang memakai _lip gloss_.

- **Gadis Cepol** akhirnya mendapatkan penyelesaian tentang kelemahannya dalam sains, seorang tutor! Dan siapa yang bisa mengajar lebih baik daripada **Jamur** yang bisa membantu menyemangatinya (karena **Kopi Susu** bukan tipe yang cocok menjadi tutor)? Tapi apakah bantuan kecil ini akan mengganggu hubungan antara **Gadis Cepol** dan **Kopi Susu** , atau **Kopi Susu** sudah memberikan kepercayaan?

- **Merepotkan** resmi jomblo. Putusnya dia dan **Kipas** sedikit dramastis bagi mereka yang mendengarnya (seperti kau, contohnya) itu terjadi saat istirahat makan siang, di balik dinding, di mana tidak ada yang bisa dengar teriakan mereka— **Kipas**. Dengan lulusnya **Kipas** tahun ini dia harus meninggalkan **Merepotkan** di belakang (dengan banyak gadis menakutkan dan jahat dan lapar di sini), dia tidak tenang tentang itu. Mungkin **Kipas** dan **Kopi Susu** harus bertemu dan mengobrol tentang hal yang mereka tidak punya—kepercayaan.

-Tebakanku, dalam akhir minggu (atau setidaknya akhir bulan ini) mereka akan balikan (karena **Kipas** mungkin akan lebih memilih berhubungan dengan **Merepotkan** walaupun menyakitkan, tanpa kepercayaan, dan tidak bahagia daripada harus mengakui kekalahan dan membiarkan **Harpa** mendapatkan prianya).

-Walau ada kemungkinan besar bahwa **Harpa** sudah tidak peduli. Karena setelah **Kipas** berlari dari **Merepotkan** dengan dramatisnya menuju kamar mandi (untuk membenahi make up-nya, duh) **Harpa** tidak mencoba mengganggu.

- **Pink Princess** dan **Sexy Boy** sudah baikan. Tidak ada perasaan yang tidak enak di antara keduanya saat dia memutuskan **Sexy Boy** untuk menjalin hubungan secara resmi dengan **Pretty Boy**. Malah, dia terlihat senang melihat mereka berdua.

Ya.

Itu lah.

…

 **Komentar**

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk** ** _'Jangan lewatkan hal itu'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 22 Oktober 12.30 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Hm, kau sudah kembali normal_**

 **Lazy1 :** Akhirnya. Beberapa waktu ini, yang kau tulis hanya pacarmu saja.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk** ** _Lazy1_**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 22 Oktober 12.33 AM**

 ** _Subjek: AKU MASIH SAMA_**

 **TheCherryOnTop :** Ke neraka sana

 ** _Komentar_** **untukTheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 22 Oktober 12.35 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Kau salah besar…_**

 **Lazy1** : Sebenarnyaaku di sana sore ini. Tapi aku tahu kau sudah tahu.

…

Untuk bisa kabur dari area Leaf Akademi sebenarnya adalah hal yang sangat sulit, jujur saja. Memang aku adalah seorang master dalam melakukannya, sama dengan Shikamaru. Namun beberapa kali pertama, kau akan berakhir ketahuan, atau hanya bisa keluar namun tidak bisa pergi jauh karena kau akan berakhir sangat ketakutan. Seluruh gedung dikelilingi dinding beton setinggi duabelas kaki berwarna hitam. Ada kawat di atasnya dan banyak sekali pohon besar mengelilingi. Leaf Akademi dinamai Leaf—daun—karena sekolah ini dikelilingi hutan. Contohnya, di belakang gedung kelas ada hutan dengan lebar duapuluh acre(1 acre hampir setengah hektar). Di kelas olahraga untuk kelas sebelas, ada kegiatan semacam uji pertahanan diri dengan perjalanan di hutan selama lima hari. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi orang- orang memanggilnya Hutan Kematian (yang mana maneurutku sama sekali tidak menakutkan, karena tidak ada satupun cerita seram yang menjelaskan nama berlebihan itu).

—tapi kembali pada kabur yang tadi.

Kabur adalah tentang keahlian untuk pergi ke tempat yang gelap dan menghindari petugas keamanan sebisa mungkin.

Serius ya, Leaf Akademi adalah sekolah yang terkenal. Kita bisa masuk karena kita membayar banyak sekali uang, uang yang kami dapat dari orangtua kami. Jelas sekali kalau kita ada di sekolah-asrama yang seperti ini, pasti ada petugas keamanan.

Ya gitu deh.

Hari ini rabu, 31 Oktober.

 _HALOWEEN_ , WAHAI PARA PECUNDANG!

Itu berarti:

 _TRICK OR TREATING!_

Siapa yang tidak akan melakukan _trick or treating_ waktu _hallowen_? Tidak peduli seberapa tuanya kamu, kegiatan ini selalu saja terdengar keren. Oke, _fine_ , mungkin tidak untuk semua umur, tapi tetap saja. Untuk orang yang bilang kalau remaja yang melakukan _trick or treat_ adalah pecundang , butuh dimasukan tongkatke bokong mereka.

Seperti biasa, aku berencana untuk pergi bersama dengan Shikamaru, tapi…

Kami juga mengajak Chouji karena duh, satu, dia adalah teman kami, dua, dia lebih dari sekedar bahagia untuk mendapatkan kami juga mengajak Hinata-chan karena dia adalah teman sekamarku jadi aku tidak akan meninggalkannya sendiri di belakang. Tapi kemudian Temari dan Ino ikut juga karena tidak ada yang mau melepaskan Shikamaru, mengesampingkan fakta bahwa tidak ada satupun dari keduanya yang berpacaran dengannya. Sasuke-kun juga ikut karena sekarang dia adalah pacarku, dan Naruto ingin ikut karena Sasuke-kun ikut. Lalu Kiba dan Neji juga ikut karena Naruto ikut, mereka tidak mau membiarkan Naruto sendirian bersama Hinata-chan, begitu juga dengan Lee, karena dia dan Naruto adalah teman baik. Tenten juga ikut karena Neji ikut.

(Mencoba berbaik hati, karena banyak sekali orang yang ikut, aku mencoba untuk mengajak Shino tapi… dia bilang tidak mau!)

Aku memandang semua orang dengan kostum bodoh mereka yang berkumpul di depan kamarku dan Hinata-chan.

"Kita tidak bisa kabur dari sini sekarang!" aku menggeleng, "ada duabelas orang! Bagaimana kita bisa kabur dari sini tanpa ketahuan dengan orang sebanyak ini?"

"Merepotkan…" gumam Shikamaru, karena dia tahu aku benar.

Aku mendesah dan menyandarkan tubuh pada daun pintu. Aku tahu hal semacam ini akan terjadi. Dengan semua perubahan yang terjadi dalam rutinitas nyamanku biasanya di Leaf Akademi seperti aku ikut Dewan Akademi, klub Koran, atau punya pacar, seharusnya hal ini tidak mengejutkan aku seperti ini. Apakah aku benar- benar mengharapkan semuanya tetap sama saat semuanya tiba- tiba berubah?

DUH!

Aku menyampirkan sarung bantalku ke atas pundak, "sepertinya kita tidak bisa pergi."

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu, "merepotkan," ulangnya, walau tidak bertingkah se-kekanakan aku.

"Kerja bagus, Temari, karena kau Halloween Shikamaru jadi berantakan."

"Karena aku?" ulang Temari, "kenapa kau tidak membuat dirimu bermanfaat dan menggoda petugas keamanan saat kami mengendap-endap kabur?"

"Apa kau baru saja memanggilku jalang, dasar cewek murahan gendut!"

"Kau bilang aku gendut?"

"Ya, benar!"

"Murahan!"

"Genit!"

Mendengar pertengkaran itu, Shikamaru memutar bolamata dan mengkuti langkah Chouji yang menjauh. Mereka mengucapkan selamat tinggal dalam hening (tidak mau mendapatkan perhatian dari Ino atau Temari) kepada kami dan lima menit kemudian, setelah saling menjambak dan menarik kostum kurang bahan mereka, Temari dan Ino menyadari Shikamaru yang menghilang.

"Jalang bodoh! Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan!"

"Memang aku melakukan apa? Shikamaru pergi karena dia tidak mau melihat pinggul lebarmu!"

"Pinggulku tidak lebar, jalang!"

"Murahan!"

"Genit!"

"Tidak punya malu!"

Pertengkaran mereka berhenti dan kedua mantan pacar menyebalkan Shikamaru pergi dengan langkah menghentak-hentak (yang pasti susah kerana sepatu yang mereka pakai). Saat Hinata-chan kembali masuk ke kamar kami, setelah memelototi Naruto, Kiba dan Neji pergi (sambil mengancam Naruto yang kamarnya ada di depan kamar Hinata-chan) itu membuat semua orang pergi dan _Halloween_ ku kacau.

Menyebalkan.

Maksudku, aku harus meluruskan rambutku pagi ini karena rambutku sedang dalam keadaan buruk, lalu Kakashi-sensei telat seperti biasa. Lalu waktu drama, aku terus dimarahi karena lupa dialog, waktu makan siang, aku tidak kebagian _Mountain Dew_ , lalu saat makan di atas atap bersama dengan Shikamaru, dompetku ketinggalan (yang membuatku harus balik lagi, walaupun tidak mungkin ada orang yang menemukannya karena yang senang naik keatap hanya aku). Lalu saat aku berputar- putar di kursiku di kantor _The Leaflet_ , Tsunade-sama terus menatapku seperti pemburu.

Semuanya dalam satu hari!

Padahal aku sudah memakai kostum keren dan sudah ingin berkeliling meminta permen!

Itu semua tidak terjadi!  
TRADISI SUDAH HANCUR DAN SEKARANG SEMUANYA KACAU—

"Ini,"

Aku terkaget saat sarung bantalku tiba- tiba terasa lebih berat. Menjeda pemikiran di kepalaku, aku melirik Sasuke-kun yang tengah memegang permen (yang biasa dibeli orang untuk dibagikan).

—khususnya satu kantong _Crunch Bars_.

"Menikahlah denganku…" bisikku, mengambil cokelat itu dari tangannya dan menahannya di depan dadaku, "kau memberi aku cokelat!"

Sasuke-kun mengedikan bahu canggung dan aku memperhatikan rona merah tipis yang menghias wajahnya mendengar leluconku. "cowok selalu melakukan hal ini pada pacarnya..."

"Benar," memang sekarang aku sudah punya cokelat, tapi ini tidak seketika membuat situasinya jadi membaik… aku harus mengambil kesempatan! "Dan kau tahu apa lagi yang biasa cowok lakukan untuk pacarnya?" tanyaku, mencolek dadanya yang seksi. "mereka membawa pacarnya pergi kencan untuk menyemangatinya lagi karena rencana _Halloween_ mereka tidak berjalan sesuai rencana…"

Aku mencoleknya lagi.

"Kalau kau mengerti maksudku—"

"Kau ingin melakukan apa?" tanyanya, terdengar curiga.

"Aku ingin pergi _trick-and-treating_ , lah!"

Sasuke-kun memutar bolamatanya, "kau harus merasa cukup kalau begitu." dia meraih pergelangan tanganku (orang sering sekali melakukan ini padaku…) dan mulai menarikku ke tangga, "ayo.".

Untung saja aku memakai sepatu flatku. Maksudku, kalau aku berencana untuk pergi mengumpulkan permen dan harus memanjat dinding, aku cukup pintar untuk tidak memakai sepasang _high heels_. Saat kami setengah berlari di tangga (menuju atap, sepertinya), aku harus memegangi layer dari gaunku, yang sangat berat.

Saat kami sampai di atap, aku menyadari bahwa malamini sangat terang.

"Malam ini bulan purnama." kata Sasuke-kun.

Aku mendengus, "kau mau berubah jadi serigala dan memangsaku, ya?"

Dia menyeringai padaku, menampakan taring palsu yang melengkapi kostumnya.

"Aku vampir, ingat?" jawabnya sambil melangkah mendekat dengan raut jahil di wajahnya.

Dia mungkin mengira aku akan menghindar dan melangkah mundur. _Che_ , tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukanya! Dia menghentikan langkahnya saat dia tepat berada di depanku! Maksudku, kalau kami memiliki tinggi yang sama (yang mana tidak, karena dia lebih tinggi sekitar satu kepala dariku) maka wajah kami akan bersentuhan. Serius, karena aku sependek ini, aku rasa wajahku akan bersentuhan dengan dada (dewa)nya, tapi karena aku sedang menatap matanya… jadi tidak. Intinya adalah kami sangat dekat… seringai Sasuke-kun semakin lebar dan taring palsunya mengintip dari balik bibir sempurnanya.

"Dan kau adalah mangsa-ku"

Aku mendesah sebal dan memukul pundaknya.

(INI SEMUA SALAH NARUTO YANG BODOH!)

"Aku bukan mangsamu!" aku berteriak, menunjuknya. "aku _Maiden_ , sialan! Mangsa dan _Maiden_ itu dua orang yang berbeda!"

Sasuke terkekeh dan melirik ke belakang tubuhku. Dia mengernyit lalu merengut.

"Itu bukannya tasmu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dengan jarinya.

Aku berbalik dan melihat tas hitam dan hiasan kulit coklat yang cantik milikku. Dengan culunnya aku melangkah mengambilnya, aku membuka isinya sambil mengecek semua isi yang ada di dalamnya. _Blackberry_ hitamku yang tercinta? Ada. _Lipgloss_ rasa permen kapas yang aku pinjam dari Hinata-chan dan tidak aku kembalikan? Ada. Buku yang dibelikan Shikamaru dan yang dia pikir aku akan suka karena diceritakan dengan sudut pandang orang pertama dan ceritanya terdengar _girly_? Ada. _iPod_ ku yang terbungkus _case_ berwarna _pink_ yang keren? Ada.

"Sakura, kenapa di tasmu ada _speakers_ nya?" tanya Sasuke-kun heran.

Aku semakin cinta dengan tas ini karena ada _speaker_ nya. Ada kabel yang bisa untuk mencolokan _mp3 player_ atau _iPod_ agar kau bisa mendengarkan musik. Mengabaikan pertanyaannya, aku mencabut kabel _earphone_ dari _iPod_ ku dan memasang kabel dari tasku. Aku memainkan musik secara acak dan mengatur volumenya cukup keras untuk kami dengar, tapi pelan agar tidak ada orang lain yang mendengar kegiatan kami di atas atap.

Kami duduk di balok tempat kemarin kami tidur- tiduran saat piknik di bawah cahaya rembulan dan mulai memakan cokelat yang sudah diberikan Sasuke untukku.

Sasuke-kun mengernyitkan wajahnya mendengar lagu yang sedang diputar.

(HEY AKU MEMANG SUKA LAGU 'WITH LOVE'! NADANYA ENAK!)

"Cokelat kesukaanmu apa?"

(Ya Tuhan, dia kelihatan seksi banget…)

"Kau sudah pernah tanya itu terakhir kali kita di sini," jawabnya, "aku tidak suka yang manis- manis."

Aku merengut menatapnya sambil meneruskan kunyahan _Aero Bar_ , "aku tahu kau bilang begitu, tapi itu kan sekitar satu bulan yang lalu. Aku mencoba membantu dan aku pikir kau sudah berubah. Jadi begini, kalau kau tidak suka cokelat, aku rasa kita tidak cocok."

Sasuke-kun menatapku heran dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Oh, gitu?"

"Yep," jawabku dengan nada yang sama, terus memasukan potongan cokelat gelembung ke mulutku.

Tiba- tiba aku mendapat sebuah ide yang nakal. _Well_ , tidak nakal, tapi sedikit nakal. Dan sangat klise tapi biar saja. Dengan malu, aku menconcongkan tubuhku ke samping, ke tubuhnya. Aku memajukan wajahku sampai bibir kami bersentuhan. Saat dia menyadari gerakanku (dia kan cowok…), aku memasukan lidahku dan memberikan cokelat ke dalam mulutnya. Setelah mentransfer rasa manis itu aku menarik diri di saat yang bersamaan dengan lagu kesukaanku.

Aku melompat dan menepukan tangan senang.

"Ya tuhan, Sasuke-kun aku suka banget sama lagu ini!"

Saat _Edwin McCain_ mulai memainkan melodi mereka untuk lagu 'I'll Be' (SUKA BANGET LAGU INI), adegan di film _A Cinderella Story_ saat Austin dan Sam mulai berdansa saat mereka meninggalkan pesta kostum, dan sayangnya adegan itu tidak bisa pergi.

Tuhan…

Aku suka lagu ini.

Aku menatap Sasuke-kun sambil bangkit berdiri, dia masih duduk dengan satu kakinya menekuk ke atas dan lengannya ia letakan di atasnya. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan tersenyum canggung.

"Dansa denganku?" tanyaku malu.

"Apa?" Sasuke-kun merona (iya, aku juga tahu!) dan memalingkan wajahnya (ya tuhan, dia malu…). Dia membersihkan tenggorokannya lalu kembali menatapku, mencoba terlihat tenang lagi. "kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" tanyanya

Aku melangkah mendekat, berhati- hati dengan gaunku lalu berhenti, berdiri di antara kakinya. Aku meraih tangannya saat _chorus_ mulai dinyanyikan

"Karena kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan tendang bokongmu…"

(Okay, mungkin itu bukan jawaban yang paling bagus.)

Aku menariknya berdiri (dia juga bukannya menolak) dan meletakan tangannya di pinggulku.

"Hn."

Senyum di bibirku melebar saat dia memelukku, membawaku mendekat pada tubuhnya saat tubuh kami mengayun dengan musik. Saat lagu hampir berakhir, kami berhenti bergerak dan hanya melihat mata satu sama lain. Aku sering menatap matanya, dan setiap kali aku melakukannya, aku selalu merasakan bahwa semua yang aku rasakan juga terefleksi di mata hitam gelap itu.

Aku menatap matanya dan semuanya terasa benar.

Sasuke-ku bergerak terlebih dulu, aku melihat dia menurunkan wajahnya untuk menciumku.

Dia selalu menciumku. Ini seharusnya tidak mempengaruhi aku, tapi ciuman kali ini…

Berbeda.

Sempurna.

…

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 1November 12.02 AM**

 **Suasana Hati** : Menakjubakan

 **Musik** : Katakanlah bahwa kita tercipta untuk satu sama lain

 **Lokasi** : Surga

 ** _Subjek : Aku sudah terjebak_**

Bagaimana cara kau mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu'?

Aku tahu aku mencintai dia.

Aku rasa aku menyadarinya saat terakhir kali kami berciuman.

Rasanya benar.

Sempurna.

Maksudku, bukan ciuman yang panas yang membuat seluruh tubuhmu terbakar seperti itu—bukannya aku tidak suka yang seperti itu, hanya saja ciuman ini manis. Rasanya bukan hanya sekedar gairah, rasanya seperti…nyata.

—seperti sesuatu yang murni, penuh kepedulian dan manis.

Dia hanya menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku dan semua pemikiran yang buruk seketika pergi.

Itu adalah cinta.

Dan aku menerimanya sekarang.

(ITU BENAR SEKARANG AKU ADA DI TANAH MESIR TAPI TIDAK LAGI DI SUNGAI NIL*)

Tapi—

Bagaimana cara aku memberitahunya?

…

 **Komentar**

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk** ** _'Aku sudah terjebak'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 1 November 12.04 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Benarkah?_**

 **Lazy1 :** Memang tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanmu…

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk** ** _'Aku sudah terjebak'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 1 November 12.11 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Manis_**

 **10-10** : Tidak penting bagaimana caranya, yang penting itu kejadian!

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk** ** _'Aku sudah terjebak'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 1 November 12.14 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Inilah apa yang akan aku lakukan…_**

 **KingOfRamen** : Kau harus mengatakannya saat kalian sedang makan, dengan begitu dia tidak akan pergi karena makanannya belum habis.

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk** ** _'Aku sudah terjebak'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 1 November 12.21 AM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **Bark-n-Bite** : ML sama dia.

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk** ** _'Aku sudah terjebak'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 1 November 12.22 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Manisnya!_**

 **Cutie-Karin** : Coba bawa dia untuk kencan yang sempurna.

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk** ** _'Aku sudah terjebak'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 1 November 12.32 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Sayang, kami sudah memberitahumu sejak lama!_**

 **Sexy-In0** : Katakan saja. Yang terpenting adalah mengungkapkannya!

 ** _…_**

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk** ** _'Aku sudah terjebak'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 1 November 12.36 AM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **kINKy** : Pastikan kalian sendirian

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk** ** _'Aku sudah terjebak'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 1 November 12.47 AM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **WhiteEyes56** : Yang penting jangan melakukan sesuatu yang membuat mereka pergi.

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk** ** _'Aku sudah terjebak'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 1 November 12.49 AM**

 ** _Subjek: YOSH! BENIH CINTAMU SUDAH BERSEMI DENGAN BAIK!_**

 **ShiningYouth11** : Ini MENAKJUBKAN Cherry-san! Kau harus melakukannya di taman bunga!

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk** ** _'Aku sudah terjebak'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 1 November 1.01 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Entahlah, tapi aku pikir begini…_**

 **Blond'n'Beautiful** :Cium dia. Lalu bisikan di bibirnya.

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk** ** _'Aku sudah terjebak'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 1 November 1.13 AM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **Uchiha2** : Aku rasa tidak penting, selama kau mengatakanya.

…

Saran semua orang buruk.

Hal buruk yang lainnya adalah bahwa aku harus mengatakan padanya. Walau bagaimanapun aku harus mengatakan pada Sasuke-kun bahwa aku mencintainya. Percaya padaku, aku juga akan lebih senang merahasiakannya tapi itu sangat sulit.

Buruk.

Setiap aku menatap mata indahnya aku hanya ingin merengkuhnya dan tidak akan melepasnya lagi lalu mengatakan padanya bahwa aku mencintainya lagi dan lagi, dan itu aneh—

BURUK!

(Ini saat soundtrack hidupku memutar "Things I'll Never Say"…

Atau mungkin "Misty's Song"—

Semuanya sesuai dengan situasi ini!)

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari halaman bukuku (aku sedang mencoba membaca _"The Queen Geek Social Club"_ yang dibelikan Shikamaru untukku akhir pekan lalu) dan menemukan kursi Sasuke-kun yang dibalik menghadapku di sisi lain meja. Dia menuliskan hal rondom di bukunya karena seperti biasa, Kakashi-sensei telat.

"Aku baik- baik saja," jawabku, menggigit bibirku agar tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh, seperti entahlah…

(AKU MENCINTAIMU.)

Untuk menjaga agar bibirku tidak mengatakan kata kriminal, aku menyibukan diri dengan buku.

 _"What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?"—bagaimana aku bisa memuaskanmu malam ini?_

 _"Huh?"_

 _Aku menyandarkan tubuh ke jendela, "apa?"_

 _Dia menelan ludah secara paksa, seperti kalimat jujur tengah menyangkut di tenggorokannya, "Aku mencintaimu."_

KENAPA TIDAK BISA SEMUDAH ITU?

(Oke, aku menyadari bahwa pemuda di dalam buku tidak benar- benar mengatakannya dari hatinya, tapi setidaknya dia punya keberanian untuk mengatakannya!)

Aku memelototi novel itu dan berpikir untuk merobeknya (namun itu akan membuat aku diperhatikan). Tapi serius deh, di buku, keduanya (namanya Dustin dan Shelby, Shelby adalah pencerita) baru kembali dari kencan dan pemuda itu mengantarnya pulang.

Sasuke-kun dan aku tinggal berseberangan satu sama lain dan pada akhirnya dia selalu mengantarku sampai depan pintu kamar.

Kenapa tidak bisa semudah ini?

SIALAN!

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _"Iya, aku rasa begitu." dia mencengkeram stang kemudi dan berkonsentrasi padanya, "rasanya menyebalkan."_

 _"Dustin, kau tidak mencintaiku. Kau hanya merasa putusasa."_

Bagaimana kalau Sasuke-kun menjawabnya begitu? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak mengatakan dia juga mencintaiku? Bagaimana kalau dia hanya ingin mendapatkan akses ke celanaku atau apa (yang tidak mungkin, karena kenyataan bahwa banyak gadis yang lebih cantik dari aku yang rela berdarah hanya untuk mendapat kesempatan mengencaninya.)?

Atau yang lebih parah—

Bagaimana kalau dia juga bilang dia mencintaiku…?

Aku meneguk ludah dan menutup buku, membiarkannya mendarat di atas meja dengan suara bedebam.

Bagaimana kalau aku mengungkapkan bahwa aku mencintainya dan seketika dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai aku juga?

Kau harus bagaimana kalau begitu?

Aku mencoba membayangkannya di dalam kepalaku. Aku membayangkan saat _Halloween_ saat kami sedang berdansa dan dia merengkuhku dan menciumku dengan ciuman sempurnanya… aku bisa membayangkannya, dia dengan kostum vampirnya dan aku dengan gaun _maiden_ ku (BUKAN MANGSA!). Dia memutar tubuhku dan menciumku setelah melepasnya dia berbisik "Sakura, aku mencintaimu."

Apa yang akan aku katakan?

Aku mengambil buku dan membuka di halaman yang terakhir aku baca.

"Kau yakin kau baik- baik saja?" tanyanya lagi. "kau sedikit memerah."

Aku menganggukan kepala lagi dan lagi, "aku baik- baik saja."

Sasuke-kun mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengamatiku sebelum mengedikan bahu setelah beberapa saat. Dia menyadari bahwa walaupun aku tidak baik- baik saja, aku tidak akan memberitahunya. Dia meneruskan melakukan entah apa yang sedang dia lakukan, aku kembali mencoba membaca. Yang sebenarnya tidak, karena aku terus menatapnya.

Ugh.

Aku jatuh cinta.

…sialan.

* * *

*refer to the river joke

 **ThanksTo: KhaLerie Hikari, Cherrynia Uchiha, UchiHaruno Misaki, Rhein98, Y0ktf, pinktomato, AoRizuki, ToruPerri, ALin, QiYamiharu, Linana Zhafirna, yazura, Nikechaann, koizumi chiaki, zeedezly. clalucindtha, adora13, Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno Hime, misakiken, sarahdeval**

 **A.N** : gak masalah ya, soundtrack yang Cherry tulis nggak ditranslate. Hoho pas banget deh publish ini di tanggal yang sama dengan postingan blog cherry, sehari setelah Halloween :'D

Pada pesta Halloween nggak kemarin?

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title : TheCherryOnTop**

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor the story.

 **Warning:** This is an Indonesian translation of ohwhatsherface's story with the same title. Done with permission.

 **Summary:**

Sakura tidak pernah menjadi pusat perhatian, namun tiba- tiba semua orang memperhatikannya. Hal itu membuat Sakura melakukan sesuatu, **_Blog it_**! Tentu saja!

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **.**

 ** **.****

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Jumat, 9 November 12.18 PM**

 **Suasana Hati** : Semangat. Energi penuh seratus persen.

 **Musik** : Aku melihat malaikat

 **Lokasi** : Perpustakaan Sekolah ( ada sesuatu yang harus dipelajari)

 ** _Subjek : Autumn's a beauty!_**

T. G. I. F CINTAKU!

Akhirnya!

Walau tidak cukup pantas dirayakan karena kami toh masih tinggal di sekolah, dan kami masih melihat orang- orang yang kami suka (dan kebanyakan yang tidak kami suka), dan kami masih melihat guru- guru yang kami benci, dan kami masih— _well_ , kau sudah paham maksudku.

Tapi terserahlah, akhir pekan ini diselenggarakan Festival Musim Gugur Konoha!

YAYYYYYY!

Ini adalah saat di mana anggota Dewan Akademi membantu Ketua Komunitas Konoha dengan membentuk sukarelawan untuk membantu mengatur festival yang menakjubkan. Aku sering membantu beberapa tahun terakhir, namun untuk tahun ini aku ingin duduk manis dan menikmati festival saja.

OH AKU TIDAK BISA MENUNGGU LEBIH LAMA!

AKU SANGAT BERSEMANGAT!

Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan! Ada Bianglala, _The Tilt Whirl_ , Stroberi Berputar, dan komidi putar _._

—dan…

Rumah Hantu.

( _Yeah_ , aku tidak begitu suka dengan tempat yang satu itu. Tempat itu seperti… entahlah, membuat aku takut setengah mati!)

Jadi yang akan aku lakukan adalah menghadiri festival, sama seperti siswa dan penduduk kota lainnya, dan tidak pergi dekat- dekat dengan Rumah Hantu itu.

Aku akan pergi ke Rumah Terowongan atau ke mana gitu dengan Tada kemudian memperkosanya di kegelapan.

(Seriusan deh, kau juga akan melakukannya, kalau kau ada kesempatan, yang mana tidak ada, karena aku akan menendang bokong malangmu. Ya, aku posesif.)

Tapi aku punya prediksi untuk Festival Musim Gugur kali ini! Karena setiap tahun Komite Penyelenggara Festival selalu mengeluh kepada Kepala Sekolah, tentang siswa yang membuat masalah saat mereka berkunjung, aku melihat beberapa kemungkinan:

-Seperti biasa, perkelahian antar wanita, tapi kali ini sambil basah- basahan

-Ledakan (yang sama sekali bukan karena kembang api)

-Kembang api dinyalakan lebih awal daripada semestinya

-Seseorang jatuh ke air dari wahana _Terowongan Cinta_

Dan ada orang yang kembali pergi bersama dengan formasi yang sama dengan pesta dansa waktu itu, (a) mereka akan menghadiri acara sebagai pasangan, (b) mereka akan menghadiri bersama sebagai teman, (c) mereka akan datang sebagai teman yang berpura- pura menjadi pasangan :

- **Kopi Susu** dan **Gadis Cepol** (a) (mereka sedang dalam kondisi yang baik. Sekarang. Bisa saja berubah.)

- **Rubah** dan **Putri Malu** (a)(b) (belum begitu bisa ditentukan. **Rubah** sangat tidak peka)

- **Merepotkan** dan **Pink Princess** (b) (hanya sebagai teman, **_Pink Princess_** punya kekasih, ingat? Dan mereka pergi di hari Jumat-nya, bukan Sabtu)

- **Akua** dan **Harpa** (b)(c sepertinya) (tapi mereka terlihat berteman sih)

- **Picasso** dan **Kacamata** (c) (tapi Picasso sangat tidak bisa ditebak, jadi entahlah)

- **Raksasa Lembut** dan **Kipas** (b) (c) (aku tidak begitu yakin…)

- **Ai** dan **Festival** (a) (suap-suapan waktu itu! Jelas bahwa mereka adalah pasangan!)

DAN TERAKHIR:

- **Tada** dan **Cherry** (a) (JELAS BANGET)

Jadi, siapa lagi yang mau datang?

 _Well_ , kami ( **Tada** dan **aku** ) akan pergi hari Sabtu sih, tapi terserah…

 **P.S.**

Apa kau pikir itu akan menjadi waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan…

 _Aku mencintaimu?_

…

 **Komentar**

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk** ** _'Autumn's a beauty!'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Jumat, 9 November 3.04 PM**

 ** _Subjek: AKU! AKU! AKU!_**

 **KingOfRamen007** : OH AKU DATANG! AKU DATANG MALAM INI!

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk KingOfRamen007**

 **Dibagikan pada Jumat, 9 November 3.05 PM**

 ** _Subjek: KAU! KAU! KAU!_**

 **TheCherryOnTop** : Benarkah? Mungkin kita bisa ketemu di sana!

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Jumat, 9 November 3.06 PM**

 ** _Subjek: paasti akan menyenangkan!_**

 **KingOfRamen007** : Aku akan ikut kontes makan _hot dog_!

…

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk** ** _'Autumn's a beauty!'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Jumat, 9 November 3.07 PM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **kINKy** : Aku akan datang. Temanku memintaku datang bersama, jadi aku setuju. Aku sepertinya akan berpartisipasi dalam sebuah kontes yang mana kami akan membuat wajah kami belepotan makanan. Aku tidak begitu ingin melakukannya, tapi teman macam apa yang meninggalkan temannya saat dia meminta waktumu… er… meminta atau memaksa?

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk kINKy**

 **Dibagikan pada Jumat, 9 November 3.08 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Tambahkan subjek di sini_**

 **TheCherryOnTop** : _GAH_? Kalau aku, tidak akan mau. _WOW_ kau teman yang sangat baik. Biarkan aku menebak, kau pergi dengan Naruto, kan? Selamat bersenang- senang dan menambah berat badan sekitar limapuluh _pound—sekitar 22 kg_!(L)

…

 **DIHAPUS**

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk** ** _'Autumn's a beauty!'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Jumat, 9 November 3.11 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Aku benci musim gugur. Terlalu dingin_**

 **Lazy1** : Oke. Kita pergi jam berapa?

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Lazy1**

 **Dibagikan pada Jumat, 9 November 3.14 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Serius? Kalau aku CINTA banget!_**

 **TheCherryOnTop** : Aku mau ganti baju dulu terus ngerjain PR, jadi aku bisa bebas sepanjang akhir pekan dan bisa keluar selama mungkin dengan Sasuke-kun (L). Aku cuma perlu baca _Madame Bovary_ (jangan khawatir, sudah hampir selesai!), lalu membuat laporan praktikum dari tes nutrisi yang kita kerjakan hari ini, kemudian Asuma-sensei menyuruh kita membuat rencana diet sehat untuk seseorang di pengamalan Sains (aku masih terus berpikir bahwa dia sangat berlawanan dengan materi yang dia ajarkan, karena dia tetap merokok). Mungkin aku akan selesai mengerjakan semua itu jam 5, jadi kita ketemu jam 5.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Jumat, 9 November 3.17 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Dingin terlalu merepotkan_**

 **Lazy1** : Kedengarannya bagus. Dan Asuma-sensei adalah guru yang hebat. Tapi kau benar, aku juga banyak PR, jadwalku jelek banget. Merepotkan… maksudku: Fisika, Matematika, Drama, Biologi, Literatur, Hukum, Olahraga, kemudian Kimia. Aku menghabiskan setengah hari denganmu. SETENGAHNYA! _Sigh_ … jam 5 aku setuju, kamarku atau kamarmu?

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Lazy1**

 **Dibagikan pada Jumat, 9 November 3.19 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Tapi rasanya tuh nyaman banget!_**

 **TheCherryOnTop** : Um, kau bisa datang ke sini. Kalau aku yang keluar, bisa- bisa ketemu Sasuke-kun di jalan dan tidak pernah sampai di kamarmu. XD

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Jumat, 9 November 3.20 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Sama sekali tidak_**

 **Lazy1** : Rencana yang bagus

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Lazy1**

 **Dibagikan pada Jumat, 9 November 3.21 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Iya_**

 **TheCherryOnTop** : Oka-y!

…

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk** ** _'Autumn's a beauty!'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Jumat, 9 November 3.29 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Aku suka musim panas_**

 **Blond'n'Beautiful** : Itu akan jadi waktu yang sempurna untuk mengatakan _Aku mencintaimu,_ Cherry. Lakukanlah.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Blond'n'Beautiful**

 **Dibagikan pada Jumat, 9 November 3.30 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Kalau kesukaanku musim semi_**

 **TheCherryOnTop** : Menurutmu begitu?

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Jumat, 9 November 3.31 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Musim yang indah_**

 **Blond'n'Beautiful** : Manis, aku tahu.

…

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk** ** _'Autumn's a beauty!'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Jumat, 9 November 3.41 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Ini sedikit menggangguku_**

 **Sexy-In0** : Kenapa **Merepotkan** ini selalu pergi ke acara- acara dengan **Pink Princess**?

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Sexy-In0**

 **Dibagikan pada Jumat, 9 November 3.43 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Aw, sedihnya_**

 **TheCherryOnTop** : Kenapa tidak? Mereka kan teman.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Jumat, 9 November 3.31 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Serius!_**

 **Sexy-In0** : Iya tapi, tapi dia bisa saja pergi dengan gadis yang ada hubungan dengannya seperti **Harpa** atau **Kipas**.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Sexy-In0**

 **Dibagikan pada Jumat, 9 November 3.46 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Move on, yuk!_**

 **TheCherryOnTop** : Hanya karena seseorang punya pacar, bukan berarti dia berhenti berteman dengan orang lain.

…

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk** ** _'Autumn's a beauty!'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Jumat, 9 November 3.52 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Aw, aku sudah merindukanmu_**

 **10-10** : Sial, **Cherry**. Kau tidak memposting sesuatu cukup lama. (SATU MINGGU SAMA DENGAN LAMA!) Kau bahkan tidak pamer hubunganmu spektakulermu dengan **Tada** pada kami, kemana saja kau?

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk 10-10**

 **Dibagikan pada Jumat, 9 November 3.54 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Perasaanmu terbalas!_**

 **TheCherryOnTop** : Hai Wanita, kita satu sekolah. Kau harusnya tahu tugas menumpuk yang merepotkan. Biarkan aku istirahat. Aku tidak bisa _update_ SETIAP hari. ( _well_ , biasanya aku begitu, tapi sekarang aku sangat sibuk, jadi _yeah_ …)

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Jumat, 9 November 3.52 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Oh, benarkah?_**

 **10-10** : Aku rasa ini momen yang menyentuh, tapi entahlah. Aku rasa kau benar. Gai-sensei memberiku PR matematika satu buku penuh untuk akhir pekan ini karena menurutnya aku perlu memperbaiki PR yang tidak aku kerjakan karena katanya aku sibuk menyemai romens dengan pacarku. Serius deh!

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Chapter Dua Belas**

 **Sayang, Aku Rasa Inilah Surga!**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

Aku yakin kau penasaran kenapa aku menghabiskan malam Jumatku dengan Shikamaru di festival bukannya dengan pacarku.

Jujur saja, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Tidak juga sih, aku tahu kenapa. Sama seperti yang aku katakan pada Ino tadi, hanya karena aku mulai berkencan dengan Sasuke-kun, bukan berarti aku akan bersama dengannya setiap saat. Pergi ke festival dengan Shikamaru di hari Jumat pertama di Konoha adalah sebuah tradisi yang sudah aku lakukan sejak tingkat enam.

Selain itu—

Aku juga akan datang ke sini dengan Sasuke-kun besok!

"Kenapa kau tidak muntah?" tanya Shikamaru, satu alisnya terangkat melihat semua makanan yang aku beli.

"Um, mungkin karena aku bukan gadis kurus kering centil yang biasa kau kencani," jawabku sarkastik, menggigit _corndog_ -ku. Aku cemberut menatap Shikamaru, karena—"kau juga makan sebanyak aku, bodoh!"

Jadi, kami, Shikamaru dan aku rencananya akan makan dengan bahagia sampai gemuk malam ini.

"Lagipula," gumamku sambil mengunyah (Etika? Etika itu apa ya?) "kalau aku sudah beli kue, aku harus memakannya."

"Itu sangat tidak nyambung, tapi terserah kau lah."

Memang bukan kue, sih. Bukan, meja kami berisi _corn dog_ , punyaku dengan kecap, punya Shikamaru dengan sawi, (EW!) beberapa bungkus permen kapas (empat), _popcorn_ caramel (cuma satu, sih), berkaleng- kaleng _Mountain Dew_ , dan _hot fudge sundae_ ukuran jumbo yang akan kami makan bersama selagi meleleh.

"Aku sejujurnya tidak begitu mengerti peribahasa itu," kataku padanya, menyendok _sundae_ ke dalam mulutku (Oke, ini _sundae_ yang sangat enak. Aku tidak tahan menunggunya meleleh sia- sia!) "apa artinya punya kue dan harus memakannya?"

"Artinya kau menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih daripada kemampuanmu atau lebih dari yang seharusnya, atau mempunyai dua hal yang berlawanan."

Aku cemberut, "tapi itu sama sekali tidak nyambung. Mungkin sebagai peribahasa, memang terdengar dalam dan puitis, tapi kalau diucapkan secara lisan, kalau kau mengatakannya pada seseorang seperti Naruto atau Ino, mereka akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'kalau aku punya kue, kenapa aku tidak boleh memakannya?'"

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala dan terkekeh, "mungkin kalau Naruto akan jawab begitu, tapi Ino tidak akan. Dia mungkin akan meneriaki aku karena sudah memberi saran untuk memakan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya gendut."

Aku tertawa mendengarnya dan kami meneruskan makan.

"Jadi…" aku menerbangkan _corndog_ -ku ke tempat sampah, "bagaimana cerita putusnya kau dengan Temari?"

Shikamaru menyeringai (pahit…?), "aku sudah menunggumu bertanya tentang itu sekitar dua minggu setengah, tahu tidak? Maksudku, kau adalah orang paling berisik yang pernah aku temui—bukan bermaksud mengejek—jadi aku terkejut karena kau tidak memojokanku ke dinding dan memintaku menceritakannya tepat setelah kejadian itu terjadi."

Aku mengedikan bahu, tidak tahu apa aku harus senang atau tersinggung.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku.

Shikamaru mengedikan bahu—

Yang menurutku aneh.

Shikamaru tidak pernah tertutup padaku…

"Hey, kau baik- baik saja?" tanyaku, mencoleknya ringan, "kalau kau tidak mau cerita—"

"Aku menyakitinya Sakura," Shikamaru mengaku, merunduk ke meja. Aku mendorong eskrim mendekat padanya (karena di dalam kepalaku, Shikamaru terkadang adalah seorang cewek, dan kalau cewek sedang sedih, kita menyantap _crème de glace_ itu, oke!) "Aku…"

Shikamaru mendesah.

"Aku menyelingkuhi Temari."

Rahangku hampir jatuh tapi ada makanan di dalam mulutku dan aku tahu bahwa pemandangan _corndog_ yang menyembur dari mulutku bukan sesuatu yang ingin dilihat Shikamaru.

"Kau apa?" aku mendesis, menyipitkan mata.

Shikamaru menggerutu dari balik lengannya dan suasana bahagia yang biasa aku rasakan saat aku berada di carnival seperti ini pergi.

"Kau selingkuh darinya?" ulangku keras, memukul meja. "kau tega?"

"Hey…" Shikamaru merengut membela diri, "tingkahmu seperti panci yang memanggil ketel 'hitam'."

"Cukup dengan metafora anehmu, Shikamaru, ini serius. Kau baru bilang kalau kau selingkuh—"

Dia mendengus.

"Oh _please_ , memangnya kau tidak selingkuh dari Sasuke."

"Ya Tuhan!" mataku melebar, aku menatap sekeliling untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Lalu aku memelotoinya. "Shikamaru, ini tidak sama!" aku berkata dengan suara yang rendah walau tidak ada satu orang pun yang berada dalam jarak dengar, "saat aku bersama _Sexy_ -sensei setelah kelas habis, Sasuke-kun dan aku tidak dalam suatu hubungan apapun!"

"Itu benar, tapi kau sadar kan kau masih memanggilnya _Sexy_ -sensei—"

"Kau selingkuh dengan siapa?" tanyaku, menyesap _Mountain Dew_ ku santai.

Jangan salahkan aku.

Aku berpikir bahwa berselingkuh saat kau masih berhubungan dengan seseorang sangat, sangat jahat dan salah, tapi Shikamaru tetap sahabatku dan aku tidak akan memusuhinya karena itu. Toh aku tidak terlibat dalam hubungan itu.

…walau aku merasa sangat kasihan pada Temari.

"Ino?" kataku, berharap mendapatkan reaksi.

Tidak ada.

"…Tenten?" tebakku.

"Oh, iya. Karena aku ingin sekali dibantai oleh Neji Hyuuga."

Oh, benar. Neji sudah terlalu memenuhi Tenten. Dia bukan sesuatu yang akan didekati cowok sepintar Shikamaru.

"Tayuya?" aku terdengar semakin memaksa.

Sedikit.

Mereka pernah berkencan di tingkat Sembilan (dia dan Shikamaru. Tayuya dan Temari pernah bertengkar hebat. Seriusan)—

YA TUHAN.

"Kin…?"

Dia membeku dan berkedut dan aku terperangah…

Aku merasa seperti baru memukul kepalanya.

"Kau selingkuh dengan cewek jalang itu?"

Aku tidak biasanya memanggil seorang gadis jalang (kecuali Karin. Saat dia membajak teritorialku) tapi aku sangat benci Kin dan semua trik jahatnya. Aku yakin kau penasaran kenapa. Aku akan menceritakannya, sejak aku bersekolah di Leaf Akademi, Kin-Jalang seperti memiliki masalah denganku, entahlah tapi cewek itu selalu mengajakku bertengkar. Jujur saja aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya.

"APA YANG SALAH DENGANMU? KENAPA, KENAPA, KENAPA KAU MAU MENYELINGKUHI TEMARI DENGAN KIN—"

"Yang benar Ino, dasar kau _banshee_ menyebalkan."

"Aku _banshee_ menyebalkan? _Banshee_ menyebalkan itu lebih cocok untuk cewek yang selingkuh denganmu di belakang Temari, Ino."

Tunggu.

Shikamaru bilang Ino…?

Aku kembali duduk di kursiku (tidak begitu sadar bahwa aku sudah berdiri. KARENA TERLALU TERBAWA SUASANA!) dan mengedip.

"Ino…?"

Dia berkedut dan mengangguk.

"Tidak sengaja."

"Dengan Ino?"

"Iya, dengan Ino."

Aku mengedip lagi dan memutuskan untuk menyendok eskrim (yang hampir mencair) kami.

Untuk beberapa alasan, aku merasa sakit. Aku tidak pernah memedulikan hubungan Shikamaru dan Temari. Maksudku, aku sudah tahu bahwa mereka pada akhirnya akan berpisah. Shikamaru sudah pernah bilang padaku pada bulan September bahwa dia berencana untuk segera memutuskan Temari, jadi aku jelas tahu bahwa mereka akan putus, tapi entah kenapa situasi ini membunuhku. Temari baru saja diselingkuhi pacarnya dengan musuh terbesarnya.

Tiba- tiba, aku tidak bisa menyalahkann kenapa dia berlari hampir menangis.

 _Hell_ , kalau Sasuke-kun mengkhianatiku dengan musuh terbesarku (memangnya aku punya?) aku akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Aku mendengus memikirkannya.

(Aku yakin kalau aku punya musuh terbesar, itu berarti Tsunade-sama)

Jadi mana mungkin Sasuke berselingkuh dariku dengan dia?

…

 ** _The Leaflet: Koran Leaf Akademi_**

 _Ditulis oleh siswa, untuk siswa_

 _Konten…_

 _Editorial…_

 _Halaman 2_

 _Pertunjukan Bakat Leaf Akademi…_

 _Halaman 3_

 _Basket terbaik : Leaf Akademi mengalahkan Sound…_

 _Halaman 6_

 _Kencan Sempurna…_

 _Halaman 8_

 _Festival Musim Gugur Tiba! …_

 _Halaman 9_

 _Masalah dengan Seragam? …_

 _Halaman 10_

 _TheCherryOnTop: Suka atau Benci? …_

 _Halaman 11_

 _Horoskop! …_

 _Halaman 13_

 _Seni Siswa…_

 _…_

 _Halaman 8_

 ** _The Leaflet: Koran Leaf Akademi_**

 _…_

 ** _KENCAN SEMPURNA_**

 _Senin, 5 November_

 _Festival musim gugur segera datang dan aku rasa semua orang tahu apa artinya itu._

 _Itu berarti minggu untuk berkencan._

 _Khususnya Sabtu ini, 10 November adalah malam untuk berkencan._

 _Jadi untuk kalian para pemuda (yang semuanya memiliki kesempatan untuk membawa gadis kalian ke Rumah Hantu untuk saling peluk atau ke Terowongan Cinta dan berciuman dalam gelap selama sepuluh menit perjalanan) malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sempurna._

 _Jadi ini adalah beberapa tips dariku._

 ** _A) 5 urutan teratas dari film klasik pilihanku_**

 _1\. 50 First Date – membuatmu tertawa lagi dan lagi dan sangat romantis._

 _2\. The Princess Bride – ini adalah petualangan dongeng yang nyata. Memang sudah lama, tapi masih bagus!_

 _3\. Edward Scissorhands – kalau teman kencanmu tipikal yang 'aw' dan senang dengan hal yang menyesakan hati, lebih baik pilih ini._

 _4\. A Walk To Remember – terusan #3 maksudku, pembuat masalah bertemu dengan si culun pemalu. Walaupun klise, tapi indah dan menyedihkan._

 _5\. Shrek – jangan tertawa. Shrek akan membuat hatimu meleleh, dan cara dia menunjukan kepeduliannya (cinta) kepada Fiona dengan bertingkah seperti anak manja terlalu manis._

 _Jujur saja aku tahu bahwa ada banyak lagi yang lainnya yang lebih baik, tapi pikiranku sedang tidak ada di sini sekarang._

 ** _B) Piknik melihat bulan_**

 _Satu selimut yang nyaman: limapuluh dolar. Dua cokelat panas yang baru saja kau beli karena kau tidak bisa membuatnya sendiri: tiga dolar. Hal klise yang masih bisa kau dilakukan : gratis._

 _Seklise apapun ide dalam berkencan, gadismu tetap akan menikmatinya. Walau semua gadis mengejek dan menjelek- jelekan klise, tapi dalam hati, mereka ingin sekali mengalami setidaknya satu klise yang dilakukan untuk mereka. Karena tidak mungkin melakukan piknik melihat bulan di sekolah ini karena ada jam malam, aku akan menyarankan piknik di bawah cahaya lilin di dalam kamarmu, ingat untuk membersihkan kamar sebelum mengundangnya._

 ** _C) Makanan_**

 _Oke saja kalau kau adalah pemuda klasik yang tidak mau memberikan makananmu. Aku menghormatinya, begitu juga dengan kekasihmu, tapi untuk menunjukan kemauanmu untuk berbagi dengannya, berarti kau menunjukan kemauan untuk membagi sesuatu yang lebih mendalam. Cara mendapatkan hati seseorang adalah melalui perutnya, itu berarti bahwa makanan adalah hal yang penting._

 _Jadi, beri dia makanan. Itu manis, bukannya kekanakan. Beri dia sesuatu yang simpel, contohnya eskrim, yang penting jangan membuat dia batuk, atau meyuapinya paksa, mungkin dia tidak suka dengan makanan yang kau pilih. Dan ingat:_

 _Berikan sewajarnya._

 _Dia tidak makan sebanyak dirimu._

 ** _D) Festival Musim Gugur_**

 _Jadi Festival belum buka sampai Jumat, 9 November, tapi bukan berarti kau tidak bisa membuat rencana._

 _Ada banyak hal yang bisa kalian coba berdua di sana. Contoh simpelnya: cobalah pergi ke booth permainan yang menembak kaleng dan mendapat hadiah boneka hewan. Kalau kau pandai melakukannya, kau bisa mengajarinya, kau bisa memeluknya saat mengajarinya posisi yang benar. Kau bisa juga pergi ke tattoo henna dan digambari sesuatu yang serasi dengannya. Oke ide itu kedengaran culun, tapi manis, walau ini bukan kesukaanku._

 _Mungkin bukan kesukaanmu juga._

 _Tidak masalah._

 _Tidak peduli kesukaanmu apa, yang penting adalah usaha untuk menyenangkan hati gadismu._

 _Ini terdengar garing, tapi selama kau memakai hatimu dalam melakukan sesuatu untuknya, itu adalah yang terpenting._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Ditulis oleh: S Hannaro_

 _…_

"Kau takut?"

Biasanya saat dia tersenyum miring, adalah pemandangan paling seksi di seluruh dunia.

Selalu membuat sesuatu dalam diriku meleleh.

Selalu membuat lututku berubah menjadi jeli.

Selalu membuat tubuhku berputar sedikit—

Tapi sekarang, itu terasa sangat menyebalkan.

Sambil mendesah, aku melipat lenganku di depan dada dan mencoba(MENCOBA!) untuk terlihat berani sambil melirik Teror Rumah Hantu (seriusan deh, namanya itu. Jelek? Iya menurutku juga) kemudian menatap Sasuke-kun, yang masih menarikku.

"Aku. Tidak. Takut!"

Dia menjawabku dengan satu alis yang ia naikan kemudian menunduk menatap lengannya yang sedang aku peluk erat, dengan satu tanganku yang lain memegangi pagar agar kami berhenti berjalan.

Oke.

Iya, baiklah.

Mungkin aku takut—

TAPI CUMA SEDIKIT!

"Aku rasa kau takut," katanya, menggoyangkan lengannya agar terlepas dari genggamanku yang (sangat-sangat) erat. Sasuke-kun menekuk kedua lengannya di depan dada sambil menatapku dengan wajah yang anehnya terlihat sabar. "Kalau kau bilang bahwa kau takut, kita tidak perlu masuk ke Rumah Hantu itu."

"Aku pikir kau delusional!" aku mengumpat sambil menggigit bibir bawahku, "aku tidak takut!"

"Terus kenapa tubuhmu bergetar?" tanyanya.

"KARENA SASUKE, DI SINI DINGIN!" aku berteriak, "JADI BERHENTI MENGATAKAN BAHWA AKU TAKUT SAAT AKU JELAS- JELAS TIDAK—"

Tiba- tiba pria yang sedang mengumpulkan tiket melompat di depan kami. Kalau saja dia adalah pria normal, aku pasti akan memberikan tatapan 'kau sinting' padanya tapi Ya Tuhan, aku tidak bisa menatapnya karena _make up_ nya sangat nyata dan dia sangat menyeramkan.

"YA TUHAN SASUKE, JAUHKAN DIA DARIKU!"

Oke.

Aku baru saja berteriak.

Lalu melompat ke balik punggung Sasuke.

Dan jangan lupakan bahwa aku juga terlihat seperti orang idiot.

—di depan pacarku.

Pria yang memakai kostum dan bermake up seram itu kini menatapku dengan pandangan seperti akulah yang sinting (Ha! Aku bukan orang yang ada botol pecah menancap di kepalanya!) . Dia menatap Sasuke-kun, menggumamkan sesuatu seperti gadis bodoh sebelum pergi.

"Sialan," gumamku, melepaskan Sasuke dan menatap apapun selain dia!

Aku bisa merasakan Sasuke tengah menyeringai.

(APA-APAAN! PACAR MACAM APA YANG TERSENYUM SAAT PACARNYA KETAKUTAN SETENGAH MATI?)

"Berhenti menyeringai," desisku, berjalan (menghentakan kaki) menjauhi dia dan rumah hantu iblis itu (oh! Pria Penjual Es Krim! "aku tahu kau sedang menyeringai."

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku sedang menyeringai?"

Aku bisa mendengarnya menyeringai.

"Kau bahkan tidak melihatku, Sakura."

Lalu aku melihatnya.

Aku membalikan kepalaku dan menatap tepat di matanya, bersiap membuka mulut untuk mengatakan agar dia pergi saja tapi aku tidak bisa. Tidak, berbeda dari apa yang sudah kau bayangkan, dia tidak menciumku. Tidak. Dia hanya menatapku. Dengan kedua matanya. Mata indahnya yang membuat tubuhku tercengang seperti orang bodoh.

Dan dia menyeringai.

Aku merengut dan mencolek rusuknya.

"Tuh kan. Lihat! Kau sedang menyeringai dasar breng—"

"Jadi kau takut?" tanyanya, masih menyeringai (DASAR BRENGSEK!) "kau takut dengan Rumah Hantu, kenapa?"

" _Ch_ , memangnya menurutmu kenapa?" aku menggeram, mencoba melangkah menuju pria penjual eskrim (biarkan aku istirahat dan memakan eskrimku!) tapi tidak bisa karena pacar menyebalkanku tengah menggenggam tanganku dan menahan agar aku tidak melangkah pergi. "aku gampang takut, oke?"

"Hn."

Sasuke-kun akhirnya melepaskanku dan aku melompat beberapa langkah (memang sudah dekat) ke pria penjual eskrim dan membeli satu _cone_ eskrim cokelat. Aku berbalik ke Sasuke-kun yang hanya menatapku menikmati eskrim yang nikmat.

(dan tidak, dia tidak menatapku dengan pandangan yang kotor, dasar kau mesum.)

Aku membuang kertas yang membungkus eskrim dan—

"Kenapa kau tidak mau masuk?"

Aku mengedip bodoh (kenapa aku sering berkedip di karnival ini).

"Huh?"

Sasuke-kun menunjuk ke arah Rumah Hantu dan aku merengut, kesenangan yang dibawa eskrim di tanganku baru saja pergi menguap.

"SASUKE, KITA BARU SAJA MENDISKUSIKAN INI! AKU TIDAK MAU—"

Dia menyeringai dan mulai mendorongku ke sana.

"Jangan cemas Sakura, aku akan melindungimu."

Untuk beberapa alasan, aku tidak bisa berbicara setelah dia mengatakan itu dan dia berhasil membawaku ke pintu masuk Rumah Hantu. Saat aku mendengar suara tawa jahat Drakula dan tawa melengking wanita penyihir, aku baru menyadari di mana aku dan ke mana aku akan berjalan.

Sasuke-kun mencoba membawaku ke pintu namun aku mulai ketakutan lagi.

"TIDAK! TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU! KAU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN INI! MAMA!"

Aku menyadari dia memutar bola matanya sebelum meraih pundakku dan menatapku (dengan matanya) dan membawa wajahnya sangat, sangat dekat seperti dia akan menciumku—

"Apa kau percaya padaku?"

Aku mengedip bodoh.

Lagi.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau percaya padaku?" ulangnya, terdengar sangat serius. "iya, Sakura?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu santai," kata Sasuke-kun, mencoba untuk tidak terdengar jengkel, "aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi padamu."

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"O-okey."

Baiklah.

Saat kami melangkah melewati Rumah Hantu,aku mengulang mantra itu lagi dan lagi di kepalaku untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa semuanya akan baik- baik saja.

Aku mempercayainya.

Aku mempercayainya.

Aku mempercayainya.

(SIAL. KENAPA BANYAK BENDA YANG BERGERAK DI KEGELAPAN? KENAPA AKU TIDAK BISA MELIHAT?)

Aku mempercayainya.

…

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Minggu, 11 November 1.03 AM**

 **Suasana Hati** : Sangat bagus.

 **Musik** : Bagiku, kau aneh dan kau indah…

 **Lokasi** : hampir tidur

 ** _Subjek : Oh, memang aku ingin pamer!_**

Jadi, 'Aku mencintaimu' itu?

Tidak terjadi. Aku punya banyak dan banyak dan BANYAK kesempatan (aku selalu punya kesempatan. Bahkan sekarang juga termasuk kesempatan, tapi aku tidak akan mengatakannya karena kalau akau mengatakan di sini berarti aku harus mengatakan nama asli Tada dan itu bisa membuat siapa identitas Cherry yang sebenarnya ketahuan, jadi tidak akan terjadi di sini).

Ada berton-ton momen, dan tempat, dan waktu romantis dan momen dan tempat dan waktu dimana aku bisa melakukannya.

Tapi aku tidak melakukannya.

Tapi tidak ada gunanya menangisi susu yang sudah tumpah, kan? Aku akan menceritakan apa yang aku lakukan saat kencan dengan pria tercintaku.

Aku pergi ke Rumah Hantu.

Aku membencinya.

Aku berteriak.

Dan aku melompat.

Dan aku hampir kencing di celana.

(dan aku juga kehilangan _Blackberry_ -ku. Aku mungkin sudah menangis sekarang kalau saja aku tidak habis kencan. Mungkin aku menjatuhkannya di dalam. SIAL!)

Tapi aku punya alasan sempurna untuk memeluk **Tada**.

Aku pikir aku hampir saja membunuh **Tada** di akhir perjalanan karena mencekiknya. Tapi mau bagaimana ya…dia SANGAAAAT manis. Dia seperti permen tapi tidak deh, dia benci manis. Jadi, didedikasikan untuk pria yang tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa aku menulis ini untuknya, aku akan mengatakan:

Dear Tada,

Kau tidak tahu siapa aku, tapi aku tahu kau. Secara tekhnis, kau juga tahu siapa aku, tapi bukan aku yang sekarang, karena sekarang aku adalah Cherry.

 _ANYWAY_ —

Aku hanya mau mengatakan sesuatu yang penting kepadamu.

Aku sudah memerangi buaya dan berenang menyebrangi sungai nil. Aku di pasir Mesir sekarang, Sayang.

Jadi aku bisa mengatakan—

( _Online_ ).

—sekarang.

Aku mencintaimu.

Aku sangat, sangat mencintaimu.

Milikmu,

Cherry.

…

Komentar

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk** ** _'Oh, memang aku ingin pamer!'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Minggu, 11 November 1.07 AM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **Blond'n'Beautiful** : Itu sangat manis…

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk** ** _'Oh, memang aku ingin pamer!'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Minggu, 11 November 1.21 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Oh wow…_**

 **KingOfRamen007** : Aw!

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk** ** _'Oh, memang aku ingin pamer!'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Minggu, 11 November 1.22 AM**

 ** _Subjek: AKU bilang apa!_**

 **10-10** : Lihat! Rasanya lebih menyenangkan kan, tidak ada di air yang penuh buaya itu?

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk** ** _'Oh, memang aku ingin pamer!'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Minggu, 11 November 1.31 AM**

 ** _Subjek: YOSH!_**

 **Youthful** : BUNGAMU SUDAH MEKAR DENGAN SEMPURNA CHERRY-SAN!

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk** ** _'Oh, memang aku ingin pamer!'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Minggu, 11 November 1.37 AM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **Lazy1** : Ch. Dasar pecundang.

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk** ** _'Oh, memang aku ingin pamer!'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Minggu, 11 November 1.03 AM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **Bugz** : Terimakasih. Pengakuanmu pada sesuatu yang sudah jelas memang sangat dibutuhkan…

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk** ** _'Oh, memang aku ingin pamer!'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Minggu, 11 November 1.40 AM**

 ** _Subjek: ZOMGWAHHH!_**

 **Sexy-In0** : Aku rasa aku menangis. Entahlah, iya, aku menangis.

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk** ** _'Oh, memang aku ingin pamer!'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Minggu, 11 November 1.56 AM**

 ** _Subjek: Kau sudah mendapatkannya_**

 **kINKy** : Aku sangat senang karena kau adalah temanku.

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk** ** _'Oh, memang aku ingin pamer!'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Minggu, 11 November 1.11 AM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **Uchiha2** : Aku yakin dia juga mencintaimu.

…

 ** _Ballpoint cantik ini adalah mirik SAKURA YANG KEREN_**

 _Dan ballpoint cantik ini milik Shikamaru. (BTW, kau menggelikan.)_

 ** _IBUMU YANG MENGGELIKAN_**

 _Memang. Dan berhenti menulis di skripku._

 _-ALICE'S ADVENTURE IN WONDERLAND: ADEGAN VI_

 ** _Aku bercanda! AKU MENCINTAI IBUMU! Dia wanita paling manis yang pernah ada_**

 _-Adegan BABI DAN LADA_

 _Kau memang sinting._

 ** _Kau._**

 _-(Alice, Pelayan Katak #1, Pelayan Katak #2, Bangsawan, Juru Masak, Bayi, Pria Kucing Chesire)_

 ** _Alice x Pria Kucing Chesiere adalah CINTA yang nyata dan BERGAIRAH_**

 _Kau sadar orang mungkin membaca skripku dan membaca coretan gila dan bodohmu, kan?_

 ** _Mati saja._**

 _…_

 _-(Alice berdiri di depan sebuah rumah, menatapnya ingin tahu. Tiba- tiba, seorang pelayan yang terlihat seperti seekor katak berlari dari arah hutan dan bertemu dengan kawannya di pintu rumah. Alice mendekat agar bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.)_

 _-Alice: "Aku penasaran siapa mereka…"_

 _-Pelayan Katak #1 : "Untuk Bangsawan, sebuah undangan dari Ratu untuk bermain kroket. Dari Ratu, sebuah undangan untuk Bangsawan agar bermain kroket."_

 ** _Si Bangsawan itu GHAY._**

 _-(Kedua Pelayan menunduk satu sama lain kemudian pergi.)_

 _Kau._

 _-Alice: "Dasar orang- orang aneh…"_

 ** _Seperti Shikamaru!_**

 _Kau memang sangat menakjubkan…_

 _-(Alice mendekati pintu dan mencoba mengetuk untuk walau ada Pelayan di sana.)_

 _-Pelayan Katak #2 : "Tidak perlu mengetuk, ada dua alasan. Satu, karena kita ada di sisi pintu yang sama dan dua, di dalam sedang sangat berisik dan tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu."_

 _-(Suara tangis terdengar dari dalam membuat Alice mengernyit.)_

 _-Alice: "Yikes… aku kira keluargaku sudah yang paling kacau…"_

 ** _Seperti Sasuke-kun dan Sexy-sensei!_**

 _Memangnya kau bisa mati kalau kau memanggil nama aslinya?_

 ** _Yep._**

 _-(Piring pecah dan barang- barang rusak.)_

 _-Alice: "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"_

 _-Pelayan Katak #2 : "Pasti masuk akal kalau kau mengetuk pintu jika saja ada pintu di antara kita. Misalnya kau ada di dalam, kemudian kau mengetuk, maka aku bisa membuka pintu dan membiarkan kamu keluar."_

 _-Alice : "Pelayang yang sangat aneh… tapi apa boleh buat. (Berbicata lebih keras) Kalau begitu bagaimana aku bisa masuk?"_

 _-Pelayan Katak #2 : "Aku pikir aku akan duduk di sini sampai besok… atau mungkin hari selanjutnya..."_

 _-Alice : "Bagaimana aku bisa masuk?"_

 ** _Aku sangat benci adegan ini. Rasanya seperti membuang- buang ingatanku saja. MEREKA MEMBICARAKAN OMONG KOSONG_**

 _Kau sekarang membicarakan omong kosong._

 ** _Tidak! Aku selalu mempunyai hal untuk dibahas!_**

 _Ya aku tahu…_

 _-(Pelayan menatap Alice)_

 _-Pelayan Katak #2 : "Memangnya kau ingin masuk? Itu adalah pertanyaan yang harus dijawab lebih dulu (menggelengkan kepala) aku duduk di sini saja selama berhari- hari…"_

 _-Alice : "Bagaimana dengan aku?"_

 _-Pelayan Katak #2 : "Terserah apa maumu."_

 _-Alice : "Aku mau masuk!"_

 _-(Alice membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Di sana dia melihat Nona Bangsawan duduk di sebuah kursi berkaki tiga di tengah ruangan tengah menjaga bayi, dan seorang Juru Masak tengah mengaduk sesuatu di dalam panci yang mungkin berisi sup._

 _-Alice: "Terlalu banyak lada di sup itu…"_

 _(Nona Bangsawan juga bersin namun Juru Masak itu terlihat biasa saja. Alice melihat sekeliling dan melihat seorang pria duduk di kursi yang lainnya, tersenyum lebar dari telinga sampai telinga.)_

 _-Alice : "Berhenti menatapku."_

 _-(Alice menatap Nona Bangsawan.)_

 _-Alice : "Pria itu aneh. Kenapa dia terus tersenyum seperti itu?"_

 _-Bangsawan : "Kenapa dia tidak harus tersenyum? Duh, dia itu Pria Kucing Chesiere, itulah kenapa dia tersenyum."_

 ** _OOH! DIA AKHIRNYA BERTEMU DENGAN CINTA SEJATINYA SHIKA! LIHAT!_**

 _Lihat ke mana?_

 ** _…BACA_**

 _-Alice : "Aku tidak tahu pria kucing itu selalu tersenyum lebar… aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Pria Kucing itu nyata—"_

 ** _Siapa yang peduli? Dia seksi?!_**

 ** _Maksudku, pemerannya cowok seksi!_**

 _-Bangsawan : "Pria Kucing Chesiere,gadis bodoh. Semua pria kucing chesiere tersenyum lebar."_

 _-Pria Kucing Chesiere : "Aku tidak tersenyum lebar, aku menyeringai."_

 _-Alice : "Tidak ada yang meminta pendapatmu! Hm, aku tidak tahu ada pria yang jadi kucing…"_

 _-Bangsawan: "Kau pasti tidak tahu banyak hal."_

 _-(Juru Masak mulai melempar barang- barang pada Nona Bangsawan, memukulnya.)_

 _-Alice : "Ada apa ini? Hati- hati kau bisa menyakitinya!"_

 _-(Bangsawan mulai menyesap tehnya dan menatap tajam Alice.)_

 _\- Bangsawan : "Kau tahu, kalau orang berhenti mengurusi urusan orang lain, dunia ini akan berputar sedikit lebih cepat dan semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah."_

 ** _Benar sekali._**

 _…_

Walau aku tidak suka dia yang akan memerankan Bangsawan (Karin- jalang) wanita itu (yang seharusnya sangat jelek) cukup benar.

Semuanya akan lebih baik kalau saja semua orang berhenti mengurusi yang bukan urusan mereka sendiri.

Maksudku, memangnya perlu ya, Tsunade-sama terlibat dengan semua urusanku?

 **TheCherryOnTop** tidak menyakiti siapapun, kenapa dia bersikeras ingin membebaskan sekolah ini darinya?

Terserah lah.

"Aku dihukum," gumamku, duduk di samping Shikamaru di bawah pohon besar. Dia sudah sedang mengerjakan PR kimianya untuk malam ini. Setelah memposisikan diri di sampingnya, aku meletakan skripku dan mengeluarkan buku catatan dan buku cetakku. Aku mulai mengisi beberapa pertanyaan sambil masih terus berbicara, "dan menurutku aku tidak seharusnya mendapatkannya."

Shikamaru mendengus namun terus menulis.

"Kau melakukan apa?"

"Itu kecelakaan."

"Kau melakukan apa?"

"Ini karena aku kehilangan _Blackerry_ ku saat ada di festival bersama dengan Sasuke-kun."

"Kau melakukan apa?"

"Sekarang apapun yang ingin aku posting di blog harus tertunda."

"Kau melakukan apa?"

"Dan sekarang aku mulai mengatakan pada orang- orang tentang apa yang aku pikirkan sebenarnya dan bukannya menulisnya sebagai **Cherry**."

"Kau melakukan apa?"

"Aku seperti—"

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku mengedip, dan menghentikan ocehan panjangku, lalu menatap Shikamaru. Aku mendesah lelah dan menyandar ke pohon. "Sama seperti yang aku bilang barusan. Ingat saat aku kehilangan _blackberry_ ku di festival—" atau ada yang mencurinya, entahlah… aku ingin mengatakan bahwa ada orang yang mencurinya agar aku tidak kedengaran begitu ceroboh, "—karena aku tidak bisa _online_ saat di dalam kelas, semua yang ingin aku sampaikan jadi tertahan dan saat aku membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, bibirku jadi tidak terkontrol dan mengatakan hal- hal bodoh."

"Apa yang kau lakukan" dia mengulangi, entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

"Aku sudah bilang—"

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya."kau mengatakan semua kejujuranmu itu pada siapa?"

Aku menggigit bibirku.

"Kurenai-sensei."

Dia mengernyit.

"Jadi begini…"

Sekitar sejam yang lalu, sebelum bel terakhir berbunyi _, Kurenai-sensei sedang membagikan hasil ulangan Kimia pada kami. Dia terlihat sangat datar, hanya memberi jeda untuk menatap beberapa orang untuk memberikan komentar (yang tidak begitu bagus) tentang betapa bagusnya(secara teknis jelek) nilai mereka. Lalu dia berhenti di depan tempat aku dan Shikamaru. Dia hanya menatapku sambil memberikan nilai Shikamaru (yang sempurna) lalu memberikan milikku._

 _"Aku sangat kecewa padamu, Sakura," katanya, "tolong jangan pergi dulu setelah kelas selesai agar kita bisa membicarakan ini."_

 _"Oh, anda akan ada di sini?" aku sangat ingin menambahkan. "memangnya kau tidak ada sesi ciuman dengan Asuma-sensei?" tapi untungnya tidak._

 _Jadi, setengah jam setelahnya, aku menyalin jawaban benar Shikamaru ke kertas ujian gagalku (tidak gagal secara tekhnis, aku lulus. Tapi biasanya nilaiku lebih tinggi dari enampuluh delapan. Kurenai-sensei tahu itu dan kecewa padaku.) setelah bel berbunyi dan semua orang pergi, dia mendekat ke mejaku dan duduk di sana._

 _"Sakura,aku peduli dengan nilai akademikmu." kata Kurenai-sensei, terdengar seperti benar- benar peduli._

 _("Itu bagus." namun tidak mengatakannya…)_

 _"Kau memulai tahun ini dengan sangat bagus!" dia meneruskan. Dia terdengar sangat serius dengan apa yang sedang dia bicarakan. "Apa ada yang salah? Apa kau tertekan? Apa kau sakit?"_

 _("Tidak, tapi sekarang aku bosan…")_

 _"Sakura, kau mulai dengan nilai rata- rata sembilan puluh delapan di kelasku," kata Kurenai-sensei, hampir membuat aku tersenyum, "dan sekarang kau menurun sampai enam puluh tiga. Apa ada yang sedang terjadi dan harus aku tahu?"_

 _(Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu seperti, "Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi di kelasmu. Tidak bisa saat pria yang membantumu mengajar adalah pria yang sama yang aku cium selama beberapa minggu setelah pelajaran selesai! Satu karena itu, selanjutnya karena dia seperti tahu sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu jadi setiap kali dia menatapku, dia seperti berkata 'aku tahu sesuatu yang kau tidak tahu' dan itu menggangguku! Saat aku ada di kelas ini, aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan tentang apa yang Sexy-sensei tahu dan tidak memperhatikan.")_

 _"Tidak," jawabku, "semuanya baik."_

 _Kurenai-sensei merengut menatapku. "Sakura, kau sering terlihat dengan pemuda Uchiha."_

 _("YA TUHAN DIA TAHU TENTANG AKU DAN SEXY-SENSEI!")_

 _Aku menelan ludah susah. "H-huh?"_

 _"Sasuke Uchiha."_

 _Oh._

 _"Dia pacarmu sekarang, kalau aku tidak salah," kata Kurenai-sensei, "dan aku yakin dia yang mengganggu belajarmu, yang membuatmu tidak belajar dengan baik."_

 _Dan setelah itu adalah saat yang membuat aku mendapatkan detensi._

 _"Anda juga selalu bertemu dengan Asuma-sensei! Mungkin anda yang tidak mengajar dengan baik!" aku balik berbicara._

Shikamaru bersiul dan terkekeh mendengar cerita ketidakberuntunganku.

(Sialan!)

"Kerja bagus," komentarnya, sekarang menatap PR matematikanya, "jadi kau disuruh melakukan apa?"

—Itulah masalah dari hukuman ini.

Jujur saja aku tidak pernah peduli pada hukuman. Semua orang pernah mendapatkannya, jadi tidak masalah. Dan Kakashi-sensei selalu memberikannya (yang menurutku sangat munafik saat dia menghukum orang- orang dengan hal bodoh sedang dirinya sendiri selalu telat) jadi aku juga pernah dihukum.

Tapi di sini yang menyebalkan.

"Yang biasa…" jawabku pelan.

Shikamaru mengedikan bahu, "itu tidak buruk. Kau cuma harus duduk selama satu jam dengan Kurenai-sensei atau dengan siapa dan mengerjakan PR, itu bagus untuk konsentrasi." penjelasannya membuat aku mengernyit. "Jadi kenapa kau sangat sebal?"

"Karena hukumannya dengan Sexy-sensei!"

Dan aku sama sekali tidak mau menghabiskan satu jam penuh hanya berdua saja dengannya.

Seriusan.

* * *

 **ThanksTo** : **sarahdeval, Rhein98 , Cherrynia Uchiha, Arima Zzzz, Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno Hime, Cobatebak, Y0ktf, AoRizuki, Uchiha Jidat, Liana Zhafirna, pratiwipribadi, gapunya akun,imphyslonely. sugar**

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title : TheCherryOnTop**

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor the story.

 **Warning:** This is an Indonesian translation of ohwhatsherface's story with the same title. Done with permission.

 **Summary:**

Sakura tidak pernah menjadi pusat perhatian, namun tiba- tiba semua orang memperhatikannya. Hal itu membuat Sakura melakukan sesuatu, **_Blog it_**! Tentu saja!

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Apa- apaan Sakura, memangnya perlu ya, buatmu menulis di semua barang-barangku?_

 ** _Hanya yang tidak begitu penting, Shika-chan!_**

 _SELEBARAN LEAF AKADEMI : EVEN YANG AKAN DATANG_

 _November_

 _Kau sangat menyebalkan Sakura_

 ** _DIAM, PECUNDANG_**

 _Jumat, 2 November_

 _-Pembagian raport_

 ** _Memangnya harus ada hari ini ya? Aku sebal karena raport otomatis dikirim ke orangtua kita._**

 _Aku setuju._

 _Senin, 5 November_

 _-The Leaflet : Koran Leaf Akademi terbit_

 ** _WHEEEE WHOOOO!_**

 _Jumat, 9 November_

 _Pembukaan Festival Musim Gugur Konoha_

 ** _Sudah pernah ke sana_**

 _Sudah melakukannya?_

 ** _Tepat._**

 _Dan jadi gendut…_

 _Jumat, 16 November_

 _-Malam terakhir melihat Festival Musim Gugur Konoha_

 ** _Aku pergi dengan Sasuke. KEREN banget. Hampir._**

 _Oh? Dan kenapa 'hampir?'_

 ** _BLACKBERRY-KU KAN HILANG._**

 _Senin, 19 November_

 _-The Leaflet : Koran Leaf Akademi terbit_

 ** _Aku mengurusnya! Aku mengurusnya! AKU MENGURUSNYA!_**

 _Ya, kau sudah bilang itu jutaan kali._

 ** _Che, kau jangan bertingkah cemburu begitu._**

 _Kenapa aku harus cemburu?_

 ** _Karena aku punya meja sendiri DAN KAU TIDAK!_**

 _-Mulai Minggu Pemilihan Karir_

 _-Tamu Pembicara: Ibu Konan—Cosmetologist; Model dari Sunrise Fashion_

 ** _Pekerjaannya kedengaran keren!_**

 _…cosmetologis? Tidak juga._

 ** _Apa aku boleh memakaikan eyeliner padamu Shika-chan?_**

 _Apa aku boleh mencolok matamu?_

 ** _Menyentuh sekali, jalang, menyentuh._**

 _Selasa, 20 November_

 _-Tamu Pembicara: Kakuzu—Akuntan_

 ** _Akunting perlu matematika._**

 _Kau tidak tertarik?_

 ** _Tidak sama sekali._**

 _Rabu, 21 November_

 _-Tamu Pembicara : Minato Namikaze –Gubernur Konoha_

 ** _Bukannya dia itu semacam, ayahnya Naruto?_**

 _Uh huh._

 ** _Dan bukannya dia itu semacam, sangat pintar (dan berkelas) dan sebagainya?_**

 _Uh huh._

 ** _Jadi dia pintar dan berkelas dan sebagainya DAN dia punya hubungan darah dengan Naruto?_**

 _Uh huh._

 ** _Oh_** _._

 _Uh huh._

 ** _Jadi keajaiban BISA terjadi…_**

 _Uh huh._

 _Kamis, 22 November_

 _-Tamu Pembicara : Rin Uchiha- Dokter Bedah; Kepala Dokter Bedah RS Konoha_

 ** _Hey, apa dia saudara Sasu-chan?_**

 _…Tidak. Dude. Tidak…_

 ** _Huh?_**

 _Dude, kau baru saja memanggilnya Sasu-chan… itu SANGAT salah._

 _Jumat, 23 November_

 _-Tamu Pembicara : Jiraiya-sama—Penulis; Editor Majalah Icha Icha_

 _Ayahku sangat suka majalah itu._

 ** _Kau juga. Aku sudah PERNAH ke kamarmu sebelumnya._**

 _Che, ayahku menyembunyikannya di kamarku agar ibu tidak menemukannya._

 ** _JALANG, KAU BOHONG!_**

…

…

 **…**

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Chapter Tigabelas**

 **Baiklah Tuhan, Ini Sangat Lucu**

 **…**

…

…

'Aku tahu sesuatu yang kau tidak tahu.'

Aku selalu mengatakannya untuk sekedar mengganggu orang, khususnya Shikamaru. Aku tahu, dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang akan mudah terganggu, tapi dia adalah cowok yang pintar, dan sama seperti orang pintar yang lainnya (SEPERTI AKU!) dia ingin tahu semua hal.

Jadi dengan mengatakan bahwa aku tahu sesuatu yang dia tidak tahu, sangat membuatnya sebal.

Lebih menyebalkan lagi adalah saat aku melemparkan tatapan yang berteriak _aku tahu sesuatu yang dia tidak tahu._

Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana perasaan Shikamaru karena sekarang aku adalah Shikamaru dan _Sexy_ -sensei adalah aku.

Dia mungkin baru saja mengatakannya!

DIA TAHU SESUATU YANG AKU TIDAK TAHU.

(YA TUHAN, AKU SUDAH PAHAM SEKARANG! AKU ANAK NAKAL! AKU AKAN BERHENTI MELAKUKAN HAL INI PADA SHIKAMARU, SEKARANG AKU MOHON BERITAHU AKU APA YANG _SEXY_ -SENSEI TAHU!)

"Kurenai-sensei ingin kau menulis surat permintaan maaf besok. Silahkan kau pakai waktu hukuman kali ini untuk menulisnya, kalau kau mau."

( _Yeah_ pergi saja ke neraka.)

Aku mengangguk tanpa benar- benar memahami kalimat _Sexy_ -sensei.

"Aku sarankan agar kau menulisnya sekaran—"

"APA YANG KAU TAHU DAN AKU TIDAK TAHU?!"

Oke, jadi kalimatku keluar dengan lebih keras dan nada lebih kasar dari yang aku inginkan.

 _Sexy_ -sensei mengedip sebelum wajahnya kembali datar. Sebuah seringai menghiasi bibirnya dan semenit kemudaian dia kembali memberikan aku tatapan itu.

"Kau tahu sesuatu," aku mendesis, memukul meja di depanku, "kau tahu sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu dan sesuatu itu ada hubungannya denganku! Apa itu, Itachi? _Huh? Huh? HUH_? Apa yang kau tahu dan aku tidak tahu yang membuatmu selalu menyeringai seperti itu! Tolong beritahu aku!"

Aku menarik nafas.

"Aku mohon."

Seringai _Sexy_ -sensei menghilang.

(Apa, apakah seburuk itu…?)

"Kau adalah gadis yang sangat mudah percaya, Sakura," gumamnya, "terlalu percaya."

(KENAPA DIA _SOK_ MISTERIUS BANGET?

Kenapa dia tidak seperti Cherry? Seperti aku?! Tinggal mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.)

"Apa kau pernah bertanya- tanya siapa yang mencuri _Blackberry_ -mu?"

Aku mengangguk dan mencoba menyembunyikan cemberutku karena tentu saja aku penasaran siapa yang mencuri sayangku yang berharga. Saat aku menemukan orang itu, aku akan membunuhnya. Tapi apa _sih_ maksudnya?

" _Blackberry_ mu, seperti kebanyakan remaja lainnya, adalah barang primermu, " _Sexy_ -sensei tersenyum jahat dan menyatukan jemari sebelum meletakan dagunya di atasnya. "Kau bergantung dengan barang itu. Kau memasukan banyak hal di sana, seperti nomer ponsel, tugasmu, dan pikiran pribadimu dan menggunakannya untuk terkoneksi dengan orang lain melalui saluran telepon atau internet."

 _Oh_.

 _Oh Tuhan._

Aku meneguk ludah dan menatapnya gugup, mengigit bibir bawahku canggung.

"Kau tahu," gumamku.

Dia tahu.

Dia tahu.

"B-bagaimana?" tanyaku panik. Aku menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya karena ini tidak boleh terjadi! "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Aku—aku sangat hati-hati! Aku tahu aku terdengar seperti gadis gila, terobsesi dengan sepatu dan sebagainya di tulisanku tapi aku cukup pintar untuk mengecek semua yang aku tulis agar tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa menunjukan siapa aku."

Aku menggebrak meja.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

 _Sexy_ -sensei (iya aku tahu situasinya sedang genting tapi itu sudah seperti namanya, oke? Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan walau saat seperti ini sekalipun) berdiri dan berjalan mengelilingi meja. Dia menuju depan meja dan menyandar di sana, hanya beberapa kaki di depanku. Aku juga bangkit (mencoba untuk) menyejajarkan tubuh dengannya.

"Beritahu aku!" teriakku.

"Aku yang membuat ciri- cirimu."

Aku mengedip bodoh.

 _Huh_?

Ciri-ciriku—

Oh…

 _Oh_.

Aku mengingat tentang itu. Itu hari dimana aku sedang menunggu Shizune –sensei di luar kantor Tsunade-sama dan aku mendengar dia sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang.

 _"Jadi kau tahu siapa Miss Cherry sebenarnya?" Tsunade-sama bertanya kepada entah siapa._

 _(Aku rasa sekarang aku bisa bilang bahwa dia sedang bersama dengan Sexy-sensei…)_

 _"Ya, Aku rasa demikian."_

 _"Aku rasa?" Tsunade-sama memotongnya, "itu tidak terdengar meyakinkan untuk anak seorang kepala polisi."_

 _"Aku sudah biasa membantu ayahku memecahkan kasus kriminal yang sebenarnya." itu masuk akal juga. Dia kakaknya Sasuke-kun dan Sasuke-kun pernah bilang bahwa ayahnya adalah Kepala Polisi di Konoha. "Kau mau identitasnya atau tidak?"_

 _"Maaf," kata Tsunade-sama, "ya aku mau, lanjutkan."_

 _"Gadis Cherry ini adalah seorang siswa perempuan," mulai Sexy-sensei, "di tingkat junior atau senior, dilihat dari dimulainya blog itu, maka dia sudah bersekolah di sini selama empat tahun. Dia cukup pemalu, seorang yang tidak percaya diri, dan memiliki rasa tidak aman. Maka dari itu dia mengatakan apa yang ia katakan –kalimat jujur, sarkastik di internet di bawah nama alias."_

 _"Jadi apa yang harus kita cari?" tanya Tsunade-sama._

 _"Seperti yang aku bilang, seorang gadis di tingkat sebelas atau dua belas, yang pendiam."ulangnya.  
"Gadis yang hanya punya dua atau tiga teman. Seseorang yang akan kelimpungan jika mendapat perhatian. Kalau didekati dia akan merona dan mengatakan hal- hal bodoh. Jika di dalam kelas, dia akan belajar dengan tekun, sebagai alasan menghindari siswa yang lainnya."_

Aku ingat.

Aku menelan ludah dan tetap tenang.

(Tenang di luarnya, di dalam aku sangat panik.)

"Aku mengerti…" kataku, aku memang mengerti. Aku sangat mengerti. Aku tidak ingin mengerti tapi aku mengerti.

" _Well_ …" aku menelan ludah kembali karena aku tidak pernah merasa begitu takut sebelumnya, "apa kau akan memberitahunya?"

Dan setelah beberapa saat terdiam, _Sexy_ -sensei menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan memberitahukannya."

APA?!

Mataku melebar dan menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka lebar (daguku jatuh sendiri, bukan karena dia seksi.)

"A-Apa?! Tapi kenapa?" tanyaku ragu, "kau adalah salah satu anggota staf. Itu adalah tugasmu untuk—"

"Bukan."

 _Huh_?

"Aku bukan seorang guru."

(Itu benar, itu cukup menjelaskan karena bukan bermaksud mengejek, tapi dia tidak cukup pintar dalam pelajaran kimia sama seperti aku…)

"Apa?" aku mendesis.

YA TUHAN, KENAPA SEMUANYA SANGAT MEMBINGUNGKAN?!

(Setidaknya dia tidak akan mengadukan aku!)

"Aku sejujurnya adalah seorang psikolog," _Sexy_ -sensei mengaku, "spesialis remaja."

"Tidak…" aku menggelengkan kepala, "kau seharusnya bekerja untuk ayahmu yang Kepala Kepolisian! Kau seharusnya jadi polisi atau apa, kan?"

"Aku biasanya membantu menganalisa ciri-ciri seseorang seperti aku melakukannya untuk Tsunade-sama yang ingin menemukanmu," dia mengaku. "Aku beritahu kau, Sakura, kau cukup sulit untuk ditemukan."

Aku tersenyum.

"Benarkah?"

"Tapi kau menyerahkan dirimu padaku saat aku menciummu" –aku merona mendengarnya—"karena seperti yang aku katakan dalam ciri-cirimu," _Sexy_ -sensei meneruskan, "kau kelimpungan saat sesuatu yang bagus terjadi padamu."

"Contohnya seperti Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku, tersenyum lebar.

Dia merengut.

"…ya, contohnya Sasuke."

….

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 12 November 6.57 PM**

 **Suasana Hati** : Terlalu banyak. Berfariasi. Bagus. Buruk. Senang. Sedih. Takut?

 **Musik** : Kau bertanya kenapa aku pergi?

 **Lokasi** : Di lubang gelapku.

 ** _Subjek : Terlalu banyak suara, namun tidak ada seorangpun di sini_**

Aku rasa aku sedikit mengacaukannya, entahlah.

Jadi aku akan melakukan yang biasa orang lakukan saat sedang terpuruk.

Sangkal.

Sangkal.

Sangkal.

(Dan ini bukan tentang **Tada** lagi. Aku sudah mengatakannya dengan keras—mengetik sih, tapi sama saja, kan? Aku sudah mengungkapkan perasaanku terhadap **Tada** (di internet) dan aku akan mengatakan padanya di kencan kami berikutnya yang adalah akhir minggu ini tapi terserah.)

Terserah.

Aku harus berhenti menyangkal apa yang sedang aku sangkal dan pergi berkencan!

…

Komentar

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk** ** _'Terlalu banyak suara, namun tidak ada yang di sini'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 12 November 7.00 PM**

 ** _Subjek: LAGI?!_**

 **10-10** : Cherry, sayang, Cherry, aku pikir kita sudah menyelesaikan masalah ini?

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk** ** _10-10_**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 12 November 7.01 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Tidak, dasar_**

 **TheCherryOnTop** : Aku tidak sedang menyangkal tentang dia. Bahkan aku merasa aku harus memberitahu dia segera.

…

 **DIHAPUS**

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk** ** _'Terlalu banyak suara, namun tidak ada yang di sini'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 12 November 7.05 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Menghela nafas…_**

 **Lazy1** : Jadi bagaimana hukumannya?

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Lazy1**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 12 November 7.09 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Menggeram_**

 **TheCherryOnTop** : Menakjubkan. _Sexy_ -sensei tahu aku Cherry.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 12 November 7.11 PM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **Lazy1** : _Um. Huh_ … itu tidak bagus.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Lazy1**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 12 November 7.13 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Blah_**

 **TheCherryOnTop** : Entahlah, dia bilang dia tidak akan bilang tapi bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau aku bisa percaya padanya?

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 12 November 7.15 PM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **Lazy1** : _Well_ , buktinya dia menjaga rahasia kelakuan kalian setelah kelas berakhir tetap menjadi rahasia.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Lazy1**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 12 November 7.16 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Bummer_**

 **TheCherryOnTop** : Benar juga…

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk** ** _'Terlalu banyak suara, namun tidak ada yang di sini'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 12 November 8.12 PM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **AceOfSpades5** : Terlalu banyak penyangkalan itu tidak sehat, Miss Cherry

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk AceOfSpades5**

 **Dibagikan pada Senin, 12 November 8.16 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Oh, benarkah?_**

 **TheCherryOnTop** : Saya mengapresiasi perhatian anda, Kepala Sekolah, tapi anda tidak perlu mencemaskan saya. Saya akan bertahan.

…

Untuk kali pertama dalam sejarah karirnya, Kakashi- sensei datang lebih awal.

Dan dia mengajar.

Ini aneh.

(Dan menakutkan.)

Dan membuat kau ragu apakah dia nyata.

"Jelas banget _alien_ ," gerutu Naruto. Matanya memicing pada Kakashi-sensei yang sedang menulis sesuatu di papan tulis. Naruto, yang duduk di depanku berbisik kepada Sasuke, mencoba menyembunyikan suaranya di balik tangan. "Sosok itu pasti hasil kloning jahat."

Aku memutar bola mataku dan mengambil _ear phone_ ku, menyelipkannya di dasi.

Kakashi-sensei memindahkan posisi tubuhnya yang menutupi papan tulis dan aku bisa melihat apa yang dia tulis di sana.

 ** _Madame Bovary_**

"Baiklah, semuanya," Kakashi-sensei berjalan menuju ke depan mejanya lalu menyandar di sana. "Sekarang kalian seharusnya sudah menyelesaikan buku kita, _Madame Bovary_ "—bahu Naruto terjatuh—"dan harus mengerti tentangnya. Jadi untuk kelas hari ini mari kita mulai dengan membahas karakter. Siapa karakter utamanya?"

Naruto berteriak menjawabnya karena pertanyaan itu memiliki jawaban yang sangat jelas.

"Madame Bovary!"

Kakashi mengangguk, "sangat bagus, Uzumaki. Sekarang, siapa nama depannya?"

"Um…"

Aku memutar bola mataku dan mengangkat tangan.

"Haruno?" panggil Kakashi-sensei meminta jawaban.

"Emma Bovary," aku menjawab datar.

(Aku bosan, oke?)

"Dan siapa suaminya?"

"Charles Bovary."

"Dan kekasihnya?"

" _Um_ , Leon, juru tulis yang selanjutnya meninggalkannya untuk pergi ke Paris, dan Rodolphe, tetangga keluarga Bovary yang kaya."

Kakashi-sensei mengangguk dan memindaikan matanya ke seluruh siswa. Dengan kasar, dia menjatuhkan kopian buku itu ke meja di depannya –yang tengah ditiduri Kiba, membangunkannya.

"Jelaskan kehidupan Emma kepadaku."

Ino, yang duduk di sisi lain ruangan mengangkat tangannya untuk menjawab.

"Dia menikahi Charles dan mereka pindah ke sebuah rumah di kota tempat di mana Charles praktek. Karena Emma hamil, mereka kembali pindah," Ino menjelaskan, menggantung. "Di sana dia bertemu dengan Leon, ada percikan api asmara di antara mereka dan mereka berselingkuh. Leon mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Emma kemudian _boom_ , Emma tiba- tiba merasa bersalah, dia memutuskan untuk menjadi istri yang baik sehingga Leon memilih pergi ke Paris." Ino menghela nafas. "Sayangnya kemudian Emma kembali berselingkuh dengan Rodolphe dan dia sangat terpesona dengannya. Emma meminta Rudolphe untuk kabur bersama namun Rodolphe menolak, membuat Emma sakit dan hampir mati."

"Apa lagi?"

Hinata yang malu mengangkat tangan.

" _Um_ , mencoba membantu dan menyemangatinya, Charles membawa Emma untuk menonton opera di kota dan Emma sekali lagi melihat Leon. Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali berhubungan, Emma mulai terbelit hutang. Saat pemberi hutang terus menagihnya, karena takut Charles mengetahuinya, Emma mencoba menggoda Leon dan bangsawan lain di kota, namun semuanya gagal."

Wajah Hinata-chan tiba- tiba memerah.

"Dia bahkan mencoba menjual diri."

"Lalu?"

Karin menyelesaikan.

"Harapan terakhirnya adalah Rodolphe . Emma menawarkan agar mereka kembali bersama dengan alasan uang namun Rodolphe menolak. Tertekan, Emma bunuh diri."

"Sangat bagus, gadis- gadis."

Kakashi-sensei melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang _Madame_ Bovary—karakternya, bukan bukunya?" tanya Kakashi-sensei.

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

(Mereka mungkin masih kagum karena dia tepat waktu hari ini.)

"Maksudku, apakah menurut kalian dia pantas mendapatkannya, atau bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya," jawab seseorang, "karena kebodohannya dan obsesinya untuk menemukan cinta sejati, dia berakhir menghancurkan hidupnya, suami, dan anaknya sendiri."

Aku mengangkat tanganku pelan dan Kakashi-sensei memilihku.

"Aku tidak begitu setuju," kataku mengejek.

"Oh?"

Kakashi-sensei mengangkat sebelah alis menantang.

(Sialan.)

"Kenapa begitu, Haruno?"

" _Madame_ Bovary mencari kecocokan dan cinta. Memang, aku tahu bahwa terkadang dia terlalu banyak bermimpi, apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut uang. Namun menurut pendapatku, sikapnya itu…" aku mengangkat bahu canggung, tidak suka saat semua orang melihatku, "entahlah, manusiawi…". Kakashi-sensei masih menatapku, "Maksudku, rasa ingin tahu adalah sesuatu hal yang normal, dan _Madam_ Bovary adalah wanita yang selalu ingin tahu, ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya mendapatkan perhatian dan menjadi kaya…"

Aku merona.

"…dan cinta."

Kakashi-sensei mengangguk paham, "Itu mungkin benar, Haruno. Tapi dengan mengorbankan rumah, suami, dan masa depan anaknya?" dia mengejek sudut pandangku, aku bisa tahu itu. Kakashi-sensei sedang menjalankan perannya—menjadi guru.

 _Ugh_.

"Apa kau masih mengatakan bahwa dia adalah orang baik setelah menghancurkan semua itu?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia adalah orang yang baik," aku membela diri.

(Aku tidak tahan.)

"Tapi, hanya karena orang melakukan hal buruk, bukan berarti mereka adalah orang jahat…"

(Iya, aku mengutip _Grey's Anatomy_. Gigit saja aku.)

"Dia bukan orang yang cukup baik, _oke_ , itu benar. Dia berselingkuh dari suaminya dengan dua pria dan menghancurkan hidupnya dan anaknya," aku menjelaskan. "Tapi yang aku coba jelaskan adalah bahwa dia adalah orang yang selalu ingin tahu."

"Dan apa kau percaya bahwa rasa ingin tahu adalah alasan yang cukup untuk menjelaskan semua kekacauan yang dia buat?"

Aku mengangguk.

Karena aku percaya.

"Iya."

Mengatakan tidak akan membuat aku menjadi seorang munafik.

…

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 13 November 9.11 PM**

 **Suasana Hati** : Romantis, karena sekarang aku sedang membaca _Pride and Prejudice_

 **Musik** : Mencintaimu terasa aneh namun aku menyukainya

 **Lokasi** : Dimana aku mengerjakan pr, membaca dan _blogging_

 ** _Subjek : Sebuah kisah roman klasik_**

 _La nuit du la date._

(memangnya itu ada artinya ya?)

Terserah.

Bukan di situ intinya.

Jadi aku sudah mendapat kesimpulan.

Aku harus mengatakan pada **Tada** tentang kau- tahu- apa.

Oke, aku rasa aku sudah selesai membicarakan diriku sendiri, aku akan membicarakan beberapa gosip!

- **Kopi Susu** memberikan cincin janji kepada **Gadis Cepol**. Dia memberikannya cincin. SEBUAH CINCIN JANJI! Betapa manisnya itu?! Aku tidak punya komentar lain tentang hal ini, karena sebuah cincin janji itu tidak bisa diabaikan. Aku menarik semua komentar buruk untuk **Kopi Susu** sekarang!

-Kutukan untuk **Harpa**. Aku lupa menulis ini minggu lalu. Alasan di balik putus secara tragisnya **Merepotkan** dan **Kipas** adalah karena dia selingkuh. Aku tidak suka apapun tentang selingkuh karena **Harpa** adalah seorang gadis begitu juga **Kipas**. Dia mengacaukan gadislainnya. Itu sangat salah. Dan **Merepotkan** adalah orang brengsek.

Maaf.

Itu saja.

Orang- orang sepertinya menyebalkan akhir- akhir ini.

 _Ugh_.

…

 **Komentar**

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk '** ** _Sebuah kisah roman klasik'_** **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 13 November 9.23 PM**

 ** _Subjek: tidak ada untukmu_**

 **Lazy1** : Aku tidak setuju. **Merepotkan** bukan seorang brengsek. Dia hanya seorang pria.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Lazy1**

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 13 November 9.25 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Aku tidak BUTUH_**

 **TheCherryOnTop** : Aku rasa itu menjelaskan semuanya.

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk '** ** _Sebuah kisah roman klasik'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 13 November 9.25 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Sebuah hukuman klasik_**

 **Blond'n'Beautiful** : Orang yang menghancurkan sebuah hubungan harusnya mati. Sesakit-sakitnya.

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk '** ** _Sebuah kisah roman klasik'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 13 November 9.30 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Pemakan labu_**

 **Cutie-Karin** : Aku benci tukang selingkuh. Kalau ada pria yang menyelingkuhi aku atau memberi harapan palsu, aku akan menendang bokongnya.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Cutie-Karin**

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 13 November 9.32 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Celana yang terbakar_**

 **TheCherryOnTop** : Setuju. Tukang selingkuh adalah yang paling buruk. Dan memberi harapan palsu kepada seseorang sama buruknya.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 13 November 9.34 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Tusuk mata dengan jarum suntik_**

 **Cutie-Karin** : Tepat. Keduanya sama saja pengkhianatan pada akhirnya.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Cutie-Karin**

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 13 November 9.35 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Er.. yeah_**

 **TheCherryOnTop** : Tidak ada pria yang boleh melakukan itu pada kita.

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk '** ** _Sebuah kisah roman klasik'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 13 November 9.39 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Untuk aku?_**

 **Sexy-In0** : **Harpa** tidak seburuk itu. Bagaimana kalau dia memang sangat mencintai **Merepotkan**?

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Sexy-In0**

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 13 November 9.42 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Tidak._**

 **TheCherryOnTop** : Ini bukan hanya tentang cinta. **Harpa** juga seorang gadis, dia seharusnya tahu bahwa jika seseorang yang kau pedulikan mengkhianatimu adalah hal yang sangat buruk dan tidak seharusnya dilakukan kepada gadis lainnya. **Harpa** (bukannya aku mencoba memojokannya, _hey_ , banyak orang melakukannya) menyebabkan rasa sakit itu kepada gadis yang lainnya.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 13 November 9.46 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Ah, kode para gadis?_**

 **Sexy-In0** : Tapi dia mencintainya.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Sexy-In0**

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 13 November 9.47 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Benar._**

 **TheCherryOnTop** : Kenapa kau begitu membela **Harpa**?

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 13 November 9.50 PM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **Sexy-In0** : Sepertinya karena aku bisa merasakan apa yang sedang dia rasakan.

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk '** ** _Sebuah kisah roman klasik'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Selasa, 13 November 10.02 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Dude, apa- apaan?_**

 **10-10** : Kenapa semuanya membahas yang sedih- sedih? HARIKU SANGAT MENAKJUBKAN BEGITU JUGA DENGAN PACARKU.

…

…

Tidak peduli betapa klisenya piknik di bawah sinar bulan, kau tetap menyukainya.

Ini adalah malam kesekian kalinya aku dan Sasuke-kun menghabiskan waktu di atap sekolah dan aku merasa bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bosan.

Serius, seperti malam ini, tidak beda dengan malam yang lainnya. Kami hanya makan _cookies_ dan meminum _diet coke_ dan melihat bintang dan mengobrol dan mengobrol. _Oh_ , sepertinya kami juga berciuman beberapa kali, terserahlah. Itu bonus.

Terserah.

Semuanya masih terasa menakjubkan.

"Aku perlu bicara sesuatu padamu."

Kata itu mengalir keluar dari bibirku tanpa aku sadari.

Aku rasa…

Aku rasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat.

Sasuke-kun mengangguk namun tetap tidak menatapku.

(Oke, bagaimana ini, aku tidak bisa mengatakan aku mencintainya tanpa menatap matanya langsung! Itu akan menghancurkan fantasi yang aku punya! KENAPA DIA TIDAK MENATAP MATAKU?!)

"Apa ada yang salah—"

"Aku juga perlu mengatakan sesuatu padamu," gumam Sasuke-kun cepat.

(Oh Tuhan apa dia juga mencintaiku?!)

Aku meneguk ludah dan mengangguk.

"Oh, oke, kau duluan," perintahku.

 _Well_ , kalau dia mengatakan lebih dulu akan lebih mudah, kan?

Dia menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, kau duluan."

Baiklah kalau dia memaksa.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku keluar dari Leaf Akademi."

Kami berdua terkejut menatap satu sama lain. Aku tahu dia mendengar apa yang aku katakan dan dia tahu aku dengar apa yang dia katakan—

YA TUHAN.

SIAL.

"Kau mencintaiku?" ulang Sasuke-kun, matanya melebar terkejut. Kami berdua seketika mendudukan diri dari posisi awal kami yang tengah berbaring (dan berpelukan) di atas kotak yang ada di atap. Wajahnya tampak merengut dan aku tidak berani bertanya- tanya kenapa. "Kau mencintai aku—"

"APA- APAAN."

Aku berusaha berteriak keras.

"APA MAKSUDMU KAU KELUAR DARI LEAF AKADEMI?!"

Sasuke-kun memutar bola mata hitam (indah)nya , "Sakura, berhenti mengganti topik pembicaraan."

"Aku tidak," aku menyangkal, "kau saja yang tidak mau membicarakan tentang kau yang akan keluar sekolah…"

Ya Tuhan.

Itu berarti…

Dia meninggalkan aku.

"Tunggu, apa?" aku meninju lengannya marah, "kau apa- apaan sih?"

Sasuke-kun mengelus lengannya dan mendesah.

Kami duduk di sana untuk beberapa saat dalam diam.

"Jadi kau mau mengatakannya atau tidak?" aku mendesis, sebal, siap meninjunya lagi.

"Aku…" Sasuke-kun mendesah, "kau ingat tentang kejadian buku porno itu?"

Kejadian buku porno berpotensi untuk membuat Sasuke dan Naruto menjadi tinggal sejarah anak nakal. Itu juga berpotensi membuat _blog_ -ku semakin keren. Itu juga bisa membuat beberapa orang menjadi kaya. Tapi yang paling aku ingat tentang kejadian buku porno itu adalah bagaimana Sasuke-kun bisa lolos darinya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Iya, aku mengingat kejadian buku porno itu," aku menatapnya kecut. "hukumanmu adalah melakukan suatu tugas pribadi untuk Tsunade-sama. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tugas pribadinya adalah untuk menemukan siapa _Cherry_."

Aku membeku.

Menemukan siapa _Cherry_..?

Tapi itu kan aku!

Apa yang baru dia katakan—

"Dia bilang dia memberi aku waktu sampai Jumat terakhir semester ini untuk menemukan siapa _Cherry_ ," jelas Sasuke-kun, "tapi aku tidak pernah melakukannya." Dia melemparkan senyum kecil padaku. "Setelah mendengar hukuman darinya, aku berpikir, aku ingin membuat bulan- bulan terakhirku di Leaf Akademi menjadi saat-saat terbaikku, lalu aku melakukan semua hal yang ingin aku lakukan…"

Sasuke-kun sedikit merona (banyak) dan aku tersenyum.

"Seperti, saat bisa bersama denganmu," lanjutnya.

Dia mengangkat kedua bahu kemudian menggenggam tanganku.

"Tapi sekarang jangan pikirkan hal itu…" kata Sasuke-kun. "kita hanya perlu—"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Ya.

Aku mengatakannya.

Kali ini tanpa interupsi.

Aku tersenyum sendu sebelum menciumnya lembut.

(Aku harap ini bukan yang terakhir kali.)

…

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 14 November 12.46 PM**

 **Suasana Hati** : Marah. Dan bingung. Sangat bingung.

 **Musik** : Ada yang salah, aku ingin hari kemarin

 **Lokasi** : Kamarku.

 ** _Subjek : Hidup selalu menjadi penghalang_**

Aku rasa ini akhirnya.

Serius.

Akhir dari banyak hal.

Akhir dari hubunganku dengan **Tada**.

Akhir dari tidak henti-hentinya aku mencoba mencari cara bagaimana mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu'.

Akhir dari celotehan tanpa akhirku.

Akhir dari pengintaian terselubungku.

Akhir dari **Cherry**.

Aku rasa inilah waktunya.

Aku akan merindukannya.

…

 **Komentar**

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk '** ** _Hidup selalu menjadi penghalang'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 14 November 12.48 PM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **Lazy1** : Oke, apa yang sedang terjadi?

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Lazy1**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 14 November 12.51 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Kau sangat manis, tahu tidak?_**

 **TheCherryOnTop** : Jangan cemaskan apapun, Shikamaru.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 14 November 12.52 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Kalau kau TIDAK_**

 **Lazy1** : Susah, kalau kau yang terlibat.

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk '** ** _Hidup selalu menjadi penghalang'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 14 November 1.01 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Akhir dari sesuatu yang INDAH_**

 **Sexy-In0** : YA TUHAN APA KALIAN BERDUA PUTUS?

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Sexy-In0**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 14 November 1.04 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Dan tersayang juga_**

 **TheCherryOnTop** : Tidak, tidak, salah banget

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk '** ** _Hidup selalu menjadi penghalang'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 14 November 1.01 PM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **Uchiha2** : Cobalah jangan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh…

…

…

Aku sudah memikirkannya semalaman dan aku mendapatkan kesimpulan untuk menghentikan Tsunade-sama mengeluarkan Sasuke-kun karena kejadian buku porno.

Aku akan mengaku.

Tanpa perlawanan aku melangkah menuju kantor Tsunade-sama. Sekarang sekitar jam 8.20 di pagi hari jadi dia pasti ada di sini. Aku meninggalkan tasku di asramaku, siapa yang tahu berapa lama ini akan berakhir. Dan siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?!

Aku meluruskan rok dan kemejaku dan menggigil walau aku tengah memakai _sweater_ sekolah di atasnya.

Aku bisa melakukan ini.

Kalau aku bisa mengatakan pada Sasuke-kun bahwa aku mencintainya (yang mana benar adanya) maka aku rasa aku bisa mengatakan pada KepSek bahwa aku adalah _Cherry_.

(tidak, tapi terserahlah.)

Perlahan, aku mengetuk pintu.

Aku mendengarkan bunyi sesuatu yang pecah sebelum—

"APA YANG KAU INGINKAN?!"

Aku menarik nafas cepat dan memikirkannya lagi selama beberapa detik.

Apakah ini benar- benar apa yang aku inginkan?

Apakah Sasuke-kun cukup berharga untuk mengorbankan semua rahasia yang sudah aku jaga dengan sukses selama bertahun- tahun?

Apakah mengatakan yang sebenarnya benar- benar sesuatu yang setimpal?

Ya.

Iya, iya, dan iya.

Baiklah.

Aku memutar kenop pintu dan menyelinap masuk ke kantor Tsunade-sama.

Dia mendongak dari dokumen entah apa yang sedang ia kerjakan dan matanya melebar melihat aku. Seketika dia merengut. Tsunade-sama menurunkan penanya dan menyilangkan jari di bawah dagu, mengamati gerakanku.

"Haruno…" kata Tsunade-sama pelan, dia memberikan gestur pada salah satu kursi di hadapannya, "silahkan duduk."

Aku mengangguk tanpa kata dan mendengarkan perintahnya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan? Apa ada masalah dengan artikel—"

"Tidak."

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak, artikel saya baik- baik saja. Saya sudah mengirimkannya kepada Shino. Ada sesuatu yang ingin saya bicarakan."

Tsunade-sama mengangguk dan menatapku penuh curiga.

"Baiklah," Tsunade-sama menegakan postur tubuhnya, bersiap untuk apa yang sudah dia tebak. Saatnya konfirmasi, "apa itu?"

Aku tersenyum sedih padanya.

"Saya… saya…"

Aku benar- benar akan melakukannya.

Semuanya karena seorang pria.

Karena aku mencintainya.

Dan itu cukup berharga.

"Saya adalah Cherry."

* * *

 **ThanksTo** : **imphyslonely. sugar, Dyn Adr, Rhein98, uchiha della, Aidachan, Uchiha Jidat , dianarndraha, kHaLerie Hikari, AoRizuki, BlackRed Flower, Y0ktf, zeedezly. clalucindtha, UchiHarunoNanda31, Little Bee Arikuuruki, Liana Na, ToruPerri, Bunda Yumi, Nurulita as Lita-san, Cream, Senjie484, Alamanda Avenue**

 **AN** : IT'S HAPPENING! _Sooo_ , plotnya memang sudah jelas dan gampang ditebak dari awal yaaa. Iya, tugas Sasuke-kun memang mencari siapa **Cherry** sebenarnya! Selamat buat yang udah nebak dari chapter awal! Aku kasih paket piknik di bawah sinar bulan dengan Sasuke-kun bonus _cuddling_ plus persediaan _cookies_ sampai pagi ( _but no kissing_ karena bibir Sasuke hanya untuk Sakura) untuk kalian yang super _awesome_!

Daaan… kurang dua chapter lagi /tears/

Nulis chapter depan sangat menguras emosi dan bikin nyesek abis*spoiler spoiler* karena ending yang sebenarnya ada di chapter depan (chapter 15 itu semacam epilog, but whatever.)

Eve paling benci ending, that's why _Little Piece of Heaven_ masih belum aku rampungin. Ini juga… mendingan sampai sini saja ya… lol. Dirajam ramai- ramai.

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title : TheCherryOnTop**

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor the story.

 **Warning:** This is an Indonesian translation of ohwhatsherface's story with the same title. Done with permission.

 **Summary:**

Sakura tidak pernah menjadi pusat perhatian, namun tiba- tiba semua orang memperhatikannya. Hal itu membuat Sakura melakukan sesuatu, **_Blog it_**! Tentu saja!

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **.**

 ** **.****

 **LIMA PULUH HAL PALING BODOH YANG PERNAH AKU LAKUKAN DI HIDUPKU YANG AKU LAKUKAN KARENA EMOSI SESAAT DAN AKHIRNYA AKU SESALI**

1\. Mengambil kelas kimia tahun ini.

2\. Mencium _Sexy_ -sensei, atau lebih tepatnya, menciumnya balik.

3\. Menyanyi saat mabuk dengan Ino malam itu.

4\. Bergabung dengan koran sekolah saat aku diberi tawaran.

5\. Malas mengganti air untuk ikan emasku saat aku masih kecil.

6\. Jadi ikan itu mati dan aku memasukannya ke toilet.

7\. Berbicara tidak sopan pada Kurenai-sensei kemarin.

8\. Walau akhirnya aku jadi mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya dari _Sexy_ -sensei.

9\. Bertingkah tidak peka pada _Sexy_ -sensei

10\. Kehilangan _Blackberry_ cantik kesayanganku.

11\. Ketakutan saat berada di Rumah Hantu

12\. Dan kelihatan seperti pecundang di depan Sasuke-kun.

13\. Memotong rambutku sampai pendek karena ingin perubahan waktu masih kecil.

14\. Dan kemudian mewarnainya.

15\. Mendapat nilai bagus di kelas drama.

16\. Karena itu membuat aku jadi pemeran utama untuk drama tahun ini.

17\. Tidak ambil kelas Fotografi tahun ini.

18\. Hinata-chan bilang kelas itu sangat seru dan aku melewatannya.

19\. Semua itu karena aku ambil kelas kimia.

20\. Tidak mendaur ulang kaleng-kaleng _Mountain Dew_ bekas minumku.

21\. Aku adalah pembunuh. Aku membunuh bumi secara perlahan.

22\. Semua karena aku terlalu malas mencari tempat sampah mendaur ulang.

23\. Tidak menyarankan pada DA agar tempat daur ulang dan tong sampah diletakan berdampingan.

24\. Tidak ikut kegiatan ekstra-kurikuler.

25\. Tidak belajar bahasa asing, bisa bahasa Perancis pasti keren.

26\. Keluar dari kelas gitar.

27\. Akhirnya sekarang aku hanya tahu lima not.

28\. Mengambil kelas kimia tahun ini.

29\. Mengulangi yang satu itu karena aku jadi kedengaran sedikit bodoh.

30\. Lupa membawa _disk_ musim pertama _Grey's Anathomy._

31\. Begitu juga dengan musim keduanya.

32\. Dan musim ketiga juga tidak boleh dilupakan.

33\. Tidak sempat memakai sepatu kerenku dengan lebih sering.

34\. Itu membuat aku tidak cukup puas memamerkannya.

35\. Mendapatkan terlalu banyak perhatian untuk diriku tahun ini.

36\. Contohnya dengan gabung Dewan Akademi.

37\. Dang bekerja sama dengan Ino dan Suigetsu

38\. Aku rasa sel otakku jadi berkurang beberapa ratus karena mereka.

39\. Mendengarkan _soundtrack Hairspray_ terlalu sering.

40\. Sekarang cd-nya jadi lecet-lecet.

41\. Meminjam _deodorant/cologne_ semprot-nya Shikamaru.

42\. Itu membuat wangiku seperti cowok dan membuat orang berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

43\. Yang seharusnya tidak boleh dipikirkan.

44\. Menjadi sedikit kecanduan kopi.

45\. Tidak belajar memasak saat masih kecil.

46 Dan malah cuma membuang waktu.

47\. Berisik dan komentar tentang semua hal.

48\. Mengatakan kejujuran terlalu banyak dan terlalu terang- terangan.

49\. Memulai **TheCherryOnTop** hanya karena karena _bosan._

50\. Memberitahu Tsunade-sama bahwa aku adalah **Cherry**.

Aku rasa.

Entahlah.

Apa aku menyesal sudah memberitahu?

.

.

TheCherryOnTop

Chapter 14

Ini Saat Pembongkaran

.

.

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 14 November 6.57 PM**

 **Suasana Hati** : Muram. Sangat muram. Dan tidak mood.

 **Musik** : Aku bahkan tidak ingin merasa seperti hari ini.

 **Lokasi** : Dimana aku merasa muram sambil mendengarkan _The Chillies._

 ** _Subjek :_** _Apa kita berpikir?_

Bagaimana orang bisa membuat diri mereka masuk ke dalam suatu situasi yang mereka _tahu_ dengan pasti bahwa mereka tidak akan menyukai akhirnya?

Apakah kita memang sebodoh itu?

Tidak ada seorangpun yang memaksamu untuk melakukan suatu hal dan kau tetap melakukannya walau kau tahu itu akan berakhir kacau. Setelah itu apa? Kita tidak punya satupun untuk disalahkan saat kita merasa marah atau sedih atau sakit pada akhirnya.

Kenapa orang yang tidak percaya diri membaca majalah selebriti?

Kenapa orang yang mudah takut menonton film _horror_?

Kenapa orang yang tahu mereka tidak suka pada suatu jalan cerita tetap membaca buku itu?

Dan sebagainya.

Kenapa kita melakukan hal yang kita tahu hasilnya tidak akan kita suka?

Apakah kita semua se- _masochistic_ itu?

…

Komentar

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk** ** _'Apa kita berpikir?'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 14 November 10.45 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Kami iya. Kau tidak_**

 **Welcome2TheRealWorld** : Kau sedikit munafik, Cherry. Kau tidak boleh memarahi orang karena memojokan diri mereka pada situasi yang mereka tahu memiliki kemungkinan menjadi buruk. Contohnya kau sendiri, tetap mengencani **Tada** , padahal kau tahu bahwa kebanyakan hubungan di masa SMA hanya akan berakhir buruk.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Welcome2TheRealWorld**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 14 November 10.49 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Percaya padaku, aku tahu bahwa aku tidak berpikir_**

 **TheCherryOnTop** : Aku rasa kau salah paham. Dan aku rasa kau baru saja menunjukan inti pembicaraanku. Kita berdua, lebih tepatnya. Setelah tahu bahwa ada gadis jalang ( _um_ , tidak bermaksud menyindir) memarahiku tentang kemunafikanku, kemudian kau membuktikan bahwa aku benar saat kau memarahiku balik saat membaca subjek judulku, kau tidak akan suka apa yang akan aku katakan. _Hm_ , makasih brengsek.

…

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk** ** _'apa kita berpikir?'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 14 November 10.54 PM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **iUCHIHA** : Mungkin untuk kepuasan diri. Saat kau memulai _blog_ mu, respon seperti apa yang kau harapkan, bagus, atau buruk?

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk iUCHIHA**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 14 November 10.56 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Rasa sakitku, kepuasanmu_**

 **TheCherryOnTop** : Jujur saja, saat aku membuat blogku, aku tidak berpikir tentang hasilnya. Aku cuma menginginkan pelepasan. Maksudku, ini _blog_ , gituloh. Sejak kapan _blog_ itu harus baik? Lagipula, ada peringatan di berandaku, mengatakan kalau isi dari blogku mungkin menyindir beberapa orang. Kenapa orang itu tetap membaca blogku kalau mereka tahu bahwa mereka bisa saja tersindir?

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 14 November 10.57 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Racun?_**

 **iUCHIHA** : Aku tidak tahu bagaimana pikiran orang lain, Cherry, dan aku setuju bahwa membaca sesuatu yang kau tahu tidak akan kau sukai itu tidak ada gunanya, tapi coba lihat dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda. Kenapa kau mulai berkencan dengan **Tada** saat kau tahu ada kemungkinan dia menyakitimu? Ada peringatan tentang menjalin berhubungan dengan seseorang di mana saja dan kau memilih mengabaikannya dan tetap berhubungan dalam sebuah hubungan yang bisa berakhir menyakitkan.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk iUCHIHA**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 14 November 10.58 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Seimbang, kita…._**

 **TheCherryOnTop** : Bwah-ha. Baiklah. Jadi kita impas. (DAN KENAPA **TADA** TERUS-TERUSAN JADI CONTOH YANG DILEMPAR TELAK KE WAJAHKU?!)

…

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk** ** _'apa kita berpikir?'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 14 November 11.12 PM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **AceOfSpades5** : Aku pikir kau sudah berhenti.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk AceOfSpades5**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 14 November 11.14 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Aku memutar bolamataku tapi kau tidak bisa lihat_**

 **TheCherryOnTop** : Lagipula aku tidak bergosip! Aku hanya mengkritik manusia dan kebiasaan mereka menghancurkan diri mereka sebelum orang lain bisa menghancurkan mereka. Jadi, gigit saja aku saat aku mengatakan BETAPA KITA SEMUA BERAKHIR MENGACAUKAN DIRI KITA SENDIRI NAMUN KEMUDIAN MENGELUHKAN TINDAKAN KITA SENDIRI.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 14 November 11.17 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Satu lagi_**

 **AceOfSpades5** : Dan contoh lain adalah apa yang kau tulis di entri blog: kau mengaku. Kau tahu konsekuensinya buruk dan kau tidak akan suka, tapi tetap kau lakukan. Kau sama manusianya dengan orang lainnya.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk AceOfSpades5**

 **Dibagikan pada Rabu, 14 November 11.20 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Seriusan bro_**

 **TheCherryOnTop** : Haduh plis! Kalau saja anda belum tahu, aku mengakui semua salahku adalah karena aku manusia dan aku sudah menjelaskan semua alasannya, contohnya keingintahuan, keegoisan, dan sebagainya.

…

…

"Saya adalah Cherry," aku memberitahu.

Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku adalah Cherry.

Untuk Sasuke-kun.

Tsunade-sama mengangguk. Dia tidak tersenyum seperti yang aku pikirkan, mengejutkan. Aku sungguh- sungguh berpikir bahwa dia akan tersenyum. Maksudku, kenapa dia tidak tersenyum? Dia akhirnya memenangkan perburuan penyihir, dia seharusnya tersenyum.

Tapi dia tidak.

Dia hanya _menatapku_ …

Dengan pandangan _kasihan_!

"Aku mengerti," kata Tsunade-sama. Dia menulis sesuatu di mejanya dan menatapku dengan tatapan serius. "Hanya ingin tahu Haruno, kenapa kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau adalah Cherry?"

Aku menelan ludah dan menatapnya balik dengan tegas.

"Karena anda akan mengeluarkan Sasuke-kun."

Dia mengernyitkan wajah dan kemudian merengut menatapku dengan kekecewaan yang nyata.

Sejujurnya ini sangat aneh… untuk beberapa menit awal setelah dia tahu bahwa aku adalah Cherry, dia hanya menatapku, tidak merengut. Namun mendengar penjelasanku, dia seperti kecewa.

"Aku tidak pernah berniat mengeluarkan Uchiha," Tsunade-sama perlahan mengakui.

Dia berbicara dengan wajah dingin sambil menatap mataku.

"Dia yang menggiringmu ke sini."

Aku tidak mempercayainya.

"Apa yang anda—"

"Pemuda itu benar- benar jenius," katanya sungguh-sungguh, menatap mejanya. "yang harus dia lakukan adalah mengonfirmasi teoriku dan lihat hasilnya. Dia berhasil membuatmu mengakuinya padaku—pada kami."

Aku mengedipkan mata dan menelan ludah, mencoba untuk tidak memercayainya.

"Apa maksudmu?" bisikku.

"Aku memanfaatkannya untuk mendapatkanmu," aku Tsunade-sama.

Tiba- tiba, aku menyadari bahwa hari itu saat aku mengobrol di karnaval dengan Shikamaru, aku mengutuk diriku sendiri. Iya, kau tahu lah, saat itu aku berpikir bahwa betapa Shikamaru sudah mengkhianati Temari dengan musuh terbesarnya (Ino) dan betapa kalau Sasuke-kun tidak akan melakukan hal itu padaku—

Kemudian pintu terbuka.

Dan Sasuke-kun masuk.

Dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku pada awalnya, karena dia tidak pernah peduli pada sekeliling (dan karena aku berdiri di dekat tembok) dia langsung pada pokok pembicaraan.

"Anda ingin bertemu saya?"

Aku mengabaikannya.

"Bagaimana anda melakukannya?" tanyaku pada Tsunade-sama, mengabaikan kehadiran Sasuke-kun (karena aku marah padanya!). "Saya pintar. Saya jenius, persetan dengan rendah hati karena saya memang jenius. Saya selalu hati- hati dengan apa yang saya tulis dan saya selalu menutupi semua jejak. Bagaimana anda bisa menemukan saya?"

Aku menatap Sasuke-kun karena aku menginginkan jawabannya.

Dia tidak mengatakan apapun dan memalingkan wajah.

"Setelah kami diberitahu ciri-cirimu," mulai Tsunade-sama, "aku menyuruh si pemuda Uchiha ini untuk mencari orang yang paling sesuai dengan deskripsi. Dugaan terbaik adalah kau."

Sasuke-kun mengambil alih.

"Kau mungkin menyembunyikan siapa dirimu, tapi kau mengatakan banyak hal yang kau suka," katanya tenang. "Dari situ, aku bisa membuat diriku menjadi sosok pria yang akan membuatmu jatuh cinta. Aku tahu kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku, jika aku memberitahu padamu bahwa aku akan ditendang dari sekolah, maka kau akan mengaku bahwa kau adalah Cherry."

 _Ouch_.

Airmata memenuhi mataku tapi aku tidak membiarkannya jatuh.

Tidak untuk dia.

Tsunade-sama meneguk ludah kemudian mengangguk.

"Uchiha, kau boleh pergi. Kembali setelah jam makan siang."

Sasuke-kun pergi, kini tinggal aku dan Tsunade-sama di dalam ruangan.

"Sekarang kita harus diskusikan hukumanmu…"

Aku merasa sangat…

Marah.

Sakit.

Patah.

Dikhianati.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan menerima apa yang dilemparkan ke arahku.

(Hidup itu kejam.)

.

.

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 15 November 3.04 PM**

 **Suasana Hati** : Depresi. Jatuh. Marah—sangat marah! Bodoh…? BODOH! JELAS!

 **Musik** : Airmataku mengalir bagai mata pisau dan tidak, bukan aku yang harus disalahkan, tapi KAU.

 **Lokasi** : Di zona nyamanku. Walau aku tidak begitu nyaman sekarang.

 ** _Subjek : Tidak, Ini sudah berakhir_**

Aku adalah seorang idiot.

Bagaimana aku bisa sebodoh itu?

Sahabatku terus memperingatkan aku bahwa semuanya mungkin tidak nyata (sial, bahkan aku merasa bahwa semua kelihatan tidak nyata) tapi aku terus saja buta. Aku terlalu bahagia. Aku suka perhatian yang aku dapat dan cara dia memperlakukanku dan kisah romantis—

 _UGH_!

Aku PERCAYA padanyya.

Kau tahu apa, brengsek?

TADA?!

Aku sudah tahu kau membaca ini jadi aku lebih baik mengatakannya langsung padamu.

Aku bisa mengerti bahwa kau sangat ingin mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya, tapi apa caranya harus begini? Kau membuat aku jatuh cinta padamu. _Sial_ , Aku bahkan sudah mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu! Aku membiarkan kau masuk ke dunia kecil dan tenangku. Aku membiarkanmu mempesonaku dengan tingkah manis dan penuh artimu. Aku bahkan pernah mengatakan bahwa semuanya kelihatan terlalu indah untuk jadi kenyataan, tapi katamu saat itu **tidak**.

Aku harusnya percaya pada instingku.

Kau mempermainkan perasaanku.

Kau mempermainkan hatiku.

Sial.

Aku membencimu.

Agaknya.

…

komentar

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk** ** _'Tidak, Ini berakhir'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 15 November 3.08 PM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **Lazy1** : Hey, cobalah tenang.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Lazy1**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 15 November 3.08 PM**

 ** _Subjek: ADA subjek di sini_**

 **TheCherryOnTop** : ZOMG DUDE KAU TIDAK TAHU BETAPA MARAHNYA AKU SEKARANG.

…

…

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 15 November 11.32 PM**

 **Suasana Hati** : Tidak bahagia sama sekali, itu jelas. Sangat marah dan pikiran lemahmu tidak bisa mengukurnya

 **Musik** : Aku ingin membencimu setengah dari banyaknya aku membenci diriku! (Kenapa aku membencimu? Karena kau brengsek, duh! )

 **Lokasi** : Di suatu tempat di mana aku bisa membenci diriku dalam damai. Dan aku juga benci kau. Kenapa aku membenci diriku? Karena aku cukup bodoh untuk percaya padamu!

 ** _Subjek : Aku bisa meremukanmu! (…dengan suaraku)_**

(MEMANG KENAPA KALAU AKU BARU SAJA POSTING SESUATU BEBERAPA JAM YANG LALU?! AKU BUTUH PENYALURAN, OKAY?!)

Semua hal hebat terbang dari gedung ini hari ini.

Aku rasa itu adalah karma untukku.

(Walau, tidak bermaksud menyinggung takdir/karma/ironi/KepSek, Aku benar- benar berpikir bahwa aku pantas mendapatkan metode yang kau gunakan untuk menemukanku.)

Ayo ulas.

Untuk beberapa tahun belakangan, sejak aku mulai ada di Leaf Academy di tingkat tujuh, tidak memiliki teman lain kecuali beberapa temanku, aku bersandar pada laptopku (aku lebih pandai bersosialisasi saat masih tingkat enam). Mungkin aku tidak punya hal lain yang lebih baik untuk dikerjakan, mungkin aku seorang pecundang dan bodoh, mungkin aku hanya bosan, tapi semua itu tidak merubah fakta bahwa aku menciptakan **TheCherryOnTop** dan menggunakannya untuk memberitahu rahasia semua orang.

Dan walaupun aku menggunakan nama alias dan bukan nama orang sebenarnya, itu tidak membuatnya lebih baik.

Mungkin aku bisa menebus kesalahanku.

—mungkin juga tidak.

 **Pink Princess** sebenarnya adalah aku, **Cherry**.

Ternyata KepSek tercinta benar- benar ingin menemukan siapa aku sebenarnya, jadi dia menggunakan bantuan seseorang. Dan siapapun tahu bagaimana cara kerja pikiran remaja perempuan: seorang pria tampan/cantik. Dan siapa yang lebih baik daripada **Pretty Boy** , kan? Jadi, rencananya benar- benar sangat bagus, menurut pendapatku (untuk KepSek, walau aku tidak ikhlas mengakuinya, aku harus akui bahwa kau adalah musuh yang cukup hebat. **Pretty Boy** , aku harap kau jatuh dari jembatan dan mematahkan lehermu atau apa).

KepSek membuat aku jatuh cinta pada **Pretty Boy**.

Mungkin rencana awalnya adalah membuat aku mengaku padanya— **Pretty Boy**. Ternyata itu adalah sesuatu yang sudah terencana dengan baik, dengan sasaran aku, yang cocok dengan ciri-ciri **Cherry** yang diterima KepSek. Aku diuji; **Pretty** **Boy** akan mengajakku melakukan sesuatu yang kemungkinannya hanya kami saja yang tahu, kemudian setelah itu, aku akan mempostingnya (aku rasa aku sangat mudah ditebak) dengan begitu identitasku akan dikonfirmasi.

Aku yakin banyak dari kalian yang membenciku.

Dan aku yakin banyak dari kalian yang mencintaiku.

Jadi aku akan adil.

Aku akan memberitahu siapa aku.

—Besok.

…

Komentar

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk** ** _'Aku bisa meremukanmu! (…dengan suaraku)'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 15 November 11.35 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Sigh_**

 **Lazy1** : Kelinci bodoh.

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Lazy1**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 15 November 11.35 PM**

 ** _Subjek: Menjulurkan lidah_**

 **TheCherryOnTop** : _Yeah_ persetan denganmu.

…

…

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk** ** _'Aku bisa meremukanmu! (…dengan suaraku)'_**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 15 November 12.02 PM**

 ** _Subjek: (tidak ada subjek)_**

 **Uchiha2** : Apa yang kau rencanakan?

 ** _Komentar_** **untuk Uchiha2**

 **Dibagikan pada Kamis, 15 November 12.03 PM**

 ** _Subjek: ADA SUBJEK DASAR KAU WAJAH BRENGSEK! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENYADARINYA?!_**

 **TheCherryOnTop** : OMG BERANINYA KAU BERBICARA PADAKU?! KAU! AKU TIDAK PUNYA HAL UNTUK DIKATAKAN PADAMU.

…

"Kau gila?"

Aku tidak gila sama sekali.

"Tidak," gumamku, menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan sebal.

 _Okay_ , baiklah, mungkin aku gila, mungkin hanya sedikit, tapi untuk beberapa alasan…

Aku merasa ini perlu.

Shikamaru mendesah dan menarik lenganku sebelum aku berjalan ke kafetaria sekolah untuk mengambil _pizza_ dan _Montain Dew_ terakhirku dari _Leaf Academy_ ( _well_ mungkin, aku bahkan masih belum tahu apa aku akan ditendang besok. Aku tahu aku akan dikeluarkan, aku hanya tidak tahu kapan). Dia menyeimbangkan berdiriku dan menatapku tegas.

"Sakura, apa mengumumkan bahwa kau Cherry benar- benar hal terpintar untuk dilakukan?" tanyanya, "di depan semua warga sekolah?"

Aku mengangguk dan melangkah memasuki kafetaria—

…di mana semuanya bising.

"Gila…" kataku, melihat semua orang berada di kafetaria. Shikamaru melangkah ke sampingku dan menatap sekeliling, dengan ekspresi sedikit terkejut di wajahnya. Jadi, biasanya kebanyakan siswa makan menyebar di semua sudut sekolah, biasanya selalu ada tempat kosong di kafetaria.

Sekarang, kafetaria penuh sesak…

Aku menatap sekeliling dan menemukan beberapa wajah yang familiar.

Sasuke-kun tengah duduk bersama Naruto dan Kiba, dua orang idiot itu sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang random saat Sasuke menatap ke—

Oh, dia sedang menatapku.

Aku yang ini.

 _Er_.

Baiklah…

Aku memalingkan wajah dan melihat Tsunade-sama, berdiri di sebelah Kakashi-sensei dan _Sexy_ -sensei (yang adalah pengawas makan siang hari ini, yang harusnya memperhatikan siswa-siswa). Aku rasa KepSek ada di sini karena dia mendengar tentang pengumuman kecilku.

"Sakura, _semua orang_ ada di sini," tunjuk Shikamaru, "ada orang yang tidak suka bahwa kau mengatakan tentang rahasia mereka. Aku rasa ini bukan hal yang tepat untuk—"

"Diam, Shikamaru," perintahku, meletakan satu tanganku melingkupi wajahnya, dan melangkah menuju meja Sasuke-kun.

Shikamaru mengikuti di belakangku (mungkin ingin memastikan bahwa aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh, walau jika aku melakukan hal bodoh pun tidak akan begitu berpengaruh karena aku sudah ada dalam masalah yang besar) dia berhenti saat aku menghentikan langkahku, di depan meja Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun mendongak dari PR matematika yang seharusnya dia kerjakan semalam yang harus dikumpulkan di kelas selanjutnya lalu menatapku. Naruto dan Kiba menjeda kegiatan adu panco dan menatapku juga.

" _Hey_ Sakura-chan—"

"Sasuke," mulaiku, memotong kalimat Naruto, "aku mau kau tahu sesuatu."

Sasuke-kun berdiri dan membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sakura—"

"Tidak!" aku berteriak, "jangan berani men-Sakura-kan aku, oke?! Aku mungkin jahat, Sasuke, tapi itu karena aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Aku mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan, dan aku seratus persen jujur tentang itu. Aku mengatakan semua hal sebagaimana mereka sebenarnya. Itulah kenapa ada blogku, sial! Agar orang setidaknya tahu _beberapa_ kenyataan kecil yang terjadi sebenarnya!"

"Sakura—"

"Orang berselingkuh satu sama lain, maka aku menceritakannya!" kataku, membela diri. "Kemudian mereka berhubungan dengan guru mereka, aku juga mengatakannya! Aku mengatakan semua hal _apa_ _adanya_ , Sasuke!" aku menekan dadanya dengan jari telunjuku untuk menambah efek dramatis.

Naruto dan Kiba menatapku aneh dan aku menyadari bahwa itu karena mataku mulai berair.

Tapi aku menolak untuk menangis.

Aku tidak akan menangis.

"Tulisanku mungkin bisa disebut kasar, Sasuke, tapi itu karena aku mengatakan kenyataan."

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan sedikit menunduk, membiarkan poniku jatuh menutupi mataku karena walau aku tidak ingin, beberapa tetes air mata tetap jatuh juga.

"Tapi kau…"

Shikamaru meraih lenganku dan mencoba menarikku tapi aku tetap meneruskan kalimatku.

"Kau hanya seorang pembohong."

Sebelum Sasuke-kun bisa berbicara, Shikamaru sudah menarikku ke seberang ruangan. Sepertinya tidak ada orang yang menyadari ada seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan air mata di pipinya karena mereka terlalu sibuk menunggu pengumuman dari Cherry kepada dunia ( _well_ mungkin tidak secara tekhnis).

"Jadi apa kau sudah siap mengatakan rahasiamu?" Tanya Shikamaru padaku, masih menggenggam lenganku erat, berjaga- jaga barangkali aku akan berlari dan menampar Sasuke-kun (yang sebenarnya sudah aku rencanakan tapi tidak aku lakukan) dan mendapatkan lebih banyak masalah.

Aku tersenyum dan menyeka mataku dengan lengan _sweater_ ku.

"Jelas."

…

…

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Jumat, 16 November 12.04 PM**

 **Suasana Hati** : Bersih. Bukan kata yang tepat, tapi terserahlah. Beres…? Apa itu kata yang tepat? Jujur? Entahlah…

 **Musik** : Biarkan hujan berjatuhan, dan membangunkan mimpiku. Biarkan dia membersihkan sisa kewarasanku, karena aku ingin merasakan halilintar, aku ingin teriak! Biarkan hujan berjatuhan, membersihkanku.

 **Lokasi** : Jam keempat, menit terakhir, menunggu momen besarku. Apa kalian datang?

 ** _Subjek : Sempurna tidak terasa sempurna_**

(Aku harap seseorang membuatkan aku _banner_ atau apa. Itu pasti manis.)

Aku sudah ditemukan oleh satu orang ( _well_ , satu orang yang jelas tidak senang dengan kehadiranku tentu saja. Maksudku, ada _beberapa_ orang yang tahu tapi mereka tidak begitu peduli) jadi kenapa tidak mengatakan pada semua orang saja, kan? Aku akan memuaskan rasa penasaran yang sudah kalian rasakan bertahun- tahun.

 _Anywhoo_ , ini mungkin jadi hari terakhirku—

Tapi jelas bukan blog terakhirku…

Ya.

Aku merasa puas sekarang, mengagetkan.

Aku merasa puas karena akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan semua ini. Maksudku, aku sudah mengatakan hal- hal nyata di dalam blog, tapi aku rasa aku sedikit bohong dengan tidak mengatakan siapa aku sebenarnya.

Jadi akan aku katakan.

Hari ini, dua puluh menit lagi atau sekitar segitu (aku ingin makan siang sebelum mengakui semuanya, _duh_ ).

Aku harap tidak ada yang kecewa.

…

 **Komentar**

 **…**

 **Belum ada komentar**

 **…**

Jujur saja, seburuk apapun (tidak begitu buruk juga) situasi saat ini, aku merasa ingin menyanyi.

Kau tau, seperti saat terakhir kali dengan Ino, kami bisa bernyanyi bersama lagu remaja yang _cheesy_ (dan enak didengar), kali ini aku terbebas.

Karena aku memang lega.

Aku akan mengatakan yang sebanarnya. Aku mengaku. Aku kuat.

Aku bisa melakukannya.

"Jadi, jam makan siang akan berakhir sepuluh menit lagi…"

(Aku benci Shikamaru.)

"Diam," gumamku, memelototinya, "aku bisa melakukannya—"

"Kalau begitu lakukan."

"OKE!" aku berteriak, mendapatkan beberapa perhatian dari beberapa siswa tingkat Sembilan yang duduk di sebelah kami. Aku berdecak pada mereka ( _wow_ , sepertinya aku akan PMS) kemudian melangkah naik ke atas meja mereka, seketika mendapatkan perhatian dari seluruh isi kafetaria.

Temari, yang duduk di meja sebelah dengan beberapa Senior lain, menatapku aneh dan mulai berjalan ke arahku.

"Iya… permisi semuanya! Hai!" aku berteriak, kalimatku melayang, terdengar bodoh. "Hai—"

"KAU CANTIK!" teriak seseorang.

Aku berkedip perlahan.

(Jelas bukan reaksi pertama yang aku kira akan aku dengar dari seseorang tapi _baiklah_ …)

" _Um_ …makasih…" jawabku keras agar orang itu bisa mendengar. "Tapi, _anyway_ —"

" _YEAH_ SAKURA-CHAN!"

Aku memutar mataku pada interupsi lainnya dan mendesah.

"Begini…" aku mulai bermain dengan tepi rokku (siswa lelaki kecil di meja ini pasti bisa melihat celana dalamku…) "aku tahu banyak dari kalian berada di sini karena kalian membaca _online_ bahwa Cherry akan mengumumkan dirinya sendiri." Dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat raut terganggu di wajah Tsunade-sama saat dia mulai melangkah menuju tempat aku berdiri. Kakashi-sensei hanya membaca buku pornonya dan _Sexy_ -sensei menatapku dengan intens, dengan rasa penasaran di mata seksinya. "Yang mana adalah kenapa aku ada di sini untuk mengatakan pada kalian…"

Aku menarik nafas dalam.

"Bahwa aku adalah Cherry."

Terdengar tarikan nafas serentak dan beberapa orang terdengar tersinggung.

(Seperti mereka tidak percaya padaku dan berpikir bahwa aku menodai Cherry tercinta mereka dengan mengaku menjadi dirinya. Sialan.)

"Sakura!" aku menunduk menatap Temari yang sedang menatapku gelisah. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?! Aku tahu bahwa tugasmu adalah mengobarkan semangat sekolah, dan memang, kita sudah pernah diskusi bahwa _maskot_ sekolah kita adalah **Cherry** , tapi ini jelas bukan bagaimana cara mendapatkan perhatian dari semua orang!"

Aku mengabaikannya.

"Beberapa dari kalian mungkin membenciku karena sudah memulai blog ini," aku meneruskan, menarik pergelangan kakiku dari gengaman Temari. "Aku bisa mengerti tentang itu. Memang siapa yang mau rahasia besarnya disebarkan pada orang lain, ya kan?" aku tersenyum sedih tapi meneruskan, " _well_ , seperti yang sudah aku tulis di blog, aku ketahuan."

Aku melihat sekaleng _Mountain_ _Dew_ yang masih belum dibuka di atas meja dan mengambilnya.

(Anak yang membelinya bahkan tidak menyadarinya jadi yeah…)

"Aku rasa aku sudah mengatakan terlalu banyak tentang diriku di dalam blog. Aku mengatakan warna gaunku di pesta dansa, mengatakan jenis pizza favoritku, aku mengatakan minuman favoritku." Bibirku mengerut menatap Sasuke-kun, yang tengah menatapku balik secara intens. "Dan intinya, pada akhirnya aku mengatakan semua hal yang bisa membantu seseorang yang ingin menemukanku, membentuk sesosok pria sempurna yang bisa membuatku terlena dan membuat pengakuan."

(Aku membuka kelang dan menyapukan jari di sweaterku karena beberapa percik _Mountain_ _Dew_ yang menyembur keluar.)

"Jadi, begitulah cerita jatuhnya Cherry," aku meneruskan, "Seorang lelaki. Aku jatuh cinta dengan seorang lelaki," aku terkekeh pahit. "Aku jatuh cinta pada **Tada**. Ingat dia? _Tall, Dark and Handome_ —tinggi, misterius dan tampan? Orang yang membuat aku tidak bisa diam di blog? Ternyata KepSek tercinta kita menggunakan dia agar aku mengaku bahwa aku adalah Cherry."

Aku meminum lagi cairan hijau manis dan mulai melangkah di atas meja.

"Sial, bahkan bukan itu saja yang aku akui pada si brengsek itu! Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku mencintanya!" aku memekik, mendapatkan beberapa respon ' _Aw'_ dari beberapa gadis di kafetaria. "Aku benar- benar mengatakan kata-kata bodoh itu padanya!"

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan kembali mendesah.

"Terserah… inti dari semua ini adalah aku mengakui kenyataan ini." Aku menatap sekeliling dan berdiri dengan percaya diri tahu bahwa seluruh mata tengah menatapku. "Aku Cherry," kataku pada mereka sekali lagi. "Aku yang membuat blog, **TheCherryOnTop**. Aku, Sakura Haruno, adalah Cherry."

Tidak ada reaksi yang datang selain Tsunade-sama yang berdiri di samping meja dengan raut wajah aneh.

"Baiklah Haruno, sudah cukup. Kau sudah memberikan pengakuan padaku jadi—"

"Tidak, Aku Cherry."

Aku menoleh ke sampang dan menatap Shikamaru yang berdiri di atas meja, di sampingku, masih makan pizza.

(Dia berbicara dengan mulut penuh. _Ugh_ , _Ew_.)

" _Yap_ , aku yang menulis semua gosip dengan huruf warna pink dan mengatakan ' _totally'_ di setiap kalimat…"

 _Huh_ …?

"Apa- apaan sih?" aku mendesis ke arahnya, agar hanya orang di sekitar saja yang mendengarnya. "Bukan, bukan kau, aku—"

Shikamaru memotongku (dan untuk menambahkan efek)—

" _Totally_!" tambahnya.

(Tapi aku tahu dengan pasti kata T khasnya adalah 'troublesome'—merepotkan.)

Temari mulai memahami situasi dan berdiri di sisi lain tubuhku. Dia tersenyum padaku dan mengangguk (dan membuat aku bingung).

"Aku Cherry," bohong temari, meremas pundakku penuh dukungan.

…tapi bukan seperti ini seharusnya.

"Persetan denganmu Temari, Aku Cherry!" Ino berteriak, berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku tidak percaya, "Kalian bukan Cherry!" aku menggeram, "aku—"

"Aku Cherry!" Naruto berteriak, sambil melompat.

Selanjutnya Tenten, yang berteriak sama kerasnya, "Aku Cherry!"

"Bukan kalian—"

"Aku Cherry!"

"—Aku, _Sakura_ , adalah Cherry! Aku yang mengatakan semua rahasiamu—"

"Aku Cherry!"

"—aku yang bilang _totally_ di setiap kalimatku—"

"Aku Cherry!"

Aku menghentakan kakiku kesal di atas meja sebelum melompat turun karena marah.

Yang membuat aku jatuh—

Ke lengan Sasuke-kun yang sedang menungguku…

" _Hai_ …" aku bernafas canggung, menatap matanya karena jujur saja, susah untuk tidak menatap dua kolam dalam itu. " _Um_ , terimakasih sudah menangkapku…"

("Aku Cherry!")

"Hn,"

(Oh, kita balik lagi ke sana?)

Ya Tuhan, dia memiliki mata paling indah di dunia.

(Jika dia tidak sedang merangkulku, aku pasti sudah jatuh…)

"Um—"

"Aku memang membuatmu mengaku," katanya, memotong entah apa yang aku coba katakan (yang sejujurnya bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya akan terus mengatakan um- dan um karena suasananya sangat canggung). "Aku pura-pura menyukaimu—"

 _OUCH_.

("Aku Cherry!")

"—tapi kenyataannya adalah, dari awal aku _tidak_ pernah pura-pura."

APA-APAAN?! BERANI SEKALI DIA MENABURKAN GARAM PADA LUKAKU DAN MENGATAKAN BAHWA DIA PURA-PURA MENYUKAIKU—

Tunggu _apa_ …?

" _Huh_?" kataku, mulutku menganga, (dan masih ada di pelukannya).

"Aku tidak pura-pura," ulangnya.

Dia tidak tersenyum menatapku penuh cinta seperti Freddie Prince Jr. di film _She's All That_ saat Zach dan Laney mengobrol di rumahnya dan berbaikan tentang masalah taruhan. Tidak. Sasuke-kun tetap menjadi Sasuke-kun dengan semua ekspresi dingin(dan keren dan seksi) di wajahnya.

("Aku Cherry!")

"Semua yang pernah aku katakan padamu adalah nyata dan aku sungguh-sungguh," kata Sasuke-kun, menurunkan tubuhku pelan dan lembut, tapi masih tetap memelukku (terimakasih Tuhan. Aku rasa aku bisa jatuh kalau dia tidak menahanku karena ya ampun, dia membuat lututku lemas…). "Setiap pujian, setiap rahasia yang aku katakan, semuanya."

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku.

(Benar, aku tidak bisa.)

"Dan malam saat kau mengatakan kau mencintaku—"

 _YA TUHAN!_

"Aku, um—"

Dan akhirnya, setelah beberapa tahun aku mengenal Sasuke Uchiha, dia merona.

"..aku— _Hn_ -mu juga…"

(DIAN HN AKU JUGA!)

Aku terkekeh karena ini saat yang menakjubkan dan aku memaafkannya (karena aku memang pemaaf) dan karena dia _mencintai_ aku juga.

(Bukan salahnya kalau dia memiliki kesulitan mengatakan kata berawalan –c itu.)

Aku berdiri di ujung kakiku untuk menciumnya karena ini saat yang sempurna dan—

"Haruno."

Uh oh.

Aku memutar tubuh dan melihat Tsunade-sama berdiri di belakangku dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca di wajahnya. Kedua tangannya dia letakan di pinggul dan dia menatapku seperti saat dia menatapku di kantornya waktu aku mengaku bahwa aku Cherry.

"Sepertinya kami mendapati _beberapa_ pengakuan lain tentang siapa sebenarnya Cherry…"

(Huh?)

Tsunade-sama mengangguk melihat ekspresi keheranan di wajahku dan memberikan senyum persetujuan.

"Maka dari itu tidak ada yang akan dikeluarkan dari Leaf Akademi."

Senyuman yang sempat memudar di wajahku kembali mengembang dan aku mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak memeluknya (karena Tsunade-sama mungkin akan berubah pikiran dan mengeluarkanku karena alasan pelecehan).

"Namun aku harap entah siapa sebenarnya Cherry, dia akan berhenti bergosip."

Sasuke-kun menyatukan jemari kami karena dia masih berdiri di sebelahku (mendukungku) dan senyumku kembali mengembang. Aku mengangguk pada Tsunade-sama yang memberiku pandangan penuh tanya.

"Saya setuju," kataku, "saya rasa berakhir sudah hari-hari **TheCherryOnTop**."

"Bagus."

Dengan itu, Tsunade-sama berjalan pergi.

Dan sekarang karena dia sudah pergi—

Aku memutar kepalaku dan tersenyum menatap Sasuke-kun lalu menciumnya.

(Ya Tuhan aku rindu melakukan hal ini.)

Dan di sela beberapa ciuman kemudian, sebuah pemikiran muncul di kepalaku—

( _DIA_ YANG MENGAMBIL SAYANGKU!)

" _Hey_ , bisa aku minta kembali _Blackberry_ ku?"

.

.

 **TheCherryOnTop**

 **Dibagikan pada Jumat, 17 November 1.03 PM**

 **Suasana Hati** : Terpenuhi

 **Musik** : Di sini lagi

 **Lokasi** : Perpustakaan sekolah

 ** _Subjek : Semua hal indah akan berakhir_**

Dan pada akhirnya—

Ini adalah akhir _sebenarnya_ dari Cherry.

Seriusan, setelah um, _kekacauan_ di kafetaria, aku pikir Cherry sudah berakhir dan selesai.

Jangan cemas, aku tidak akan menghapus entri-entri blogku atau apa, tapi aku bersumpah untuk tidak akan pernah log in di akun ini lagi. Berakhir sudah hari- hari **TheCherryOnTop**. Berakhir sudah gosip tiada berujung dan rengekan tentang cowok dan _makeup_ dan sekolah.

Aku tumbuh dewasa.

Aku melangkah maju.

Dan aku akan menjadi diriku sendiri.

(Tambahkan namaku di sini.)

Jadi untuk terakhir kalinya—

Cherry, keluar!

…

 **Komentar**

 **…**

 **Komentar tidak didukung untuk TheCherryOnTop**

 **…**

 **SELESAI**

…

* * *

 **ThanksTo** : B **ougenville, koizumi chiaki, uchiha javaraz, Cherry480, mc-kyan, UchiHarunoNanda31, uchiha della, evjnrs, echaNM, Little Bee Arikuuruki, Tsurugi De Lelouch, kura cakun, Liana Na, AoRizuki**

 **AN** : Dan… selesai.

(Masih ada epilog sih, tapi tetep aja). Rasanya nyesek banget di setengah awal chapter ini nggak sih? Sasuke asdfghkl. _By the way_ Ada yang pernah nonton _Disney Movie_ yang judulnya _Radio Rebel_? Endingnya sama persis ya? Kalo dipikir- pikir lagi, tema yang diusung juga mirip cuma yang itu di radio dan ini blog. Setahuku film itu keluar tahun 2012 dan cerita ini selesai tahun 2007. Clear ya.

 _Anywhoo_ , makasih sudah baca sampai sini. Ada usulan multichapter yang keren untuk ditranslate, mungkin?

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


End file.
